


Fault

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Fault [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Multi, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 126,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Bella is sick of Edward and Jacob's constant fighting, this war between the wolves and vampires is getting old. But are things really as they seem?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first Twilight fic I ever wrote
> 
> Its set somewhere between New Moon and Eclipse, after Edward comes back.
> 
> Edward never tried to get himself killed by the Volturi
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

"Will both of you just stop!" Bella yelled as she stood between the vampire and werewolf standing in her back yard, each of which was wearing a heated glare directed at the other. "God, you two are behaving like children."

Jacob growled as Bella pushed him away from Edward urging him to take a step back. The vampire hissed at the sight of the girl's hand making contact with Jacob's bare chest.

Bella fixed Edward in a glare as she pushed him away as well. "Why can't you two just get along for once or at least just behave? You're always fighting and I can't stand it!"

"Bells-"

Jacob was cut off when the girl lifted her hands and snapped, "I don't want to hear it Jacob! Just once I'd like to be able to spend time with my best friend and boyfriend without you two going at each others throats. This whole vampire/werewolf enemies thing is getting old."

"It's not about us being natural enemies." Edward said evenly as he kept Jacob in his gaze. "It's about you. The mutt simply won't accept the fact that I belong with-"

"Shut up leech!" Jacob growled with his fist clenched. "What the hell would a walking corpse like you know anyway?!"

"We both know the answer to that question."

"ENOUGH!" Bella screamed causing both men to tear their eyes away from each other and look at her. Her face was flushed with anger while her brown eyes were starting to fill with tears. "I've had it with both of you!"

Jacob's eyes widened and he moved towards her, "Bells, I-"

"Save it Jacob. You're my best friend and I care about you but you need to accept that I've chosen Edward. I love you I always will, but I'm in love with Edward!" Bella turned on her heel and glared at the vampire. "And you. You know how much Jacob means to me, but you still fight with him. Weren't you the one who said you'd do anything for me?"

Edward gave a sigh, "Bella-"

"No Edward." Bella said as a tear slipped down her face, with a tone of authoritative finality in her voice that's never been there before. "You two are going to talk this out and get along and you're going to do it, right now."

Before either of them could say a word Bella turned and walked back into the house slamming the back door as she did.

Edwards shoulders slumped and he walked into the woods that were a few yards behind her house.

Jacob glared at Edward watching as the vampire simply turned his back on him and walked away.

"This is all your fault Leech!"

Edward paused briefly before he started walking again and let out a chuckle that sounded like the vampire wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. "My fault?"

"Yes your fault." Jacob snarled as he followed the cold one into the woods, away from Bella's house. "Why did you have to come back?! Everything was-"

Edward stopped and turned to look at the shifter, his piercing gold eyes causing Jacob to come to an abrupt stop. "You know exactly why I came back Jacob."

"So what? You being here is just going to hurt her more."

There was silence and something flashed in the vampires eyes, until he moved in a blur slamming the shifters body against a tree and pinning his arms above his head.

"What the-" Jacob gasped in confusion until he saw the position they were in and started struggling. "Get off of me, bloodsucker!"

"I'm doing this for you Jacob." Edward hissed as he glared at the Quileute. "You're the one who asked me to do this, to go back to Bella even though you know the truth."

Jacob kept struggling, "I said get off!"

"Your the one who came crying to me begging me to go back to her, to make her better. Even though I left her for you in the first place."

The shifter tensed and his glare intensified, "Shut up."

Edward started leaning in, "You know she still has no idea. She doesn't know about the month's we spent together. Doesn't know that you'd come home to me everyday after spending the whole day trying to comfort her."

"Shut up."

"Bella doesn't know I'm only with her because you begged me to, because I could never refuse my mate. Even if he asks me to pretend to love someone else."

"I said SHUT UP!"

Edward sealed their lips in a kiss and Jacob squirmed under him fiercely trying to escape, until his body started to crumble the way it always did when Edward kissed him. The shifter moaned as Edward nipped at his bottom lip asking for entry which he received.

A cool tongue traced the inside of his mouth causing the wolf to whimper as his legs went weak. Edward pulled away to give Jacob some time to breathe.

"I'd do anything for you Jacob."

Jacob looked up into Edwards eyes as the memory of the first time the vampire said that came flooding back to him.

_Edward was standing with Bella, his arms wrapped around her tiny frame in a hug while honey gold eyes stared intently into Jacob's brown ones._

_"I love you. I'd do absolutely anything for you."_

The vampire smiled as he watched the memory play off in Jacob's mind but frowned when the shifter spoke with his head downcast. "Bella needs you."

One of Edwards hands let go, while the other kept the Quileute's hands securely above him. He grabbed his chin to make sure they kept eye contact. "It kills me to be away from you Jacob."

It was all Jacob could do was to try and keep his mind from turning into mush as he stared into Edwards eyes. The same eyes that somehow managed to take him to another world every single time. "Bella-"

"No, no Bella right now." Edward growled as he moved closer pressing their bodies flush together, his eyes softened as he brushed the back of his fingers against the shifter's cheek. "Just you and me."

Jacob let out a sigh and instinctively leaned into Edward's touch, enjoying the feeling of the vampires cold against his heated skin.

"I've always known you were mine, Jacob." Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jacobs forehead. "From the second I met you, I knew you belonged to me and I to you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You already told me that."

"I'll probably say it again at some point." Edward smiled. "I love you Jacob, I can't stand to be away from you."

"I know that."

"Then why-"

"Bella was an absolute wreck after you left." Jacob slumped against the tree and looked up into the leaves. "She was a mess and it was all because of me. Because her supposed best friend stole her boyfriend."

"You can't steal something that's yours."

Jacob gave an exasperated sigh, "She needs you more than I do Edward." The shifter pushed off the tree and walked passed the vampire.

Edward caught Jacob's waist and pulled him back against his chest. The vampire nuzzled Jacob's hair and spoke against his ear. "No, I need you more."

"Edward-"

"You have no idea what it's like Jacob, what it's like to kiss her even though I'm thinking off you." The vampire's cold hands started wandering up Jacob's chest, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"The only way I can touch her is if I pretend it's you. I'm terrified of hurting her cause she isn't strong like you are." Edwards hand found one of the shifter's nipples and started twisting the tiny nub between his fingers, while the other hand drifted down towards Jacob's cut off's.

Jacob whimpered at the vampire's touch, he won't be able to stop Edward if he doesn't do something quick. This was so wrong, here he is in the woods with Bella's boyfriend all over again.

"I'm your mate, not her boyfriend."

"Edward, stop."

Edward started kissing and sucking on Jacob's neck right at the pulse. "I keep imagining you when I kiss and touch her but its never the same. I miss holding you Jacob."

"Edward please stop-"

"I miss touching you, tasting your skin." Edwards hand slipped under the hem line of Jacob's pants and he let his fingers trace a line around the shifters erection making the him gasp.

"Ed... please don't-" he was cut off when Edwards cold fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock pumping slowly.

"I miss making love to you Jacob," the vampire's voice dropped to a seductive whisper and Jacob knew it was too late. "I miss being inside of you. Hearing your voice, seeing that beautiful blush spread across your face every time I take you."

One of Jacob's hands went up and grasped a hand full of bronze hair as his breath started coming out in pants.

Edward's hips started rolling against the shifters toned ass and he let out a moan as Jacob shivered at the feeling of Edward's cock grinding against him.

"Do you remember the first time?" The vampire husked with a voice just drowning in lust. "God, you were beautiful."

"You're always beautiful, but that time. Every time we make love. I swear I see heaven in your face." Edward started walking back towards the tree, still teasing Jacobs chest while keeping his hand job going. Distracting the shifter long enough to push his chest into the bark of the tree.

"Edward?" Jacob asked as soon as his skin made contact with the rough of the tree seeming to gain some coherency.

"That's when I know your mine, I can see it in your eyes." Edward pulled away and tugged down the shifters pants, before returning to press himself against the strong tan back. He kissed along Jacobs shoulders and neck. "You'd never let anyone touch you like I do. We belong together, you and me."

"Edward." Jacob's voice filled with alarm and he tried to turn back only for the vampire to pull his back against his clothed chest as a cold hand wandered down between the cheeks of Jacob's ass.

"Bella isn't enough, she'll never be enough. Your my mate, you're all I'll ever need." Edward took his pants off so quickly Jacob hardly noticed when he moved, however he did feel the vampire unbearably hard cock against his back.

"Edward we can't." Jacob hissed even though he knew that Edward was too far gone to hear him. That sometimes scared him, those times when Edward wanted him so bad he'd just switch off and take him. Other times...it turned him on like you wouldn't believe.

Edward was always so controlled and careful. It was fascinating to see what the telepath was like when he let his vampire take control. Jacob realised early on that he's the only one who's seen that side of Edward.

The Cullens only see it when their hunting, but even that has a level of control to it. Bella's never seen it since losing control in front of her would probably lead to her death. But never with him, Edward's control would always slip when it came to Jacob. The vampire would let loose and claim his mate sometimes for hours at a time.

And surprisingly enough Jacob loved it.

The shifter gasped when a finger suddenly entered him and his back went rigid from shock.

"You know Rosalie and Emmett are always joking that we do it so often that I probably don't even have to prepare you anymore." Edward chuckled low in his ear. "If only they knew how right they were."

Jacob flushed at the thought.

Did Edward actually discuss their sex life with his siblings? Probably not since a locked door in a house full of vampires really didn't offer anyone any privacy anyway.

He'll never be able to look Emmett and Rosalie in the eye again.

Edward chuckled and another finger went in and began thrusting into Jacob's hole. The shifter leaned forward against the tree in front of him as tremors started running up and down his spine.

Sadly Rosalie and Emmet were right, prep wasn't really necessary anymore. For some reason Jacob's body had become accostumed to sex with Edward, regardless of the shifter's healing abilities. Something that always struck him as odd but he never questioned it.

Even if he wanted to, who would he ask? His father didn't know about Edward and heaven forbid he actually ask Sam.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Jacob's jaw clenched in anticipation, until it fell open when Edward entered him in one hard thrust.

Jacob slumped into the tree, but he moved his lower body away when his erection started brushing painfully against the bark. He arched his back away from the tree, effectively steering Edwards cock straight into his sweet spot.

"Edward..."

The vampire moaned at the feeling of Jacob wrapped around him. The shifters unnaturally high temperature burned through him, making it feel like some of that heat was his own. Another thing he loved about Jacob, the teen had the ability to make him feel human again.

He leaned back over Jacob, kissing and licking down his back as he made long hard thrusts into the body beneath him.

Jacob moaned and gripped the tree a little harder as Edward moved inside of him. Admittedly he missed his vampire too.

He missed talking with Edward, kissing him, touching him, running his fingers through that beautiful bronze hair. He missed the days he'd spend lounging around the Cullen mansion with Edward by his side.

"Ah..."

Edward quickened his pace and Jacob's body began to rock along with each thrust.

He also missed this too.

It was quite the shocker when Jacob discovered that he preferred to be on the receiving end of hot werewolf-vampire sex. Not that he wasn't capable of topping, he was and its not for a lack of dominance on his part either.

It was just nice to be... Edward took care of him, made sure that Jacob felt good. It was a nice feeling to have someone else take care of you for once. To feel treasured and precious.

Jacob had spent so long taking care of his dad and following the pack. It was rare for someone else to be so eager to please him and Edward did that. Sometimes when they did this, it felt like the vampires only mission was to pleasure Jacob and make him scream.

Edward bit down over Jacob's pulse, but not enough to break skin and started sucking on the bruise until it was huge and practically glowed red.

"Mine."

The vampire whispered, his trusts got harder and faster as if to emphasis what he said.

"Edward!" Jacob cried out as his prostate was assaulted causing heated pleasure to flow through him in waves.

Something tightened in the pit of his stomach and Jake could feel Edward start to tremble as he neared his release.

"Mine." Edward grabbed Jacob's chin and pulled his head to the side to give the shifter a passionate kiss. Moments later they both came, screaming as they released.

"Yours."

Jacob's legs gave out and he fell fortunately Edward caught him. Only for the vampire to sink down to the ground with the shifter on his lap.

They sat there quietly, Jacob's breathing returned to normal as Edward traced circles around on Jacob's inner thigh as they rode out their orgasm. Once he'd recovered Jacob made to stand only for Edward to pull him back down. The shifter sat in his lap and Edward smiled that crooked smile, before giving Jake a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him closer but the shifter pushed him away.

"We have to get back to Bella, she'll be looking for us soon if she isn't already."

Edwards eyes instantly narrowed at Bella's name, "When."

Jacob's face scrunched up in confusion. "Right now, of course."

"No," Edward growled. "I mean when are we telling her. I can't keep going on like this Jacob."

"I know, but-"

"Its not fair to us or her, we have to tell Bella. Not to mention your father and the pack will need to know soon."

"We'll tell her O.K." Jacob's lips pursed in a thin line. "Just not yet."

"Fine, I'll wait." Edward relented as he stroked Jacob's cheek. "But you'll need to tell Billy and the pack sooner rather than later."

The shifters eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Edward stared up at Jacob, eyes intense and calculating. "They need to know if were going to make this work, Jacob. You said that Sam smelled me on you remember? We can't have them thinking I'm attacking you on a daily basis. Besides Billy's your father he has the right to know first."

Jacob gave a sigh, "I guess your right."

"Yes I am." Edward gave Jake a quick kiss and the shifter frowned.

"You know they're going to kill me, right?"

Edward laughed, "No they won't."

"How do you know?"

The vampire smiled, "Because I'd kill them if they tried."

A shiver ran down Jacob's spine, something in Edward's tone told him that he wasn't joking.

"Plus you could always just come and live with me once you've told them, to wait for them to cool off." Edward said as he stood up making the shifter stand as well.

Jacob's eyes widened and he smiled. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he wasn't Edwards mate, luckily he doesn't have to. "Thank you Edward."

"There's nothing to thank me for. My family already loves you and I said I'd do anything for you, didn't I?" Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob and held him close as he took a deep breath of his mate's scent. "Anything to keep you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Edward got home late that night he was greeted by a grinning Rosalie and Emmett at the foot of the steps, with a not so happy Alice following close behind.

"Something smells good." Emmett said as he sniffed the air and action that was mimicked by Rosalie.

"The puppy must be in heat." The blond said with a smirk. "Careful Edward, wouldn't want to have to get Jacob neutered now would we."

Edward rolled his eyes as he walked passed them towards the den, flopping down on the couch. With Alice keeping a watchful eye on him.

"I don't smell much of Jacob though and Edward does seem awfully relaxed." Emmett noted after taking a deep breath, he gave Edward a large grin. "Hey bro, can he still walk this time?"

Rosalie gave a dramatic sigh, "Maybe Edward's the one who needs to be neutered or else I'm afraid Jacob's ass will never survive."

Edward simply ignored them. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Wow, not a single insult or brooding glare." The blond gave an approving nod. "Jacob should put out more often if this is the effect he has."

Emmett gave a hearty laugh and Alice suppressed a smile as she watched the two disappear upstairs. Now wasn't the time, Edward's behaviour is unacceptable.

The pixie walked up to Edward and waited for him to look up at her, when he did he found Alice staring at him with a motherly look on her face.

"What?"

"I don't approve of what you're doing Edward."

The telepath closed his eyes, "He already promised that we'd tell Bella and his-"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Alice gave a soft sigh, "That vision isn't supposed to happen for at least another year and yet you keep trying to push the deadline closer. It's not fair of you to try and trap Jacob like this."

Edward growled, "I'm not trapping him."

"Yes you are," Alice gave another sigh. "I understand your impatience, he's your mate. Its only natural to want to keep him with you, but trapping him like this is wrong."

"Again I'm not trapping him. It's bound to happen at some point, your vision proved that."

"But not for another year Edward. Jacob's body is changing faster than it should be at this point, all because you are forcing it to."

Edward didn't say anything just stared off to the side in an almost infant like way. You could practically see the pout on the vampire's face.

Alice crouched down in front of Edward, "You want Jacob to be happy don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop rushing things and let time take its course."

Edward gave a sigh, "Fine."

Alice smiled and gave a quick nod. She stood up and made to go upstairs when the pixie suddenly stopped. "I have to agree with Rosalie though. Carlisle will have to have you neutered if Jacob wants to retain the ability to sit."

Edward snatched a pen off the coffee table and threw it at Alice's retreating head just as Rosalie and Emmett burst into laughter upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

It's happening again.

Jacob could feel it.

He could feel Edwards stare from the couch on the opposite side, while Bella went babbling on about how happy she is that he and the vampire were at least being civil with each other.

Jake loves Bella, he really does and no part of him actually wants to ignore his best friend but Edward was making it difficult.

The vampire had his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders while he kept eye-raping Jacob who sat on the other side of the room.

The wolf could barely suppress a shiver at how dark Edwards eyes had become, despite the fact that he'd fed just that morning.

Jacob tried to ignore him to focus on Bella, unfortunately that only seemed to make things worse.

She's supposed to be his best friend for fuck's sakes and yet he's going behind her back, screwing her boyfriend.

Bella almost died from the pain of being away from Edward all because of him. Because he stole Edward from her.

It's all his fault.

He shouldn't have been there that night at the dance. Sure Billy made him go, but he could have refused. He could have dealt with his fathers wrath to spare Bella the heartache.

But he didn't, he went, Edward saw him and now...

Now everything's a mess.

The moment he first set eyes on Edward he knew something was wrong. Not just the pale ice-cold skin or the unusual honey gold eyes, no that Jacob could have dealt with.

Its the look in those gold eyes that got him.

Edward stared intensely, eyes following every movement and twitch his body made as if he were trying to commit it to memory. He kept taking deep breath's like he'd smelt the most enticing aroma he'd ever smelt in his life and wanted to take in as much as he possibly could, before it could fade away.

Then he looked into Jacob's eyes and the quileute felt his heart stop. It was a look he'd never gotten from anyone ever before, one he'd hoped to one day get from Bella or at least maybe the love of his life.

A mixture of devotion, love, loyalty and...want.

Deep crippling desire glowed in Edwards eyes and Jacob couldn't help but blush. The native felt like he would pass out just from the sheer intensity of the look in the older boy's eyes.

But he kept calm, delivered the message his father had sent him with to Bella and wasted no time in getting the hell out of there once he was finished. Now frustrated and completely confused.

It wasn't till a few days later that he saw Edward again and again and again and again...

It started at the hardware store of all places.

Edward was cool and friendly and yet somehow Jacob couldn't help feeling like the other was flirting with him. The older boy was always trying to touch him in some subtle way, talking in low tones and gazing into Jacob's eyes. Edward was interesting though and (although he wouldn't admit it at the time) very attractive. It was rare for someone like that to pay so much attention to him, so he'd allow it.

He'd ignore the fact that he knew it was wrong to spend so much time with the girl he supposedly loved's boyfriend while she wasn't there. It's not like there was any harm in it.

It's not like Jacob was flirting back anyway, most of the time he'd be blushing to hard to give any kind of reply. So it didn't seem like that big a deal.

It was a very big deal.

After weeks spent with Edward, Jacob went to go check on his best friend only to find her in a broken mess.

Bella was empty, just the hollow shell of a girl he once knew and loved. The sight was absolutely heartbreaking and Jacob couldn't understand what could have possibly happened to make her that way.

Honestly, she had Edward, what did she have to be so depressed about?

After spending all that time with the bronze haired boy Jacob was starting to develop a slight tinge of jealousy towards his best friend. After all Edward is perfect and Bella had him all to herself. Which is what confused him even more when he saw his broken friend. She should be positively glowing.

That's when she told him.

She cried and said that Edward left her.

Never gave a reason, didn't even kiss her goodbye. Just wished her the best and left her.

But that wasn't right.

Jacob was hanging out with Edward just the day before and by the sounds of it he left Bella two days before he started spending time with Jacob.

At the time the native wasn't sure what to say or think.

What could he say?

_'Edward isn't gone, he's been with me everyday since he dumped you'_

That would definitely not be a good idea.

Instead Jacob tried to comfort her as best as he could until he went to meet Edward at their usual meeting place, in a clearing in the woods and proceeded by ripping the older boy a new one.

Edward just stood there listening as the native ranted and raved, until he finally told Jacob why he left Bella.

He did it for him. Edward confessed, telling Jacob how much he loved and needed him. How Bella wasn't the one for him, that Jacob is the only one he wanted.

That Jacob completes him.

Jacob was stunned for a few seconds giving Edward just enough time to seal their lips in a kiss and make the quileute moan.

Even then Jacob couldn't deny the fact that there was something there between him and Edward, something powerful and addictive. He wanted nothing more than to just give into the other to let Edward love him the way he hoped-no-knew he'd be able to if he just let him.

But he couldn't.

It was wrong.

He's Bella's boyfriend for fuck's sakes!

At that moment Jacob realised one thing.

_'I stole my best friend's boyfriend'_

As that one thought bounced around in his head, the quileute pushed Edward away.

He called him sick, a monster told him to stay away and never come near him again not meaning a single word of it and then he ran.

All Jacob could think about was Bella. How torn up she was that the love of her life was gone when all this time he was the one who took him away from her.

Jake was so disgusted with himself that he couldn't stand it and yet somehow after his first phase, after he found out what Edward really was, after the mess with Laurent. After things seemed to have calmed down.

Every time he'd find himself back in Edwards arms.

Jacob didn't imprint, but for some reason there was this constant pull towards Edward one that was strong and insistent.

He spent every night with his vampire, just talking or kissing or fucking. It never really mattered what they did, all Jacob knew was for the first time he was completely happy and it was all because of Edward.

Unfortunately for the wolf his days were spent with the train wreck named Isabella Swan.

Everyday he'd try to cheer her up and comfort her, just be there for her in the hopes that she'll get over Edward and Jacob can be truly happy, but she never did.

Until eventually Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend that way. So he went to Edward and he begged, pleaded for him to go back to Bella and fix her. Just so she could be the way she used to be.

Of course Edward refused.

He refused to pretend to love some one he doesn't. He wanted Jacob to go away with him, to stay with him forever, to marry him.

No matter how much he wanted to, Jacob couldn't leave his family, the pack and he certainly couldn't leave Bella in the condition she was in.

So Jacob made a deal with the vampire.

He asked for Edward to go back to Bella, to make her better and once she was strong enough to live without him. Then Jacob would marry him.

Needless to say Edward agreed and things were going fine.

But Edward was getting restless, Bella was now more attached to him than ever before and the vampire wanted to just tell her the truth so he could finally be with his wolf. But Jacob said no, not yet.

So Edward waits, because he'll do anything for Jacob, but he won't wait forever.

"Jacob! Are you even listening to me?"

The quileute was ripped from his thoughts by a frowning Bella. The girl was staring at him with concern in her eyes and she leaned away from Edward. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Bella." Jacob said with a nervous laugh, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. I just have patrol later so I'll have to leave in a while."

"Oh," the worry in Bella's eyes faded and she gave him a smile. "Well Edward's going hunting tonight, maybe you could go together?"

Jacob almost gave a sigh, Bella is always trying to make them get along.

_**'If only she knew how well we really get along'** _

The wolf thought darkly and Edward smirked earning a glare from the wolf. Just then the phone rang, Bella quickly excused herself and hopped off the couch to go answer it.

Jacob let out a deep breath and combed a hand through his hair, when he suddenly felt a cold heavy weight on top of him.

Edward was staring right into his eyes with that same lust filled look on his face. Jacob's eyes went wide and he tried to push the vampire off of him only for Edward to pin him down on his back.

"What the hell, are you crazy!" The wolf hissed, trying not to be too loud. He could hear Bella's voice from the kitchen as she chatted with Jessica on the phone.

Edward didn't answer just pressed his lips against Jacob's, forcing his tongue into the native's mouth and earning a low whimper, before he pulled away and to start leaving kisses down Jacob's neck.

"Edward stop." Jacob whispered as he tried to suppress a moan. "Bella could-"

"You'll just have to be quiet then, won't you." Edward mumured against his skin as his hands stared fiddling with the buttons on Jacobs jeans.

The wolf's eyes went wider and he started struggling. "What?! No! Not here you idiot."

Edward growled impatiently and he pinned Jacob's arms down by his sides. "Then where Jacob? When? You still want to wait before we tell Bella and that's fine, but it's been two weeks since we've seen each other and I want you now."

"But-"

"No but's."

Jacob glared, "Damn it leech. I'm not-"

Edward swallowed the rest of Jacob's sentence as he closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. Jacob struggled like always and like always he gave in.

The vampire quickly finished undoing Jacob's pants, pulling them down a bit and slipped his hand inside and passed his boxers. He was extremely surprised when Edward hand went right passed his already hard member, so he could slip a finger into Jacob's hole.

The quileute let out a sharp gasp as his back arched off the couch cushion's, Edward smirked and started nipping at Jacob's throat as his finger moved in and out at a torturously slow pace.

Jacob's mind turned into mush when another finger slipped in and moved around until they finally found his prostate and another went in as well. The wolf quickly covered his mouth to muffle his screams, while Edward just stared down at him.

He could never get enough of watching Jacob when he was  _this_. This blushing panting mess, he was absolutely breathtaking. It was enough for Edward to fight off his own arousal just to watch him.

Jacob couldn't deny how good it felt and soon he found himself moving down with the fingers just to keep that glorious friction going. Unfortunately three fingers weren't enough.

"Edward..."

The vampire stroked Jacob's hair as he smiled down at his wolf. "Yes, love."

"Edward... please, I want you." Jacob panted out before muffling another scream.

The vampire leaned in and kissed Jacob's forehead. "I'd do anything for you Jacob, just tell me what you want."

Jacob's blush got darker, "I-I want you inside me."

"Whatever you want."

Edward was about to pull down Jacobs pants when they heard Bella saying goodbye to Jessica and reality set in.

"She's coming."

"So?"

Jacob's eyes went wide,  _'He wouldn't'_

Yes he would.

_'Edward you promised'_

A low growl left the vampires throat and he grit his teeth, before moving down for a quick kiss. "Fine."

Edward quickly fixed Jacob's pants and went back to his seat while Jacob tried to fix his hair and shirt.

Bella walked in with a playful frown on her face, "Jessica almost talked my ear off." The girl flopped down next to Edward and leaned on his chest, "What did you two talk about while I was gone?"

Jacob blushed simply glowing in embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he'd almost done with Bella's boyfriend.

In Bella's house.

On her couch.

While she was in the next room!

Knowing her friend better than anyone else, Bella looked up at Jacob with a worried look on her face. "Jake what'-"

"Bella we have to go." Edward said as he stood off the couch, gently removing the girl from his chest. "I have to feed and Jacob needs to go on patrol so I offered him a ride. Right Jacob?" The vampire stared expectantly at the wolf.

Jacob started and stood up as well, "Yeah Edward said he'd drive me to the border."

"Oh," Bella said surprised and she stood up to walk them out, "O.K well then I guess I'll see you later."

She walked them to the door and watched them get into the Volvo, she was a little surprised that Edward didn't kiss her like he usually did. "Edward, you're coming later, right?"

"I don't know when I'll finish, I'll see you at school tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah, O.K."

"Bye Bells." Jacob felt guilt prick his insides painfully as he got into the car.

Once he got settled in his seat and Bella disappeared back into the house Edward spoke. "Seat belt on."

Jacob did as he was told, "Look, we didn't have to leave so-"

Jacob's sentence was cut off when the car suddenly pulled away from Bella's house and burned down the road at a speed that would probably break a normal human's neck. The wolf gripped his seat so hard that his fingers were starting to dig right through the leather.

Just as suddenly Edward pulled into the road leading into the Cullen residence and he parked the car in front of the mansion.

Jacob gasped, "Jesus, Edward are you fucking crazy?!"

Edward was out of the car and on Jacob's side in a blur and started dragging the wolf along with him into the house.

"Jake!" Emmet immediately called from the den.

"Hey Jakey!" Alice beamed as she tried to wrap the wolf in a hug only for Edward to pull him away from her grasp and up the steps.

As Edward tossed him onto the bed, Jacob could hear Rosalie shout. "Carlisle, Edward needs to be neutered!"

The door slammed shut.

"What the fuck Edward! You can't just-"

Jacob was silenced yet again, as Edward practically tackled him to the bed and started pulling off his clothes simultaneously giving the wolf a deep kiss.

"Edward!" Jacob gasped as Edward's mouth went down his chest. As soon as Jacob's clothes were off Edward started working on his own.

"Edward?"

The vampire didn't reply.

It was happening again.

Jacob pulled Edward's face up towards his to get the vampire to look at him. "Edward."

He immediately went down for a searing kiss, "I want you."

"Ed-"

"Right now."

Before he knew what was happening Edward lifted one of Jacob's legs over his shoulder and plunged into the shifter.

"Ah!" Jacob cried out and Edward paused to lean down and kiss the wolf one more time before he started thrusting in and out of the heated body beneath him.

"Ed'... Ah... Edward"

Jacob moaned as his vampire moved and his back arched into Edward, meeting him thrust for thrust. Going at an animalistic pace. Until they both came hard screaming each other's names.

Jacob slumped into the bed enjoying the pleasured haze while Edward pulled some sheets over both of them, kissing every inch of the wolf's neck and chest.

"You're insane." Jacob breathed once he was down from his high as he snuggled into Edwards arms while the vampire showered him with affection.

Edward shrugged, "Its been two weeks. I would have taken you at Bella's but she interrupted."

Jacob sighed,  _'Bella'_

"We need to tell her."

Edward pulled back and lay down so he was staring right into Jacob's deep brown eyes. "You're ready?"

"Yeah, I figured if she isn't strong enough now, then she'll never be strong enough. Even if she hates me after this, at least there won't be anymore lies."

Edward smiled and gave Jacob a slow kiss, "I'm proud of you Jacob."

"God she's going to hate me!" The wolf groaned as he sank into Edwards chest.

"Probably," Edward wrapped his arms around the quileute. "But it doesn't matter cause I love you more than she could ever hate you."

"You'd better."

"And the pack?"

Jacob took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'll tell them after we tell Bella."

"Alright."

"I love you, Edward."

The vampire smiled and gave Jacob a slow kiss.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Alice stepped inside, "Edward, Esme's made lunch for Jacob. It's a new recipe so she's very eager for him to taste it."

Jacob resisted the urge to hide under the covers as Alice gave him a beaming smile while  _she_ resisted the urge to jump on the bed and hug him.

Oh what the hell.

Before Jacob could blink he was suddenly jumped and wrapped up by a tiny spike haired blur, "I've missed you Jakey, it's been ages."

"Hi Alice." Jacob blushed feeling extremely uncomfortable in his state of undress, especially after what he just did with her brother.  _'Help'_

Edward chuckled and gave Alice's arm a slight tug, "Let him breathe Alice."

"I'd take my own advice if I were you Edward." Rosalie's voice suddenly came from the door.

The blond gave Jacob a fond smile until she smirked at Edward, "Honestly, the pup's barely here two seconds and you're already ploughing his ass into the mattress. Sex can be an addiction, you know."

Edward growled, "Oh like you and Emmet are the poster children for abstinence."

"All I'm saying is take it easy, I'm only looking out for Jacob's well-being." Rosalie stood with her arms folded over her chest. "At this rate I'm afraid the poor puppy doesn't stand a chance against your sex drive."

"Rosalie don't tease them." Jacob was relieved to hear Jasper's sensible voice as he walked passed the bedroom and shot a glance at his wife who still had her arms around wolf's neck and smiled. "After all, a hundred years of abstinence will do that to you."

Jacob groaned,  _'so much for sensible'_

"Damn!" Emmet called from downstairs in a loud booming voice. "A hundred years. That's a lot of sexual tension Jake."

"Two hundred in vampire years." The pixie said with a nod.

"Well... that settles it." Rosalie said turning her head to the side and called. "Carlisle, Jacob's going to need a new ass!"

"Children that's enough!" Esme scolded from what the quileute assumed would be the kitchen and suddenly Jake remembered why she was his favourite until-

"Besides I'm sure Jacob's healing abilities can handle anything Edward does to it."

The entire house erupted in laughter and giggles, Edward sighed while Jacob relented and hid under the covers.

He was mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Carlisle was concerned.

As the sire went to go stand next to his mate, he let his eyes drift over the den that was slowly being filled up by his children.

Alice was already seated on the couch, with her hands on her lap and an extremely confused look on her face. Jasper walked in next looking just as puzzled as his wife seemed to be.

The doctor was quite surprised to see him pause and stare at Alice almost like he hadn't even realised that she was there, before he walked over and sat next to her. Alice almost jumped in surprise when Jasper sat down, before her expression just went back to being confused.

Rosalie and Emmett came next.

Emmett all but collapsed on the other couch near the window and stared in front of him with the same puzzled look as the others on his face. A deep frown marred his features and he sat with his arms folded over his chest. While Rosalie had a look that seemed to be some odd mixture of confusion and anger.

Esme looked up at him with deep concern glowing in her eyes in a silent question. Not understanding why they all seemed to be so upset.

All except for Edward.

The telepath came into the living room with an indestructible smirk on his face as he walked over to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. You could almost feel the smugness just radiate off of him in waves.

Jasper shot a glare at the bronze haired vampire, which only served to make Edward's smirk grow even more.

The entire family sat there in silence not saying a word, not even breathing.

Which struck the doctor as odd.

Sure they didn't need to breath, respiration was mostly just for appearance purposes and tracking scents when they went hunting or needed to sense an attack.

But it was still unnerving seeing them sit so perfectly still, almost like they were trying to stop themselves from accidentally taking a breath or making a move.

After a full ten minutes of deathly silence passed Esme gave Carlisle's hand a slight squeeze and the doctor cleared his throat, causing all the 'kids' to look up at him.

"Well now that we've fully established that something is wrong, would anyone like to tell me what that is?"

Alice immediately looked down at her lap and started chewing on her bottom lip. Jasper said nothing choosing to stay in the same statue like state as before along with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward however was even more excited than before.

The telepath grinned and after two more minutes of silence decided to speak.

"Were going to need four new kennels Carlisle." The other Cullen kids flinched simultaneously, making the doctor even more worried until,

"It would seem Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice decided to adopt a few strays from the local reservation."

And with that the Cullen house erupted.

~FLASHBACK~

They made a beautiful pairing.

Alice couldn't help but sigh as she watched Edward and Jacob on the other side of the room. The shifter lay with his head on Edward's chest as the vampire traced lines along Jacob's neck and chest.

With her love of fashion Alice could appreciate the stark differences between her brother and his mate.

They were an exquisite contrast.

Pale against dark.

Vampire and werewolf.

A dangerous combination under any normal circumstances. They were meant to be enemies after all, nature decided their mutual hatred of one another a long time ago and yet, as Alice watched them she couldn't imagine a more perfect pairing.

Jacob stared up adoringly into Edward's eyes, clearly sending mental messages to which the vampire whispered replies in an effort to keep their conversation as intimate and private as possible.

Of course in a house full of vampires privacy, wasn't really possible. Still they seemed oblivious to the outside world, or rather the world outside of their immediate personal space.

Edward worshipped Jacob and it's pretty obvious that the wolf adored his vampire. Edward once told Alice that he felt actual physical pain whenever they were in the same room and he couldn't touch Jacob in some way. Which made the situation with Bella that much more unbearable.

When Alice first saw Edward and Jacob together the pixie was extremely upset. Bella is her best friend after all, and now with Jacob taking her place. Bella would be heartbroken.

Alice saw visions of what happened to Bella after they "left". The girl was absolutely miserable, it almost made the pixie's heart clench at the sight. Then she'd look into Edwards future and saw that it had vanished completely, meaning the telepath would be with Jacob for a very long time.

And when Alice saw them together she understood why.

They were perfect together.

Alice has never seen Edward happier than he is when he's with Jacob, not even when he was still in love with Bella.

The two relationships simply couldn't be compared.

It was beautiful, slightly unhealthy and at the same time Alice couldn't help but wonder...

Why didn't she have that with Jasper?

Sure she loves her mate, trusts him, would do anything for him, but somehow Edward and Jacob's bond seemed so much stronger. Like their souls were bonded by some kind of invisible force.

Like one would quite literally die if they went without the other for too long. Like they were each others life force.

Alice wasn't the only one who was wondering the same thing. The pixie vampire could tell.

She's seen the looks that Jasper would give the two of them when they weren't looking. Feel the wonder and slight envy her mate would unknowingly project, before she managed to snap him out of his trance.

She noticed the long lingering stares that Rosalie gave them. Almost see the blond compare her relationship with Emmett with that of Edward and Jacob. See the doubt flash across her eyes.

Fortunately for his part Emmett seemed blissfully unaware, although Alice has caught him smiling fondly at the two on more than one occasion.

Edward leaned down to place a kiss on Jacob's forehead just as the shifter gave a yawn and tucked his head underneath the vampires chin.

Not surprising since Jacob just came in after going on patrol with the rest of the pack like he did almost everyday since he shifted. Jacob spent most of his time at the Cullen mansion and the pixie would always wonder why Jacob didn't just move in. After all Esme loved mothering the shifter and since they'd buried the hatchet, Rosalie was almost just as protective of Jacob as Edward was.

The blond would always maintain that she simply preferred the dog to that dreadful little human thing Edward used to bring around and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she actually liked Jacob.

No, it had nothing to do with them. Apparently Jacob's reluctance was the reservations doing, the boy simply refused to leave his father and pack brothers behind. La Push is his home so he can't just leave. That much Edward could understand, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Alice gave another sigh as she leaned against the door way. Jacob's eyes were heavy with sleep and he was just barely able to stay awake as Edward gently stroked his hair.

They really are just perfect together.

Although Bella is still her best friend Alice had to admit, having Jacob around was a lot easier to deal with than Bella.

It was refreshing being able to be around a warm body without wanting to drain it dry. Jacob is a wolf after all and with that wet dog smell, none of the Cullens ever had to fight the urge to take a bite out of him. Something that always had the tiny vampire concerned whenever Bella came over.

Her overly sweet smelling blood was a constant temptation for all of them, especially Jasper. He wasn't quite used to the vegetarian lifestyle just yet and was always terrified of slipping up whenever they went out in public.

Having Bella around at home as well, was putting an enormous amount of strain on the empath and Alice had to admit Jacob is a better option for Edward.

Plus this way Edward never have to change him like he would have had he stayed with Bella, which is something that her brother never wanted to do in the first place.

Edward wanted to keep Bella human, he didn't want to damn her to the same fate as his but of course Bella's mind wouldn't be changed and she was adamant in Edward turning her and staying with him forever. Something that made Rosalie dislike her even more.

It's a common misconception that most humans have.

They just don't understand exactly how long forever really is and the full gravity of price you have to pay to achieve it. In the end, the price really isn't worth the gift.

The wolf was fast asleep when Jasper suddenly appeared beside Alice. A testament to how captivating the psychic found them, she was so distracted by watching Edward watch Jacob sleep that she didn't notice her own mate walk up behind her.

"Bella's coming."

Alice's head snapped up and she listened carefully to hear the sound of Bella's beat up old truck coming towards the house.

After taking a deep breath and catching her sweet scent, Alice quickly went over to Edward who's head was still firmly in Lala land as he stared down at his wolf.

"Edward."

The telepath blinked and looked up at Alice with an odd smile on his face. Until he caught Bella's scent and heard her truck, instantly causing a frown to spread over his lips.

_'Are you going to take him upstairs?'_

"No." Edward said as he sat up a bit, making Jacob sit up as well, "There's no point in hiding him, besides he's my mate I shouldn't have to."

Absolutely hating to have to wake Jake when he looked so peaceful, the vampire gently tried to wake him while Alice went to stand next to Jasper.

"Exactly why is Swan still coming over here?" Rosalie sneered from the top of the stairs as she and Emmett made their way down. "I thought Edward already traded her in for the shifter upgrade."

"They haven't told her yet." Alice said with a sigh as they waited for Bella to drive up to the house.

"Why the hell not? If they're having trouble finding the right words then I'd be more than happy to do it for them."

"You'll do no such thing." The pixie said in a scolding tone, "Jacob just wants to wait a bit before telling her. She's his best friend Rosalie, this is incredibly hard for him."

"Which is exactly why I'm offering my services." The blond flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "I'll make it as quick and painless as I can stand."

"C'mon Babe," Emmett pleaded, "For Jacob."

Rosalie looked over at Edward and Jacob and fought off the urge to smile when the shifter yawned widely and sat up, giving his vampire a smile.

"Fine. I won't say anything." The blond said as she folded her arms over her chest. "Much."

"Rosalie."

Jacob sat up and panicked when Edward told him that Bella was there. "Shit." He made to stand when Edward grabbed his hand.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Just relax."

"Look I know I said we'd tell her, but she can't find out like this."

"And she won't," Edward gave the wolf a quick kiss holding his face in his hands. "Just calm down."

Before Jake could argue anymore the front door opened and he could hear Bella's clumsy footsteps walk in.

"Hi Bella." Alice chirped as she gave the girl a hug which she returned with a smile.

"Hey Alice, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"If only." Rosalie mumbled, making sure that Bella heard her.

The girl gave a sigh while Alice glared at her sister before bringing her attention back to the human.

"What brings you by?"

"I came to see Edward," Bella started looking around them, Emmett and Jasper both smiled while Rosalie just glared like always. "The sun was out yesterday, but Edward didn't come pick me up like he usually does when you guys go "camping" and he didn't come over last night. So I just came to see if everything's O.K."

"Oh, well Edward's fine-"

"Edward's absolutely fantastic." Rosalie said smugly interrupting Alice.

"Where is he?"

"He-"

"In the living room with Jacob." Alice glared at the blond while Bella just stared in surprise.

"Jacob's here? Why?"

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak again when Emmett gently tugged her arm and whispered low enough for Bella not to hear. "Babe you promised. For Jake, remember?"

The blond gave huff and turned away from Bella so she was facing Emmett and Alice almost sighed in relief.

The pixie gave Bella a reassuring smile as she led her to the living room. "Edward went hunting this morning and ran into Jacob just as he got off patrol. Since Esme's been dying to have someone taste some of her food Edward invited Jacob over for breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Jacob got off the couch and gave Bella a hug, "Morning Bells."

"I'm surprised to see you here Jake." The girl mumbled into Jacob's shoulder before pulling back. "I thought you didn't like the Cullens."

"You wanted me to get along with the leeches so I'm getting along with the leeches." Jacob subtly shot an apologetic look over to the vampires standing behind Bella all of which gave a nod or smile of understanding. Except for Rosalie who was silently mouthing death threats at him.

He gave Bella a smile, "Besides since when do I say no to free food."

Bella laughed and looked around the shifter to Edward.

The girl walked over, wrapped her arms around him in a hug and leaned up to kiss him only for the vampire to turn his head and place a kiss on her cheek. The girl blinked in surprise.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning Edward." Bella stared at him with concern, "You didn't come over last night. Where were you?"

Edward smiled as the memory of what he and the shifter did before he had to go on patrol came back to him, while Jacob just blushed and looked away.

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"Carlisle asked me to help him with something."

Rosalie gave a snort while Emmett had to suppress a laugh. Alice gave Rosalie a warning look and Jasper just shook his head.

"Oh, O.K well, it's saturday so I thought that maybe we could spend the day together." Bella asked with hope burning in her eyes, a look that clearly broke Jacob's heart.

"I should go, Dad'll get worried."

Alarm flashed in Edwards eyes and he almost called out for Jacob not to leave, when Esme saved him from his outburst.

"Jacob dear you can't leave yet, I just finished making breakfast." The woman came into the living room at inhuman speed and took Jacob's arm.

"Bella could-"

"Bella eats like a bird, she couldn't possibly finish it all alone and I made enough to feed a wolf." Esme laughed as she pulled Jacob towards the kitchen. "Edward, bring Bella into the kitchen, its so early I doubt she's had anything to eat."

Edward gave his mother a look of gratitude and Esme just smiled. He looked down at Bella who was staring at Jacob with a look of confusion and amusement. The vampire took Bella's hand and walked on after his mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella felt like she'd just stepped into the twilight zone. (The actual twilight zone)

The girl simply couldn't believe her eyes.

As Bella just kept picking at her plate she watched as Esme doted on Jacob. Although that didn't really surprise her. Esme has always been motherly and having a mouth to feed always seemed to bring a smile on the older woman's face so that's not what was bothering her.

Alice constantly picking at Jacob's shirt with a frown and begging him to let her take him shopping didn't surprise her either. The pixie has always been friendly, always trying to make new friends. Always trying to fix fashion disasters. Watching her tilt the wolf's head to the side to see what colours would best match his skin tone isn't what got her.

No what really got her was Rosalie.

The blond exchanged the usual insults with Jacob while the shifter wolfed down his his food, only this time there was obviously no malicious intent behind their words.

It sounded more like Rosalie was teasing him.

"I wonder what the mutt does with all the food he practically in hales. Putting it away for the winter perhaps." The blonde then leaned over Jacobs shoulder and filled his glass with orange juice while she whispered in the shifters ear. Instantly causing a blush to spread over Jacob's face.

As Bella looked over the kitchen she saw Emmett bite his knuckles in an effort to stop himself from laughing while Jasper smirked and Alice gave a smile.

"Shove it barbie." Jacob growled earning nothing but a smirk as Rosalie playfully ruffled his hair.

"Now now pup, we both know I'm not the one shoving things around here."

"Rosalie." Esme scolded as she shooed her daughter away to stand next to Emmett although her eyes seemed to glow with amusement.

"How's your food Jacob?"

The shifter swallowed and tried for a smile, "It's perfect. Thanks Esme."

"You're welcome," the vampire gave the side of Jacob's head a quick peck before straightening up to walk over to the fridge. "I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for lunch."

Jacob choked on his juice and gave a quick cough before putting the glass back down. Bella could feel Edward tense beside her and saw the vampire narrow his eyes and relax as Jacob gave him a look. "Actually I should really get going, Sam-"

"Nuh uh." Emmett said as he walked over to Jake and gave his back a thump, "You and me are gonna wrestle once you're done eating."

"In your dreams-"

"And then were going shopping in Port Angeles." Alice chirped as she practically bounced on her heels.

"Forget it shorty, I'm not going shopping with you today or any other day." Jacob growled as he bit into his toast.

"Please Jacob," Alice almost wailed, "I can't leave you to walk around looking like that, it would be morally irresponsible."

The wolf gave a snort, "Morally irresponsible?"

"Yes, now stop being such a stubborn wolf. It's shopping for clothes, not armageddon."

"With you there isn't much of a difference."

Emmett and Rosalie laughed and Esme tossed a smile over her shoulder.

Alice gave a pout and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. "Please Jakey, please please-"

_'Jakey?'_

Jasper put a hand on the shifters shoulder as he walked passed, "Resistance is futile Jacob, I'd give in if I were you."

Bella could only blink as the scene played out in front of her. This morning she never would have dreamed of seeing this.

When she woke up this morning she thought that Jacob hated vampires, that the Cullens stayed as far away from the wolves as possible but now.

Now she's watching the quileute comfortably have breakfast with the resident vampires like he's done it millions of times. Hell, he almost looked like part of the Cullen family already. Esme and Alice adored him, Jasper didn't seem uncomfortable when he was near the shifter. Emmett obviously liked him and Rosalie of all people treated him like a little brother.

Bella bit her lip and stared down at her barely touched plate. Jacob fit in so much more than she ever did. Jealousy rose up in the girls chest, although she knew she had no right to be. She's the one who was constantly pushing Jacob to make nice with Edward after all. And now that it was happening she had no right to get upset over it.

Bella looked up at Edward and found him smiling as he watched his sister constantly beg the wolf while Jacob kept refusing. Even though the shifter was showing signs of cracking.

"Bella, you're barely eating a thing is something wrong?" Esme asked suddenly making everyone in the room aware of her presence.

"No, nothing's wrong Esme." Bella gave a half smile, "Breakfast really is delicious."

"Good."

The mood in the room suddenly dropped, Alice pulled away from the wolf and Jacob stood up off his chair. "I really need to go."

"But Jake you-" Alice suddenly stopped and her eyes glazed over. Edwards eyes instantly focussed on her as he tried to watch her vision and froze at what he saw.

Rosalie walked up to the pixie and leaned against the table. "Alice?"

Bella stood and put a hand on Edwards arm. "Edward what's going on?"

The vampire didn't reply.

"Edward." Jacob called and Edward blinked to look up at the shifter still not saying a word. Bella frowned as she looked between her best friend and boyfriend.

Alice's eyes cleared and she sank into a chair.

"Victoria."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Edward son. Bella is talking to you.'_

Edward tore his eyes away from the wall of trees on the other side of the clearing to look down at the girl.

"...I just hope everything works out." Bella leaned into Edwards chest as she stared out in the same direction as the others as they waited for Sam's pack to arrive.

"It will." Edward said as he looked back to the wall of tree's, his arm felt awkward as he wrapped it around the girl's tiny shoulders. So different than when he has his arm around Jacob, not as warm as Jacob either.

The vampire found himself even more anxious to see his mate than before.

A wave of calm washed over him and Edward gave a slight sigh. Looking behind him he found Jasper smirking at him.

"You need to calm down Edward." The empath whispered too low and too fast for any normal human to hear. "Bella's already suspicious because she thinks your ignoring her."

"That's because he is ignoring her." Rosalie whispered as she glanced at the telepath from the corner of her eye.

"Hey bro, when are you gonna tell Bella about you and Jake?"

"After this is all over."

"Why not just tell her now?"

"Yes Rosalie why don't we tell Bella that I'm leaving her for her best friend just before Victoria tries to kill her with an army of vampires." Edward growled, "We both know that's cruel even by your standards."

"Your going to need to tell her eventually Edward," Alice said with a frown. "It's not fair to her."

"It's not up to me Alice, Jacob wants to wait. He loves her, he doesn't want to see her hurt."

"Its still best to tell her sooner rather than later." Esme said carefully. "The longer you wait, the more she'll hurt."

"If you have any problems, my offer still stands." Rosalie folded her arms over her chest with a grin. "I'd be more than happy to dispose of miss Yawn myself."

"Rosalie."

Suddenly a loud howl tore through the air followed by nine others and the smell of wet dog drifted through the air and got stronger.

Edward took a deep breath and almost immediately caught Jacob's scent, causing a smile to break out over his face. Edward stepped forward and Bella pulled away from the vampire's chest to take his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

 _'Down boy,'_  Rosalie teased,  _'don't get too excited.'_

Edward shot a glare at the blond which she just ignored and faced forward where the scent of dog was getting stronger.

_'What's that smell?'_

Edward was surprised to hear Jaspers thought as the empath took a deep breath.

_'Did the wolves decide to bring someone with them?'_

Edward took another deep breath, other than Jacob's rich woodsy scent all the vampire could smell was wet dog. Could the others smell Jacob now too?

Why?

 _'Absolutely breathtaking, like-like orchids and summer rain'_  Alice's bright thought came through and the telepath knew she couldn't be talking about Jacob.

 _'Damn that smells good.'_  Emmett took a step forward and Edward saw his brothers broad chest expand.  _'Who the hell are they bringing with them?'_

 _'That can't be a mutt can it?'_  Rosalie's thought surprised him the most, the blond sounded shocked to death and almost terrified.  _'Edward who the hell are the dogs bringing with them'_

"They're all wolves as far as I can tell." Edward said this time loud enough for even Bella to hear.

Carlisle looked over his children curiously, "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Wolves?!" The pixies eyes went wide. "All of them?!"

_'How can a wolf smell so good'_

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure." The vampire answered as he continued to listen to his siblings thoughts.

 _'Really good'_  Emmett took another step forward.

 _'It's sweet'_ Jasper almost moaned in his head and Edward blinked in surprise.

The sound of paws pounding dirt and crushing twigs and leaves got louder and Carlisle stood in front of the others as they waited for the shifters to appear.

"Remember to be on your best behaviour." The doctor said in a stern tone as he pointed a look at Rosalie, who seemed to be much too preoccupied to hear her father speak.

_'Why does a dog smell so good?'_

Loud growls and barks sounded from the other side of the trees until the shifters stepped out.

Edwards eyes instantly fell on Jacob's wolf and he pushed down the urge to smile as the russet creatures eyes flashed and he looked away from Edwards gaze.

 _'Beautiful'_ Edward wasn't surprised to hear Alice's thought, as she's often cooed at Jake on how "cute" he looked in his wolf form. He didn't however expect to hear the others thoughts on the wolves. The pure shock of what he heard would have knocked the air out of him if he could breathe.

 _'That one there, the light brown one'_  came Jasper's thoughtful voice,  _'Now why does he smell so good?'_

 _'I suppose dark silver isn't too bad for a wolf'_  Rosalie thought with a slight frown,  _'it's actually kind off cute.'_

 _'Kinda small isn't he'_  Emmett folded his arms over his chest,  _'still, small or not he smells good'_

Edward was snapped out of his siblings thoughts when Jacob came trotting over. The wolf let his head drop slightly and Bella smiled running her fingers through his fur.

A low growl left Edwards throat and Jacobs eyes snapped up to meet his.  _'I miss you'_

The vampire suppressed a grin when he realised what the shifter was doing and let his head dip slightly in a subtle nod.

Suddenly Sam's black wolf let out a sharp bark,  _'Get away from there Jacob'_

The russet wolf pulled away,  _'I'll see you later'_ and trotted back to the wolves side of the treaty line.

"Sam," Carlisle suddenly said drawing everyone's attention. "Would it be possible for you to shift back so we would be able to understand each other better?"

The black wolf growled a sound that was echoed by the others.

"They don't trust us." Edward said reading the pack leaders mind. "They're not comfortable being around us in their human forms."

"I understand your mistrust and its completely justified," the doctor started, "However we do have a common enemy, and as such harming one of your pack wouldn't benefit us in any way, shape or form."

Some of the wolves growled and others barked while Sam stayed silent.

"He wants to know what guarantee they'll have that one of us attack won't attack them."

"If a member of my family should attack one of you, then treaty will be broken and you will have the full right to kill all of us."

"Carlisle!" Rosalie screeched while the others just stared wide eyed at the doctor.

"Do we have a deal?"

The entire clearing was silent until.

"Three of his pack members including himself will stay in their wolf forms as a precaution."

Carlisle gave a nod, "Fair enough."

Sam barked at the others to phase, leaving him Quil and Jared in their wolf forms.

The wolves disappeared behind the trees with the large silver one growling angrily as he went. When they came back, Edwards mind was bombarded by hundreds of different thoughts rushing through his siblings heads all at once.

_'He's beautiful'_

_'Wow'_

_'He's gorgeous_

_'She's absolutely perfect'_

Come again?

Edward's head almost snapped back until he heard Jacob speak.

"I'll be speaking on behalf of the pack." The shifter said as he folded his arms over his chest. "That's Leah and Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin and Paul."

"It's nice to meet you all of you." The doctor said with a smile that only Seth returned. The boy was positively bouncing on his feet with excitement until the girl beside him gave him a swift whack on the back of his head.

Jasper flinched and his jaw clenched as he glared at the girl.

"OW SIS! What was that for?!"

 _'Sis? So they're siblings?'_  Jasper's jaw released and a gave Seth a fond smile.

"Stand still and stop acting like a dork." Leah hissed causing a beaming smile to break out on Alice's face.

_'A little mean, but they are brother and sister'_

Embry kept a steady gaze on the Cullens as he stood with his arms by his sides as Emmett's eyes drifted over him. The wolf caught his gaze and Emmett gave a smirk.

 _'Hey there gorgeous,'_  the vampire winked and Embry's face caught in a light blush.  _'Shy one isn't he.'_

 _'Not bad, not bad at all'_  came Rosalie's appreciative thought.  _'If he'd only stop glaring.'_

Paul's face was twisted in a scowl as he glared at the line of vampires.

"Now then I think its a good a time as any to get started." Carlisle announced and suddenly the full gravity of their thoughts came crashing down on the Cullen kids simultaneously.

 _'It-It can't be...'_  Alice frowned

 _'Impossible'_ Jasper stared.

 _'NO WAY'_  Rosalie's eyes went wide.

"HOLY FUCK!" Emmett yelled causing everyone in the clearing to stop and stare at him. "I uhm... Never mind."

A wide grin split out over Edwards face as the vampire put two and two together and finally figured out what was wrong.

Oh he's going to enjoy this.

The wolves all stared suspiciously at Emmett who was smiling nervously until Carlisle tried to get the meeting back on track.

"Uhm" the doctor cleared his throat. "As I was saying, my son Jasper knows the most about the enemy we will be facing so he'll continue from here on out. Jasper."

...

...

"Jasper."

The blond looked up and quickly stepped forward.

"Is something wrong son?"

"No, everything is fine Carlisle."

Jasper stepped forward and tore his eyes away from the boy and his sister to look over the rest of the wolves. "The vampire's we will be facing..."

~END FLASHBACK~

Where was I again?

Oh yeah.

The Cullen house erupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews
> 
> Sorry for the long wait
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

The house was silent.

Bella slowly climbed up the steps in the Cullen mansion, careful not to trip or let her clumsy feet get the best of her.

It had been almost a month since Victoria's attack and Bella hadn't seen Edward since. Sure she saw him at school, but he was always so distant. The vampire seemed completely absorbed in his own thoughts, always staring off into space with an odd gleam in his eyes and his lips quirked in a slight smile.

He was so different from how he used to be.

Before Bella hardly had to do a thing to get his attention. Edward used to shower her with his undivided attention, always asking what she was thinking or how she felt. It was like the vampire found her to be the most fascinating thing on this planet and there was no hope of him ever losing interest in her.

She was always so sure that he loved her just as much as she loved him. Like not even a nuclear bomb could force Edward away from her, but now she wasn't so sure.

Edward hasn't been the same since he came back.

They never changed their routine. They'd be together at school and at the Cullen mansion, and then he'd come see her at night every night like he used to before he left. Only...

Edward didn't seem quite right.

He'd kiss her and hold her like he did before, but something about those actions always seemed awkward and a bit forced. He'd tell her that he loved her but somehow the look in his eyes made Bella feel like he wasn't saying it to her, even when they were alone.

Bella couldn't understand it. At first she thought it’s because they were separated for so long. She thought that maybe as time went by things would go back to the way they used to be but they never did.

In fact as the days passed and turned into weeks and then months, Edward started getting even more distant. Especially after she made him make up with Jacob.

It was odd how quickly those two seemed to bury the hatchet, sure they weren't exactly best friends but they were definitely more than civil.

At times it even felt like Edward was more of himself when Jacob was around than when he wasn't. Those two had a weird connection that Bella couldn't quite make sense of, but one she definitely noticed.

Which is why she started getting a little jealous of her best friend, although she has no right to be. She's the one who forced them together after all, so what gives her the right to complain?

She shouldn't get frustrated when Edward sends Jacob those small smiles and smirks whenever the shifter blushes or gives him a look that seems like their sharing their own private little inside joke.

Or get upset when Jasper sits next to Jacob without needing to hold his breath or forcing his body into calm controlled movements, but instead seeming completely relaxed.

Or get sad when Rosalie smiles and teases the shifter, before stealing Jacob away to help her with one of the cars in the garage.

Or get angry when Esme and Alice dote on the wolf for hours, while Emmett teases him the whole time. Or when Carlisle manages to corner Jacob alone and asks him questions about the werewolf gene and Quileute heritage, because he finds the wolves simply fascinating.

She has no right to get jealous. It's not his fault he fits in better than she ever did. She's the one who kept pushing, kept going on and on about the Cullens and how great they are. How Jacob would like them too if he just gave them a chance.

It's her own fault.

Bella often finds herself getting annoyed whenever she went over to the Cullens and found Jacob already there.

Alice would say that one of them ran into him and invited him over or that Esme made the shifter promise to come by and taste some of her food or that Carlisle had some more questions to ask. All plausible reasons but that didn't mean Bella liked it.

Edward was more of himself when Jacob was around, but he was also more distracted. He'd stare at the shifter when he was in the room; almost glare when one of his siblings stole Jacob away for some other reason and tense whenever the shifter tried to leave.

But Bella always just assumed it's because Jake was a wolf, he used warn her about how dangerous young wolves could be so he'd insist that she not spend too much time with Jacob.

So Bella just brushed it off and tried to focus on Edward, who just kept getting more distant with each passing day.

After Victoria's attack Alice took her home just before Carlisle started treating Jacob. The last time Bella saw Edward outside of school was just as the shifters carried Jacob's mangled body into the house.

One moment they were on the couch the next Edward was gone, Bella hadn't even felt him move. The next thing she knew Alice was offering to take her home before Carlisle and Edward started. She said that they were going to rebreak Jacob's bones and it would be best if she wasn't there to see it.

Bella agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly. Despite her new feelings, Jake's still her best friend she wanted to be there for him.

After that she hardly ever saw her vampire.

Today the sun was out; meaning none of the Cullen kids would be at school. Which is why she decided to take some initiative?

Usually Edward would pick her up and they'd spend the whole day together but it had been a while since he's done that so Bella decided to go over instead.

The girl just kept climbing the steps, a little worried that the whole house was so quiet. If it wasn't for the unlocked door she might have just turned back and left thinking that no one was home.

Bella made it to the second floor and started hearing voices coming from Edwards room, as she got closer she realized that one of the voices belonged to Edward and the other to Jacob.

Another surge of jealousy went through her when she thought that Edward was spending his yet another "camping trip" with her best friend instead of her.

She almost paused when she heard Jacob's voice come out in a breathy whisper.

_ 'Why are they in his room?' _

"I thought... you brought me here to talk about-ah-about Bella."

_ 'Talk about me?! Why?' _

The door was slightly ajar and Bella looked through the small opening with a hand on the wooden frame to walk in when she froze.

Brown eyes went wide as the girl watched the scene inside of the room.

Jacob was lying on his back, his cutoff jeans were hanging low on his waist as the shifter gasped and groaned. Edwards head was on Jacobs neck, Bella could see the vampire smirk as he pulled the shifters skin between his teeth while his hands were fiddling with the buttons on Jacobs jeans.

"We can talk about Bella later after I've had my way with you."

"C'mon Edward," Jacob weakly tried to push the vampire away, "You know this is considered kidnapping in most states, I'm supposed to be at school right now."

Edward moved up and grinned down at the boy beneath him, "You can't kidnap the willing."

Jacob rolled his eyes, before a frown spread over his lips, "I'm worried about telling her Edward."

"I know love, but it's not fair to her or us." Edward leaned down to press a kiss on the shifters lips gently threading a hand through his hair. "She doesn't deserve to be lied to and we shouldn't have to be apart. I know it'll be hard, but it'll all work out."

_ 'Love?' _

Bella's eyes widened even more when Jacob gave a deep sigh and leaned into Edward's touch.

"It's not just about us, what about the others? Telling Bella means telling Sam and the pack. If he freaks he'll never let any of us off the reservation," Jacob gave Edward a pleading look, "Seth's already crazy about Jazz, staying away would tear him apart."

"We can't keep this a secret forever though Jake."

"I know, I just-" Jacob's hands reached up to grip painfully at his hair. "This is all so messed up."

"Jacob-"

"Dad's going to hate me-"

"Jake-"

"I never should've gotten my pack brothers involved in this."

"Jacob calm down-"

"No, Edward! Enough, this is wrong I-... I can't believe I let this go on for so long! I'm outta here, just stay away from me." Jacob pushed the vampire away and tried to get away when Edward pulled him back and pinned him on the bed.

"Get off me leech!"

"Jacob I know you're scared."

"I said get off!"

"But I won't let you run away."

"Let me go."

"I love you too much to let you run."

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

"Fine, I'll let you go and you can leave. I'll leave you alone and you'll never have to come back. I'll even get the others to back off and leave Paul, Embry, Seth and Leah alone. All you have to do is tell me you don't love me." Edward leaned his forehead against the others and stared straight into his eyes causing the shifter to still as gold drilled into brown. "Tell me you don't love me as much as I love you, that it doesn't kill you when we're apart."

"I..."

"Tell me I mean nothing to you, just say the word and all of this ends. You go back to the pack and you'll never have to see me again."

Jacob swallowed the thick lump in his throat tried to look away, tried not to let those gold eyes get to him the way they always did.

"Say it, Jacob."

"I..."

"Say it." Edward whispered as he shut his eyes and kissed Jacob's forehead almost afraid of what the shifter would say.

"Say it."

Jacob closed his eyes as well, before letting out a deep shuddering breath.

"You can't, can you?" Edward let his hands slip up to cup the shifters face and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you Jacob Black and you love me, nothing about any of this is wrong. This will all work out I promise."

Jacob gave another sigh, despite the doubt that still filled his eyes. "How do you know it'll work out? It was different when it was just you and me, Edward. Now that Embry and Leah- God, Seth is just a kid for fucks sakes."

"Honestly, I don't care about the others. All I care about is you. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice can handle the others on their own." Jacob glared at the vampire and Edward let out a low chuckle, "Of course if they ever need help, I won't even hesitate. I get that Sam and the reservation are a problem, but it doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm yours and you're mine, I've known that since the moment we met."

Jacob rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I remember that from the last time you told me and the time before that-"

"Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?"

The shifter paused, "Yes."

"I said I'd give you forever if you let me. What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"That's right, if anything should happen. If -God forbid- things go wrong with Billy, you will always have me. I'll always be here Jacob no matter what happens."

"But the others-"

"Will be fine, have a little faith in them." Edward smiled. "Seth and Jasper are doing well, Leah is starting to soften and it's only a matter of time till Rosalie and Emmett get Embry and Paul's attention."

"Yeah we'll see," Jacob scoffed before smiling back at Edward, "Where are they anyway? The place is empty."

Edward smirked as he leaned down to kiss the shifter before moving down to his chest, "Jasper is out with Seth and Alice left as soon as Leah came by looking for her brother."

Jacob gave a snort, "Let me guess, shorty's trying to befriend Leah into submission."

Edward shrugged, "It could work."

"Maybe. What about Rose and Em'?"

This time it was Edwards turn to snort, "At the border stalking the wolves. By the way they want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I don't know, but Rosalie seemed very pleased with herself so it can't be anything good."

"Great."

The vampire moved up and grinned, "I'm sure it's not too bad."

"Says the one who hasn't been called for a meeting with psycho Barbie and the Hulk, you know they've been difficult for weeks now."

"Big bad alpha scared of a leech?" Edward teased. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up." Jacob growled, "I thought we already agreed that we wouldn't talk about the alpha thing."

"I'm sorry. You're not alpha you're a wolf." Edward said with a smirk that faded into soft smile and he kissed Jacob gently on the lips. "My wolf."

Jacob blushed and leaned up to kiss the vampire again, pulling him down to deepen it while Edward wrapped his arms around the shifters body.

Bella just stood there and stared, too shocked to will her legs to move and walk away or walk in or...

Do something!

She just stood there and watched as her best friend and boyfriend kissed and touched. Remained frozen as Edward took off their clothes and kissed down every inch of the shifter as Jacob gasped and moaned with a deep flush on his cheeks.

There was something incredibly enthralling about watching them. The way that their bodies moved together, the look in Edward's eyes as he gazed down at Jacob and the way the shifter gave in while giving the vampire the exact same look.

They were simply beautiful.

They were perfect.

And for a moment Bella couldn't understand what Edward ever saw in her. Jacob has always been beautiful and strong and always held that childlike innocence despite his mature physical appearance. While Bella was just, Bella.

Sure she was fairly attractive, but that's all she really had going for her. Hardly an appropriate mate for someone like Edward Cullen.

He was just as beautiful as Jacob, strong, intelligent. How could she dream of competing for someone like that against Jacob Black?

The spell was broken when they started to whisper against each other’s lips.

The full gravity and reality of the situation finally sank in and rage started to boil in Bella's veins despite the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Beautiful?

Beautiful?!

She and Edward were supposed to be beautiful.

Jacob stole her boyfriend.

He stole her mate.

Edward was supposed to be hers. He was supposed to ask her to marry him, then he'd change her and they'd be together forever.

It wasn't supposed to be like this!

The girl was so angry she almost stomped right through the door, but she couldn't.

What good would that do?

Jacob would be ashamed and probably try to stay away from Edward sure, but Edward would never go back to her. It doesn't take a genius to see that the vampire was too far gone for anything else to matter to him. He's in so deep with Jacob that the telepath isn't thinking straight.

Jacob is a werewolf, the rightful alpha to the La Push pack. How can she compete with that?!

She can't.

But Edward is her's damn it! This is supposed to be their happily ever after, Jacob shouldnt-... how can she-

There has to be a way.

Still blinded with rage Bella gave Jacob one more glare before leaving the house. Somehow avoiding to slam the door on her way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with an absorbed look on his face.

Billy quirked an eyebrow at his son, as he watched from his bedroom door. Jacob's been spacing out a lot lately.

At first the older man thought it had something to do with the change, but soon he realized that the pack had very little to do with the love-struck look on his son's face. He'd always hoped that that look had something to do with Bella. That the girl had finally woken up from her bloodsucker induced coma to see what's been in front of her the whole time but it never seemed like she did.

Maybe it was someone else.

Jacob has been disappearing a lot lately and Sam would always confirm that he wasn't anywhere near the reservation.

A girl he met in Forks perhaps.

Billy suddenly frowned when he thought that maybe Jacob's mood was caused by some blind hope that he and Bella could be something more.

Because if it was, the boy would be heartbroken to find out what his father had to say to him.

Billy cleared his throat and Jacob's head snapped to the side and surprise flashed in the shifters eyes.

"You O.K there kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hungry? Rachel's made dinner; she says you've got five minutes unless you want Paul to finish it all on his own."

Jacob let out a laugh and moved to sit up. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Jake," Billy paused and thought for a moment. "When's the last time you saw Bella?"

Jacob tensed and stared at his father for a moment, "A few days, why?"

"Charlie just called. He says he just got off his shift to find Bella loading her stuff in a taxi and leaving for Phoenix."

The shifter shot up from the bed, "What?! Why?"

"He says he doesn't know, she barely said a word to him. Just gave him a hug and left."

Jacob sank back on the bed, chewing on his lips while his eyebrows furrowed.

"Jake, did Bella say anything about wanting to leave? Or maybe something that happened that would make her want to leave?"

"No... I don't think so."

Billy gave a nod and hummed, until a scowl broke out over his face. "Probably Cullens fault, can't go a week without ruining someone's life can they."

Jacob flinched but didn't say anything, just stared at the floor until he looked up at his father. "How's Charlie holding up?"

"He'll live. He just wishes he knew why she left." Billy turned his chair around and moved away, "C'mon kid, Paul will be here in a few minutes."

"Yeah," Jacob said with a halfhearted smile, "I'll be there in a minute, old man."

Billy gave a sigh, poor kid. Hopefully Jake will get over her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

"This is all your fault!"

Paul growled from the living room wall at the Black residence as he glared at Leah who was sitting on the worn out couch next to Seth.

The tension that hung in the air was thick, the shifters twitched and fidgeted uncomfortably as they waited for their alpha to arrive. Jacob stood by the wall opposite to Paul next to the window while Embry sat on a chair next to Leah, his leg kept bouncing up and down in nervous energy.

After a pack meeting the night before, Sam pulled the five wolves aside and told them to meet him there the next day. Apparently, their leader had something urgent to discuss with them and due to his foul mood at the time... The shifters were starting to expect the worst.

Did Sam know?

Does he know about the Cullens?

How could he, they've been so careful.

"How is this my fault?" Leah said with a glare directed back at Paul.

"You're the one who just had to show up last night reeking of pixie vampire."

"Oh please!" The female shifter growled in response. "At least I don't rock up to every pack meeting and patrol covered in Blondie’s claw marks."

Embry gave a nod, "She has a point Paul."

"That's not my fault! You know what Rose is like; she's still pissed about the thing with Rachel." Paul said throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"So she's marking you as hers?" Seth asked with a confused look on his face.

"Marking her territory, Rosalie's more of a wolf than I thought." Leah gave a snort, "Figures you'd be the bitch in that relationship."

"Shut up Leah! You're one to talk with that pint sized leech of yours lording over you!"

The female shifter shot up from her seat and glared at the other, "Don't you ever call her that again!"

Leah loves Alice.

Loves her more than the female shifter can sometimes bear.

The first few weeks of their... Relationship was rough to say the least. At first Leah wanted absolutely nothing to do with Alice, the only reason she kept going to the Cullen mansion is because of Seth.

Somehow one of the leeches had gotten their hooks into him and now her baby brother was swooning over the bloodsucker.

Pissed off didn't even begin to explain how Leah felt about that. For some reason Seth refused to listen to her, one moment he'd promise to stay on the res and the next she'd be tracking his scent all the way to casa del vampiro.

The worst part had to be dealing with the leeches’ scents, sickly sweet bleach constantly burning her nose. At some point she'd eventually started to associate one of the scent's to Seth's vampire, Jasper. Seeing as how wherever her brother's scent was, the vampire's seemed to be close behind.

And if Seth's newest crush wasn't bad enough, she had to deal with another leech as well. The tiny vampire deemed it necessary to stay within two feet of Leah at all times, whenever the female shifter went looking for her brother.

She was the one who saw visions of the future, Alice. At first the pixie vampire's excuse for hanging around Leah was to keep the female shifter company, she wanted to be friends in order to lessen some of the bad vibes between the wolves and vampires. No matter how hard Leah tried the pixie simply refused to leave her alone and she tried very hard.

Eventually Leah gave up.

She figured just letting Alice hang around her would be easier than trying to get rid of her. Besides, the insults were starting to weigh heavily on Leah's heart.

Alice would always look so heart broken, that Leah would feel like absolute shit. It’s not like the leech was doing anything bad anyway, she just wanted to be nice and that much Leah could allow.

Plus whenever she was around Alice she didn't notice the smell coming from all the other Cullen's. Somehow Alice's scent was different, still sweet but not overly so.

Sweet strawberries and cream, a scent that made her smile.

As time moved on though Leah grew fond of her. Alice became her best friend and Leah started going over to the Cullens for a whole different set of reasons. Reasons that really had nothing to do with Seth. After a month Alice told Leah the truth about why she was so insistent on being around her.

She said that Leah was her mate, that she couldn't live without her, that she'd love her forever.

Now almost two months later Leah was absolutely irrefutably, completely in love with Alice. She couldn't imagine her life without the vampire.

Leah had spent so long being angry and bitter. Her ability to shift took away her chance to someday have children and then of course there was Sam. She was so in love with him, he made her happy and for a while she thought that her life was perfect. Until he imprinted on her cousin and Leah's world fell apart.

It's one of the hardest things she's ever been forced to endure, Sam was her alpha she had to share his thoughts whether she liked it or not. It was unbearable.

Watching his thoughts of Emily, touching and holding her. Doing all the things that Sam used to do with Leah and yet somehow he seemed happier with her cousin than he ever did with her.

It tore the female shifter apart every time, suddenly the perfect life she thought she had shattered right in front of her.

And all she could do was watch as the man she loved, loved someone else more.

But then came Alice.

Alice made everything better; she was the sunshine in Leah's cold bitter world, as cheesy as it sounds. For once someone loved her, someone chased after her, and Leah was the center of someone else's world.

Alice is beautiful like all vampires are; that impossible perfection that draws humans in was meant to be a deadly weapon after all. Leah can never understand why Alice would call her beautiful. Tell her how perfect she was and give her a look that made her realize that in the vampire’s eyes, Leah really was absolutely perfect.

And so Leah accepted Alice as her mate, because really she couldn't imagine how anyone else who could love her more.

Alice healed her and made her whole.

Leah rarely ever thought about Sam anymore and their mind-links when he thought of Emily didn't matter, because now she had Alice.

Alice was her world.

The female shifter was even prepared to let Alice to change her... she wanted Alice to change her, she wanted to be with the pixie forever and had often thought of asking Alice to do it.

Leah is sure that Edward knows. She'd usually catch his gaze on her whenever the thought crossed her mind and sometimes she'd wonder if Edward told her mate about her about it. But in the end it doesn't matter.

Leah wanted to be with Alice forever and she'd do whatever it takes to make sure she does.

"Both of you shut up," Jacob said putting an end to the argument as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "It isn't either of your fault-"

"No, it's Seth's fault." Embry said calmly as he glanced at the youngest shifter.

Seth gasped, "My fault?"

"I agree with Em'." Paul said folding his arms over his chest, seeming to have forgotten his earlier argument with Leah. "Jake's had to cover your ass, what, five times this week cause you can't stop fantasizing about doing the nasty with the vampire general whenever we link."

"Bu-that's..." Seth stuttered until he finally gave up and practically wailed, "It's not my fault I can't stop thinking about Jasper! It’s been months since I found out I'm his mate and he still won't have sex with me."

All four shifters gaped and stared at the boy, taken completely off guard by his bluntness.

"He says that we have to wait." Seth huffed sinking back into the couch. “‘You’re too young for that big a step Seth', 'We just have to wait a few years Seth', 'Esme would kill me Seth', 'Vampires don't do well in jail Seth'."

Leah recovered first and walked back to her seat, whacking her brother on the back of his head as she plopped down. Thank God Seth is Jasper's mate, she couldn't imagine what she'd do if her brother ended up with a vampire or even a normal human that wasn't as moral.

Because of that, Leah no longer had a problem with the empath's relationship with Seth. She really had nothing to worry about when it came to Jasper, he'd do anything to keep Seth safe.

All the Cullens would.

"That's because you are too young."

"But Edward started doing Jake a month after they met."

Jacob's eyes went wide. "Who the hell told you that?!"

"Emmett." Seth said waving his hand dismissively while a light blush spread over Jacob's face.

The beta turned a glare onto Embry, "Tell that muscle head of yours to keep his mouth shut."

"Seth kept asking so Emmett told him." Embry shrugged letting his gaze drift back to the youngest Clearwater, "Anyway, Jasper's right Seth, you're only fourteen. That's five to ten in some states."

"It's still not fair."

It really isn't.

If Jasper would stop being so damn stubborn and give Seth what he wants then the boy wouldn't constantly be thinking about him.

It came as quite the surprise when Seth found Jasper wandering way too close to the border for comfort. Seth had barked and growled at the vampire, warning him to stay back before he broke the treaty. But Jasper didn't seem to be too worried. He just smiled at the sandy brown wolf and started talking to him.

At first Seth was a little disturbed; after all they were raised to hate the vampires. Although he never really hated them, instead the boy was incredibly curious about them.

Sam never let them talk or stay around the cold ones for too long, they were told to kill any rogues they find and avoid the Cullens at all cost.

But now that one was actually talking to him, how could Seth pass up that kind of opportunity? So the boy phased back to human form and spent the whole day talking to Jasper, excitedly asking one question after another which Jasper willingly answered.

And that's how it started. Everyday Seth would go out to the clearing and find Jasper waiting for him. They'd talk for hours, with the shifter really doing most of the talking. Jasper would listen and answer back when there was something to say. For once Seth didn't feel like a little kid.

For once someone treated him like he wasn't just some stupid child who should be seen and not heard. Jasper made him feel like his opinion mattered and that's what Seth liked about him. However, soon Seth started noticing other things about Jasper.

Like how different he smelled from the other vampires, not that it ever stopped Seth from going over to the Cullen house, but he couldn't deny that they did smell horrible.

But Jasper didn't, he smelled good, like honey and fresh cut grass. Seth loved his scent.

The shifter also noticed other things about his new friend. Like how insanely good looking he is.

Jasper's gorgeous and soon enough Seth's new friend became his new crush. He was always careful to try and keep his emotions in check whenever he hung around the empath, not wanting to freak him out. But Jasper noticed and soon he told Seth of his own intentions toward the boy.

Which Seth was very happy for.

Until Jasper started denying him.

In one sentence the empath had sent Seth's libido into a tumbling despair.

The shifter is a healthy teenage boy; crazed hormones are somewhat standard for him as they are with other teenagers. And his mate being so insanely attractive didn't help either. One day when they were making out in Jasper's room, the wolf's hopes and dreams of sexual gratification were crushed when Jasper suddenly stopped just as Seth started to unzip his pants and said one simple line in that perfect southern accent that drove Seth crazy.

"Not yet Seth, you're still too young."

Too young?!

What the hell!

He wasn't too young when Jasper admitted to practically stalking him for three weeks. So how come he's too young now?

But even in his tail spin of despair Seth let Jasper have his way. They never went any further than kissing and although Seth knew Jazz was just looking out for him and the boy really didn't want to go against the man he loved, his sexual frustration was starting to overwhelm him.

Soon enough the shifter started begging, at one point it seemed like Jasper might actually give in, but somehow the ex-general managed to keep it together and refuse. So now Seth had resorted to using slightly sneakier ways of getting what he wants.

The shifter would usually think about some dirty thought he had, some lost dream about Jasper and focus on that whenever the honey blond was in the room. He'd think about how it would feel if Jasper touched him the way he wanted, let go of his restraints and gave Seth what he wanted.

What it would feel like if the damn vampire would do more than just kiss him.

Being an empath, Seth knew the vampire could feel all his emotions, that and the way Jasper's eyes would darken every time Seth used this little trick told him that it was working.

Seth knew it was wrong of him to use his mate's gift against him. God knows he loves Jazz, he really does. But he couldn't help it.

He was horny damn it!

Sooner or later Jasper Hale will crack.

"Anyway jail bait aside," Paul sighed as he leaned back against the wall, "I think we can all agree whose fault this really is."

Four of the shifters nodded and Jake raised an eyebrow at them. "Embry?"

"Nah, all things considered Em' and Em' are pretty well behaved." Leah said with a shrug.

That's true.

Out of all of them Emmett and Embry's relationship seemed to be the most uncomplicated of them all.

It was easy, relaxed.

Although the start was a bit shaky.

One day Jacob had lured him and Paul away from the reservation, Embry doesn't really remember what Jake said his reason for taking them to the woods was but he remembers that it was a flawed excuse from the very start. He really doesn't understand how he could've fallen for such an obvious trap.

Anyway they went over the border and somehow got split up. Embry wandered around the woods for a while, as he searched for his pack brothers. Until Emmett Cullen suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Embry almost immediately panicked and shifted, getting ready in case the leech suddenly tried to attack him. Emmett just stared at him as he did, with a dimpled grin on his face. Which only served to make the shifter even more nervous.

Unlike the others though, Emmett didn't waste time trying to get the wolf to fall for him. He cut right to the chase, just told him that Embry was his mate. After which young Mr. Call promptly freaked out and made a run for it.

It wasn't till a few days later that he saw Emmett again.

The wolf was on patrol one night and caught sight of Emmett standing on the wrong side of the treaty line. He quickly pounced on the vampire and pinned down his arms, growling fiercely.

Emmett just gave him a smile and asked if he'd done anything wrong, making Embry growl even lower. By all right's he was supposed to call out for the rest of the pack. Tear the vampire limb from limb, but Jacob told him what Emmett was going through. Apparently this whole mate thing was a big deal and Embry guessed that Emmett must really need him if he'd go this far just to see him.

It made something strange rise up in his chest.

Admittedly the wolf had always been a little jealous of Sam, Jared and Quil.

They'd all imprinted.

They all had soul mates, someone to love and care for. Someone they knew they'd spend the rest of their lives with.

That's something Embry's always wanted, a deep unconditional love. To be with someone who'd make him feel whole.

Apparently he was that for Emmett.

Although the shifter was still a bit weary of Emmett he figured he could at least give this a try. Lord knows he'd want Emmett to try for him if their roles were reversed.

So Embry shifted back still pinning the cold one to the forest floor, intent on telling Emmett to leave before he got into trouble when the vampire suddenly flipped them over and stole the shifters lips in a kiss.

Things sort of went downhill from there.

And now... Now he's in love with a leech.

"Then who?"

"You Jake."

"Me?!"

"Yep." Embry stretched out his legs, kicking the table in front of him a bit as he did.

"How the hell is this my fault?" Jacob glared.

"You’re the one who just had to be BFF's with a leech magnet." Paul explained.

"And then her leech became your leech after he mated you." Leah supplied.

"And then your BFF attracted even more leeches, forcing us to team up with the Cullens." Embry said.

Paul added, "The same Cullens you introduced us to."

"They mated us the day Jasper taught us how to fight the newborns." Seth smiled as he said the vampire’s name.

"Leaving us in the mess we're in now." Leah finished with a glare directed at Jake.

"It's your fault Jake."

"I second that."

"And I Third it."

"Filthy traitors," Jake grumbled folding his arms over his chest glaring at his so called pack mates.

This is the last thing Jacob was in the mood for.

It's been months and still no word from Bella.

The shifter was starting to worry about his best friend's sudden departure. Charlie said that he didn't have much time with her before she left but from what he could tell Bella was very upset.

He says she kept pacing around her room as she got her things, muttering incoherently about promises and trust and  _'finding a way'_.

Edward didn't know anything either which is why Jacob was so worried. If anyone, she would have told him why she left wouldn't she; she would've said something when she left.

But she didn't, not so much of a word to either of them. Jacob almost thought that maybe Bella found out about him and Edward, but she couldn't have.

"What's taking Sam so long anyway?" Leah said giving a quick glance out the window. "If he's not here in ten minutes I'm leaving."

The wolves broke out in a burst of chatter each one listing their excuses to leave, excuses that revolved around one of the Cullens.

"I'll have to leave too, promised Jazz I'd go see him today."

"Emmett wants to play Call of duty-"

"I wanna help Rose with-"

"No, you're not!" Jacob growled bringing the chatter to a complete stop. "You're staying right here with me and waiting for Sam."

Leah smirked, "Is that an order Oh mighty alpha?"

"What?" Jake paused, "No it's not, but I'm not facing Sam's wrath on my own. If I can't see Edward today then none of you can see any of the Cullen's either."

"Was that an order Jake?" Seth smiled as he sat forward in his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"You know things would be so much easier if you were alpha, Jake." Embry said slumping back in his chair. "You'd make the elders happy by taking your rightful place and we'd get to see the Cullens whenever we want."

"I don't want to be alpha."

"I miss Rose, Jake."

Jacob looked up at the wolf who was staring at the ground, surprised to hear Paul Lahote of all people say something like that with such a vulnerable sound in his voice.

Paul was probably the strangest case of them all.

No one knows what exactly happened when Jacob forced them to split up, what Rosalie said or did to the shifter. All they know is Paul started disappearing from the reservation at completely random times of the day every day. Then he'd come back, not looking very different from when he left.

And then almost two weeks later, he started showing up at the Cullen residence. He'd still be a bit of an asshole around the Cullen kids, but then he'd turn around and be ridiculously polite to Esme and Carlisle.

You know how you'd be when you’re around your girlfriend’s parents.

That's how he was.

Although it was pretty obvious how much he loved the vampiress, his eyes seemed to soften whenever her name came up and he was always fiercely protective of her, just daring anyone to say a word about his mate.

What the others didn't know was that Rosalie and Paul's meeting was by any normal standards a complete and utter train wreck.

The blond and Quileute had fought and argued for hours. The dog insults would just roll off of Rosalie's tongue and Paul gave as good as he got. Spitting every vampire and blond insult he could think of like they came off a book.

Eventually they stopped and after one carefully laid out challenge from the cold one Paul found himself heading out to the Cullen's side of the forest on a daily basis. The cycle repeated itself until they started running out of insults and jabs at pride. Eventually they just started talking and Rosalie ended up telling him everything.

There are no words to describe how Paul felt to hear all those things. Part of him was sympathetic; no person regardless of who they are should ever have to go through something like that.

Another part of him felt disgusted, that there are people out there who were capable of doing something like that.

And the last part, the part that really stood out was rage. Seething anger that made him want to track Rosalie's attackers down and make them suffer for what they did.

The shifter felt himself grow protective over the vampires. Not that Rosalie couldn't take care of herself; he should be more concerned about what the blond would do to someone else. However Paul could care less about other people. He wanted to protect Rosalie keep her safe.

This feeling only intensified after Rose told him that he's her mate. He accepted it pretty quickly and his protectiveness over the vampire reached new heights.

Paul wanted to be there for her, he knew he doesn't have to worry, he's actually extremely proud his girl is as tough as she is, but he still worried. Every moment she's out of his sight he just wants to be near her again. He worries sometimes.

Rose told him, albeit reluctantly, that her world would fall apart if he died. Even though that scenario was highly unlikely it was still possible. Wolves aren't invincible after all, whether Paul admits it or not. And part of him is scared he might die and leave the blond alone.

With these fears came the idea of letting Rosalie turn him. The shifter was surprised to realize that the idea didn't sicken him as much as it used to. These days there's a part of him that actually looks forward to it. Spending all of eternity with the woman he loves.

Humanity is a small price to pay for something that precious.

"You saw Rosalie yesterday."

"You know what I mean," Paul growled in annoyance, "You're telling me it doesn't kill you to have to sneak around just to see Edward?"

"I miss Jasper too."

"And Emmett."

"Alice." Leah said as she pulled her legs up against her chest resting her feet on the couch and wrapping her arms around them.

Jacob looked the four shifters over, watching as a blanket of depression just fell over the entire room at Paul's words. Usually they'd mercilessly tease him for saying something so soppy, but they didn't. Cause they all feel the same way.

Jacob gave an exasperated sigh, "Jesus we're pathetic. You'd swear we'd imprinted on the Cullens."

"Why didn't we?" Seth suddenly asked drawing everyone's attention. "They mated us, so why can't we imprint on them?"

"I don't know." Jacob answered with a frown raking his fingers through his hair.

"Jake what if we do imprint but it’s not on the Cullens." The boy asked again, suddenly they all wanted to throw Seth out the door for bringing up their deepest fears. "I don't want anyone else but Jazz."

"We won't."

"How do you know that?" Embry asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I wouldn't imprint if she turned me." Leah whispered softly, the others all heard her but didn't say a word. Paul glared down at the ground while Embry wrapped his arms around his waist and Seth stared at the table, as he bit his bottom lip.

They'd all thought about it.

It wasn't just Paul and Leah.

It was unlikely but there was a real chance that they'd eventually stop shifting. Once that happened they'd start ageing and eventually die. What would happen to the Cullens if that happened?

Edward's always telling Jacob how he'd die without him. What if he did, what would Edward do then. The way that Carlisle explained it vampires mate for life, so if the wolves died what would happen to their vampires.

Leah was more than prepared to have Alice change her and Paul would do anything for Rosalie.

Jasper once told Seth that if the need ever came he'd do whatever it takes to keep him and Emmett told Embry the same thing.

But Edward...

Edward would fight tooth and nail to try and keep Jake human. If the time actually came, would Edward change him or let his wolf go and then try going to get himself killed?

Edwards always been romantic like that. Jacob could honestly see the vampire trying to pull a Romeo and Juliet on his death bed. But he didn't want that.

He wanted Edward to live and if he had to become a vampire to do it. Well then... Jacob wouldn't even think twice.

"We're not telling you to become alpha Jake. All we're saying is think about it," Paul started as he lifted his gaze to lock onto Jacob's. "If I'm forced to choose between the pack and Rose. I think we both know what I'd choose, because you know you'd choose the same thing."

Jake gave a slow nod.

It wasn't a hypothetical scenario. Jake knew that Paul already made his decision and he wouldn't go back on it no matter what. So had the other wolves.

The only thing keeping them there were their families, the pack, duty to the reservation but even those threads were being held onto by nothing but hope and a prayer.

Jacob felt the same.

Everyone tensed when the sound of footsteps came from the front of the house, each shifters body going tighter with the sound of each thud and the scent of their alpha grew stronger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked the five over as a feeling of unease passed through him.

Something was wrong.

The five shifters were hiding something from him and Sam didn't like it. But it’s not like he just suddenly realized all this last night. It’s been coming a very long time. This... change.

It started with Jacob.

The boy never wanted to be alpha, hell Sam doubted that he'd even wanted to be a wolf. But that never stopped Jake from staying loyal to the pack and to him. Sam was sure that had Jake wanted to he would have made an excellent alpha.

However Jacob's heart was never really into it, it seemed more like he was just following orders than actually doing the good deed because he wanted to. The teen always seemed distant. Like his mind was somewhere else, somewhere more important than where his body was at the moment. Then came the disappearances, when Jake would be gone for hours at a time and then come back smelling like he just spent a whole hour in the shower.

He was completely clean, like he'd gone somewhere he shouldn't have so he had to wash off any traces of where he'd been.

Sam had tried on multiple occasions to shift through Jakes memories to try and get an idea of what was going on, but Jacob's birthright as alpha earned him the privilege of blocking his mind from the older man. So he'd always come up empty handed.

Then came Seth.

The most enthusiastic member of the pack, but also the most naïve. The boy's curiosity on the Cullen leeches was virtually indestructible. Sam often spent most days lecturing Seth trying to make him understand that the Cullens like every other vampire, were killers and were not to be trusted.

However Seth never listened and the questions would continue, until one day when they just stopped.

Seth didn't come to him asking about the vampires anymore. Hell, Sam could barely manage to find him on most days. Seth would disappear for hours at a time just like Jacob and also just like Jacob, Seth would always come back ridiculously clean with that same distant look in his face.

When the pack leader shifted through his thoughts he usually wouldn't find anything. It was only on those rare occasions whenever they went on patrol that Sam would maybe catch a glimpse of honey blond hair. But the alpha assumed that it could just be some girl that Seth met in Forks at some point, but still it was disturbing.

Then Leah.

Leah hated him and to a certain degree, Sam understood. He did break her heart even though the circumstances were out of his control. He'd usually try to keep his thoughts about Emily to himself but sometimes, something would slip through and Sam would feel Leah's anger and bitterness through their link.

But then Leah started disappearing too, like the others that look firmly in place. However unlike the others Sam knew Leah long enough to know the other side of that look. It’s the same look she used to give him once upon a time.

Leah was in love and deeply so.

The girl barely ever noticed when Sam thought about her cousin or even when Emily was nearby. It always seemed like whoever she was thinking about was more important. Like getting angry and bitter or even just thinking about Sam and his betrayal really just wasn't worth her time.

The alpha didn't even try to shift through her thoughts though. He'd done that once a long time ago and promised himself that he'd never do that again. Leah's scorned mind was just way too much for him to handle.

But right now he was starting to reconsider. Leah had also picked up the habit of showing up clean something that was starting to disturb him. Although the night before she came back smelling of vampire.

One of the Cullens to be precise.

But Leah just shrugged it off and said that she'd run into one of them earlier. So Sam let it slide, even though the scent was way too strong for it to have been a simple run in. But still.

Leah seemed blissfully happy something Sam hadn't seen in a long time and he wasn't dumb enough to try and ruin it by digging into something he has no business digging into. He's the one who left Leah after all not the other way around.

Then Embry he'd also picked up the odd habits, Sam was starting to suspect cult rituals concerning soap and telepathy at this point.

But the most shocking of all had to be when Paul joined them.

He was the most loyal of them all. Sure Lahote was a bit of a hot head but he followed orders like a soldier, he hates vampires and would do whatever it takes to protect La Push. But then suddenly Paul became distant, just like the others only he'd come back clean with all kinds of marks all over him.

At first Sam thought that maybe Paul got a girlfriend, which would make sense since most of those marks looked like hickeys anyway. But wouldn't Paul have told them if he had. The shifter usually boasted about all his conquests so why suddenly stay quiet now?

More than that what surprised the alpha most was how calm Paul had suddenly become. The shifters quick temper had become something of a legend among the residents of La Push. Anyone with any kind of sense knew not to get on the wolf's nerves since Paul didn't know how to control himself and would most likely shift and attack anyone even if it was by accident.

But now...

Now you could barely get any kind of reaction out of the shifter, let alone an accidental phase. He wasn't an angry wolf anymore. He was...

Tame?

What the hell is going on?!

A few months passed and Sam kept expecting Quil or Jared or maybe even one of the younger ones to suddenly turn on him too, but they never did. Just these five.

He couldn't understand why.

Which is why he called them there. It's time to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

The Cullen residence was quiet for the most part. With the only sounds coming from the large home being the sad melody being played from the lonely piano in a corner of the house and a cheerful hum from the kitchen.

Esme bustled around the kitchen with a soft smile on her face as she reached for bowls, stirred pots and sliced vegetables. The scent of herbs and spices filled the air, while the heat from the stove rose towards her cheeks. Even though she could only just barely feel this heat, the sensations in the kitchen were enough to make her feel human again.

It was only a few months ago that Esme would stare longingly at the kitchen, wishing that she could go grocery shopping, that she had someone to cook for. Someone to clean after and take care of.

Only months ago that she longed to be a mother.

Sure Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were wonderful. But they don't need her in the way she'd like them to. Being a vampire, cleaning and doing the laundry was something that filled up all those long hours at night when the rest of the world was sleeping, so naturally the Cullen 'kids' preferred to do all those mundane little chores themselves to kill time.

But that was months ago.

Before the Victoria's attack, before they met them.

The newborn attack not only brought new tension to the Cullen family, but also new surprises.

Surprises that had Esme smiling and floating with maternal glee.

Esme opened the oven and pulled out the searing hot roast she's had cooking for the past hour.

Her soft smile turned into a slight grin as she thought of her children and what they were probably doing at the moment.

She imagined that Alice was probably sitting by the window, staring through the glass and into the woods as far as her vampire vision would allow. Fingers tapping impatiently while she waited.

Jasper on the couch, fidgeting uncharacteristically from his seat with his eyes fixed on the clock in the corner of the room. Emmett and Rosalie were most likely sitting in front of the television, each with a game controller on their lap and the television screen glowing with the Call of Duty image on it. Neither one really paying attention.

She could just see Rosalie constantly fussing with her hair and checking on her make-up while Emmett sat with his arms folded over his broad chest and a slight pout on his lips as he glared at the front door.

Being separated from the wolves was doing a real number on them. They spent most days like this when they weren't at school, waiting and staring at the door like it would disappear if they looked away.

The only one who seemed to be taking the separation well was Edward; of course he's had more time to deal with his situation than the others have.

It all happened the day when they met with the Quileute’s to discuss Victoria's attack. Very suddenly actually.

The bonds between her children severed themselves and they bonded with the natives. As unbelievable as it sounds, they found their mates in the shape shifters.

Carlisle said that it's possible that they only thought each other to be their mates only for the truth to be revealed once they met Sam's pack. It would make sense since they've always been drawn to Forks in some way and never felt right when they were away. It came as quite the shock and at first the only one who seemed happy about this development was Edward.

Finally his siblings would stop their constant teasing of him and his "puppy" since they now had their own wolves to deal with.

At first none of them would believe it. They insisted on going on as if nothing had changed, pretended like the wolves were nothing but nameless dogs.

Pretended to still be in love with each other.

However they soon started feeling the strain of their mating bond and often found themselves wandering dangerously close to the border, just to get a glimpse of their mates.

It took a while to accept but eventually they did and soon enough, the vampires found themselves on a mission to capture the Quileute wolves.

Seth came first. The boy was insanely curious about the Cullen's and with his naturally friendly nature it didn't take long for Jasper to lure him away from the border and onto their land. Then came Leah. She had followed her brother to the Cullen mansion and was planning on finding him to drag him back kicking and screaming when Alice found her first. Although the elder Clearwater wasn't half as cooperative as her brother was, Leah eventually came around and was now almost just as attached to Alice as the vampire was to her.

Paul and Embry were a bit more of a problem. Neither one was very fond of the vampires, so getting them away from the reservation proved to be difficult. Until Rosalie and Emmett cornered Jacob one day and convinced him to bring the wolves away from the reservation.

Embry was a nervous wreck and Paul didn't react well to being ambushed by a vampire. Obviously Embry came around first, effectively wrapping Emmett around his little finger as soon as he did.

And Paul... It was actually shocking how quickly the hard bred bloodsucker hating werewolf came to bend to the vampire's will. But he did.

Esme giggled as she pulled out a salad from the fridge. Rosalie and Paul were actually adorable together, both had hard exteriors that seemed to melt whenever the other was around and they were extremely protective of each other.

Overall all her children were happy and so was Esme. With the wolves being half human, she got to feed and mother them to death on a daily basis. Plus the house always felt so alive whenever they were around it was like a piece of humanity was given back to them.

Even if the smell was a little overbearing at times.

The only concern was Sam and how he'd react to finding out that half his pack were mates to the resident vampires. Really that's the only reason why none of the wolves lived at the mansion already.

They still had an alpha after all and a home with families to protect. Running off to live with a coven of vampires wasn't going to do at all. So they made sure not to tell him, deciding that waiting would be a better option which is also why the vampires were forced to suffer long hours of depression until their mates got time away from their demanding leader.

Suddenly Esme heard the music stop and the door slam open. From the kitchen window she could see Alice tackle a small grey wolf to the ground, smiling brightly as the animal growled in slight annoyance. Moments later four other figures appeared form the nearby bushes. There was Embry tugging up a pair of cut-offs just before Emmett crushed him in a hug, Seth ran for the door before a loud thump echoed from the living room.

Meaning Jasper probably hardly had any time to get up from his seat before he was ambushed. Jacob on the other hand was dragged inside by Edward up to his room while Rosalie simply stood with her arms folded over her chest as she glared at Paul. The blond vampire tilted her head to the side to expose her cheek, causing a light blush to spread across the shifters face before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on it. Rosalie gave a nod lacing her arm with his as they walked back inside. Followed by Emmett and a blushing Embry.

Leah shifted back and got dressed under the careful scrutiny of Alice. Esme could hear her daughter reprimand the native at her terrible excuse for a wardrobe, before Leah rolled her eyes and gave Alice a kiss effectively shutting the vampire up.

The house was filled with noise as it came to life.

Esme imagined that her children looked much different now. Alice was probably in the living room, cheerfully stacking magazines in front of a paling Leah as she planned their next shopping trip.

Jasper's fidgeting had stopped and the blond was probably watching Seth with a fixed gaze, gently stroking the boy's hair as Seth spoke.

Emmett and Embry sat on the couch talking loudly as they argued and played on the X-box. While Rosalie and Paul were on the back porch curled up on a deck chair while the two talked quietly.

As for Edward and Jacob well, it doesn't take super human hearing to know what those two were doing.

Esme gave an exasperated sigh.

Honestly, the boy just got there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No."

Leah said with a look of pure disgust as she stared down at the open magazine in front of her. The shifter was looking at a design straight from a catwalk in Paris.

A dress.

"Why not?"

Leah narrowed her eyes, "It's pink Alice."

"It's cerise." The vampire picked up the magazine and lifted it up closer so Leah could see it better in the light. "See it's so dark it's practically red."

"So it's dark pink."

Alice rolled her eyes; her mate just had to be the one with absolutely no fashion sense. Its times like these that she missed Jasper, he'd usually just go along with everything she picked without so much as a single complaint.

But not Leah Clearwater.

Oh no.

The shifter shot down every single piece of material she suggested. Alice would usually even have to bribe her in order to get Leah to go shopping with her.

Stubborn wolf.

She really was quite the pain sometimes. Not that, that ever influenced how much Alice loved Leah.

Not in the least, part of her actually adored how strong headed the female shifter was. It filled her with an enormous amount of pride, the first female wolf in the La Push history.

What vampire wouldn't be proud to call Leah her mate? Alice couldn't imagine of a single one.

The pixie vampire glanced over to the couch where Jasper shifted uncomfortably under Seth's weight. Considering the blonds vampire strength it wasn't Seth's weight that was a problem as much as it was the boy himself.

The shifter really was playing a cruel game, teasing Jasper the way he was. Especially since Jasper wanted nothing more than to give Seth exactly what he wanted and then some, but Jasper is nothing if not responsible.

Seth is too young to take the step he so desperately wanted to take and Jasper wasn't about to break, thanks to his change to the vegetarian lifestyle the vampire had gained fantastic self-control.

Even if he was starting to crack just a bit.

Alice smiled fondly at Seth.

It’s because of him that Alice got to meet Leah in the first place. Well formally meet her anyway.

The moment Alice set eyes on Leah her world was suddenly flipped on its head and yet somehow everything made even more sense than before. The vampire had never seen a more perfect creature before in her life.

Someone so beautiful, Alice could do nothing but force herself not to reach out and touch her.

And her scent...

Breathtaking is the only word Alice could think of at the time. As she took a deep breath she found it was a mixture of wild orchids and summer rain.

As soon as these thoughts registered fully in her mind, Alice felt the full gravity of exactly what had just happened. The vampires eyes widened and she looked up at Jasper who had the same horrified look as she did as he stared at the boy standing next to his big sister.

She'd mated a wolf?!

How?!

Their supposed to be enemies, the Quileute’s started shifting for the sole purpose of killing them. How could her mate be one of them?

Sure Jacob turned out to be Edward's mate, but Alice never even imagined that it could happen to her. She should have seen it coming, but Alice couldn't see any visions whenever the wolves were involved and with the impending newborn attack that the shifters were helping with, the vampire just assumed that, that was the reason for her lack of sight into the future. It never occurred to her that they'd...

They were silent when they got back to the mansion. Edward had taken Bella back home after their training exercise with the shifters and had made it back with an impossible grin stuck solidly on his face. He'd read their minds the moment that it happened and was just dying to get back at his siblings.

That's their own fault really. The Cullen siblings had been having quite a bit of fun mercilessly teasing Edward about his new pet, it's only natural that he try and get some payback now that they had dogs of their own.

When they got back home Alice wandered into the den and sat down onto the couch followed by the rest of her family. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch near the window.

Rosalie with an incredibly confused scowl on her face while Emmett was just confused. Esme sat in a chair while Carlisle stood beside her each looking their children over with a look of deep concern.

Edward stood by the wall with a smug grin on his face and Jasper came to sit down beside Alice.

Jasper!

Alice had almost completely forgotten about her husband. What was she supposed to do about him? A divorce seemed like the only logical solution to that problem, but then Leah...

_'Wait what?'_

How did she go from being confused to planning her divorce?

After a good ten minutes of complete silence had passed, Carlisle decided to ask what was wrong since no one else felt like talking. The tension still hung in the air as silence fell over them all over again until Edward decided to break the ice once and for all with a simple.

"Were going to need four new kennels, Carlisle. It seems that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper have decided to adopt a few strays from the local reservation."

The Cullen mansion erupted.

Screams and shouts of heavy denials and blame casting filled the air and the sire of the household and his mate could do nothing but try to keep their children calm so they could try to make sense of the situation.

Carlisle explained that as shocking as it seems it's completely possible for their mates to be the Quileute shifters instead of each other like they'd originally thought.

After all Edward assumed that Bella was his mate only to be proven wrong once he met Jacob. He had no explanation as to why they'd mate their natural enemy, only that they would have to see the shifters at some point before their vampires reacted violently to the separation.

Of course the Cullens chose to stay in denial.

Rosalie and Emmett were constantly trying to make love in a desperate attempt to prove that they belonged together, unfortunately they failed miserably. Rosalie would end up gasping Paul's name and Emmett’s mind would always conjure up Embry's image in the blonde’s place.

They soon gave up and spent most days and sometimes nights wandering near the treaty line, where the wolves’ scents were strongest.

Alice and Jasper on the other hand made peace with their situation fairly quickly.

Alice used to spend hours looking into the future trying to find some sign that maybe, Carlisle was wrong but she never did. Her visions always came up blank meaning that they all either die or start spending a lot more time with the shifters. And since she could still feel everyone's presence in her visions, she became fairly sure that its the latter reason.

So deciding to let fate have it's way, Alice and Jasper started spending less time with each other. The blond was constantly thinking of ways to reach Seth without breaking the treaty while Alice spent most days with Bella trying to find out as much as she could about Leah. The vampire felt horrible about using her best friend that way, but she didn't have a lot of options. The only other person she knew who had met her mate was Jacob and Edward was always keeping him occupied, effectively turning him into a dead end.

Soon Victoria and her army of newborns came and the drama concerning their mates was put on hold for a while. Edward was an absolute wreck after Jacob sacrificed himself to protect Leah, although Alice couldn't help but feel grateful that the wolf had managed to keep her safe.

Once Jacob was healed and things settled down, the Cullens began scheming again. Each one coming up with their own plan to lure the wolves away from La Push.

Jasper succeeded first, although in all fairness his mate was the friendliest and most cooperative of them all.

It didn't take long for Jasper to gain Seth's trust, took even less time for the boy to start falling for him. That had the others a little bit envious.

Why couldn't all the wolves be like Seth?

Alice soon learned that with Seth came Leah. The female shifter was insanely protective over her baby brother and all but stormed the Cullen mansion in search of him.

Of course Alice found her first.

Unfortunately Leah Clearwater was incredibly mean. The female shifter's insults and sneers were vicious and Alice could feel her dead heart break a little with every word. But she wouldn't give up.

After all it wasn't Leah's fault she's the way she is, it's all that stupid alpha's fault. Sam left Leah broken after he imprinted on Emily and now the eldest Clearwater was a bitter and angry mess.

That's why the pixie wouldn't give up.

She could make Leah happy, she really could if the shifter would just give Alice a chance.

Eventually she did, albeit not in the way she would have preferred. At first Leah would simply allow Alice to be around her, thankfully without any insults. Then she started talking to her, not about much just simple things.

Leah was still weary of her, that much Alice understands after all they are meant to be enemies.

At some point they became friends, with Leah often venting her rage on Sam and the reservation on most days. Alice would listen patiently not saying a word.

Alice noticed things about Leah.

Like how deeply she cared about her brother and mother, how she blamed herself for her father’s death, how warm the shifter is with only a select few she trusts. Leah really was a beautiful person inside and out. She'd just been scarred so badly that she rarely let's anyone see that part of her.

But she showed Alice. It didn't take long for the vampire to realize that her new friend had started developing feelings for her. That fact had Alice practically jumping for joy and she wasted no time in telling Leah the truth.

And now a few months later.

Alice has never been happier.

Unfortunately there was something bothering the pixie.

Just a few weeks after her confession, Alice started having visions. Normally she'd be ecstatic, their mating a pack of wolves had effectively put a veil over her sight, something that had her frustrated in ways you wouldn't believe possible. But the sacrifice was worth it to keep her wolf.

This is why Alice was so upset when she actually got one that was clear and detailed. That usually meant that the wolves either stopped shifting, or they were dead.

Alice was absolutely devastated until she watched the vision play out before her. She was with Leah on the couch in the living room at the Cullen mansion that in itself was shocking enough. She wasn't supposed to be able to see the wolves.

Maybe she stops shifting.

And that's when she noticed. Leah's skin wasn't its usual dark tan. It was a shade lighter and somewhat dulled and yet somehow absolutely perfect. The girl smiled up at Alice as the sun rose and sunlight shone through the large glass wall, over both of them creating a bright sparkle to break out over both her and Leah's skin.

Alice's heart nearly started beating again when she caught the Quileute’s eyes. Burning bright red, a telltale sign of vampirism.

Leah becomes a vampire.

Edward caught some of these visions and told her what was going on.

Apparently Leah had been thinking about asking Alice to change her for a long time. The shifter was terrified of losing Alice and was prepared to do whatever it takes to keep her.

Alice couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind, but she couldn't imagine Leah not being human anymore. The shifters humanity was one of the traits that Alice loved most about her mate, although she'd do whatever necessary to keep Leah even of it meant changing her.

The pixie just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. For the first time she knew how Edward felt when Bella first asked him to change her.

Alice loves Leah, just as she is, but if the need ever came Alice wouldn't even think twice.

Hopefully it'll never come to that.

"Well if you don't like this then I suppose we could find something else in Port Angeles tomorrow." Alice said with a sigh as she closed the magazines and moved them away.

"Shopping? Tomorrow?" Leah stared at the vampire, "Uh uh I don't think so."

"Please Leah." The pixie begged as she threw her arms around Leah's neck. "You never let me take you shopping and it'll be so much fun. Please."

The wolf looked away in an effort to avoid the wide gold eyes staring up at her and the pout she knows her vampire is pulling, until she finally gave up and shut her eyes. "If I say yes will you stop giving me that look?"

"Yes!" the pixie chirped with a nod, "Oh but one more thing first."

Leah opened her eyes and stared down at Alice with a raised brow, "What?"

The vampire quickly moved forward and stole a kiss, giving a moan as the shifters warmth burned through her lips. Leah's arms wrapped around Alice's waist and kissed her back until the pixie pulled away and whispered.

"I love you Leah."

A blush quickly spread across Leah's face and she pulled Alice in for a hug. "I love you too."

"Excuse me Leah."

Leah quickly pulled away to find Esme smiling down at them with a look that reminded her of her own mother and her blush got a little darker. While Alice laid her head on the shifters shoulder as she stared up at the older woman.

"Lunch is ready; it’s all set out in the dining room."

"T-thanks Mrs. Cullen, you really didn't have to-"

"It's really no trouble at all and please call me Esme," Esme gave a small laugh as she walked over to Jasper and Seth.

"Or maybe... Mom if you like."

Leah could only blink as Alice broke out into a fit of giggles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper was sitting with his feet up on the couch with Seth lying on top of him. He groaned as another wave of lust hit him and the shifter in his lap picked at the buttons on his shirt.

The boy was being extraordinarily cruel by treating him like this.

Seth talked casually about some new movie he wanted to see, somehow pretending like he was completely unaware of what he was doing and what kind of effect it would have.

Seth's hand moved up to start tracing along Jasper's marble neck and jaw, another wave of lust hit the empath and Seth's voice dropped to a low whisper as he teased his mate savagely.

"I know what you're doing Seth."

The shifter paused and looked up at Jasper with large brown eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean and it won't work." Jasper said pinning Seth in his gaze. "You're too young, that's the end of it."

Seth growled and sat up on Jasper's lap, "How do you know I'm too young?"

"You're fourteen."

"So," the boy frowned. "Jake did it when he was fifteen."

"That's different Seth."

"How is it different?"

"Edward was seventeen when he was turned, that's a two year age difference." Jasper explained, "I was nineteen. That's five years, besides the law dictates that you’re too young."

"Who cares about the law?" Seth growled impatiently as he leaned forward and put his head in the crook of Jasper's neck. "It's not like vampires can go to jail anyway."

"Were still not doing it." Jasper said with a sigh.

"Please Jazz," the shifter started kissing the side of Jasper's neck moving up his jaw towards his lips. "Just once."

Before the vampire could answer Seth sealed their lips in a kiss. Jasper instinctively wrapped his arms around the Shifter's body, pressing their bodies flush together.

How did this happen?

Seth was so adorable just a few months ago, so kind hearted and pure of mind and now the boy couldn't go a day without begging Jasper to fuck him.

The blond blames Edward and Jacob, those two are always going at it. Corrupting Seth's mind, forcing the blond to test his will against the desperate please of his mate.

God knows Jasper wants nothing more than to give Seth what he wants his inner vampire was practically screaming for him to do it.

But Jasper didn't go through years of suffering maintenance of the vegetarian lifestyle just for his extremely horny mate to break his self-control. No matter how much he wanted to roll the boy over and-

Jasper's hand drifted down to the hem line of Seth's pants and the wolf let out a moan of approval, snapping the vampire out of his momentary lapse of judgment.

Damn it!

When did things get this bad?

Seth moaned and started grinding into Jasper's lap, causing a breathy moan to escape the vampire's throat. The shifter moved down to Jasper's neck and started sucking on the hard skin. "Please Jasper."

Jasper let out a pleasured hiss before flipping them over and pinning Seth beneath him. The boy looked confused by the sudden movement until he saw his mate hovering above him.

Jasper could see Seth trying to suppress a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck. The boy was obviously convinced that he was about to get his way when suddenly Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"You're too young."

Seth's smirk instantly fell and tuned into a pout, "Then how long am I supposed to wait?"

Jasper smiled and rubbed his thumb over the shifters bottom lip, "Just till you’re eighteen."

"Eighteen?!" Seth's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide, "That's four years!"

"So?"

"I can't wait that long! Besides isn't that like eight years in vampire time?"

Jasper thought for a moment before giving a nod, "In a way I suppose it is considering the fact that we don't sleep."

"Exactly," Seth started pulling him down until their lips were less than an inch apart and let his voice drop to a whisper. "Are you sure you can wait that long?"

"Seth-"

The shifter leaned up and caught Jasper's bottom lip between his teeth. "You know considering you guys don't sleep and all."

Instinct quickly took hold and Jasper closed the distance between them. Seth moaned when the vampires tongue almost immediately entered his mouth and his cold body pressed onto him.

Jasper wrapped both arms around the shifter, letting out a satisfied moan as the boy's heated body instantly warmed his. Giving him a feeling of mortality and he pressed down closer to try and absorb as much of that heat as he could.

Seth wrapped his legs around Jasper's waist and let out a gasp as the vampire moved down from his lips to his neck.

God how he loves this boy.

Loves him more than he can stand.

Thinking back on things, it's kind of obvious that he and Alice were never meant to last.

Don't misunderstand.

Alice is absolutely wonderful and Jasper always has and always will love her, but the circumstances of their relationship were more out of necessity than anything else.

When Jasper met Alice, the empath was a mess.

Constantly suffering under intense blood lust, the empath had resorted to aimlessly wandering from place to place rarely allowing himself to feed. At the time Jasper's gift felt more like a curse.

Being able to feel the emotions of those around him, Jasper felt all the pain and suffering he brought onto his victims every time he tried to quench his thirst. The moment his teeth broke through their skin he would feel it all at once as if the emotions were his own.

Anger, despair, hopelessness, vulnerability, fear, sorrow, crippling emotions that would leave the vampire in a tail spin of depression every time he tried to feed.

It was unbearable. Soon enough Jasper started forcing himself to feed only when it was absolutely necessary.

The vampire would sometimes go weeks without feeding. His eyes would be pitch black and his skin near completely translucent before he allowed himself to drink, to take another life.

To fall into utter despair.

But when he met Alice, everything changed.

From what he could tell the girl was a vampire, a monster like himself only she didn't completely look the same. Her eyes were gold, an odd color for a vampire and she only seemed to be slightly bothered by the pumping blood and beating hearts around her.

Something that Jasper was having a great deal of trouble with.

Alice's mood seemed to help with that.

The pixie's good spirits helped distract him a bit.

Cheery and bright, a mood he rarely got to absorb on any normal occasion, but nonetheless one he enjoyed. And then Alice told him of her eyes.

She gave him a way to free himself from the constant pain of living his damned existence. A way to live without taking the lives of others.

At first Jasper was very skeptical, never hearing of this vegetarian lifestyle before himself, but he agreed to at least try and see if maybe there was a way for him to escape the pain.

The first few months were rough, but Jasper was relieved to find a new way of living without taking the lives of others. Later on they joined the Cullens and Jasper finally felt like he'd gained some control over his life. Of course the empath slipped a few times, after all animal blood could never compare with the sweet taste of human blood. But he never gave up and managed to get a semi-steady handle on his blood lust.

As Jasper spent time with Alice the blond grew fond of her and soon they fell for each other. Being an empath unfortunately didn't mean having control over your own emotions, which is why Jasper fell for Alice so quickly. Being around her constant good mood, was enough to lift his spirits and take him away from the memories and emotions of Maria and the newborn army and all the innocent people whose lives he took.

Alice saved him.

Alice helped heal him.

However as the vampire held Seth close and inhaled his scent, he realized that Alice never really loved him and he never really loved her.

The pixie relies on her visions of the future a little more than she probably should. It was Alice's visions that led her to Jasper in the first place; she rarely makes a decision without them. It was a vision than told her of the Cullens, a vision than led her to save Jasper and made her believe that they were meant to be together.

So the pixie simply accepted it and made sure to make it happen.

But does that really count as love?

Alice was simply acting on what her visions told her was the right decision and Jasper followed because they had yet to lead them astray.

For the first time in a long time Jasper was happy, so he saw nothing wrong in following Alice's sight.

Now he was starting to wonder.

After all Alice couldn't see the shifters, whenever they were involved in any aspect of their lives a veil would blind her and the psychic wouldn't be able to see a thing.

Alice didn't see Leah, she still can't see her. But it was obvious that the vampire absolutely adored her wolf, she loved her more than she ever truly loved Jasper.

And Jasper's never been happier with Seth. The boy’s happiness and enthusiasm burned through the empath and lifted him to a higher level of elation. The shifter's beauty shone from the inside out, instantly searing away Jasper's demons and giving him a feeling of humanity he hasn't felt since before Maria turned him.

But Alice can't see Seth. She can't see Leah, Paul, Embry or Jacob and yet all the Cullens could agree that the shifters have brought a new light into their lives, that they're better when the wolves are around.

Maybe they don't need Alice's visions after all.

Then again, if it weren't for Alice's visions, he never would have met Seth.

"Jasper." Seth moaned as the vampire moved down his neck, gently nipping and licking at the shifters skin, before taking a deep breath. Taking in as much of the boy's scent as he could.

It was a lovely feeling.

Smelling something so intoxicating, so absolutely delicious without needing to fight the urge to bite down. At first after first catching Seth's scent Jasper was worried that that might become a problem but he soon learned that it wasn't.

Sure his mate’s blood called out to him, but not for the purposes of blood lust.

Jasper pressed their bodies closer together and Seth's abnormally heated temperature warmed his dead skin, causing a moan to leave the vampires throat and desire to flow through him in a surge.

The empath almost groaned

Why couldn't Seth have been just a little bit older?

It's own his fault really.

The boy is way too young to be in a serious relationship, let alone be able to handle being a vampire’s mate. But Jasper couldn't stay away and when he realized that Seth had fallen for him well... Let's just say all senses of moral values temporarily flew out the window.

Unfortunately he realized his mistake too late and now he has an extremely horny underage mate who's determined to seduce him and make him break.

What happened to that sweet innocent puppy that used to meet him in the clearing?

Oh yeah that's right.

Edward and Jacob happened.

They corrupted his dear sweet innocent Seth.

This is all their fault and now...

Now Jasper is left to admitting his defeat, because he can't.

He can't wait four years. For goodness sakes that eight years in vampire time!

"Three."

"What?" Seth managed to ask in his fuzzy haze.

The vampire moved up to give Seth a searing kiss, before pulling back to look into his wolf's deep brown eyes. "Three years instead of four."

Seth bucked his hips against Jasper's crotch eliciting a hiss from the vampires lips, "One."

"One?"

Seth caught Jasper's lips in another kiss, "It can... be my birthday present next year."

Jasper laughed and stared down into the shifters eyes, pausing to gently stroke his hair, "How about two?"

Seth bit his lip as he thought it over and Jasper fought the urge to kiss those swollen lip when the teen finally gave a nod. "Deal."

The empath smiled as a whole new set of emotions came rushing towards him from his wolf.

Devotion, adoration, loyalty and love.

Jasper leaned down to kiss Seth's nose, "I love you too."

Seth smiled that beaming bright smile as he brought the vampire closer, "So two years, huh?"

Jasper almost rolled his eyes as he kissed the wolf again, drawing out a deep moan when the blond was suddenly tapped on his shoulder. They broke apart to find Esme staring down at them with a look of disapproval.

The older woman leaned down to lock both of them in her gaze. "Four years not two." Before standing up straight and leaving the room.

"But Esme." Seth whined as he scrambled out from under Jasper to run after her.

"Don't but Esme me. Four years, now go wash your hands lunch is ready."

Jasper fell back against the couch and closed his eyes as he listened to Seth try to reason with his mother.

_'It’s going to be a long four years'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry had Emmett wrapped around his little finger.

Fortunately the shifter wasn't aware of that.

As Emmett watched the boy beside him he wondered if he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on him. Embry seemed to be engrossed in the game, completely unaware of the fact that the vampire was barely paying any attention to the glowing screen in front of him.

He didn't have to.

The truth is he and Rosalie have played Call of Duty more times than he can count so he knew every level like the back of his hand. One of the many advantages of having vampiric memory.

Embry's eyebrows were knit together in concentration, while his tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth as he his thumbs clicked rapidly over the controls in his hands.

Emmett gave a grin as he gazed at his wolf; he tried to figure out how things had changed so dramatically. He used to love Rosalie with all his heart just a few months ago.

Rose was his angel and in a way she still is.

She's the one who saved him after all. Carried his bleeding body for miles, fighting against her instincts and thirst just to save a stranger she'd found in the woods. Emmett had managed to convince himself that it wasn't so bad, that he could survive being a monster as long as he had Rosalie by his side.

And he believed it for a while, until he slipped.

The muscled vampire's self-control isn't as strong as the rest of his families. Whenever he came into contact with someone whose blood called out to him, he couldn't control himself the way Edward did with Bella or the way that Jasper had learned to control himself every time they went out in public.

He couldn't stop himself, he broke three times and every time the Cullens would have to move because of his mistake. Emmett would play it off and give a smile, making some less than tactful joke as he tried to reassure his family that it wouldn't happen again.

Unfortunately he didn't believe it anymore.

Truth is Emmett is terrified of slipping up again, sure he knows that his family would forgive him if he did but that didn't make him feel any better. Sometimes it felt like his thirst owned him, like all it takes to break him is the right scent, the right blood and the monster would take control.

So he was a lot more careful than the others believed him to be, it's no coincidence that Emmett has managed to go incident free for almost ten years. He's been sure to control himself, feed whenever he gets a chance and stop himself from breathing whenever it was necessary.

And so far things were going well, until they met the wolves of course.

The moment Emmett caught Embry's scent terror spread across the vampires mind. God, he's never smelled something so good.

Emmett couldn't even stop himself from breathing when he caught the Quileute’s scent. His blood called out to him like never before, forcing the vampire to hold himself back before he did something stupid like accidentally start a war.

Things only got a bit better once he actually got to see the shifter in human form and realized that he wasn't just attracted to his scent. Of course that realization opened up a whole new can of worms that Emmett was in no way prepared for.

"That's creepy you know."

Emmett blinked when he realized that his mate had spoken to him. The boy's eyes were still fixed on the television screen despite the fact that he was talking to the vampire.

"What's creepy?"

"That." Embry quickly glanced from Emmett's hands up to his face. "That thing where you stare at me while you're doing something else, its weird Em'."

Emmett gave a smirk as he leaned towards the shifter to whisper in his ear. "If you weren't so sexy I wouldn't have to stare."

A light blush spread over Embry's face and his fingers slipped off of the control accidentally missing a shot and giving the on screen enemy enough time to shoot at him.

"Knock it off." The shifter growled as he killed the character on screen. "Just cause you've played this game two hundred times already doesn't mean you can distract me from playing."

"Distracting you?" Emmett frowned, "And how am I doing that?"

"You keep doing that weird vampire staring-without-blinking thing, I feel like you're about to jump me or something."

"Jump you?" Emmett stared at his mate for a moment before a wide grin spread over his face and he hit the pause button on his controller. "Well I guess your half right."

Embry's head snapped up and he glared at the vampire who was now moving towards him, "Emmett-"

"Yeah babe."

"C'mon Em' stop." Embry hissed as the vampire kissed his way down his cheek towards his chin as he pushed the shifter on his back, making him drop the controller in his hand. "You said you wanted to play Call of Duty that's why I came over in the first place."

"We can play that later tonight," Emmett replied as he nipped at the shifters lips, "After we've played some other games."

Embry gave a sigh as he pushed the vampire away and kept him at arm’s length. "I can't stay over tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to go home, my mom will go crazy if I spend the whole night out again and Jake can't keep covering for me."

Emmett gave an impatient growl, "Why don't you just tell your Mom about the wolf thing? It'll make things so much easier on you plus you won't have to sneak around her anymore."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My mom raised me on her own Em'." Embry raked a hand through his hair. "Telling her would mean she'd find out about the whole paternity thing that everyone on the res talks about behind her back and I don't care about any of that shit cause she's the one who took care of me, so screw whoever my father is supposed to be. None of that matters. But-"

Emmett went to lie down with his head on the shifters chest, Embry gave a sigh as his vampires cold skin seemed to calm him down from his rant. Despite how awkward they must have looked with Emmett's larger form basically draping over the shifter. "You're scared of what might happen to her."

"It'd break her. My mom works two jobs; I don't want her anymore stressed than she needs to be."

"Letting her think that you're part of a gang isn't making things any better, babe." Emmett took a deep breath of Embry's scent as the shifter started carding a hand through his hair.

"Yeah but... It's a hell of a lot better than the truth."

It broke Emmett to no end having to watch his mate this way. Embry loved his mother more than anything else on this earth; of course he loves his vampire just as much. "Just not in the same way" the shifter would always say whenever they talked about his mother and he saw Emmett's eye start to twitch just a bit.

The Quileute hated having to lie and argue with his mother but he never saw a way around it. He was always just holding up some hope that someday he'd stop phasing and the lies wouldn't be necessary anymore.

Unfortunately seeing as how he now had a vampire, his sole purpose for phasing, as a mate. That hope was effectively flushed down the toilet and Emmett felt an enormous amount of guilt, more than he ever felt when he slipped and forced his family to move.

He was the cause of his mate’s distress, of his conflict with his own mother. Emmett felt like absolute shit because of that and even though he knew that his leaving would probably be for the best, that the shifter would be better off if he wasn't around. Emmett still wasn't prepared to leave.

He loves Embry more than he can stand, more than he ever really loved Rosalie and more than he's sure he'd ever be able to love anyone else ever again.

That's why Emmett still saw Rosalie as his angel.

The blond not only saved Emmett from death, but she also led him to his mate.

His soul.

"You know what I was thinking?"

Embry looked down at the vampire on his chest, "What?"

"Maybe you should just tell her about me."

There was silence in the room with the exception of the games theme music playing in the background.

"That's a terrible joke Em'." Embry growled as he gave the back of the vampires head a slap.

Emmett's head lifted and he stared right into the wolf's eyes. "It wasn't a joke."

"What are you crazy?! I can't tell my mom I have a vampire mate, she'd either have me locked up or killed."

"I didn't mean that. I mean tell her that you've been out every night because you're seeing someone."

Embry's eyes narrowed into a glare, "You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

"C'mon think about it, it's brilliant." Emmett sat up and straddled the shifters waist. "If she knows you’re out on a date instead of thinking that you're committing some kind of felony somewhere, you two won't argue as much and you'll have an excuse when you go out on patrol."

Embry frowned up at the vampire, "Or she'll think that I'm getting some random girl knocked up and things will be twice as bad as before."

The vampire grinned as he leaned down to kiss Embry on the lips, "That's why you'll tell her you're out with your boyfriend. He's not from the reservation, which is why you haven't told anyone. It’s perfect, you know unless your mom is a homophobe, in which case it would create some problems."

Embry gave a sigh as Emmett started kissing down his chest, "I don't know."

"It's just an idea you don't have to do it," the vampire shrugged before he looked down at the boy beneath him, his eyes were warm and filled with concern. "I don't care what you do; I just don't want to see you unhappy."

The shifter's cheeks flushed and he pulled the vampire down for a deep kiss before whispering against his lips.

"I love you Emmett."

"I lov-"

"But Esme, Four years?!"

A voice whined making Emmett and Embry look up to find Esme walking towards them with a pouting Seth following close behind.

"Yes, four years." Esme stopped beside the couch and leaned down to give the wolf a smile. "Embry dear, lunch is in the dining room."

Embry gave an embarrassed smile as he tried to move out from under the vampire. "Thanks Mrs. Cullen."

Esme gave a heavy sigh, as she turned away. "You're welcome, but I do wish you'd call me Esme."

"I'll be legal in two years." Seth reasoned as he followed the older woman towards the back of the house.

"No. You'll be sixteen in two years. That's only barely legal, not nearly old enough."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie moved back against the shifters chest, while his arms circled around her waist.

It's a feeling the blond hasn't had since before she was changed.

Warmth.

Actual body heat.

Rosalie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Paul's shoulder completely content in just staying there in the absolute silence.

The blond could never understand what Edward found so interesting in watching Bella sleep when they were together and she never quite got it when Edward started bringing Jacob over only to watch the shifter fall asleep since he'd dragged him away from a late night patrol.

But now she understood completely.

The vampire often found herself watching Paul sleep or just breath, she'd lie on his chest and listen to the shifters heart beat for hours at a time not being able to get enough of the sound. Or just feeling the steady rhythm drum against her skin as if it were her own.

Rosalie missed all of that.

She missed being human, she never would have ever wanted this for herself.

One most days the blonde wished that Carlisle hadn't saved her, that he'd let her die instead of saving her to live through eternity as a vampire.

Not that she wasn't grateful for everything the doctor has done for her because she is, it's just...

It was absolute torture. Going decade after decade attempting to imitate life, watching as people aged and grew older and died. Of course the growing old thing wasn't exactly appealing especially since beauty tends to fade with age, but still.

Rosalie wanted so much for herself when she was still human, she wanted a home, fortune and prestige but most of all she wanted a child.

She still remembers Vera's son clearly, he's the reason Rosalie saved Emmett in the first place.

They looked so much alike. The son she wished she had but never could. If it hadn't been for that bastard of a fiancé she might have had one. If she hadn't been so fixated on her pride she might have actually fallen in love with someone and had a child. The family she's always dreamed of.

Unfortunately she didn't.

She was forever frozen in time, with nothing but the beauty she thinks of so highly and Edward's rejection of her didn't make things any better.

Then she found Emmett and everything changed, she might not have had the family she's always wanted but she had love.

Of course now she was starting to question her judgment just a bit. Was it really fair of her to damn Emmett to the same fate as hers simply because he reminded her of something she can't have?

Probably not, but then again if she hadn't saved Emmett he never would have met Embry.

Rosalie suppressed a hiss. Sure she no longer has any interest in Emmett whatsoever, at least not in that way, but it still bothered her that her ex-husband no longer saw her as the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. How that title had so easily shifted to his mate.

Emmett would sit there and just stare at Embry for hours, something he never did with her and part of her was a bit bitter at that fact.

Of course Rosalie had more pressing matters to deal with.

Matters concerning a Quileute named Paul Lahote.

The damn wolf was incredibly stubborn and Rosalie had to work ridiculously hard just to get and keep his attention, something she has never needed to do before. Even before she was turned men simply threw themselves at her feet and when Emmett woke after he was turned, the large man wasted no time in showering her with his undivided attention. But no not Paul, the shifter used to be so dead set in his vampire hating ways that Rosalie felt like giving up and doing something overly dramatic like getting herself killed.

Fortunately Jacob managed to snap her out of her momentary insanity and convinced her to keep trying. Honestly Rosalie wonders what she'd do without her newest little brother sometimes. As much as she would have loved to kill him in the beginning.

When Edward first brought the Quileute home Rosalie was not pleased, sure she didn't like Bella but at least the human girl didn't pose as much of a threat as one of the dogs would. And of course the shifters smell made her dislike Jacob even more.

But as time went by and she was forced to be in his presence, Rosalie noticed things about the boy. He has a very deep soul and had to deal with a lot at a young age. Losing his mother, his sisters leaving, taking care of his father and having to deal with the werewolf heritage. Its more than any normal human would be able to handle and Rosalie could respect him for that.

However what really pushed the blond over the edge was the look in Jacob's eyes whenever he looked at Edward. It's a look she never even saw in Bella's eyes when she gazed up at her brother.

Edward was Jacob's world.

At the time part of her envied the telepath. There were no obvious flaws in her and Emmett's relationship, they were happily in love. But they never seemed as happily in love as Edward and Jacob.

They weren't as attached to each other as Edward and Jacob were and she never saw the intensity in emotion that the wolf always had in his eyes when he looked at Edward in Emmett's eyes when he looked at her.

Which really is the only reason she started pursuing Paul in the first place.

They were bonded, soul mates. He was hers and she was his so naturally the blond felt a constant pull towards the wolf, he really was the most perfect creature in her eyes but she still could have resisted had she really wanted to.

She could have left and joined the Denali, so she wouldn't be at the constant risk of doing something reckless like biting the wolf and forcing him to be hers, but she didn't.

Rosalie wanted what Jacob and Edward had.

She wanted to be someone's world and finally allow herself to admit that someone was more perfect than she is without ripping out their throat.

Rosalie loves Paul and would do anything for him. So when the blond started seeing  _'that'_ look in Paul's eyes, Rosalie was over the moon. Of course they still had some issues, one being Rachel Black.

The first time Rosalie saw the Quileute girl hanging off of her wolf's arm in Forks the vampire saw red. Just because she still hadn't managed to get the shifter to speak to her at the time, doesn't mean that  _Rachel_ could go around touching things that don't belong to her. Really the only reason that the girl didn't meet an unfortunate end was because Rosalie realized that her scent was similar to Jacobs, meaning the girl was her baby brother's sister.

Also meaning that Rosalie couldn't touch her.

Fortunately, the blond eventually managed to get Paul's attention before she found a way of disposing of Rachel without Jacob knowing.

Rosalie gave a slight sigh, still listening to Paul's steady breaths.

"Rose?"

"Yes pup."

Rosalie could almost feel Paul roll his eyes at her before burying his face in her hair, "You need to stop marking me."

"Marking you?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Paul mumbled as he took a deep breath. "Sam's getting suspicious."

Rosalie shrugged, "So?"

"So?!"

"Yeah so what? Let the dog go around chasing his tail, it's not like he'll figure it out anyway."

"He's not a dog and you're missing the point." Paul growled impatiently as he moved a bit so he was staring down at Rosalie from the side. "If Sam finds out and freaks-"

"Then you leave La Push and come live with me," Rosalie turned so she was facing the shifter and gave him a smirk. "See problem solved."

"Rosalie be serious."

"I am being serious." The blond narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Tell me why you're still living on the reservation when you could be living with me."

"Because the reservation is my home and the pack's my family."

"No we're your family," Rosalie said evenly as she played with the shifters hair. "Most of the pack is here remember?"

"That's not the point Rose. Jake and the others aren't ready to tell Sam yet and I don't want to live off of your parents for all eternity." Paul said just as evenly as his eyes narrowed as well.

"We won't live off of them for all eternity, I have my own money." Rosalie tilted her head a bit and grinned, "So technically you'll be living off of me."

Paul glared, "Very funny."

"C'mon you can be my very own private puppy boy toy." The blond teased as she sat up beside the shifter.

"Boy toy?"

"Yes you're about the right age; I could be your devastatingly beautiful sugar mommy."

"More like an ancient cougar." Paul mumbled before looking up and finding the blonds face in a death glare. "My devastatingly beautiful ancient cougar."

"Nice save." Rosalie hissed angrily as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Look just, no more hickeys alright? Just do it for me and we'll talk about the moving thing later."

"Fine," Rosalie leaned down to give Paul a quick kiss before pulling back, "But if I so much as get a hint of Rachel Black-"

"Jesus, for the last time Rachel and I went on one date and that's it." The shifter rolled his eyes and pulled the blond down so she was lying on top of him. "Besides you promised Jake you wouldn't kill her."

"And I won't, there's a lot a person can survive."

"Rose-"

Rosalie put her head on Paul's chest and listened to his heart beat, "I don't want to lose you."

The shifter stilled and Paul started stroking her hair. "You won't, I love you Rosalie. I'd even let you turn me if it came down to it."

The blond immediately tensed before looking up and piercing the shifter in her gaze, "I love you too much to ever make that mistake."

Paul opened his mouth to say something when Esme suddenly spoke from the door. "Paul lunch is in the dining room."

The shifter turned in on the deck chair and gave the older woman a smile, "Thank you, Esme."

"Oh thank God." Esme said with a bright smile before turning around to walk back into the house, "I think I might have broken something if you had called me Mrs. Cullen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob walked into the packed dining room as he tried to force away the blush that had settled in his cheeks.

Esme had walked in on them just when Edward was about to-about to...

Do certain things and even though Jacob's used to dealing with Edwards siblings constantly interrupting them doesn't mean he can deal with Edwards Mom doing it.

He really can't get a break can he?

First Sam interrogates them for what felt like hours and then he gets caught by his boyfriend’s mom.

Jake almost groaned when he thought about Sam, the older man was more than just a little suspicious and had even threatened to force them to phase so he could shift through their minds and find out himself if they didn't tell him the truth.

The shifters all but panicked when Leah decided to save the day and volunteered. The female shifter told Sam that if he wants to know anything all he has to do is read her thoughts and she'd let him. So they phased and Sam started going through her thoughts only to phase back seconds later with a look of unbearable agony on his face.

That's when they knew what Leah had done.

Just because she was over Sam's betrayal and was now completely in love with Alice, doesn't mean that the scars were completely healed and forgotten.

So Leah forced out all those old and almost forgotten feelings and let Sam feel everything all at once. Needless to say the alpha was more than just a little shaken up and left just after he managed to pull himself together.

As soon as he was gone Leah turned to the others and gave them a smirk as she said, "That ought to keep his nose out of our business for a while."

Embry, Seth, Paul and Jacob were scared shitless.

Jacob sat down in the seat next to Embry who was sitting next to Emmett. Leah sat across from him while Alice prattled on from the chair next to her and Seth was sitting so close to Jasper that the shifter was practically sitting in his lap, until Esme walked in and immediately made them sit further apart while Paul sat next to Rosalie. None of the vampires were eating of course just sitting there talking to their mates as they ate.

Jacob looked around the table in complete wonder. The shifter would never get used to seeing this. Four were wolfs sitting around a dinner table with a coven of vampires  _'How the hell did this happen?'_

"I have no idea."

A pair of arms wrapped around Jacob from behind and the boy gave a sigh as Edward kissed the side of his neck. "But it's not bad right?"

Jacob stole another look around the table and smiled, "Yeah, not bad at all."

Jacob turned his head and gave Edward a kiss, earning a large grin as the vampire slid into the vacant seat on his other side until Leah's panicked voice suddenly broke the warm atmosphere.

"Alice! Alice what's wrong?!"

All eyes turned to the pixie vampire, whose eyes were glazed over as she stared into nothing. Edward's eyes immediately focused on his sister as he tried to watch as much of the vision as he could.

"She's having a vision." Esme answered as soon as she'd gotten back to the room.

"I thought you said Alice can't see visions because of us anymore."

"She can't," Emmett answered as they waited for some kind of reaction from the psychic. "But she still gets them; Alice says they mostly just come out clouded and foggy."

Suddenly Alice let out a startled gasp and Edward went completely tense. The pixie's eyes cleared and Alice fell back in her chair, Leah instantly moved to touch the vampire when Alice's arms wrapped themselves around the shifter and she started rocking back and forth without saying a single word.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Edward?" Jacob asked when the telepath just stayed the exact same way as before.

Edward looked up at Jacob and then at the rest of the table, "You're going to need to tell Sam about us soon."

Jacob froze as he waited for Edward to continue, "Bella's joined the Volturi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Things went very badly very quickly.

_'Traitor!'_

Sam snarled at Jacob as the two wolves circled one another other. Teeth bared and growling viciously Jacob stood his ground against his alpha, glaring back despite his wolf's urge to submit.

The others stood scattered around them.

Jared, Colin, Quil and Brady snarled at Jacob as well, outraged that their pack brother would align himself with  _'them'_ , while Paul, Leah, Seth and Embry were silent.

Sam could just barely feel some of the emotions coming from the wolves, but from what he could feel they seemed to be extremely anxious. Not surprising since Jacob had chosen to face off against his alpha because he'd somehow fallen for a bloodsucker. So Sam didn't really pay too much attention to them.

It all started that morning.

Jacob had called the entire pack together because there was something they needed to know.

There was yet another impending leech attack coming, this time it was much bigger than the fight against Victoria and her newborn army, stronger too. So Jacob told them and tried to explain who this Volturi was.

Sam wasn't surprised to find that, the Swan girl was at the center of it all yet again. For some reason Bella had decided to join a new legion of vampires and as a result her new coven would be visiting Forks sometime in the future.

Apparently the psychic Cullen leech is the one that told Jacob about it. She had a vision and although the vampire didn't know exactly when the Volturi would be arriving in Forks she said it's going to happen sometime during the end of the winter, meaning it was almost six months away.

That much Sam could handle.

They've dealt with vampire attacks before, they could do it again. Even if they had to join forces with the Cullens again, and he'd really rather not, it's nothing they haven't had to do before.

No, what Sam couldn't handle was Jacob's revelation of how he came to receive this knowledge.

For the first time in months Jacob let down his defenses and let Sam see what he's been hiding behind his mental block all this time, although he still managed to keep some things hidden.

The pack was bombarded with visions and scent, passed memories and voices most of which belonged to Edward Cullen.

And while all of these thoughts were unsettling, what rocked Sam and the rest of the pack to its core was a memory that held the telepathic vampire's next words.

"You're my mate."

He's been hanging around the Cullens.

God, not even just hanging out.

_'All this time you've been screwing around with a bloodsucker! Why?!'_

_'Because I love him!'_  Jacob growled as he and Sam just kept circling each other.

 _'You what?!'_  Brady almost screeched in surprise, _'Jake you can't mean that-'_

_'Yes I do'_

_'No you don't!'_ Jared snarled as he took a step forward,  _'They are the enemy Jake, you couldn't have fallen for one of them, it's unnatural, impossible-'_

_'As unnatural as Quil imprinting on a two year old?'_

Quil instinctively took a step back.

 _'Jacob that's different and you know it'_  Quil barked,  _'Claire isn't a killer!'_

_'And neither is Edward! None of the Cullens are, they've been living in Forks for years and have never hunted a single human since they've been here. Sam you know that they never will, but for some reason you still have us patrolling every fucking night-'_

_'No. We have been out patrolling every night, while you've apparently been fucking a God damn monster! All these months I knew something was wrong, but I thought I could trust you Jake. Well I won't make that mistake again.'_  Sam stopped moving and stood at his full height, teeth bared and the full presence of the alpha forced down on Jacob causing the russet wolf to let out a slight whimper as he was forced to lie on the ground.

_'Jacob you're forbidden from leaving La Push, if you so much as try to run off and see that Leech you'll be sorry is that understood?'_

Another whimper left Jacob's throat.

_'I said is that understood!'_

_'No...'_

The entire pack stared at Jacob in surprise and Sam snarled,  _'What did you say?'_

_'I said no.'_

Jacob let out a yelp as he pushed himself up onto his feet. The wolf's legs seemed to wobble a bit and Jacob had to use all his strength to lift his head.

The sound of a chain breaking rang through the air.

A force inside of Jacob was coming loose, slowly breaking the steel bonds that surrounded it. The wolf's eyes snapped up to lock onto Sam and he let out a vicious snarl.

_'You can't make me stay away from him'_

Sam moved closer to Jacob and he let out a bark,  _'Like hell I can't, I am alpha and you will do as I say'_

_'WRONG!'_

An ear bursting growl left Jacob's throat and his voice boomed through the pack's mind link, all the wolves took a step back as another force pressed down on them.

Sam shrank back a bit before moving forward again,  _'You can't deny me! It'll be a cold day in hell before I let one of my wolves go running around with THE ENEMY!'_

Jacob shrank back as well before he moved forward again.

The rest of the pack could do nothing but wait and watch as the power struggle between the two alphas went on.

_'It'll be even colder before I let you try to force me away from Edward'_

Sam crouched back and his muscles coiled as he glared at Jacob,  _'Is that it then, you'll choose a fucking parasite over us?'_

Jacob crouched as well,  _'Yes.'_

Sam let out a snarl and made to pounce when Seth suddenly jumped in front of Jacob followed by Leah both of whom were flanked by Embry and Paul.

 _'Move!'_  Sam barked making the others shrink back but stay where they were.

 _'What are you doing?!'_  Jacob hissed at the four standing in front of him who simply held their ground before they started growling at Sam.

_'Something I should have done a long time ago'_

Jacob felt Seth start to open his mind and instinctively forced his mind to stop it.

 _'No Jake! They need to see this'_  Leah barked as her mind opened as well along with Embry and Paul's.

Thousands of memories started streaming through the mind link and Sam's eyes widened at what he saw. Seth, Leah and Embry even Paul was... they were-

_'You're still young you have your whole future ahead of you, Seth.'_

_'Please Leah, I promise we'll have fun!'_

_'Tell me why you can't stay over again'_

_'Come now pup, you can't be getting tired yet'_

_'Not yet, we just have to wait a few years'_

_'Why do you have to be such a stubborn wolf?'_

_'C'mon babe, there's a spot up in the mountain's I want you to see'_

_'It's nice feeling a heartbeat again, even if it isn't mine'_

_'I love you Seth'_

_'I love you Leah'_

_'I love you Embry'_

_'I love you Paul'_

_'You are my soul'_

_'Jesus'_ Quil broke the silence and instinctively took another step back, the wolf's jaw hung open while Jared, Collin and Brady looked about the same.

Sam on the other hand was furious.

_'ALL OF YOU?!'_

_'Yes Sam, all of us.'_  Paul snarled as he took a step forward.

 _'Messing around with a coven of leeches.'_  Embry stepped forward as well.

 _'Ain't that a bitch?'_  Leah drawled tilting her head to the side in feigned indifference.

Seth stayed silent and chose to growl as he stared the man down. Sam almost winced back at the challenge and rage coursed through his veins in a surge.

The alpha's mind blurred and he instantly move to eliminate this challenge in dominance.

 _'ALL OF YOU ARE EXHILED!'_  Before any of the others could move Sam pounced on Seth, the wolves scattered just before the sandy wolf let out a howl of pain as Sam's jaw clamped down on his leg.

Leah instinctively jumped, knocking Sam away from her brother. They tumbled onto the ground and Leah moved back. The grey wolf's jaw snapped and she snarled at Sam.

_'BASTARD! You'll pay for that!'_

Jared suddenly moved to pounce on Leah when Paul moved first; the silver wolf forced him onto the ground and pinned him down as he growled viciously.

Embry immediately stood in front of Seth's pained form while Collin and Brady stalked forward, as they exchanged snarls and sharp barks.

_'ENOUGH!'_

Jacob's voice suddenly boomed and the force of his alpha immediately made everyone freeze and sink down to the ground.

_'This has gone far enough!'_

_'Agreed! All of you get the hell off of the reservation,'_ Sam growled as soon as he'd pulled himself together,  _'You are hereby exiled from La Push, if ANY of you set foot here again. You'll be treated just like your precious leeches would, you'll be killed.'_

Jacob, Leah, Embry, Seth and Paul all let out a whimper of pain as they were forced from Sam's mind. Jared moved out from under Paul and Collin walked on after Sam.

As Jacob looked up he found Quil staring at him with a pained look on his face while Brady's expression held a look of heartache, until Quil nudged Brady before turning back and they both left as well.

"Agh!" Jacobs head snapped down to Seth, the wolf had shifted back to human and Jacob was shocked to see that the boy's leg was almost bitten clean off, with only a few tendons and muscle still keeping it attached.

Leah phased back as well and didn't even put on any clothes as she went to kneel down beside him. "Seth!"

_'We have to get him to Carlisle!'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper sat outside on the front step, his eyebrows were knit in concentration as he sent out waves of calm all around him.

Rosalie stood a few feet in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently as she glared at the sky. Emmett had taken to dragging boulders out from the forest and breaking them in an effort to keep himself busy. Alice sat next to Jasper with her face contorted in the same look of concentration as the pixie tried to force a vision that could tell her something.

Anything!

Edward however was the worst by far.

The telepath was pacing in front of the house glaring fiercely into the forest, occasionally lifting a hand to rake through his hair or bite his thumb. It was as though Jasper wasn't helping at all, although the truth was he knew that if he wasn't trying to keep them calm they'd all have broken the treaty by now.

It was getting late and they hadn't gotten any word from Jacob or any of the others.

Edward was a wreck.

Jacob had refused to let his mate go with him when he talked to Sam, for fear of the alpha losing it and announcing war. So Edward was forced to wait like the rest of them.

Not that Jasper was doing any better than the rest, the only thing stopping the empath from doing something reckless was the fact that he was too preoccupied trying to keep his siblings calm to give too much thought to charging over the border.

Although he couldn't deny that it was getting harder.

Things would be so much easier if Seth was there, the shifter always managed to keep him calm and it was easier influencing the emotions of those around him when Seth was there to keep him relaxed.

The empath took a deep breath in an effort to try and calm himself when the faint scent of blood hit him.

Jaspers eyes snapped open as he tried to place the scent.

Was it human?

No but not an animal either.

A shifter.

Sweet, alluring and fresh... like chocolate and mint.

Seth.

Jasper moved in a blur, barely paying attention to his siblings as he tracked the scent of his mate’s blood until he stopped and froze at what he saw. Leah, Embry and Paul were all in their human forms as they walked close to Jacob's wolf.

Leah and Embry seemed to be holding something in place on Jacob's back while Paul brought up the rear.

Leah's head snapped up to meet his gaze, "Jasper, Seth needs help."

Jacob stopped along with Embry and Paul and Jasper rushed over as they carefully lifted the boy up and off of Jacob's back. Jasper stared down at the shifter as Leah cradled him in her arms and he lifted a hand to brush his fingers against Seth's unconscious face.

"Fuck what happened?!" Emmett's voice suddenly came from behind him but Jasper paid any attention to any of his siblings.

"Seth."

Edward's eyes focused on Jacob's mind and he let out a hiss, "Sam happened."

Rosalie ran over to Paul and threw her arms around his neck, while Alice went to crouch behind Leah and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is the doc home?" The female shifter asked staring at Seth's leg with concern, "His leg's healing but it's-it's not..."

Leah couldn't finish her sentence; Seth's left leg was a mess. The boy's leg was healing in a very unnatural way, the tendons had stretched out to meet each other and skin was slowly growing over the wound. Causing a kind of short extension on his femur bone that twisted the wrong way.

It would take an act of Carlisle to fix it now.

"Yes, he's home. Rosalie go ahead and tell Carlisle what happened." Edward said and for once Rosalie didn't growl about orders and disappeared back the way of the house.

"Why did Sam-"

"Seth stood up for Jake and they told him about us." Edward explained as he continued to stare at the wolf in front of him. "So he exiled them and attacked Seth."

"Shit." Emmett mumbled as he pulled Embry close to breath in his scent. "What now?"

"First we need to get Seth to Carlisle we'll deal with the rest later. Jasper?"

The empath blinked as he was snapped out of his shock induced coma and it all came down on him at once.

Sam attacked him.

The fucking mutt injured  _his_ wolf right after he kicked him out of his home.

He hurt Seth.

Everyone around Jasper took a step back and Leah winced from her seat on the ground as rage crashed over them in thick waves. They all had to hold themselves back from acting on the fury that was being forced on them, Leah had to step away from Seth before she phased along with Embry and Paul, and Jacob started growling uncontrollably. The shifters jaws snapped and snarled while Edward, Alice and Emmett hissed viciously.

Jasper slowly got up and his eyes fixed on the forest behind them glaring in the direction of La Push.

If that damn dog thinks he'll get away with hurting his mate, he's got another thing coming.

Jasper suddenly pulled in all his rage and the others collapsed around him. Before he left in a blur.

"We have to stop him." Alice breathed as she picked herself up, "Edward, he's never been this angry before. We have to stop him."

"Jesus, he could kill everyone on the reservation at this rate." Emmett said causing the shifters to push themselves up off the ground and stand on their feet.

Edward gave a nod and ran after his brother with Emmett and Alice following close behind. Jacob made to follow as well, but looked over his shoulder at the others.

_'Embry, you and Leah take care of Seth. Paul, you and me are going too'_

Leah gave a nod and shifted back as the two wolves turned and headed straight for La Push.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you're positive that they're involved with the cold ones?"

Sam stood in front of the tribal council, with his shoulders back and his eyes steady as he stood at his full height.

After the traitors had left La Push, Sam called for an emergency meeting with the council to discuss what happened.

Naturally none of the tribe elders were pleased with the news and were less than pleased with the fact that Sam had exiled them without seeking council from them first. After all, there are only so many wolves living in La Push, losing five of their best certainly wasn't going to ensure its safety no matter what his reasons were for forcing them out.

"Yes," Sam answered in an even voice, "I saw it in their memories, my pack members can confirm it."

Jared, Quil, Colin and Brady stood behind him.

Jared and Collin both had angered scowls on their faces while Quil frowned and Brady had taken to biting his lip.

The council on the other hand looked a little different. Sue's face was masked as it always was but there was something glowing in the older woman's eyes, Sam couldn't tell if it was anger or concern.

Old Quil was in a better frame of mind. The older man was his usual stoic self and asked most of the questions that Sam answered. And Billy-

The tribal chief somehow looked even older than he was before; it was like something had broken inside of him. Something that was bleeding out into his chest as the man stared blankly in front of him.

"Where are they now?" Sue asked as she sat up a bit more in her seat.

"I don't know. With the Cullens most likely."

"At this point I don't see what we could do," Quil started as he leaned forward, "Seeing as how they have already been-"

The older man was cut off when Jared suddenly let out a growl and the shifter phased, followed by the rest of the pack. Sam took a deep breath and flinched when his nose burned with the smell off bleach before he phased as well.

_'The Cullens are here?!'_

_'No way...'_

_'Son of a-'_

Before Sam could finish his thought, the wind was suddenly knocked out of him and he hit the ground hard. He could hear the sound of bones crack as he and whatever hit him tumbled across the dirt before they came to a stop and he looked up to find Jasper Hale.

The wolf barely had the chance to register the honey blond hair and furious gold eyes when a fist connected with his chest and a few of his ribs broke, causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

Before Jasper could hit him again, Sam twisted his head around to lock the vampires arm in his jaw and bite down. Unfortunately the cold one didn't seem to care and the two ended up wrestling across the dirt. The other shifters could only watch since they might end up hurting Sam instead of the leech if they got involved, while the council could only gape at the scene in front of them when more bleach filled the air and Sam's pack immediately stood ready for attack.

Only the vampires didn't take any notice of them, the Quileute’s were surprised to see the vampires lock onto Jasper and pull him off of Sam, while the alpha stood panting a few feet away.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Jasper screamed as he fought back against his siblings. Emmett had Jasper locked up from behind while Alice and Edward restrained his arms.

After a moment of shocked silence passed Sue shot out of her seat, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Suddenly a growl broke through the air before Jacob and Paul landed in front of the council as well. Sam's pack growled but the shifters ignored them and phased back, tugging on a pair of leg offs as they did.

"Jasper you have to calm down." Alice pleaded as she tried to keep a firm hold on his arm.

"NO! Not until Uley dies!"

"Jazz think about Seth, do you really think he'd want you here doing this right now?"

"Let me go!"

"Edward is right Jasper, Seth would be heartbroken if he knew what you were doing right now and you know it."

"Seth?" Sue blinked in surprise as she stared at the blond vampire that was viciously trying to escape as he glared at Sam with burning rage.

"Exactly what happened when you exiled them Sam?"

"Sam attacked Seth, he almost ripped his leg off after we told them about the Cullens." Jacob said as soon as he'd torn his eyes away from his father.

Billy was staring blankly at Jacob and the shifter wished he could hear what his father was thinking.

"And why did he do that?" Old Quil asked as he watched the vampires as well.

"From what Leah told me, it would seem that Jacob has finally accepted his alpha heritage."

They all turned to find Carlisle standing a few feet away; the doctor walked up to stand beside Jacob and simply smiled at the wolves that growled at him as he walked passed.

"Cullen."

"Good evening Sue."

"Would you like to explain what's going on here, or at least why one of your  _'children'_ broke the treaty and attacked our alpha?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled. "It would seem my children have found their mates in your wolves. Edward found his in Jacob, Emmett in Embry, Rosalie in Paul, Alice in Leah and Jasper in Seth."

"That isn't possible!" Old Quil said as he stood from his chair.

"I'm afraid it is. Vampires have a very distinct and powerful protectiveness over their mates and judging from Jasper's reaction to Seth's injury. I have no doubt in my mind that it is very possible."

The council's eyes shifted to Jasper, the vampire was still hissing at Sam while his siblings tried to restrain him. Something passed in Sue's eyes but it had come and gone too quickly for Jacob to tell what it was.

"You said something about Jacob's alpha heritage." Sue said as she turned her gaze back down to Jacob.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about that, only what Leah told me before I came here."

"Jacob."

A light blush crept onto the shifters cheeks as he spoke, "Sam was being unreasonable, so I did what I had to."

"Unreasonable?"

"Sam tried to ban Jacob from seeing Edward." Paul said simply as he stared back at Sue.

"So you invoked your right as alpha to stay with the le-vampire." Jacob's head snapped up to meet his father’s gaze as he spoke only to come up with nothing as the look on his face was still blank.

The shifter took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "Yes."

"You've accepted the vampire as your mate?" Quil asked with a raised brow.

"Yes."

The older man's eyes filled with some odd mixture of curiosity and confusion until he finally gave a sigh, "Well I guess that's the end of that then."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we can all agree that we'll disregard this situation, considering the circumstances," Quil glanced towards Jasper for a moment before returning his gaze to Jacob. "But that doesn't mean the treaty will change. You're all capable of making your own decisions so if you choose to stay with the vampires then there isn't much we can do about it."

"There can't be two alpha's Jacob, unless you want to return to La Push and take over as alpha here, I'm afraid you can't come back."

"So were still exiled?" Paul asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"No just... excused, having Jacob and Sam around each other could lead to disaster. This is the only way to keep the peace."

"And what of the other wolves?" Carlisle asked with a steady gaze.

"They can only return if they accept Sam as their alpha and agree to never see their so called  _mate's_ again."

The Cullens froze and Jacob took a step forward, "Why?"

"Sam is still alpha of the pack Jacob, his word is the final say. Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah left because they refuse to stay away from the Cullens. If they want to return they can't see any of them again."

Jacob looked up at Paul who didn't seem to be too bothered by the verdict.

"Do  _you_  wish to return Paul?"

"No."

"Very well then. Cullen, remember, the treaty still stands none of you may come onto our land and if even one of you bites a human the deal is broken."

"Of course." The doctor said with a smile and a nod that Quil returned.

"I suppose that's everything." The older man stood to leave while Billy just stared at Jacob. The shifter took a step forward and Billy pulled back before turning his chair around and leaving.

Jacob's heart sank and the shifters eyes started to sting when two arms wrapped around him. He turned around and leaned into a cold chest as he fought back the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry, love."

Jacob's arms wound themselves around Edward's waist and the telepath started rocking back and forth.

_'What was he thinking, could you tell?'_

"He's angry at me, confused with himself and worried about you." Edward kissed the side of Jacob's head. "He loves you Jake, he always will. Just give him some time, he'll come around."

"God I hope so," Jacob looked up into Edward's eyes and leaned up to kiss him, "I'm yours and you're mine right?"

"Right." Edward grinned as he gave the shifter a deep kiss, completely ignoring the thoughts that the shifters beside him had in their heads before Sam called for them to phase and they left, although one of the wolf's thoughts surprised him enough to almost persuade him to tear his lips away from his mate.

Almost.

Meanwhile Emmett and Alice had let go of Jasper and Carlisle was trying to talk his son down from another homicide attempt. When a voice spoke from behind the blond.

"Excuse me."

The vampires turned and stared at the Quileute woman in front of them, who hardly seemed intimidated at all as she stared at Jasper. "What's your name?"

"Jasper Hale." The blond ground out as he glared at her, there was something familiar about her scent and Jasper couldn't help but feel like he'd heard her name before. Unfortunately at that point he was still too pissed off to care.

"So my son is your mate?"

Jasper blinked in surprise, "Your son-"

"Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother." The woman said as she pierced Jasper in her gaze and the empath's eyes widened in surprise.

Almost going into a complete panic, Jaspers southern accent thickened as his head gave a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you mam."

Sue raised an eyebrow at the vampire but it was short lived as she was suddenly wrapped up in a hard cold and her eyes went wide.

The woman went completely stiff when she realized that a vampire was hugging her. Before it pulled back and gave the Quileute woman a beaming smile.

"It's so great to finally meet you; wow you smell a lot like Leah."

Uh... thanks?

"And you are?"

"Alice, Alice Cullen," Sue gave a quick nod when she remembered Carlisle mention that Alice found her mate in Leah. "I've heard so much about you, Leah talks about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't think there's anyone she looks up to more."

"That's good to know." Sue's lips turned up into a slight smile before she looked up at Carlisle. "How is he, is he alright?"

The doctor smiled, "He's recovering very well, you're more than welcome to come by the house and see him anytime you like."

"Thank you."

"Oh! You can come shopping with me and Leah; it's so hard trying to get her to go with me. Maybe she'll go if you come along."

"Shopping?" Sue stared at the vampire until she caught Paul and the larger vampire waving their hands behind Alice's head as they mouthed,  _'don't do it'_.

"Maybe."

Sue said as she hedged on full commitment which somehow only made Paul and the big vampire face palm.

"I should get going; I'll need to transfer Leah and Seth to Forks high if they’re not living on the reservation anymore." Sue turned one more look on Jasper who had gone from severely ticked off monster to teenager caught in the act.

From what she saw earlier, this leech loved her son. So much so that he'd risk getting himself killed, just to avenge an injured leg. Sure he might not be very bright, but his commitment and love was very clear.

It might not be the wedding she always envisioned for her son, but at least she knows that he has a protector that'll do anything to keep him safe.

Even if it meant starting a war.

"Seth is still... Take care of him."

"Of course." Jasper gave a sure nod.

Sue turned to leave when she tensed all over again as Alice hugged her.

"It really was nice meeting you Mrs. Clearwater."

And as for Alice well...

Sue can't imagine how her cold and justifiably bitter daughter could fall for someone so-

Happy.

She needs to talk to Leah soon.

The woman swallowed and gave Alice's back an awkward pat, "Sue is fine."

Alice's hold tightened, "Sue."

As soon as Alice had pulled away Sue gave them a nod and walked off.

Carlisle gave a heavy sigh almost collapsing on the ground, "I can't believe they didn't kill us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Billy's heart was breaking.

The older man watched from the shadows as his son leaned up to kiss the vampire that held him and smiled as the cold one leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Suddenly it all made sense.

Jacob's random disappearances, the lost distant look in his eyes when he came back and his sudden silence whenever the Cullens or Bella came up in conversation.

Jacob was screwing Edward Cullen.

He was dating a fucking leech.

Billy just couldn't understand it.

How on earth did this even happen? Jacob hated the vampire didn't he? He's the reason that Bella broke down and he never gave the shifter any chance to win the girls heart, didn't he?

How could Jacob fall for him? Defend him?

Invoke his right as alpha to keep him?!

Jacob's never wanted to be a wolf that much Billy is absolutely sure of.

Being a shifter gave you power and strength the likes of which most people could only dream of; unfortunately it also came with a price.

Freedom.

Once you become a wolf your life is devoted to the pack and only the pack. You never have any chance of leaving since lone wolves don't usually make it very far without dying. The brotherhood is something that helps keep you alive and therefore ever leaving La Push became virtually impossible for Jacob.

That's something Jacob never wanted, so when he was told of his place in the pack the boy naturally refused the position and gave it to Sam since being alpha meant even more devotion and less freedom than before.

Jacob didn't want to be alpha so Billy just assumed it would stay that way, but it didn't.

Jacob embraced his birthright, he accepted the burden of leading and under any other circumstances Billy would have been proud but he didn't do it for himself or the pack or La Push.

He did it for a leech.

For a damn vampire, the very reason for his abilities.

Why?

Billy almost flinched when he saw Edward lean down to kiss Jacob's forehead and the shifter seemed to relax as he let his eyes slide shut.

That action brought back so many memories.

Of Sarah just after she gave birth to Jacob and would place him in his cot at night. Of those times when Jacob hurt himself when he was playing and his wife would patch him up. Or how Jacob had leaned down into the casket to place a kiss on his mother's forehead on the day of her funeral.

Sarah.

God what on earth happened to her son?

He betrayed his home, his family and for what?

To be with one of them?

A killer?!

Billy could barely stomach the thought.

What's worse was the look of pride in Jacob's eyes when he acknowledged that he had accepted Cullen as his mate. Like it was the sanest thing in the world.

That's when Billy realized that it was too late to talk some sense into his son and show him what kind of horrible mistake he was making. It's too late because Jacob is in love.

Now the only question is what to do with this information.

Because despite everything, Jacob is still his son and Billy will always love him. It doesn't even bother him that Cullen is a man, it’s just...

He's a vampire, a fucking monster.

Billy can't stand by and pretend like he's O.K with his son's choice.

So he won't even try to pretend.

Old Quil was right.

Jacob is old enough to make his own decisions and if he wants to stay with Cullen, then there isn't much his father can do about it.

Billy gave them one more look before turning in his chair and moving away, briefly wondering how he'll ever manage to explain this to Rachel. And how he'll manage to move on without his son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things had gone less than pleasantly but they could have gone much worse.

Sure they were exiled, Jacob can never see his family or friends again and his father basically rejected him but it still could have been worse.

He could have been fighting against his pack brothers right now instead of being with Edward, so it wasn't all bad.

He loves his vampire and as long as they're together, then it's not too bad.

Some of the pack were there with him and that much Jacob was grateful for, albeit a bit guiltily.

Seth was still a kid, Leah looks up to Sue, Embry loves his mom and Paul loves La Push. They shouldn't be forced to stay away because of him, so naturally Jacob told Leah, Embry and Seth, once he'd woken up and managed to get passed Jasper and his protective vampire mode, about the council's conditions for their return. Of course none of them were willing to leave the Cullens to stay in La Push and Leah made it quite clear that there's no way he's getting rid of them that easily.

Especially since he's now their, "All powerful all mighty alpha" as she smugly put it.

Jacob still couldn't believe it.

Although he could definitely feel it.

Jacob has always been strong even if he wasn't always entirely aware of his own strength, but now it was different.

Now he could feel it.

Tense energy flowed through him in a surge, without discomfort. Jacob could feel his influence and dominance.

Along with something else.

For reasons that are completely unknown to him, Jacob felt... Hot.

Since the moment that he saw Edward when they were carrying Seth back to the Cullens, Jacob has felt uncomfortably warm and it only seemed to get better when Edward touched him.

It wasn't too bad at first but the second Edward kissed him back in the reservation, Jacob felt his body temperature start to rise. Until they finally made it back to the Cullen mansion, when the shifter dragged Edward upstairs as he practically devoured his mouth.

Which is how they ended up like this.

"Again."

Jacob said between panting breaths just as Edward slumped over him and almost groaned.

Edward's room was a mess.

Books were knocked over onto the floor along with Edward's now shredded clothes. The vampires collection of cd's and records lay scattered across the floor, some bore scratches while others had broken into indescribable pieces. The lamp that used to sit beside the bed as now shattered, broken pieces of glass and porcelain lay in a heap beside the bed while the shade had rolled over to some corner of the room.

And Edward's bed, which he'd gotten as a gift from Alice for Jacob. Had somehow just barely managed to survive. With the only obvious damage being the torn sheets and a large chunk of wood missing from the headboard, due to Jacob's sudden lapse in control during round two.

The telepath lifted his head to look up at his mate and took an unnecessary breath, "Jacob, not that I'm complaining, but are you feeling-"

Edward was cut off when the shifter suddenly flipped them over and gave him a searing kiss. The vampire moaned and buried his hands in the shifters hair, before Jacob pulled back and started biting at the hard skin on his throat.

"Still...hot..."

Edward frowned, "What?"

"I want you." Jacob breathed as he started rocking his hips and the vampire’s member slowly started to grow inside of him. Edward moaned and the shifter kept at his slow rigid movements until his cock was hard and pulsing in his inner walls. Jacob leaned back, to sit on Edward's lap and bit his lip as he gave a moan.

_ 'Better' _

Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before he could ask Jacob moved and the vampire hissed. Jacob moved slowly using his legs to go up and down as he rode Edward's cock in an easy rhythm and the telepath groaned beneath him.

"Ah!" The shifter gave a cry and slight jump as his prostate was hit and warm currents flowed through him. Jacob pulled back up before going down, giving the same jump as his sweet spot was hit as he kept repeating the action until his pace increased and the shifter was screaming as he practically bounced off of the vampires lap. For his part, Edward was a groaning mess of lusty vampire. The telepath's hands were tearing even further into the already shredded sheets, until he moved up to grab the shifter by the back of his throat to pull him down for a deep kiss, while Jacobs hips just kept rocking and Edward swallowed his screams.

"Ngh!" Jacob moaned as he went over the edge, taking Edward with him before the vampire finally released his lips and he fell over to lie beside his mate.

Edward stared at the ceiling for a few moments while Jacob caught his breath, when thirty seconds had passed and the Quileute hadn't jumped him yet, the vampire finally spoke.

"Six times."

"Yeah." The shifter answered as he also stared at the ceiling.

"Not that we haven't done it multiple times before, it's just that you usually take a break in between."

"Yeah."

"Or at least let me pull out of you."

Jacob blushed, "Uhuh."

"I'm really not complaining, but what was that?"

"I... I don't know."

Jacob frowned as he glanced out the window and saw a light glow against the window pane as the sun started to rise.

The heat was gone and Jacob felt his temperature go back to normal. He didn't feel uncomfortable and he certainly didn't feel the need to jump his vampire again.

O.K so maybe he does, but it's not with the same urgency as before.

If anything he felt calm, almost serene.

"Jacob?"

The Quileute turned his head and found Edward staring at him with concern. Jacob moved over towards him and lay his head on the marble chest as Edward wrapped his arms around him. Jacob felt an overwhelming feeling of calm flow over him, making the shifter sigh.

"Nothing. I guess I just wanted you... Really, really badly."

"Are you sure? You kept mumbling about something being  _'hot'_."

"I'm fine." The shifter gave a wide yawn as he tucked his head underneath the vampire's chin. He gave a quick glance around the room and frowned at the mess he'd. Jacob cringed when he saw Edward's once precious now broken record collection.

"Sorry about that."

Edward looked down at where Jacob was staring and gave a laugh, "It's a fair trade."

Suddenly they heard what sounded like glass break just before Emmett bellowed from down stairs.  _"Oh c'mon, that's not even close to being fair!"_

_ "Calm down Em'," _  Embry said with a voice tinged in amusement.  _"You lost, let it go."_

_ "Pay up." _  Seth's bright voice chirped and Edward could hear the vampire's angry movements as he stomped across the living room.

_ "I still say Jasper helped him cheat." _

_ "Whether Jazz helped me or not, doesn't change the fact that I won." _

Emmett grumbled,  _"They couldn't fuck just one more time."_

_ "Language!" _  Came Esme's voice, making the vampire grumble some more until Edward heard Embry's hushed voice whisper, probably in Emmett's ear.

_ "Edward's room must be a mess." _  Alice said with a sigh while Rosalie gave a snort.

_ "His room? I think we should be more worried about Jacob's ass."  _ Paul's loud laugh echoed in the home as Rosalie finished,  _"Two hundred says he can't walk."_

_ "I say he walks with a limp." _  Leah said thoughtfully.

_ "Babe?"  _ Emmett said sounding much calmer, before Embry answered.  _"Five hundred he walks with a limp, but can't walk down the stairs."_

_ "I say he walks with no limp." _  Seth said after a low murmur from Jasper.

Both Edward and Jacob groaned as the chatter went on and bets on their sex life were placed, until the last bet was spoken and Jacob groaned.

_ "Considering Jacob's healing abilities."  _ Carlisle said smoothly in a calm voice,  _"One thousand says he wakes up at noon and walks with a limp."_

If vampires could blush, Edward would have been glowing red.

"We need to move out of here."

"Yeah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demetri watched the girl in the middle of the empty room as her body draped over another, holding down her struggling prey as she fed on its blood.

The tracker still doesn't know why he didn't just kill the girl when he had the chance.

It would have been simple.

A snap of her neck, a slash of her throat and she would be gone, off to the world of the dead to experience the eternal slumber that escaped him all those years ago.

But he didn't.

This girl, this fragile little human held interest.

A few months had gone by and Aro had gotten no word from James or any of those in his coven, so the Volturi leader sent him to track the vampire and find out what's been keeping his follower from contacting him.

Aro is a collector of extraordinary things after all and even though James wasn't so valuable that he'd try and force the blond to stay in Volterra, he was still one of Aro's possessions and Aro likes to check up on his things.

It was quite the shock when Demetri found that James, Laurent and Victoria were dead and at the hands of those in the Olympic coven none the less.

The tracker didn't personally have anything against Carlisle and his... Family. No he actually found the coven's vegetarian ways to be quite amusing if not a bit unnecessary, so he did not think too much of the incident at first.

After all there could be a number of reasons why the Cullens decided to end the coven's existence; it wasn't till he caught the sweet smell of human blood along with the overwhelming scent of wet dog lingering around the Cullen mansion that his interest piqued.

Demetri arrived in Forks just a month after Victoria's death, where her trail went cold. And found himself lingering near the home of Carlisle when he saw a tiny little human girl storm out of the house as she got into her death trap of a truck and drove home.

He followed her and watched as she charged into her home and rushed around her room packing up her things while she muttered in nonsensical phrases. The tracker almost left thinking that she wasn't worth worrying over when two words left the girls mouth instantly catching his attention.

"Vampire" and "Werewolf"

This girl not only knew of their kind but of the wolves as well. Judging from her ease at entering and leaving the Cullen home, this girl obviously had dangerous knowledge meaning that she'd have to be disposed of.

A man that Demetri assumed was her father arrived just as a taxi pulled up to the small house.

The man tried to convince her to stay but she wouldn't hear any of it and packed up her things, before heading towards the cab and then straight to the airport.

It came as quite the shock when the vampire found that he couldn't track her with as much ease as he could track others and he had the toughest time trying to track the girl through her scent since he wasn't used to finding people that way and Demetri found himself wondering why.

Fortunately even without his advanced ability, the man managed to follow her all the way to her home in Phoenix. Much to Demetri's dismay.

The town was ridiculously sunny and the vampire found himself wishing that he'd just offed this troublesome little human when he had the chance back in Forks.

After watching the girl pace around her home in an anxious rage for days, Demetri sent word to Aro of everything he'd found and brought the girl back with him as per the leaders orders.

The vampire is actually surprised that the girl didn't so much as put up a fight. She didn't even panic like most human's do when they encounter his kind and knew what they were.

No she stayed calm and left willingly, without saying a word to her mother or even making much of a sound. When they got to Volterra however the girl sang like a bird.

She told Aro everything she knew, everything she'd been exposed to with the Cullens and everything she knew about the Olympic coven's neighbors the supposed Quileute wolves.

Causing quite the stir from Caius as she told of how large the dogs are and how well they fight.

Once she was finished Aro regarded her for a few moments in silent thought. There was an obvious unappealing desperation that just oozed off of the girl, the same kind of desperation that follows most humans that knew of vampires and wanted to get the gift of immortality. In any normal circumstance Aro would have had her killed the moment he'd gotten all he needed to know from her.

However the circumstances weren't normal.

Isabella Swan.

The girl was special, different from the other mortals.

Demetri couldn't track her, Jane and Alec's powers didn't work on her and Aro couldn't read her mind. A rare but clear sign of a gift waiting to be revealed beneath the layer of human flesh and Aro is a collector of extraordinary things.

So he turned her, in hopes of unlocking her gift to its fullest supernatural potential. A gift like hers could prove to be an incredibly useful asset to the Volturi guard and if it turned out that she had no gift, then he'd just have Felix and Caius dispose of her.

The body beneath Bella's began to still while the newborn vampire just kept feeding on the human's flesh and Demetri could hear the heart beat start to slow.

The tracker's head tilted slightly and he wondered if the girl knew just how obvious she was being.

It's obvious to Demetri and he's sure just about every member of the Volturi guard including Aro that she's keeping a secret.

Something she doesn't want anyone to know. The reason for her desperate desire to become one of them went far beyond the typical human fear of mortality.

Isabella was after something.

Something she believes she can't acquire without immortality.

Demetri felt Marcus move in beside him, but kept his gaze steady on the feeding newborn.

"There's a broken bond that she's trying to fix." Marcus said as he kept his gaze ahead as well.

Demetri glanced at the vampire beside him from the corner of his eye, "Your gift works on her?"

Marcus gave a slight shrug, "Her gift is much stronger now, but it wans from time to time in moments of weakness like now."

"As she feeds."

"Fresh blood, a weakness for all newborns." Marcus said with a nod as he continued. "Her bonds have been frayed broken and tattered beyond repair. I believe she came to Aro to achieve the means to fix them."

Demetri raised an eyebrow at the vampire beside him. "A bond with a Cullen?"

"Perhaps." Marcus gave a slight shrug, "Whatever she's after, I have a feeling things will not go as she has planned. If anything,"

The heartbeat coming from beneath the newborn vampire came to a stop and the girl gasped as she lifted her head and wiped the trails of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand while her eyes glowed a bright red.

"Isabella has started a path that will lead to an eternity of hell."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Almost a week had passed since then, since Jacob and Embry had left, and Quil Aertera was slowly losing his mind.

He missed his best friends so much, especially now.

Quil is a nice guy.

Friendly, understanding and patient.

But right now the wolf was starting to lose his patience.

_ 'Would you knock it off already, things are already hard enough as it is without you constantly thinking about him.' _

The wolf gave a yawn as he went to lie down on his paws, the Quileute can't remember the last time he got more than four hours of sleep. Let alone the last time he got to play with Claire for longer than an hour.

Since Jacob, Paul, Embry, Leah and Seth had defected to join the Cullens; Sam has had them on double shifts around the reservation due to their sudden decrease in numbers. Even though Quil didn't understand why.

After all Jacob's with them now, even if they tried to attack the rez for some reason it's not like Jacob would just let them.

Quil has had a lot of time to think about everything that's happened and part of him still couldn't believe that Jake would leave La Push for a vampire. But he remembers what Jacob was like that night when the leech had touched him, he saw the look in his eyes and he can't deny that Jacob loves Edward.

So he made some resemblance of peace with the fact that his best friend was bedding a leech.

Besides from what he saw when Jasper attacked Sam, a vampire’s mate should not be fucked with.

If Quil didn't know any better he'd swear that the empath imprinted on Seth. After all if Claire had been in Seth's position, Quil has no doubt that he probably would have done the same thing.

At this point though, Quil didn't care about any of it. The shifter would give anything just to see his best friends again. He felt terrible about just turning his back on Jacob and Embry, but what other choice did he have?

Leaving Sam means leaving Claire, and Quil could never even imagine leaving his imprint behind.

_ 'I know it’s just...' _  Brady gave a sigh as he kicked at the dirt beneath his paws,  _'It's not fair'_

Quil gave a sigh as he looked up at the younger wolf,  _'He loves him Brady, let it go.'_

_ 'But what if-' _

_ 'What if what? Jacob was secretly in love with you? Didn't you see Jasper almost kill Sam for hurting Seth's leg? Who knows what Edward would do if he found out some little kid was after his 'mate', do you really wanna try and find out?' _

Not even his best friend Collin knew.

It was his best kept secret.

One that only Quil knew about and that's only because Quil used to feel the same way before he imprinted on Claire.

He used to like Jacob, just as much as Brady does now.

It started only a week after Brady moved with his Mom to La Push. The boy wasn't exactly happy about leaving his home but he was looking forward to hanging out with his cousin's.

Seth was great and Leah was tolerable once you got to know her, but he still wasn't happy about being away from his friends and his home. It wasn't until Jacob that Brady's opinion on La Push changed.

The older boy was friendly and warm and was, in tweenager terms; so cool. Brady spent most of his time hanging around Seth since his cousin usually spent most of his time with Jacob as well.

Of course the Quileute always felt a little left out when he spent time with the older boys. They always seemed to have a connection that never included him. Even when they were all talking together he just felt like the little runt that no one was paying attention to.

But it didn't really matter since Jacob always tried to include him or at least engage him in their own conversation so Brady could've cared less about the others.

The boy had never really considered whether or not he might be gay, he never understood what guys that were gay saw in other guys.

But every time Jacob smiled and laughed at one of Jared's lame jokes, Brady understood completely.

He was just starting puberty after all.

So it wasn't hard trying to imagine what it would be like to touch or hug or kiss Jacob, and maybe do a few other things... When he's older of course.

And then it happened,

His first phase.

Needless to say Brady was scared shitless and almost ran clean across the Canadian border out of panic when it happened. Thankfully Sam, Jared and Quil found him and talked him down from his panicked state.

Once they got back to the reservation, they explained it all. Everything about the shape shifters and cold ones, they told him about the treaty and how it was now also his responsibility to protect La Push from any bloodsuckers that might try to harm it.

But most important of all they told him about imprinting.

Brady was surprised to find that Leah's hatred of Sam and Emily was due to the alpha's imprinting on her cousin. It certainly explained a lot and the boy suddenly realized that maybe his cousin wasn't a deranged spinster after all.

Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim and Quil on Claire, which would explain how he actually managed to play with a two year old for hours every day without getting sick of it.

As Sam explained Brady couldn't help but let his mind wander to Jacob and how great it would be if he was his imprint.

How great it would be if the older boy saw him as more than just Seth and Leah's cousin. How great it would be if Jacob touched or hugged or kissed him, or maybe did some other things.

Unfortunately at his first pack meeting nothing happened.

He kept staring at Jacob just waiting for the imprint to come. He tried to remember what Sam had told him.

About looking into Emily's eyes and feeling his world shift. He tried to imagine what it would feel like if an invisible force suddenly anchored him down to the ground and he saw the sun rise in Jacob's eyes.

But it never happened.

He still liked him, but he didn't feel like he'd die if Jacob wasn't there and Jacob certainly didn't act any differently around him.

Still Brady had hope.

Every time Jacob ruffled his hair or tossed his arm around his neck, he'd hope it meant something more than simple brotherly bonding.

But now there's Edward Cullen.

Stupid leech.

Sure Jacob still hadn't taken much notice of him, but he could have!

Brady was sure if he was just a little older maybe Jacob might start noticing him more, but now that Edward was in the picture that wish was shattered.

The shifter's heart almost broke when he watched Cullen and his first crush.

Jacob touched Edward; he hugged him and kissed him. And judging from the memories that Jacob showed them, it’s pretty obvious that they did other things as well.

It really isn't fair.

_ 'Look,' _  Quil gave another sigh,  _'You saw them and what they're like. Jacob's happy, he made his choice and left La Push so he could be with his le-... with Edward, if I can accept that then so can you'_

Brady let out a low whine,  _'But-'_

The wolf's mind wandered to Jacob again. He thought about all those times when Jacob would phase and got to see the other boy without clothes when Quil let out a laugh.

_ 'It was just a crush Brady, seriously let it go. You know Edward's a mind reader right? Do you really want to see what he'd do if he saw what you're thinking right now?' _

Quil got up and started walking away, _'Because I seriously doubt it would be pretty.'_

Sue set her cup down in the sink and turned back to get her bag in the living room.

The older woman gave a sigh as she took a moment to look around her empty home. It’s been so quiet since Seth and Leah left to be with the Cullens. Sue missed her kids terribly but they made their decision so she would at least try to respect it. Leah's old enough to take care of herself and from what she saw from watching Jasper the other night, the older woman doesn't think she has anything to worry about with Seth.

Although Carlisle told her that she could go over and see them anytime she wanted Sue hadn't even called over there to make sure that Seth and Leah were alright. Partly out of fear.

Regardless of how Jasper had acted when he attacked Sam and when she spoke to him, the older woman was still a little nervous about seeing Seth and Jasper together.

She couldn't imagine what they'd be like around each other, her wolf son with his vampire mate. If Sue was being honest with herself then she'd admit that she was slightly terrified.

Thankfully Sue Clearwater has never been one to turn back in the face of fear. She might be scared but as the days went by Sue also became insanely curious.

Mostly due to Alice Cullen.

Sue still couldn't wrap her mind around Leah falling for someone like that.

Someone so friendly and bubbly and basically her daughters complete opposite. The Quileute woman honestly couldn't wait to see how Leah actually manages to handle someone so...

Happy.

Well she gets to find out today.

Sue called over to the Cullens and spoke to someone named Esme to make sure it would be alright and she wouldn't walk in on something like vampire feeding time if she just showed up.

Sue grabbed her keys from the coffee table when a soft knock came from the door. The woman frowned but took her bag and keys with her to answer it, she was heading out anyway.

When she pulled the door open the Quileute woman blinked in surprise and stared at the woman on the other side of the door whose face was streaming with tears.

"Tiffany? What's going on?"

The woman brushed a hand over the steady stream of tears on her face, gave a weak smile and tried to speak with as steady a voice as she could manage. "I'm sorry to bother you so early Sue and it looks like you're about to go out-"

Sue set her bag and keys down on a small table beside the door and took a step forward. "It’s nothing urgent, what's wrong?"

"I-... I tried to talk to Sam but he won't tell me anything and I didn't know who else to turn to so I thought maybe you could-"

"What happened?"

Tiffany gave a soft sniff and swallowed, her voice started to crack as she spoke, "It's been days and Embry hasn't come home. I thought he might've been out with Sam like he always is, but then I saw Jared and he said that Embry wasn't on the reservation anymore... But he wouldn't tell me where he was-" the woman's voice broke and she gave a soft sob.

Sue's eyes widened,  _'Shit! We completely forgot about her'_

"Tiffany I-..." Sue stopped herself and tried to think of what to do, but really there's only one thing to do. She grabbed her bag and keys and edged passed the crying woman on her doorstep as she locked the door.

"Come on."

"What? Where are-"

"I was on my way to go see Seth and Leah when you got here, you might as well come too." Sue turned and walked up to the car on the drive way.

"But what do-"

"Embry's there with them."

Tiffany gaped as she stood on the porch and Sue gave a sigh, "I'll explain on the way, now let's go."

Not needing to be told again, she quickly ran over to the passenger side of the car and got inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry gave chuckle as he watched Alice dart around the living room fixing flowers and arranging vases that stood in the room. He shifted a bit in his seat, trying not to disturb the vampire lying on his chest as he stared at the glowing television screen.

Leah gave a sigh from her spot by the door way, "All of this is really unnecessary Alice."

"No it's completely necessary," the pixie retorted as she kept plucking at a lily that stood in a vase by the window. "I want Sue to be comfortable, at home. I don't think we made a very good impression on her the other night and I want to change that."

"I thought you said she seemed to like you?"

"She might have seemed like it, but this time I want to make sure." Alice gave the room a quick once over and gave a nod, before looking back over her shoulder at Leah. "Where are the others?"

The female shifter leaned against the doorway and folded her arms over her chest, "Rose is out hunting with Paul, Seth's upstairs with Jasper and Edward's still holding Jacob hostage in his room."

The pixie's head snapped up and she tried to listen before giving growl and heading up the stairs. "Oh no they're not; Sue's going to be here any minute and everything has to be perfect."

"Alice calm down." Leah said with a sigh as she ran after her vampire while Embry gave another laugh.

"She's insane."

"Babe."

Embry looked down at Emmett and found the vampire staring at him, "What?"

"Why haven't you called your mom yet?"

The shifter gave a sigh and looked back at the TV. "I... I will, I just-"

"You know she's probably worried about you right?"

"Yeah."

Emmett sat up and leaned over the boy beneath him to give him a kiss, "Call her. She needs to at least know that you're alright."

Embry's eyes filled with hesitation, "I just-... What do I even say? 'Hi mom I can't come home because Sam kicked us off the reservation for dating a coven of vampires'? That won't go down well Em'."

Emmett smiled, "You don't have to say that. But you can't just disappear on her, call her tell her you're O.K and we'll figure out the rest later."

The shifter frowned, "Since when do you have such good advice?"

"Hey Jazz and Edward aren't the only bright ones around here."

"Yeah right." Embry laughed before Emmett gave him another kiss. The shifter sighed as Emmett pressed into him, feeling the vampires cold against him always somehow made the strain just disappear.

"If I had the chance," the vampire paused as he stroked his mate's cheek. "I would've called my family."

The shifters eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck. "Sorry Em'."

"Don't be. I have a new family now anyway," the vampire smirked as he moved so he was straddling Embry's hips. "And a hot new fiancé."

Embry rolled his eyes, "Fiancé?"

"Yes fiancé, you don't honestly think I'm letting you get away from me do you?" Emmett said giving the shifter an incredulous look, "Besides, Alice will kill you if all the work she's been doing on the wedding goes to waste."

"Alice is-" Embry stopped and gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course she is."

Emmett let out a chuckle, "It won't be too bad. Rose and I use to have a wedding more than twice a decade."

"Yeah but that's Rosalie," the Quileute groaned. "I don't wanna have to deal with Alice's crazed wedding hormones every five years."

Emmett smirked as he leaned down to brush his lips against the shifters neck, "Even if we got to go on a honeymoon every five years?"

The shifter gave a sigh as he tilted his head back to give Emmett more room, "Honeymoon? You really just want an excuse to tie me to a bed for more than two weeks right?"

Emmett paused, "No, but now that you mention it that does sound like a lot of fun."

Embry laughed as he smacked the back of Emmett's head, making the vampire growl as he moved to kiss down his neck when Alice's angry voice interrupted them.

"Absolutely not! Both of you get up!"

Emmett let out a groan before looking up at his sister and Embry squirmed under her intense glare.

"Sue's almost here and I will not have her walk in to find you molesting Embry on the couch."

The vampire moved off his mate and sat up while Embry followed as he tried to force away the blush in his cheeks. The shifter glanced over at Leah who was standing by the stairs, the Quileute shot him an apologetic look and Embry gave a sigh. Jasper stood next to Seth on his sisters right side, the shifter leaned into Jasper's chest as the empath drew random patterns on his back.

"Jacob and Edward are in the kitchen with Esme, they promised to be on their best behavior and I expect you to do the same."

The pixie turned on her heel and went to go stand next to Leah as they waited while Emmett tossed his arm around his wolf's shoulders when his head suddenly snapped up and he frowned.

"Emmett what's wrong?" Embry asked with concern when the vampire's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I'm getting two scents, Sue and someone else."

Leah blinked in surprise, "She's bringing someone with her?"

"Yes," Jasper answered with a frown, "The scent is familiar. It similar to-"

"It smells like you." Emmett finished as he looked down at the shifter and Embry just stared back in total surprise.

"Me?"

The vampires heard the engine of a car stop right in front of the house, just before two doors opened and then closed.

Alice waited to hear the footsteps walk up to the front door and darted up to the entrance less than a second before the doorbell rang.

"Sue! It's great to see you again."

Embry got up from his seat along with Emmett and walked over to where the others were standing to find an extremely uncomfortable looking Sue Clearwater wrapped up in pixie vampire. Seth and Leah chuckled from their spot by the steps and Jasper gave his wolf a fond smile.

"It's good to see you too, Alice." The quileute woman said as she tried to untangle herself from psychic. The pixie finally let go and took a step back only to blink in surprise as she looked passed Sue.

"Who's this?"

"Yeah about her," Sue started as she looked around the house when her eyes fell on Embry. "Embry."

The shifter paused as all eyes turned on him and he quickly made his way to the door just as Sue stepped out of the way making him freeze at what he saw.

"Mom?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

"Why did Alice drag us down here again?"

"Sue's here, so she wants us out in the open to make sure we behave."

Jacob let out a snort. "So her and Leah disappearing, is her way of making sure we behave?"

"No, it's Leah's way of getting her to calm down." Edward shrugged as he lifted a hand to card through the Quileute’s hair while the other lingered around Jacob's waist.

"Lucky Leah."

It was an abnormally bright sunny day. Sunlight shone through the window, causing a bright sparkle to break out over the vampire’s skin, although Edward barely paid any attention to that.

Seth had gone off to a corner to sulk and Jasper went along to comfort his mate after Sue announced that she'd transferred him and Leah to Forks high and would be going to school first thing Monday morning.

Leah had managed to tear Alice away from her mother so she could drag her off somewhere to calm down. The psychic was so desperate to get the tribal elders approval that she didn't realize that she was being a little...

Overwhelming.

Thankfully Sue didn't seem to mind too much, if anything the Quileute woman was absolutely amused.

After escaping Alice, Sue was pulled off to the kitchen with Esme so she could help the vampire prepare lunch for the wolves.

The motherly vampire didn't have any friends to speak of; most of her time was always spent taking care of the house or the occasional charity work. She never got to spend time with someone her own age, or rather someone her human age especially since being a vampire made being around human beating hearts and pumping blood a bit difficult.

Sure she had Carlisle but Edward could tell that his mother was having best time chatting with Sue, especially since she didn't have to hide what she was from the Quileute woman. So for once she felt somewhat normal.

Rosalie was yet to get back from her morning hunt with Paul and as for Edward; the vampire was content in standing with his mate.

The telepath stared down at the shifter clinging to his chest as they stood by the wall with a with a warm smile on his face, wondering what on earth he could have possibly done to deserve a creature so perfect.

Jacob Ephraim Black.

God how he loves this boy.

Loves him more than Edward thinks he could possibly ever love anyone else. Definitely more than he loved Bella.

Ok so maybe  _'love'_ isn't exactly the right word to use for her.

It is clear to Edward now that he made a huge mistake with Bella. He confused curiosity and infatuation with love, a mistake he should have never made and one he definitely regrets.

Her blood was incredibly sweet, Edward felt like he could barely control himself around her on most days. That coupled with the fact that her's was the only mind he couldn't read, led Edward to believe that he was in love.

The vampire used to spend hours with Bella just watching the girl and trying to figure out what she was thinking and how she felt.

Isabella Swan was a riddle, one that Edward found himself desperate to solve. She really was the most fascinating person Edward had ever met, or he thought he'd ever meet again.

That is... until Jacob.

The moment Edward stepped out of the car in the schools parking lot at the dance, he was hit with the most breathtaking scent he'd ever smelt before in all his years of life as a vampire or human.

The telepath had to fight the urge to run off and track it, as he helped Bella out of the car and made his way towards the school building.

And that's when he saw him.

A boy standing near the entrance to the school.

Russet skin, long midnight hair and the most beautiful deep brown eyes Edward had ever seen. He took a deep breath and realized that the scent he caught earlier was coming from him.

As the telepath took in every inch of the boy in front of him he only briefly registered Bella's voice as she introduced them.

His name was Jacob Black.

Jacob.

Edward couldn't help but moan the boy's name in his head as he looked back up into his eyes and the other just gave him a shy smile. Edward immediately reached out his hand just so he could get a chance to touch Jacob in some way.

An unnecessary breath hitched in his throat and his dead heart almost leaped out of his chest when Jacob's hand made contact.

The boy's skin was a little rough but still warm and Edward could feel his pulse jump a bit when he tightened his hold on his hand.

_ 'Cold.' _

Edward was so used to being around Bella's silent mind that he'd almost forgotten that he could listen to everyone else's. The vampire tried to listen into his thoughts suddenly, desperate to know what Jacob thought of him.

As Jacob talked to Bella, Edward had to suppress a smile at what he got from the boy's mind.

_ 'Damn Bella's got good taste, he's- Knock it off! He's Bells' boyfriend, her very male boyfriend. You can't think he's cute... If anything he's just fine!' _

_ 'Kinda pale though... And his eyes are-... Wow they're gold. Is that normal? Is he sick or something? I don't think I've ever seen eyes like that, not even on TV- Oh shit he's looking at me!' _

Naturally Jacob tried to avoid looking at Edward as he talked with his best friend, but the boy's eyes did wander towards him a few times and he'd have a mental break town every time he got caught staring.

Eventually though, Jacob left.

And as soon as the boy was out of scent distance, Edward felt the full gravity of what just happened.

At first he didn't want to accept it.

He tried to blow it off as some fluke or moment of temporary insanity. But as he stood next to Bella and stared at the girl he's been so in love with for the past few months, Edward suddenly found himself to be...

Annoyed.

As the telepath held Bella against his chest while they danced he found that her scent didn't entice him as much as it used to. He didn't find her hair as soft as he did, or marvel at the warmth under her porcelain skin and her brown eyes suddenly seemed dull.

She was nothing like Jacob.

Jacob's scent was breathtaking, rain, earth and pine with some odd kind of spice the vampire couldn't put his finger on. It was the scent of the forest and life as it should be. He never got to touch his hair, but it looked thick and soft and Edward wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the dark raven locks. The warmth from his skin was reflected in the deep russet shade and his eyes-

God, Edward would track Jacob to the ends of the earth just to get a glimpse of his eyes again. A beautiful deep brown that somehow simultaneously burned with both pure innocence and wild defiance.

Jacob was perfect.

As the night went on Edward started getting frustrated with Bella's silent mind. He couldn't tell how she was feeling and what she thought, it annoyed him to no end how quiet his own mind felt since Jacob had left.

Sure he could hear the thoughts from the other kids at school, but they weren't Jacob's.

His mind almost felt empty without the Quileute’s voice in his head, or the frantic and somewhat panicked thoughts Jacob's eyes met his.

Edward almost felt lost and alone. Even with Bella right there beside him.

The night dragged on and Edward got more and more anxious to get away from the girl he once loved, wanting to see her best friend instead.

Once Edward had dropped Bella off he drove around for a while and suddenly found himself staring at La Push boarder. Luckily he managed to stay outside of the reservation and went home as quickly as possible.

It wasn't till the next day that Edward let fate win.

He went hunting in an effort to try and keep himself busy and stop himself from thinking about Jacob. He was stalking a deer when he was hit with Jacob's scent and immediately abandoned his kill to hunt something better instead.

When he found the boy Edward couldn't help but smile.

Jacob was lying in the middle of the same clearing he once took Bella all that time ago. The telepath couldn't imagine how the boy found this particular spot, but at the same time he didn't care either.

Everything about the scene was just perfect.

The sun was out so the entire area was bathed in warm bright light. The flowers around the clearing were in full bloom, dotting the grass in bright purple's and blues. Jacob's hair was fanned out beneath him and the boy's eyes were shut as he soaked up the bright rays.

It was almost surreal.

A perfect picture that he desperately wanted to be a part of, but he couldn't.

The sun was out after all and seeing Bella's boyfriend suddenly appear and sparkle in the sun would most certainly make the Quileute freak. So he watched in the shadow of the trees, until clouds started to gather and Jacob left.

It almost tore the vampire to shreds.

Just standing there between the trees and watching his mate walk away, losing his scent and gorgeous brown eyes.

After that Edward didn't really need any more convincing.

He broke up with Bella and started pursuing Jacob, something that also almost tore him to shreds.

Jacob wasn't scared of him, but he was definitely a little weary. Edward didn't want to move too quickly for fear of scaring him off but still it was torture.

Everything in Edwards being ached to touch Jacob and to hold him. But he couldn't do it, not yet.

Days went by and Edward started falling for Jacob for more than just their mating bond.

Jacob Black has a beautiful soul.

The perfect balance of pure innocence and wild defiance, a mirror image of the boy's eyes. The vampire spent all his time around Jacob listening in on his thoughts, despite the fact that it really was a major invasion of privacy, Edward couldn't help it.

Jacob has a deep love for his father, La Push and his heritage. The memories that his mate still had of his mother were beautiful and Edward often found himself relating her to his own mother. The Quileute also had amazing reserves of strength; he's had to deal with a lot at a young age and still managed to pull through.

The boy's mind was an open book that Edward found himself looking into every chance he got. The enchantment he felt whenever he was around Bella was gone. Her silent mind was too frustrating and the fact that her face was a constant blank mask didn't help much either.

A complete opposite to Jacob.

And that's how Edward knew that fate had sent him his soul.

Because if Bella Swan is a riddle, then Jacob Black is poetry.

Time went by and pretty soon Edward noticed how Jacob would blush every time the vampire stood closer than a male friend probably should, or stutter when Edward's hand lingered on his arm for longer than just a few seconds.

Pretty soon Edward realized that Jacob had developed a bit of a crush on him and for that the telepath was over the moon. Unfortunately after only two weeks Jacob found out about his break up with Bella and the boy was not pleased.

In all honesty Edward didn't handle the Bella situation as well as he could have, but at the time Edward hadn't thought it all the way through. All he could think about was Jacob and although he didn't want to hurt Bella, Jacob took up a higher priority than she did.

Unfortunately Edward was now starting to regret his decision to just dump Bella the way he did. She didn't deserve to be treated that way, especially since the telepath never even gave her a reason. Edward blames himself for the mess that waits for them with the Volturi.

If he hadn't gotten involved with her, Bella wouldn't have joined the Volturi and Leah's life wouldn't be in danger.

It was a heart stopping moment when Edward watched Alice's vision play off in her head and he wasn't surprised when his sister spent the rest of the day with the female shifter wrapped in her arms.

Edward can hardly believe that Alice was holding up as well as she is at the moment, but the pixie had assured him that everything would be alright although he could only imagine what Alice had planned.

Maybe the vision had changed.

Edward couldn't really tell since the vision hadn't gone on for very long before it got blurry, but he did manage to see a flash of white fur which was weird.

Either way, they need to discuss what to do before the Volturi arrive in a few months.

"Hey."

Edward looked down to find Jacob staring at him with clear concern on his face, the telepath smiled as he brought his hand down from Jacob's hair to stroke the shifter's cheek.

For now though, Bella and the Volturi can wait.

"Yes, love."

"Are you O.K? You spaced out for a minute."

Jacob leaned into Edwards touch and almost seemed to sigh, making a smirk over the vampires face. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how affectionate you've gotten since you repeatedly jumped me last week."

Jacob's cheeks instantly flushed, but the shifter made no move to pull away. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about last week."

"But I had fun last week."

"Edward." The alpha growled as he glared up at his vampire, when Edwards face suddenly became serious.

"I think we should tell Carlisle."

The shifters eyes widened a bit, before he looked away. Jacob's arms tightened around Edward's waist and he pressed his head against the vampire's chest.

"There's nothing wrong, I feel fine."

"But Jake-"

_ 'How's Embry doing? Can you tell from here?' _

Edward gave an unnecessary sigh, but decided to let Jacob have his way.

At least for now.

The telepath shut his eyes as he tried to focus in on the conversation going on outside.

"Embry's about to tell her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First she screamed, then she cried, then she screamed some more and then she finally gave up as she wrapped her son up in a hug. Apologizing for losing her mind just a few moments ago and then she wanted answers.

Tiffany sat on the front step of the Cullen mansion and stared blankly at her Embry, while another larger boy stood just a few feet away under the shade of a tree and watched. For some reason Embry had asked him to stay near, it was odd but somehow her son seemed more comfortable when the other was near than when he wasn't.

And then he told her.

The Quileute woman tried to wrap her mind around what her son just told her.

At first she didn't believe him, she thought that he was either A: insane and in need of immediate psychiatric assistance or B: on drugs, in which case she was going to hunt Sam down and kill him since she couldn't see how Embry could get a hold of any kind off drugs on his own.

But then he showed her.

Tiffany had screamed, freaked out, screamed some more and then she wanted answers.

Sweet Jesus the myths are real?!

All those stories that old Quil tells during the bon fires are true! Tiffany couldn't understand it, how was it even possible? When did it happen? How did it happen?

The Quileute stared into her son's eyes and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, "When did you-... How-"

"After I turned sixteen." Embry sat crouched in front of his mother and stared back at her and the woman's eyes went wide.

"When you disappeared..."

"Yeah, I changed when Quill said something to piss me off. I was so scared I ran into the woods and wandered around until Sam, Paul and Jared found me." Embry gave a small smile as he raked a hand through his hair and suddenly everything made sense.

The late nights, cutting school, the vague answers when she asked him where he's been.

It all made sense.

But...

"Why?"

The boy blinked in surprise, "Mom?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I-" Embry paused and took a deep breath before glancing over his shoulder at the older boy that gave him a warm smile and a nod. Embry took his mother’s clenched hands into his and took another deep breath. "The reason I can change into a wolf is because I carry the wolf gene... And the wolf gene is only carried in those that have blood from the Quileute tribe. It's impossible for someone in the Makai tribe to have it."

Tiffany instantly froze and her breathing stopped.

"Meaning whoever my father is, he's from La Push. He can't be-"

"Oh my God..." Tiffany breathed and her heart started to pound in her chest, staring at her son with something close to complete horror.

They know.

They've known since Embry turned sixteen.

Fuck she should have known, she really should have noticed.

The entire tribe has been different around her ever since Embry came back after he disappeared. Some of the residents on the rez even started avoiding her and some of the elders forced tight smiles whenever they saw her.

And Embry...

God, Tiffany can only imagine what everyone's been putting him through.

There are a lot of things that she regrets in her life, but surprisingly enough meeting  _him_ wasn't one of them.

Despite the fact that she made a stupid mistake when she ran around behind her husband’s back. Despite the fact that he never really cared and Tiffany was left alone and pregnant after he left. She doesn't regret  _him_ , because if it wasn't for him.

She wouldn't have Embry.

"Embry, I-"

Before the older woman could finish her sentence Embry suddenly moved forward and wrapped her in a hug, "Mom, I'm sorry I never told you."

"Embry you should know..."

Tears began to sting behind Tiffany's eyes but she tried to force them back, so she could speak but another squeeze from her son made her stop. "No, it's O.K. I don't have to know."

"But-"

"I love you mom."

Tiffany took a shuddering breath as she gave him a good squeeze. Lord only knows what she did to deserve a child like him.

Embry pulled away and Tiffany wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled back, before giving a sniff and fixing her son in a stern glare. "Well if you're in this pack, then why did the council exile you?"

The boy gave a sigh, "The elders didn't exile me, Sam did."

"And why did he do that?" The older woman asked with a frown while Embry just gave another sigh.

"Mom, you remember about the other legends right? About the great warriors that protected the land from the cold ones." Tiffany gave a slow nod and Embry continued. "Well, the cold ones are real too."

"The cold ones are vampires, right?" The woman frowned, "I don't understand, what does that have to do with Sam exiling you?"

"I-" Embry swallowed and Tiffany's face twisted into a look of confusion as the shifter looked back at the other boy one more time and he took a deep breath.

"Embry, who's that?"

Embry's eyes snapped back towards her and the boy gave her an awkward smile, "That's Emmett Cullen, my-uhm- his parents have been letting us stay here since Sam kicked us out."

Suspicion rose in Tiffany's chest, she's heard lots of people in Forks practically swoon over the kind hearted Dr. Cullen and his wife that adopted five children and raised them as their own.

Of course those rumors also hint that the good doctor had a weird thing for setting his children up with one another. And then she's also heard plenty of people in La Push hiss and growl at the mere mention of the name Cullen.

So she never really paid too much attention to the rumors, although it could hurt to ask-

"And why are they doing that?"

Embry suddenly looked up and looked his mother dead in the eye as he spoke, "We're dating."

The Quileute woman's eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat, "What?"

"Emmett, he's-he's... I guess he's my  _'boyfriend'_." Embry grimaced at the last word.

"I'd say I'm more than just your boyfriend." Emmett suddenly said making Tiffany's eyes snap towards him before darting back to her son.

"Embry...are-are you gay?"

"What?!" Embry flushed, "Of course not, I'm not-"

"But you're dating a boy." The woman reasoned not letting her eyes move from her son.

"Well yeah... But- look I'm not gay O.K. I'm not into guys like that." Embry glanced down away from his mother’s gaze as he raked a hand through his hair. "The thing is, it's just different with Em'."

_ 'Em'?' _

"How's it different?"

"It’s different because... Because I love him."

Tiffany just stared while a wide grin spread over Emmett's face.

"Emb-"

"Look before you ask anything else, I need to tell you something before I lose my nerve. You deserve to know the whole truth."

The older woman paused at the sudden seriousness and gave a slow nod which Embry returned.

"Sam kicked me, Leah, Seth, Paul and Jake out of La Push because were seeing the Cullens."

Tiffany frowned, but didn't say anything while she waited for her son to continue. Although it didn't make much sense, why would they get exiled for that?

"He exiled us because, because were supposed to protect La Push against the cold ones and... the Cullens are cold ones."

Realization dawned on her and Tiffany stopped breathing as her eyes snapped up to stare at Emmett, who was now suddenly stood right beside her son.

The woman's eyes went wide when she saw the larger boy's face and arms covered in a bright sparkle as he stood in the sun next to Embry.

Embry looked up at the other boy as he put a shining hand on his shoulder, before looking back at his mother.

"They're vampires."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Alice's visions aren't set in stone.

There's always something that could happen, some small insignificant thought or decision that could change the future completely and this time is no different.

"Are you sure, Alice?"

The vision changed.

"Yes. Out of all the possibilities of what could happen, this is the only one I can see where anyone will survive."

Leah gave a heavy sigh as she cursed under her breath. The shifter sat on the bed in front of Alice in their room as her eyes stayed fixed on the open drawing book that lay on the lilac bedspread beneath them.

The first one almost shattered her heart completely. The vision where she watched her mate get bitten, before she writhed in pain until she finally died before the rest of the pack was slaughtered right before their eyes. Alice was at a complete loss for what to do.

Of course she did all she could to prevent Edward from seeing the whole vision and the psychic spent hours trying to see if there were any possibilities of a change, anything they could do to change the future.

She thought about running, taking her mate as far away as possible, but in that scenario some of the wolves died and the Cullens were taken in as prisoners. She thought about surrendering but then everyone except her and Edward would be slaughtered.

Fighting was out of the question since the Volturi guard was large enough to take them all out if the need ever came.

There were simply no other options left and Alice was sure that she would die from heartache.

Until the incident with Sam.

That night a previously unknown variable was added to the mix and Alice found herself at odds between being angry at Sam for unjustly attacking Seth and being grateful that the alpha was such a narrow-minded control freak.

Because if Sam hadn't attacked Seth, Jasper wouldn't have crossed the border, they never would have met  _her_ and there wouldn't be a new possibility.

"Alice... I-" Leah stopped herself short as she picked up the sketch pad and took a closer look at the image drawn onto the crisp white page.

It was a picture of Sue.

The Quileute woman seemed to be looking up bravely with her hands at her sides as she glared at a hooded figure in front of her.

After an hour of Alice going insane with the need to make her mother feel comfortable, Leah dragged her vampire up the stairs and demanded answers.

Alice was getting incredibly worked up for the pixie to simply be trying to get Sue's seal of approval. There was obviously something bigger going on, something that had Alice scared to death.

So Alice told her everything, Leah's her mate after all she can't keep secrets from her, especially something like this.

The shifter deserves to know.

Alice pulled her legs up against her chest and bit her lip before looking up at Leah as she spoke, "I've looked at every possibility there is and this is the only way. That's why Sue needs to be comfortable here; she needs to be comfortable with what we are."

Leah flipped the page of the book and stared at next page. It showed Sue standing next to a vampire that Alice didn't recognize and a shadowed blur which meant the other figure was one of the shifters.

The female wolf swallowed hard, "What if we fight, what happens then?"

Alice kept her eyes fixed on her mate while she spoke, "From what I can see, Emmett and Embry will die during the fight. Rosalie and Paul will get away until Demetri finds and kills her. He'll use her body to lure Paul in, the Volturi will try to change him and he'll die. Jacob and Edward will be captured, but Jacob will fight them and refused to be controlled so they'll kill him and force Edward to stay in their guard, but he'll go into a deep depression. He'll become so useless that Aro will have him killed anyway. Esme and Carlisle will try to save them but they'll be killed before they even reach the gates of Volterra. Jasper and Seth will be captured as well and they'll force Jasper to turn him. After he does he'll be killed and Seth will-"

"Stop! Just... Stop ok-" Leah's voice began to crack and her eyes filled with tears, Alice immediately moved across the bed and wrapped Leah in her arms. Leah took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit before she asked.

"What happens to you and me?"

Alice's grip tightened and the shifters breath hitched and Alice's voice shook as she spoke, "You die first before the fight even starts and I'm killed shortly after."

The shifter took another deep breath, "O.K, but if my mom is there none of this happens?"

"Sue's presence will trigger something, I don't know what. But she means something to the Volturi, something important."

Leah pulled out of Alice's grasp and the pixie could see the wet streams running down her face. "What could she possibly mean Alice? My mom's never even been outside of Washington, how could-"

"I don't know, when the Volturi arrive the vision blurs even more. I only know that after it's all over, everyone's back in the house." The pixie sighed as she sat down next to Leah staring at the picture filled with fuzzy blurs. "She needs to be here, she has to accept what we are. Regardless of whether it's good or bad."

"That's something else I don't understand." Leah frowned as she kept flipping through the pad. "Why does she need to fit in with any of this? Why can't she just be here?"

Alice was silent for a moment and Leah looked up at her and immediately knew. "She's going to be turned."

The pixie gave a nod, "I'm not sure when, either a month after the Volturi come or a year later."

Leah dropped the book on the floor as she got up off the bed, "So my mom has to be sacrificed for us to live?! Is that what you're telling me?"

"Leah I-"

"Fuck!" Leah began to pace as she roughly raked a hand through her hair and the tears streamed down her face. "So what, she's just some pig that needs to be slaughtered?!"

Alice moved to the end of the bed and her hands clenched in the bed sheets while the female shifter kept pacing fighting against the sobs that rocked through her body.

"Shit!" Leah cursed one more time as her voice cracked before she stopped and collapsed on the floor. Alice rushed over and sat beside her when Leah leaned against her and she wrapped her arms around the shifters body.

"I am so sorry Leah." The pixie felt her heart crack as her mates tears started to soak into her dress. "If I could take all of this back and stop this from happening you, even if it meant never meeting you I'd do it in a heartbeat."

They were both silent for what couldn't have been less than ten minutes when Leah suddenly spoke.

"We have to tell her, this needs to be her choice Alice."

"I know, but not yet. A lot of things need to happen first."

Leah gave a shaky sigh, "Will she be happy?"

At this part Alice smiled, "Sue is going to be quite the vampire."

The pixie didn't have to see Leah to know that she was probably pulling a face so she let out a tinkering laugh as she kissed the top of her mates head.

The vampire took a deep breath of Leah's scent and almost sighed as the shifters heat warmed her to her core. It's these things that Alice will remember forever.

Alice was keeping a secret, one that she wouldn't tell anyone.

The secret that regardless of Sue's presence, the day the Volturi arrives in Forks is the day that Leah Clearwater's life ends.

"Alice." Leah started as she pulled away from the cold ones grasp and Alice looked up to find her gaze fixed on her open sketch pad. "Is that the boy?"

The psychic smiled as she leaned back to grab the book and held it up in front of Leah, "Yes it is. He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Yeah." Leah took a deep breath. "And my mom's the only way Jake will survive."

"Sue's presence changes a lot of things, that's why she has to be around us."

Alice watched the shifter take in every curve of the drawing she held and her lips pursed in thought.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep this from Jacob, when you phase I mean?"

Leah's head gave a slight tilt as she leaned up to kiss the pixie on the lips, "Jake isn't the only one who knows how to set up a mental block. And Edward?"

Alice sighed, "Keeping the first vision a secret was hard enough, but I think I can hold out a bit more."

"And when are we telling my mom?" Leah asked quietly as she flipped back to the page of Sue and the hooded figure.

"She needs to see what we are first, after that she'll be able to make her own decision."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sue stood in the door that led to the back yard staring in awe at the scene that played out in front of her.

Almost one hour had gone by and Sue had made five conclusions.

One Alice was trying way too hard for her own good, although she couldn't deny that it was quite adorable watching her daughter's...  _girlfriend_  try so hard to impress her.

Two Seth couldn't be out of Jasper's sight for more than three minutes before the vampire went looking for him. Esme informed her that Jasper has been that way ever since the incident back at the rez so Sue just took it as the vampire being overprotective.

Three Edward and Jacob really need to get a room.

Four, for a vampire that can't actually eat any food, Esme loves to cook.

And five, she has absolutely no idea what she's gotten herself into.

The Quileute woman almost gaped as she stared at the two vampires wrestling across the lawn in front of her. The sun was out as it was an abnormally sunny in Forks, causing a bright sparkle to break out over the figures on the lawn.

Sure Sue knew that a vampire's skin was supposed to glimmer in the sun but she's never actually gotten the chance to see it in person. But now that she has even she could admit,

It's kind off beautiful.

Jasper and Emmett moved across the back yard at impossible speeds and Embry and Seth stood on the porch a few feet away while Tiffany sat down on the porch beside her son.

The tribal leader stared at the woman who had her legs pulled up against her chest and her chin propped up on her knees as she watched the vampires as well. Tiffany's entire frame seemed to tense up every time Emmett moved a little faster than any normal human being should be able to move and released a bit when he stopped.

Sue tilted her head to the side as she wondered what could possibly be going through the woman's mind. All things considered, Tiffany must be an internal wreck.

Honestly,

How do you react to finding out your son is not only a shape shifting werewolf, but he had a bloodsucking vampire mate as well.

Did Embry even tell Tiffany about the whole mating thing, or were they just passing Emmett off as his boyfriend for now?

"C'mon Seth just this one time."

Sue looked up at the shifters standing on the porch, to find Embry staring pleadingly at Seth while her son's face twisted into and annoyed scowl.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I promised Jazz I wouldn't do it anymore." Seth almost whined as he looked back at Embry when Jasper suddenly looked back at Seth simultaneously dodging Emmett arm as the vampire tried to knock him down.

"You did it last night."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did," Embry whispered as he folded his arms over his chest, "You two have gotten so bad even me and Emmett tell whenever you're trying to seduce Jasper."

Sue blinked in shock as she stared at her son who momentarily stuttered while a light blush spread over his face.

This is one of the few thoughts that Sue hasn't allowed herself to consider, well not seriously anyway.

Seth, her fourteen going on fifteen year old son has a boyfriend. He's a healthy teenage boy so finding out that Seth was...  _Dating_ I suppose you could say, didn't really seem like that big a deal. But somehow in Sue's vampire/werewolf riddle thoughts she'd forgotten to consider exactly how far Seth, her fourteen going on fifteen year old son had gone with his new boyfriend.

Exactly how does it work with vampires?

Is sex a prospect that automatically opens the moment that a vampire finds his so called mate? If so, has Jasper taken Seth's age into consideration before just jumping a gun like that or does the whole werewolf thing kind of nullify the couple of  _century’s_ worth of an age difference?

And if so, exactly what would Sue do if she found out that her son was having sex with his Lord only knows how many hundreds of year's old vampire mate.

Seth finally stopped stuttering and huffed as he looked back at Jasper and Emmett who still fought across the grass.

"It never works anyway, Jazz never gives in because I'm still  _'too young'_. He wants us to wait till I'm eighteen."

Sue let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and smiled as she stared at her son.

Maybe it's not too late to have  _'the talk'_  after all.

"Yes it does, it totally works. You're just so focused on getting him into bed to really notice." Embry whispered as he threw his arm around the younger wolf's shoulders, "Just do it this one time, for me."

Seth let out a heavy sigh and his head slumped, "Fine, but if Jazz gets mad I'm pinning this on you."

"Like he could ever get mad at you." Embry teased as he ruffled Seth's hair before pulling back and the boy took a deep breath as he looked back up at the fighting pair.

Sue frowned in confusion wondering exactly what Embry wanted Seth to do when Jasper suddenly froze in the middle of the yard and his head snapped back towards Seth.

The wolf only seemed to scratch the back of his neck as he glanced away from Jasper and the vampire narrowly missed a punch headed straight for his face before spinning around to pin Emmett's arm against his back. The empath's head suddenly snapped up again and Sue could see Jasper's honey gold eyes darken as he stared at Seth.

"Oh no he's doing it again."

Sue quickly looked up at the voice that spoke beside her, to find Esme with a disapproving frown on her face.

"Who's doing what?"

"Seth, he's been a little..." Esme paused as she glanced at the Quileute woman standing beside her seeming to search for the right words. "We'll Seth has been trying to convince Jasper that he's old enough to start doing  _certain_ things."

"Certain things like what?"

Now of course thanks to the conversation Sue had just heard from the shifters a few moments ago, the Quileute woman knew exactly what Esme was talking about.

But after an hour spent with the motherly vampire in the kitchen Sue realized just how sweet Esme seemed to be despite the fact that she was probably three times Sue's age. So regardless of how wrong it was, Sue had taken to teasing Esme, to the point where she was sure the vampire was about to blush any second.

Esme glared at Sue earning a smile from the human that somehow made the vampire smile as she gently nudged Sue's arm. "You know what I mean. Jasper is an empath; he can feel the emotions of those around him and influence them as well."

Esme explained and Sue nodded as she looked back at Jasper who was having strange difficulties focusing on Emmett as his still darkening eyes kept going back to Seth.

"So Seth has been using Jasper's gift to try and convince him that he's ready."

Suddenly it all clicked, "Oh... So right now Seth is-"

"Yes he is."

"What's the rule on that anyway?" Sue suddenly asked making Esme look up at her in confusion.

"The rule on what?"

"You know what I mean." Sue teased again as she nudged Esme with her arm and the vampire's eyes widened a fraction, before she looked away as she spoke.

"As far as Jasper and Seth are concerned, Jasper's insisting that they wait until Seth's eighteen." Esme explained but seemed to hesitate as she spoke of the others, "And as for the others... well Emmett has never had a lot of restraint so he and Embry-"

"Are active?" Sue supplied and Esme glared at her casual tone while the human just smiled.

"I suppose  _active_ is an accurate way of putting it." Esme took an unnecessary breath. "So are Rosalie and Paul and, Leah and Alice..."

Sue paused as she realized that she hadn't stopped to consider those two either, but the thought was just so sudden and disturbing that the tribal leader chose to push it to the back of her mind... At least for now.

"And I'm guessing that Edward and Jacob are the worst by far. At least from what I've seen today."

"Well yes...and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Jacob has been a bit more affectionate towards Edward lately."

Sue frowned, "What do you mean by affectionate?"

"Well," Esme paused, "You saw them today. How Jacob was practically clinging to Edward's waist, that isn't exactly normal. After the incident on the reservation last week... Jacob and Edward they-"

The vampire seemed to be having an internal battle and Sue instantly knew why so she decided to help Esme out and finish her sentence for her. "They had sex."

Esme breathed and muttered a quick 'thank you' under her breath, "Yes."

"And that's not normal?"

"It is, but it's just that they did it multiple times-"

"So that isn't normal for vampires?"

"No it's not  _'abnormal'_ -"

"Are you speaking from experience?" Sue couldn't help but tease making Esme look like she was about to die from embarrassment as she glared at the human with her gold eyes.

"You're impossible."

"I apologize." Sue said sincerely while Esme bit her lip as she looked out to where her sons were still wrestling.

"But if you really must know then, yes, I am speaking from experience."

Sue couldn't help but laugh as Esme gave her a deeply embarrassed smile while she quickly raked a hand through her hair. "Now if we could please get back to the conversation at hand."

Sue cleared her throat and gave a nod as she spoke, "Edward and Jacob have been different."

"Not really Edward, but Jacob has been uncharacteristically attached to Edward lately. Of course they've always been affectionate towards each other before, but now-now you can't see them in the same room without Jacob touching Edward in some way."

Sue frowned at those words, "And it all happened the night that Sam exiled them from La Push right?"

"Yes, Carlisle and I have been worried sick. At first I thought it might be Jacob reacting to the shock of being forced to leave his home, but Carlisle thinks that there might be something bigger going on. But he won't call Edward and Jacob on it unless they go to him first."

Sue's lips pursed in thought when a thought suddenly crossed her mind and the Quileute woman felt her eyes go wide.

"Sue?" Esme asked with concern when the human suddenly looked back down at the vampire as she spoke.

"When Edward and Jacob had-" sue stopped herself short at the blush she knew would force itself on Este’s cheeks if she asked too bluntly. "When they did it, could you tell if it was more than three times?"

"I-"

"Edward and Jacob fucked six times in a row."

A voice suddenly said from behind and Sue looked back into the kitchen to find Paul with his arm around a blond vampire's neck while his head buried itself in her hair as he tried not to laugh.

"I'm surprised the poor puppy can still walk."

Paul gave a grunt of amusement while Esme just glared.

"Rosalie!"

"I was just answering her question mother." Rosalie said quickly while Paul looked up at the human.

"Hi Sue."

Sue smiled back despite the whirl wind of thoughts in her head.

_ 'Is it possible?' _

"Paul. Where have you two been?"

Paul gave a sheepish grin, "I went hunting with Rose. Cullens have a rule about never going alone."

"Oh, I'm guessing she went hunting for you or did a deer give you those hickeys on your neck."

The shifter's eyes went wide and Esme quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing while Rosalie's face twisted in an odd look of confusion and amusement.

"You should come over more often. I think she's going to be good for you Esme." Rosalie said as she turned around with a blushing Paul following close behind. "You and Carlisle definitely need to loosen up more."

Sue's eyebrows knit together in a tight line until they heard a loud thud as the house seemed to almost move a little. They looked back towards the yard to find Emmett pinning Jasper to the ground while the empath squirmed and huffed indignantly.

"I win." Emmett grinned down at his brother before he stood up straight and offered a hand to the blond.

"For once in a very long time." Jasper grumbled as he took the offered hand, before he looked back at Seth and the vampire's eyes seem to narrow down at him. Embry ran up to Emmett and the large vampire wrapped his arms around the shifter as he lifted him up off the ground.

"You had something to do with Jazz being so distracted, didn't you?"

Embry smirked as he was set back down onto the ground, "Maybe."

Meanwhile Seth was staring up into the very dark eyes of Jasper Hale and his feet shuffled uncomfortably as he waited for the empath to speak.

"You did that on purpose?"

Seth opened his mouth to speak when the vampire suddenly moved and kissed him full on the lips. Seth let out a squeak of surprise until the shifter seemed to melt and he wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck, letting out a soft moan as his legs went up to wrap themselves around Jasper's waist.

Esme let out a sigh and Sue gave her a glance as she stepped off the threshold. "I'll take care of it, besides the bread should be out of the oven by now."

Esme's head suddenly snapped back to the kitchen and the vampire gave her a grateful smile as she disappeared inside.

Sue took a deep breath and walked up to the two that seemed to be permanently tangled together and cleared her throat before she tapped Jasper on his shoulder.

The vampire seemed to growl in annoyance until he looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Mom?!" Seth squeaked as he quickly pulled away from Jasper's grasp and stood by his vampire's side.

"I-uhm..."

"It's O.K kiddo, I understand."

Seth looked up at his mother and almost gaped, "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean you and Jasper obviously care deeply about each other so really I'm happy for you Seth."

"You are?"

"Yes I am, which is why I think whatever you two do when you feel you're ready, you should be able to do whenever you want to."

Jasper stared at the woman not believing his ears while Seth just beamed.

Was she really saying that...

"Really?"

"Yes really, that's why I'm so glad you two are going to wait until you turn eighteen." Sue grinned at her son, "Because if you weren't, your butt would be on lockdown so fast you and Jasper would both get whiplash."

Seth's face instantly fell into a pout and Jasper sighed in relief before wrapping his arm around his mate's shoulders, when Sue suddenly looked back down at the porch and found Tiffany still sitting in the exact same position as before. The woman hadn't moved so much as an inch however this time her gaze was fixed on Emmett and Embry.

The vampire had his arms wrapped around Embry's waist while his head had disappeared somewhere behind the shifters neck, and his skin still sparkled brightly in the sun.

Sue walked over to Tiffany and sat down beside her making the woman jump in surprise before she let out a deep breath.

"Sue, it's just you."

Sue nodded as she looked back at Emmett and Embry while Tiffany did the same.

"How are you holding up?"

Tiffany gave a snort, "Badly. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all of...  _this_."

Sue gave a sigh as she put her hands by her sides and braced herself on the porch. "It takes time; I was pretty shocked when I found out about Jasper, Alice, Seth and Leah. But it's not so bad anymore."

"How long have you known?"

"About this?"

"No," Tiffany said as she looked up at Sue, "About Embry, how long have all of you known?"

The tribal leader looked back at the woman before taking a deep breath, "Since his first phase after he turned sixteen."

"And you didn't say anything? Month's with the entire tribe talking behind my back, God only knows what everyone's been putting Embry through-"

"What did Embry say about it?" Sue interrupted as she stared at Tiffany and the woman looked away as her lips quirked in a slight smile.

"He said it doesn't matter."

"Then it doesn't." The tribal leader shrugged as she looked back at Embry and Emmett, "All that matters is him. The tribe doesn't make the best decisions at times and it can never truly speak for everyone, it's a flawed system really. But we try our best and try to do what's best for the rez as a whole. Tiffany all you have to worry about is Embry; in the long run what the tribe thinks makes no real difference."

Tiffany was silent as Sue spoke, watching as Emmett seemed to whisper in the shifter's ear making Embry blush right before he pulled back to punch the vampire in the arm and Tiffany smiled.

Sue glanced back at her and grinned, "How do you feel about  _'this'_?"

"Honestly?"

Sue gave a nod and Tiffany seemed to let out a slight pout, "I'm wondering how it is that my son's taste in men is better than mine."

Sue laughed and the woman next to her smiled, "How about you?"

"What the vampire thing?"

"Well for some reason I still don't see that, but I'm asking about Jasper and Seth, and Alice and Leah." Tiffany said thoughtfully as her head tilted to the side. "Embry says that he isn't gay, but that somehow with  _'Em'_ it's just different."

"It's possible, but Tiffany you know our tribe doesn't have issues with gender so why would that matter?" Sue looked back towards the door that led to the house when she heard footsteps and saw Edward and Jacob walk out onto the porch making her eyes narrow in thought.

"You know there's a legend that's passed down from one tribal leader to another, one that even the wolves aren't told because it's meant to remain a secret. It’s a story that's as old as the first Quileute’s themselves."

"Yeah, what's it about?" Tiffany asked and Sue found her eyes zeroing in on Jacob when she caught Edward's gaze and she quickly looked away. The vampire was staring intently into her eyes and she suddenly remembered Esme telling her that Edward was a telepath, so the human quickly changed her train of thought as she thought of an old tribal song they used to sing at the bon fires.

"Nothing important."

Sue said quickly as she tried to ignore Edwards searing gaze, knowing right away that he was trying to read her mind when Alice and Leah suddenly appeared in the door and the telepath's attention shifted elsewhere.

Alice stepped out onto the porch and went to sit down next to Sue while Leah sat next to her mate. The human almost blinked when she saw the look in her daughter’s eyes.

The slight red that stained her eyes and the subtle sniff she gave underneath her breath and then there's the way her shoulders were impossibly straight like she was trying to hold herself up.

Leah's been crying.

"Leah what's wrong?"

The shifter gave a smile as she wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulder's to pull her close and gave a slight sigh as she spoke. "Nothing mom, I'm fine."

Alice put a hand on the shifter's knee as she tried to comfort her. Sue was about to ask again when Esme suddenly spoke from the door.

"Lunch is ready. Oh and Embry please remember to make Emmett feed, you all have school on Monday."

"Sure Esme."

"Feed?" Tiffany suddenly asked making it the first word she's said to any of the vampire's that day when Alice answered.

"Animal blood. We usually go hunting in the forests around here and if we all go together, we go to a spot up north just outside of Washington."

Tiffany's eyes widened a bit and she looked back down, "Oh."

"Alright who's going with us?" Emmett suddenly hollered as he tried to lighten the mood when Leah gave a snort.

"Alice and I will pass thank you. There's still time tomorrow."

"That goes for us too." Seth said as his face twisted in a grimace and he leaned into Jasper's chest.

"There's no way I'm going hunting with you two again." Jacob growled from Edward's side and the telepath let out a chuckle while his wolf just smiled up at him.

"Why?" Sue suddenly asked with curiosity, "Don't you all have to feed before going to school."

"We do." Edward answered and Sue frowned.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Embry and Emmett don't know how to control themselves." Jacob complained and Embry instantly blushed when Tiffany suddenly looked up as she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Feeding can be a very emotional experience for vampire," Jasper tried to explain, "And sometimes after feeding when you’re not careful those emotions can get a little hard to control."

Sue's frown deepened even more. "Meaning."

"Meaning the last time we went hunting with Embry and Emmett, we were forced to either phase back or watch because Emmett didn't even wait for Embry to change before he-"

"Jesus Christ my mom is sitting right there!" Embry screeched as he cut the female shifter off and a dark blush spread all the way down to his shoulders, Tiffany just blinked in surprise when Leah's explanation clicked.

Emmett gave a sheepish grin as he pulled Embry closer and the wolf hid his embarrassment in his hands. "What can I say? He's hard to resist."

Embry glared hard at the vampire and punched his chest while the others all laughed at his torment when Sue suddenly spoke.

"I'd like to see that."

The others all turned towards the human with horrified expressions when Sue suddenly caught up with her words and she held her hands up in protest.

"Whoa I didn't mean-sweet mother of God no-I didn't mean that!" The tribal leader said as she made a random gesture towards Emmett and Embry. "I meant the hunting thing. I'd like to see you guys hunt."

The other seemed to relax a little even if the vampire's still seemed a bit tense.

"Sue I don't think-"

"That's a great idea." Alice suddenly chirped as she interrupted Esme and the motherly vampire frowned as she stared at the girl. "We can all go together, next week."

"Great."

Edward frowned before Jasper spoke, "Are you sure you want to go Sue? Hunting can be a pretty harrowing experience for humans, there's a whole lot you'd need to be comfortable with."

"I'm sure." Sue said with a nod and Emmett and Edward exchanged a look when Tiffany spoke as well.

"Can I go too?"

"Why?" Seth suddenly asked and Tiffany looked back at Embry before she answered, "I just feel like this is something I need to see."

"Alright then," Alice suddenly chirped with a warm smile, "We'll all go on a hunting trip on Friday."

Everyone else became silent when Esme suddenly spoke, "Sue would you like to help me taste something before I set it on the table?"

"Yeah," Sue immediately stood before she tapped Tiffany on her shoulder, "C'mon can't sit there doing nothing all day."

Tiffany rolled her eyes as she got up and headed inside.

Alice and Leah stood and made to go inside as well when Edward suddenly stopped them short,

"Alice what's going on?"

Jasper, Seth, Emmett, Embry and Jacob all looked up at the pixie and Leah put a hand on her vampire's shoulder as she gave her a smile.

"This needs to happen Edward."

Jasper suddenly stepped forward when Seth pulled away as he spoke, "What needs to happen?"

_ 'Edward just trust me, she needs to be around us' _

Edward looked back at Leah and the girl looked away from his gaze.

_ 'For Jake' _

"What?"

Leah's mind suddenly went blank and the shifter gave Alice a slight nudge as they walked into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review
> 
> My updates are slow. I just moved out of my old place and I'm trying to figure out some stuff with work and school so I'm really distracted. 
> 
> But I'll try to update as soon as possible


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> I didn't edit much on today's chapters, I 'll get back to that when I have more time
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking around despite my weird schedule
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

"Feel like chicken tonight?"

Charlie asked the woman that walked beside him in the supermarket as he pushed the shopping cart through the wide isles.

Renee just shrugged as she pulled the grey sweater wrapped around her tighter against her body, while she stared blankly in front of her and Charlie gave a sigh.

It's been two months since Bella disappeared and just over a month since Renee accepted his offer to come stay with him until the police found something. The woman had been living on her own ever since Phil left just three weeks after Bella went missing, since their relationship had already been under strain before her daughters departure and just about snapped in half right after.

For all her faults Renee really did love Bella with all her heart. She's her only daughter after all and what mother doesn't love her own child. The decision for Bella to move in with Charlie after the whole drama with Phil wasn't Renee's decision, it was Bella's. The girl just couldn't handle the changes that her mother's new boyfriend was bringing so she decided that she needed a little space and Renee could respect that.

But now the woman was starting to wonder about her decision and what effect it had.

Bella's life started going insane after she moved to Forks.

First there was the situation with that boy that Charlie didn't seem to like, then there was the time she somehow mysteriously ended up in the hospital, then the months of depression Charlie told her about. Everything was instantly turned on its head and now her daughter has gone missing.

Renee remembers those last few days she spent with Bella when she came back from Forks.

The girl was incredibly dishevelled, she barely ate or slept and Renee would often wake up in the middle of the night to find Bella pacing in her room. Talking to herself and really not making any sense at all.

Renee had tried to get Bella to open up to her she really did, but then Bella would just stare through her like she wasn't even there and just keep on pacing.

Renee couldn't understand it.

Then a few days later she went up to Bella's room and found her gone. Her clothes were still in her room along with all her books, she'd even left her cell phone right there on the bed.

It's like she just vanished completely without a single trace.

So Renee had waited and waited, going insane and frantic with worry until Phil just couldn't take it anymore and left.

She doesn't blame him.

It is a lot of pressure and their relationship has had more ups and downs because of Bella than most would.

No the person Renee blames is herself, if she had made Bella stay, left Phil months ago, at least tried to pull herself together to try and be a decent parent then none of this would have happened.

God knows where Bella is right now, if she's alright and doing fine. If Renee just knew that Bella was O.K then she'd be able to put her mind at rest.

The woman looked up when she felt a hand rest on her upper back and found Charlie's tired face smiling sadly at her.

He knows the self-loathing thoughts running through her head right at that moment, because he's thinking the same thing. Only he's silently wondering if Bella is even alive at all.

God knows he prays for her safe return every minute of every day, but the possibility that she might not was too great to ignore. If anything Charlie just wants to know what happened.

Why Bella left Forks in the first place.

And if she's ever coming back.

Charlie rubbed Renee's shoulder and gave her a smile, "Could you get the chicken while I go get some pepper please, the frozen food isle is right down there."

Renee's lips twitched up slightly like she was trying to smile but couldn't, so she gave a nod and slowly made her way passed the people walking here and there.

Charlie took a deep breath as he watched her go.

He dragged Renee out of the house today because he was hoping that some fresh air would do her good and it seemed to be helping a bit, but it's obvious that Renee was thinking about Bella more now than when she was back at the house.

It's so strange seeing his once bubbly adventurous ex-wife so broken, like she was rotting away inside. It's actually a lot like Bella was when Edward left her.

Charlie had to suppress a growl at that thought as he turned the shopping cart around and headed to the next isle.

The police chief has no doubt that Cullen was the reason for Bella leaving Forks, he just couldn't figure out what that boy had done this time that would cause Bella to leave Forks and disappear.

Lord only knows what she saw in him, of course Edward was a handsome young man. But its obvious to Charlie that there's something very wrong with him.

The way he walks and talks in this impossible perfection that Charlie couldn't make sense of. There was obviously something very wrong about Edward but for some reason Bella never saw that.

And now she's gone.

Charlie raked a hand through his thinning hair when he caught sight of someone standing between the isles and he blinked in surprise.

Jacob Black.

Now there's someone that would have made Bella a great boyfriend. Not just because he was his best friend's son, but because Jacob was a fine young man.

Hard working, kind, warm and dedicated. If Charlie had it his way he would have had Bella dating Jacob instead of Edward after all anyone with eyes can see that Jacob loved Bella. But she was always so focused on Edward that she never saw that.

Charlie was taken back to the months that Bella spent failing to get over Edward. Charlie will always be grateful for how Jacob had been there and taking care of Bella even when it was clear that she had no interest in him. He'd always hoped that maybe Bella would see what was right in front of her and let go of Edward but she never did.

It's a shame really.

When Bella was away and living with Renee, Charlie had always thought of Jacob as his son and has always hoped that Bella might one day take a liking to the boy and make him his son by law, but that never happened.

Charlie pulled the cart back and watched as Jacob stood in the middle of the isle's as he stared at two different bottles, seeming to try and figure out which one he should take. When he suddenly realised that he hasn't seen Billy for a while. Sure they spoke on the phone when Charlie checked up on him but he hasn't seen him for weeks.

And when they do speak, Billy always changes the subject whenever it starts drifting towards Jacob and that's when it hit him.

The reserve has it's own store doesn't it?

What's Jacob doing in Forks?

Charlie's thoughts were brought to a halt when he saw Edward Cullen walking up behind Jacob. The police chief almost growled in frustration since he knew of and had witnessed quite a few fights between Jacob and Edward whenever they seemed to be vying for Bella's affections.

Those two have hated each other since the moment they met and Charlie had always wondered why.

It couldn't just be because of Bella could it?

After all a lot of people on the reserve seemed to show some kind of hatred towards the Cullen family too, although the details as to why were always fuzzy.

Charlie took a deep breath as Edward got closer to Jacob and tried to prepare himself in case he has to break up a fight in the supermarket when Edward Cullen did something that made Charlie Swan's eyes go wide and his heart stop for just a moment.

The bronze haired teen had walked up behind Jacob and wrapped his arms around his waist just before he placed a kiss on Jacob's neck.

Charlie's jaw hit the floor when all Jacob seemed to do in return was smile before letting out a low moan while Edward's hand slipped up into his shirt.

"Edward, c'mon not here." Jacob groaned as he tried to slip out of Edwards grasp as he turned out of the other's arms. "Someone might see us."

"I haven't gotten the chance to have you to myself all day." Charlie was surprised to hear Edward almost whine as he got a firmer grip on Jacob's waist before he pulled him close and gave him a soft kiss. "We can slip out through the back and go to that spot in the woods we used to go to. No one will know."

"Esme will know. Were supposed to be helping her get food for the  _'camping trip'_  remember?" Jacob said even after he gave Edward a kiss and made no further attempt to pull out of his grasp.

"The others can help her, besides it not fair that Emmett and Embry get to make out in his jeep while I have to watch you walk around looking absolutely sexy, but I can't touch you."

"You're touching me right now."

"That's not the kind of touching I mean." Edward smirked, Jacob blushed and Charlie paled.

Jacob then wrapped his arms around Edward's neck as he kissed him deeply while Edward's arms seemed to tighten around his waist.

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes.

Jacob and Edward?

Together?!

Aren't they supposed to hate each other, isn't Jacob straight?

Not that Charlie has anything against Jacob being gay, it's just that he never would have guessed that he'd actually date another man and for that man to be Edward?

Charlie could barely believe his eyes.

Although now that he thinks about it, those two have always seemed very intense around each other. So it does sort of make sense, all that anger could have been caused by sexual tension.

Charlie almost blushed.

Does Bella know about this?

Is this why she left?

Briefly Charlie wondered how his daughter would have found out about them and a small part of him was glad that now that Edward was preoccupied with Jacob he'd stay away from Bella. And then he'd remember that Bella was missing and he'd wonder what's the point.

Jacob let out a moan as he pulled away from Edward with a gasp and finally tried to pull away and reach for a bottle or oregano on the shelf when Edward just moved with him and stayed pressed against his back making the quileute roll his eyes as he kept looking through the different brands.

Charlie was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a bag frozen chicken landed in the chopping cart and Renee stood beside him. The woman seemed to look up at him before looking up at where he was staring and blinked in surprise at the boys standing in the spice isle.

Renee smiled as one elbowed the boy behind him who seemed to have strange difficulties keeping his hands to himself when he spoke.

"Damn it Edward, we won't get anything done with you constantly molesting me."

"Well you didn't seem to have any reservations about molesting me last week so I think I'm entitled to a little restitution Jacob."

"You promised we wouldn't talk about last week."

"But last week was fun. It really was so adorable how you'd constantly cling to my waist."

"Shut up!"

Renee smile grew just a bit when something clicked and Renee stared. "Edward and Jacob. Wasn't Bella's boyfriend's name Edward Cullen and her best friend Jacob Black, Billy's son?"

Charlie looked down at Renee and gave a nod as he watched the woman do the math in her head just before her eyes went wide.

"Renee."

"I-... Do you think Bella knew and that's why she..." Renee trailed off and Charlie shrugged as he looked back at the two.

"Don't know."

Renee stared at the two for a moment before suddenly stepping around the shopping cart and walking right up to them. Charlie quickly followed and tried to keep up as Renee got closer and Edward and Jacob looked up, just before Jacob's eyes went wide and he pulled away from Edward's grasp.

"Charlie?! I-uhm-... Hi."

"Hi, Jacob." Charlie said a bit awkwardly, feeling a little embarrassment on Jacob's behalf while Edward seemed to be a little surprised but otherwise calm.

"Good afternoon chief Swan."

"Edward."

Renee stared between Jacob and Edward and noticed how Edward automatically moved in beside the other while Jacob seemed to be fighting against the urge to lean into him.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Uhm, Jacob, Edward this is Renee. Bella's mother, she's staying in town for a few months."

Both boys looked over at Renee and Jacob's eyes filled with sadness while Edward's glowed with sympathy.

Jacob reached out first, "It's nice to meet you."

Edward gave a nod while Renee pulled her hand out from the oversized sleeve she was wearing and put it in Jacob's hand and Jacob gave a slight squeeze.

Afraid of the sudden silence that might fall over the room Charlie spoke up, "I'm surprised to see you off the reservation Jacob and your dad hasn't really said much about you lately."

"Uh, yeah." Jacob glanced away for a moment as he raked a hand through his hair. "I'm not living on the rez anymore."

Charlie blinked in surprise, "What, why not?"

"Dad and I are working through some stuff and... We decided that it'd be best if we got some time apart." Jacob explained and both he and Renee knew that there was more going on than Jacob was telling, when Edwards eyes looked down at him with concern almost like he could feel what Jacob felt.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jacob. Where are you staying, do you need a place to live?" Charlie already knew the answer, it was pretty obvious after all but he wanted to hear it come out of Jacob's mouth.

Jacob blushed as he glanced at Edward, "The Cullens are letting me stay with them, for a while."

"That's very nice of them, although I'm surprised to see you two getting along... _so well_."

Jacob's blush got darker and Edward seemed to be trying hard not to smile when Renee suddenly spoke.

"How long have you been together?"

Both boys tensed when Edward answered, "About a month."

"After Bella left?"

"Yes." Edward answered again and Jacob raked a hand through his hair one more time. Renee watched them closely, but still not being able to tell if their telling the truth or not.

"How are things going with..." Jacob stopped himself short and rephrased, "Have you gotten any word from her?"

"No, nothing. Detectives up in Pheonix think she might have boarded a plane to Italy but they can't be sure and Bella doesn't know anyone there so I doubt it." As Charlie explained Edward and Jacob both tensed at the destination but didn't say a word.

"Bella spoke very highly of both of you." Renee said in a soft voice, "I'm sure she'd be happy to know that you're doing well."

"Thanks mrs. Swan." Jacob said with a warm smile and the woman couldn't help but smile back, when he spoke again.

"We should go, Esme's probably waiting by now."

Charlie gave a nod, "It was good seeing you Jacob, Edward."

"You too Charlie."

"Was it because of Edward?" Renee suddenly asked making Charlie suppress a groan at this woman's bluntness. "The reason why you and Billy are having problems."

Edward and Jacob seemed to be shocked into silence and Charlie was about to apologise on her behalf when-

"Yeah, part of it is because of Edward." Jacob started as he wrapped his arm around Edward's waist, "I love my dad, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Edward. So if he can't accept our relationship I won't push him and I'll always love and respect him. But I won't go back."

"The rest of your life after just a month?" Renee challenged and Jacob looked her right in the eye as he spoke.

"Just a month."

Renee blinked at all the emotions she could see in Jacob's warm brown eyes and her heart began to melt, since they reminded her so much of Bella's eyes. Renee stepped forward to give the teen a hug which surprised him at first before he returned it.

"You should come by sometime, I'd like to get to know some of Bella's friends. We'll have something to talk about when she gets back." Renee felt Jacob's arms tighten at that before he let go.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Jacob." Edward said as he turned back and steered the quileute along with him.

"Bye."

Charlie watched them disappear into the next isle before looking back at Renee and saw a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Maybe some fresh air really was a good idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel grabbed her bag in the passenger seat of the car before getting out and shutting the door behind her with a slam, before walking up to the rez convenience store.

Things have been tough lately.

Jacob's leaving home has put an enormous amount of stress on everyone and Rachel wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it.

On the one hand she loves Jacob, he's her little brother and she'd do anything for him. Jacob had to grow up at a really young age and he's been there for Billy when no one else was. He took care of the house, Billy and the pack all while juggling being a teenager all on his own. Rachel felt a lot of guilt because of that.

Because she left La Push and left her father and brother to fend for themselves even if she was just in Washington and made sure to visit whenever she could.

Jacob's done a lot for a lot of people and he deserves to be happy, even if he chooses to be happy with a leech.

Rachel still couldn't wrap her mind around that one.

Her wolf little brother was dating vampire.

Fuck no, let me rephrase.

Her wolf little brother was  _the mate_  to a vampire.

Rachel just couldn't understand it. How do you go from being mortal enemies destined to tear each other apart, to soul mates destined to be together forever?

It doesn't make any damn sense!

If it had just been Jacob then she might have thought it was some kind of fluke, but it happened to Seth and Leah too, Embry and even Paul. That still had her a little miffed.

Things between her and Paul were going great weren't they? So how is it that he fell for a leech when he obviously liked her first. There's obviously some kind of higher power at work here, so it didn't take much for Rachel to accept this whole mate thing since Paul obviously wouldn't dump her for any, other reason than the gods fiddling with their lives.

Rachel is ready to forgive Jacob, but this vampire thing is something she still needs to get used to.

They're killers aren't they?

Monsters that walk the earth destroying lives, that's what they've been taught. They're unnatural beings that should not be around humanity. That's what Rachel wants to think, it's the image she desperately wants to hang onto but can't.

Jacob for all his faults is smart and a lot more perceptive than people give him credit for. He has a deep soul that's shown clearly in his compassion and acceptance.

So if vampires really are the monsters they've been taught to believe then why would Jacob fall in love with one?

Rachel gave a sigh as she pulled her coat a little tighter against her body as a chilled breeze blew through.

On the other hand there's Billy her father.

Billy's been quiet ever since Jacob left the reservation and Rachel's been trying to talk to her father to figure out what he was thinking. But other than the odd phone call from Charlie Billy never said a word.

It's obvious Jacob's leaving had a huge impact on him and Rachel wants to help him she really does. But how can she do that when he won't speak to her.

Rachel even thought about going over to the Cullens to see Jacob, so they could talk about Billy.

But the girl found herself hesitating every time she picked up her keys.

Fear would stop her right in her tracks and she'd end up sitting on the couch or doing something in the kitchen to keep herself busy.

The fear of finality.

Because if she goes over to see Jacob, then Jacob's le- vampire would be there too and Rachel didn't think she'd be able to handle the reality of it all.

Her wolf brother and his vampire mate.

Hearing it is one thing, but actually seeing it.

That's something entirely different.

Rachel took a deep breath when she saw the convenience store's door open and saw Tiffany Call step outside into the parking lot. The older woman tugged on a black jacket while a warm smile had spread over her face as she made her way over to her own car.

Rachel watched the woman go and thought back to all the memories she has of Tiffany's fight's with Embry. Because he's staying out late, his grades were slipping he's running in a gang with Sam. As far as Rachel knew Tiffany had absolutely no knowledge about werewolf's and vampire's and that lack of information was causing some serious problems between them.

Its clear to anyone with eyes that Tiffany loves and cares deeply about her son, which is why Rachel couldn't help but wonder why she seemed to be in such a good mood.

I mean you'd think that her son being kicked off of the reservation for some unknown reason would have her looking less, excited.

Letting curiosity drive her Rachel walked up towards the woman as she placed her back on the roof of the car while she searched for something, presumably the keys.

Another cold breeze blew by and Rachel pulled her coat a little tighter.

"Tiffany!"

Rachel called and the woman spun around causing her long hair to blow in her face, before she quickly brushed it behind her ears with a warm smile on her face.

"Rachel, hi."

Rachel stopped right beside the car and smiled back, "I'm surprised your leaving so early, is your shift over already?"

Tiffany's eyes widened a bit and she looked away, "No, actually I asked for some time off for today and the rest of the weekend."

"Yeah, why's that?"

The older woman seemed to hesitate for a moment before she spoke, "I'm going to go see Embry, I assume you know he doesn't live on the rez anymore."

Rachel blinked in surprise.

O.K so maybe she does know.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel said looking away fro a brief moment before looking up to find the older woman studying her.

"Do you know about the  _wolf_ situation?"

O.K so she definitely knows.

"Yeah."

"And about the Cullens?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Yes."

Tiffany gave a nod as she glanced back at her bag for a moment, "Embry said Sam made them leave because they're involved with vampire's and apparently that's not accepted in La Push. I'm not sure I understand why."

Rachel stared at the woman in disbelief and spoke in a hushed voice. "Don't understand... They're  _killers_ Tiffany."

"Embry says they don't kill humans, he says the Cullens hunt animals to survive. Wouldn't calling them killers mean we're killers too." A small smile spread on Tiffany's lips, "I remember you buying steak just the other day, Rachel."

"That's different." Rachel said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"How's it different?" Tiffany asked as she braced one arm on the roof of the car beside her bag.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak when she shut it again before she finally spoke. "What they are is unnatural."

"Unnatural." Tiffany seemed to think over that word until she suddenly smiled as she spoke. "You know I went over and saw Embry at the Cullens last week. I don't think I've ever seen my son so happy. His  _boyfriend's_ name is Emmett, I'm amazed at how great a fit they are. Emmett seems to be one of those very loud jock types, but when it's just him and Embry. He seems calm and almost serene. I can't get over that look in their eyes when they look at each other, like their the centre of each other's universe. Course it gets a little awkward when they get a bit intimate." Tiffany cringed and shook her head as if trying to will the mental images away.

"I've never seen more love in one place than I saw with the Cullens last week. If that's unnatural, then I wouldn't mind being unnatural either." The older woman finished with a smile. As she went back to her bag and gave a gasp of relief as she pulled out a small ring of keys before she unlocked the door. Rachel stared at her as she took on everything she said.

"Are you going over right now?" Rachel asked and Tiffany paused to look at her.

"Yeah, after I change and pick up a few things, why?"

"Can I come with you?"

Tiffany blinked until she gave a sheepish grin. "I don't know if that's a good idea. See Sue and I-"

"Sue's been to see them too?" Rachel asked in surprise and Tiffany gave a nod.

"Yes, but we're not just going to visit. The Cullens are going  _camping_ this weekend and Sue and I asked if we could tag along and watch."

"Camping?" The girl asked looking utterly confused until Tiffany leaned forward a bit.

"Hunting, to feed." Rachel's eyes widened. "Apparently there's some special spot they go to. Emmett kept going on and on about how the bears there are the best game. It was kind of cute in a creepy kind of way." Tiffany pulled a face at the last part.

"Why would you want to see that?" Rachel asked in shock and Tiffany fell silent for a moment as she stared down at the tarred ground.

"I just feel like this is something I need to see. To make all of this werewolf, vampire my son being a vampire's mate thing real. I want to be able to understand so I can be there for Embry. God only knows what he's been through without me knowing and I want to be part of his life and for him to know that he can come to me, for anything. But before that can happen, I need to see the truth, ya know. See what I'm getting myself in for, good and bad."

Tiffany looked up and smiled at Rachel and the girl smiled back, suddenly feeling like shit for not going over to see Jake.

"I should go, I need to pick up my gear before heading over to Sue's. Bye Rachel." The older woman grabbed her bag and got into the car and made to close the door when Rachel stopped her and she looked up at the girl with slight confusion.

"What-"

"What are they like? Jacob and Edward, I mean."

Tiffany grinned, "From what I saw, Edward loves Jacob so much he practically worships him. And Jacob... I don't think I've seen him that happy since before Sarah passed."

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat and she pulled away nodding her head before Tiffany started the car and drove away.

Rachel watched the car drive off and wrapped her arms around her waist as she made her decision. Maybe its time for her to see the truth as well.

After the weekend is over of course.

Rachel doesn't think she's ready for that kind of a reality just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Everyone has seen them.

The  _new_ Cullen kids is what everyone whispers whenever they walk passed because unlike the  _old_ Cullen kids they were never alone, didn't hold that weird atmosphere of solitude and actually made an effort to speak to the other kids.

It had been two weeks since Bella suddenly stopped coming to school and about six weeks thereafter since word got out that she had disappeared.

Of course everyone was shocked, after all Bella was a nice girl and got along with most of the people she hung out with. But the girl's disappearance was old news by now and since there hadn't been any knew developments with the police, most of the school had forgotten about the brown eyed girl until that morning of course.

Jessica sat at the table in the cafeteria picking at the bottle of water in front of her as she stared across the room towards the Cullen table, which was suddenly much louder and a lot more crowded than it was before.

It had been an average monday morning that day and the blonde was standing in the parking lot along with Mike, Angela and Eric when the procession of cars commonly referred to as the Cullen line came pulling into the parking lot almost a week after none of them had been to school even once.

Doctor Cullen's town car was bringing up the front, which was a little odd but not all that strange and the students were just about to carry on about their own business when the car doors opened and every student in the parking lot either paused for a brief moment or stopped completely to stare at the new arrivals.

Five teenagers all with dark skin and mature appearance's stepped out onto the concrete. Most of which Jessica recognised from the bonfires she went to on the rez a couple of times.

There were the Clearwaters getting out of Alice's yellow Porsche with Jasper. Rosalie pulled up to the school in her red BMW with another boy, Jessica remembers the other rez kids calling him Paul. Emmett and some other kid whose name she can't remember got out of his jeep. But most surprising of all, something that had everyone who knew the two's jaws dragging on the floor was Jacob Black climbing out of Edward Cullen's black Volvo.

The Cullen kids had all seemed much too happy for their own good. Laughing and talking loudly with the quileute's seeming to be completely different from how they usually were. Which had everyone frowning in confusion, but the one thing that had drawn most of their attention was how happy Edward seemed to be despite the fact that his girlfriend has been missing for the passed two months.

Everyone remembers what it was like between Edward and Bella. Edward was always incredibly protective of the girl, never letting her go anywhere alone, always by her side. Jessica remembers the lovestruck glances those two gave each other which always made her want to hurl.

They seemed to be absolutely irrefutably in love, like they'd die if they were apart. Everyone knew about Bella's drop into depression when Edward left that one time and how she was suddenly on cloud nine when he returned.

So how is it that she could disappear for two months while Edward looked so... Content.

They had all stared as doctor Cullen and his wife led the way towards the office building while the others followed. What had caught Jessica's eye was the distinct absence of engagement rings on Rosalie and Alice's fingers along with the fact that the blonde was practically hanging off of Paul's arm in the same way that she had done with Emmett. While Alice skipped along as she walked between the Clearwater siblings with Jasper walking on Seth's other side and Leah walking on Alice's right.

Did all of them break up?

Jessica's head gave a curious tilt as she watched the louder than normal table near the shadows in the cafeteria. While the others at her own table talked among themselves all while shooting a few curious stares up at the Cullen table.

So far the rumours as to what was going on were as follows.

Doctor Cullen had gotten bored with setting up his children with each other so he adopted five new kids to make things a little more interesting.

Possible, but a little far fetched since most if not everyone has met doctor Cullen and really don't believe that the kind man is capable of something like that. So that rumour was more of a gag than anything else. The next one which seemed to make more sense and took off quite well, was that the quileute's were running in some kind of gang and because of this they'd all been kicked off the reservation. So doctor Cullen and his wife took them in to try and reform them.

Of course there were other rumours flying around most of which surrounded the Cullen kids themselves.

One rumour was that Rosalie had dumped Emmett for Paul and the larger teen was so depressed that he's stopped dating which explains why he's been seen hanging around that other rez kid in the hallways.

Another was that Leah had seduced Jasper, causing him to break up with Alice, making Alice start dating Seth. Which made some sense since they were usually together, even if it seemed a bit strange that Alice would date a kid that was almost two years younger than her.

And then there was Edward and Jacob. The only two who hadn't developed a rumour because no one could decide exactly what was going on with those two.

As far as the old rumours went which had proved to be true more times than not, was that Edward and Jacob hated each other because of Bella. Apparently Jacob liked Bella as well and they were seen arguing over her quite a few times, but now you couldn't even look at Jacob and Edward without catching those two smiling at each other.

It was totally confusing.

Jessica glanced down gave a snort as she thought back to Angela's less than intelligent theory as to why Edward and Jacob were getting along so well.

_'Maybe Edward dumped Bella for Jacob and that's why she left'_

Yeah right.

Like either of those two are queer, Angela can really be an idiot sometimes.

Jessica then craned her neck a little to get a better view of the table. Seeing the smug look on Rosalie's face as she glared at a girl on the other side of the cafeteria.

The blonde was staring down mournfully at her white silk blouse which now carried a large yellow stain at the front, caused by Rosalie and a smoothie. The girl unfortunately hadn't seen the Cullens arrive that morning and ended up making the deadly mistake of flirting with Paul just as they quileute had stepped through the doors of the cafeteria.

Rosalie had looked ready to kill when the girl started running her hands up Paul's arm, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she smiled at him.

Needless to say things got really ugly, really fast.

Thankfully Jacob and Alice had intervened before Rosalie could do any real damage, just before the blonde grabbed Paul's arm and dragged him to his seat.

The quileute's arm has been trapped with Rosalie ever since.

"Angela?" Eric suddenly said as he watched the two that were making their way through the cafeteria. Jessica looked up to find Angela talking and smiling with that other rez kid who's name she really can't remember while he talked and smiled back.

Angela seemed to nod her head at something the native said before looking back at the table and making a gesture seeming to ask him if he wanted to sit with them when Emmett suddenly walked up to them and slung his arm around the other's neck, briefly ruffling his hair as he shot Angela a smile and dragged the boy off to the Cullen table.

The native waved goodbye as he was pulled away and Angela waved back before walking over to the table and setting her tray down as she slid into her seat.

"Hey guys."

"You actually got a chance to talk to one of the new Cullen kids alone?" Jessica said shortly as she stared at her friend while Angela just looked up with a smile.

"He says they aren't the new Cullen kids. Doctor Carlisle's just letting them stay with them for a while." Angela explained as if repeating what he'd told her. "He's really nice though, his name is Embry he sits next to me in spanish."

"Yeah, well did he say why they're staying with the Cullens?" A girl with curly black hair at the end of the table asked while the others all leaned in as a Angela became their new object of interest.

The girl looked up uncomfortably as all eyes fell on her and she cleared her throat to get rid of the lump that was slowly forming.

"Well, he said his mom and mrs. Clearwater are planning on moving off the reservation in a few years, but they wanted him and Seth to get used to the school here first so that's why they're here. Leah came with Seth so she could look out for him." Angela answered and she could almost hear Jessica groan at the non-juicy and sensationalism free reality of it all. "Paul left cause he was getting into trouble at school, so his mom sent him off the reservation to go to school here. And Jacob's living up here until the police find Bella. Embry says they're all really worried about her so Jacob started living with the Cullens too."

"Really worried." Jessica scoffed as she looked up at Jacob just as Edward leaned towards him and said something with a smile. "They don't look worried to me. Looks like they're having a party now that Bella's dead."

"Jessica you can't say something like that," Angela said softly as she scolded her friend. "That's an incredibly insensitive thing to say."

"Its been two months and the police haven't found a thing, Angie. Where else could she be except six feet under?"

"She could still be alive." Eric reasoned, "Lots of people disappear without a trace and then show up like two years later."

"Well if she does show up two years from now, tell her the Cullens replaced her with five new kids." Jessica said with a snort before looking down at her friend who was staring at her with disapproval. "What about the others, did he tell you what was up with Jacob and Edward?"

Angela gave a sigh as she started picking at her plate, "Embry said that Rosalie and Paul are together now but none of that other stuff about Emmett and Alice, Jasper, Seth and Leah is true." Angela gave another sigh, "And then he said that Edward and Jacob sort of bonded over Bella disappearing, so they're friends now."

They all nodded while some of those at the table went back to their own conversations when Jessica looked back up at the Cullen table and found two pairs of eyes staring at her. Edward who had leaned in again to tell the native beside him something and Jacob who's eyes had narrowed down at her before looking away and and leaning forward to say something to Embry which had all the others staring at him as well.

Embry seemed to sheepishly rake a hand through his hair when Edward leaned forward as well putting an arm around Jacob's shoulders while the native spoke. Jessica frowned a bit at that when Angela suddenly spoke, hiding a smile behind the can of soda she lifted to her lips.

"I still think those two have something going on."

Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head at the girl. "Don't be stupid Angela."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Going up?"

Emmett said as he gave the woman wrapped in his arm a dimpled grin and she hesitatingly wrapped her arms around his neck before giving a brief nod.

Tiffany gasped and tightened her arms around the vampire's neck when he suddenly moved. Emmett quickly climbed his way up the tree, using one hand to pull himself up while his legs practically hopped up from one branch to the other. Careful not to harm the woman he carried as he manoeuvred his way through the tree's limbs.

Of course Tiffany didn't notice any of it. All the human could register was the sudden rushing and swirling of wind, that made her feel dizzy when she tried to stare at the rushing colours around her. So instead, she kept her eyes shut tight until the rushing wind suddenly stopped and she was carefully sat down on a thick tree branch.

The quileute woman opened her eyes to find Emmett grinning at her, before she briefly looked down and swallowed a gasp when she saw exactly how far up in the tree the vampire had taken her.

"Hey it's O.K, relax." Emmett said when Tiffany's arms tightened around him, when he pulled the rope he had slung over his shoulder off so he could tie her to the tree. Creating a sort of life line should the quileute woman slip off and fall while they were hunting.

Of course Esme and Carlisle would be up there with them, to make sure nothing happened. But you know better safe than sorry.

Tiffany took a deep breath as she pulled her arms away from Emmett's neck to wrap her left arm around the thick tree stump beside her. The woman looked to the side and found Sue sitting on a branch on the other side while Alice secured a rope around her waist as well, prattling on about how they've never had anyone other than the wolves watch them hunt and it was a little exciting knowing that they had an audience.

Sue just smiled as she listened to the girl, eyes twinkling with amusement as the pixie started to fret over her hair and clothes and how they'll have to do something about it when they get back home.

"O.K, you should be safe now." Emmett said with a satisfied smile as he looked down at the rope before looking up at the quileute woman. "Carlisle and Esme should be up in a few minutes so they'll be here in case anything happens."

"O.K." Tiffany took another deep breath as she resisted the urge to look down, cursing herself and her stupid fear of heights when Emmett drew her attention again looking at the woman with deep concern.

"Are you sure you want to see this, I mean what Jasper said about hunting is true. Things can get a little..." Emmett paused as he searched for the right word, "Gory with this kinda stuff."

Tiffany stared back at the vampire and tried to give him a reassuring smile, "I'm sure, don't worry I can handle it."

"Sure you're sure?"

Tiffany gave a small chuckle, "Yes, besides I've gotta see what kinda skills my son in-law has right?"

Emmett's face split into another dimpled grin as he gave a nod, "Right."

After checking the rope one more time Emmett gave Tiffany one more smile before jumping down the tree in one quick movement, causing the ground to shudder and shake briefly when he made impact and the tree to tremble just a bit.

"Emmett!" Alice hissed at her brother before giving Sue one more once over and hopping her way down, making a much softer landing than Emmett had before.

Tiffany looked around the branch between them so she could see Sue and gave a smile as she asked, "She's very eager isn't she?"

Sue gave a sigh as she raked a hand through her hair, "Very, it's sweet and all but I wish she'd calm down. I already told her that I approve of her and Leah, but she-"

"But she what?" Tiffany asked with a frown when the quileute woman stopped.

"I don't know," Sue said honestly as she briefly bit her lip, "I can't shake the feeling that something bigger is going here. Like there's something she knows but won't tell me. Its just strange."

Tiffany's expression twisted into one of confusion, when Esme suddenly appeared and sat down on the limb beside Sue. The motherly vampire shot both of them a worried smile, before she spoke.

"They're about to start, are you ready?"

They'd all left the Cullen mansion about two hours ago.

When they arrived Sue was surprised to find that the Cullen's special hunting ground was a reservation just outside of the Canadian border. The whole area was thick with tree's and lush plants, miles of mountain terrain rivers and large glass clearings. By the look of it, it was probably twice as big as La Push and no doubt had twice as much wildlife living in it.

It made a lot of sense that the Cullens would go here for their bigger hunting trips.

When they arrived they hiked up to a camping spot about five miles into the reservation, an apparently secluded spot that very few humans are able to get to which is why Sue and Tiffany had to be carried. Of course Tiffany will never make the mistake of letting Embry carry her in his wolf form again.

Really all that bouncing off of rocks and tree's made Tiffany's stomach lurch several times, it's a miracle she was able to keep her lunch down.

They set up camp, before the humans were taken up into the tree so they could have a better view of the action while still managing to stay out of danger.

Tiffany took a deep breath as she lifted the binoculars around her neck and gave a quick "ready" while Sue just gave a nod. They suddenly heard loud growling coming from the trees beneath them, just before a loud howl when the sound of paws founding dirt rang through the air and the ground shook a bit.

The woman tried to look in the direction where the sounds disappeared to but found herself unable to so she looked through the binoculars and started scanning the area. But to no avail.

Tiffany frowned and bit her lip before she asked, "Where are they?"

"Right over there." The quileute woman looked up to find Carlisle crouched down beside her as he pointed to an area just over a ridge of shorter tree's and Tiffany narrowed her eyes to see the multiple forms moving across the open space.

She gave the doctor a quick thanks and he smiled at her in return before crossing over the limbs to stand between the tree and Sue while Esme sat on the human's other side.

Tiffany paused and raised an eyebrow at that but just gave an amused smile as she looked through the binoculars to watch as the wolves and vampires began their hunt.

It was strange but incredibly fast.

There was a herd of deer just over the ridge where they were heading and Tiffany's head gave a slight tilt as she watched the wolves hang back a bit while the vampires went up ahead, pausing briefly to wait in the coverage of the trees silently stalking the large gathering of prey when they suddenly moved and the herd of deer scattered. Leaping over rocks and earth the animals seemed to be doing pretty well in their efforts to escape when the vampire's picked up speed, each one cornering off a different target before they attacked. Allowing the rest to get away.

Tiffany felt herself gasp at the grace and speed that the vampires seemed to move, even Emmett didn't wasn't half bulky as he looked.

The quileute woman's heart skipped a beat and the hand she still had wrapped around the tree tightened just a bit when she saw Emmett twist a deer's head in one quick movement. Snapping it's neck so viciously Tiffany could almost hear the crack that rang through the air from where she sat. The vampire then let his kill fall to the ground before sinking down to his knees and ripping off a patch of fur on the animal's neck. Causing blood to spray out sickeningly, meaning the creatures heart was still beating, before the vampire latched his mouth onto the spot and began to feed.

Tiffany watched silently and in slight shock as the others seemed to do the same, with the exception of Rosalie who let her prey hop around for a while in clear panic and fear. Seeming to let the animal go only for her to grasp it tightly and sink her teeth into the deer's neck, holding on as it struggled and fought while she fed until the movements died down to slight twitches and then finally went still.

The quileute woman suddenly felt her lungs begin to burn and ache forcing her to take a deep breath when she realised that she'd stopped breathing at some point. Tiffany felt an odd sensation or disgust and slight fascination. The way the vampire's moved was beautiful to say the least, but the actual killing was a little morbid for her taste.

Tiffany briefly looked up at Sue and quirked an eyebrow at the calculating look on her face. The tribal leader had lowered her own binoculars for a moment so she could stare down at the ground below for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek before looking back up at the hunt and letting her lips twist in an almost questioning manner. Deciding that she can ask Sue about that look later Tiffany looked back at the hunt as well and saw the vampire's carrying the dead carcasses over to a different area before going back to pair off in smaller groups.

Edward and Jacob, left with Jasper and Seth while Paul and Rosalie went off with Alice and Leah. The human frowned when she realised that she couldn't see Emmett and Embry anywhere when Esme suddenly spoke almost as if reading her mind.

"Emmett probably went off to find a bear and Embry went with him."

Tiffany glanced up at Esme and gave a brief nod of understanding before looking back to track Jacob, Edward, Jasper and Seth. Watching in awe when the four found two mountain lions and the wolves joined in with the hunt of the large cats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry followed behind the vampire as he stalked his prey, careful not to make any noise or let his large body brush up against something that might alert the bear to his mates attack.

The shifter watched as Emmett slowly crept up on the bear, the vampires body was coiled with tension and Embry could practically see the venom filling Emmett's mouth.

It was always so strange seeing Emmett this way, so primal and slightly unhinged. Not that Emmett's some kind out proverbial gentlemen on a normal day, but something about watching the vampire hunt was so much darker more predatory than what Emmett's usually like.

The shifter was brought out of his thoughts when the snap of a twig rang loudly in the silent forest and the bear immediately looked up before letting out a loud growl.

Embry looked down at his paws and the broken stick beneath him and almost groaned in frustration.

Emmett didn't seem to take much notice though, the vampire was moving having ignored his preys intimidating growling the two circled each other seeming to try and ward off the challenge.

Soon enough the bear charged and made a swipe to knock Emmett down only for the vampire to dodge the blow, and deliver his own to the back of the creatures back. It was enough to knock him down, but not enough to actually hurt him.

And then it made a run for it, Emmett chased after the animal not running as fast as he very well could have instead seeming to steer the animal into and open clearing, before moving at top speed and appearing in front of the beast.

Embry had caught up and came to a skidding halt in the line of tree's surrounding the open area. The shifter phased back to human and pulled on the pair of cut off's he'd tied to his ankle as he watched Emmett toy and wrestle the bear for a few moments before the vampire had finally had enough and he grabbed the animal and snapped it's neck.

Embry flinched at the sound of bones snapping but kept his gaze on Emmett as the vampire opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the thick coat of the bear's skin.

Embry watched as Emmett drank his fill, the quileute could see spots of red spreading across the vampire's blue shirt and almost smiled at how messy it seemed to be. Despite the gore of the situation, it was actually kind of cute.

About five more minutes passed with Emmett taking his time before the vampire was suddenly gone.

Embry kept blinking at the vampire-less carcass in the clearing wondering exactly where Emmett went when cold breath suddenly hit the back of his neck and the shifter quickly spun around.

"Shit." He gasped as he took a step back, "Don't scare me like that Em'."

Emmett stepped forward making Embry step back again, the vampire's shirt was stained in heavy dabs of blood and trails of crimson red streamed down his chin as the vampire licked his blood stained lips before giving his mate a wicked grin.

"I'm still hungry."

Embry's face twisted in confusion until it clicked and the shifter glared, "Uh uh, absolutely not. Not now-"

But before the shifter could finish his sentence his mouth was suddenly silenced by another and a pair of stone hard arms had him gripped against Emmett's chest.

Embry tried to pull back when a tongue entered his mouth and he tasted the slightly gamey copper taste of blood on his lips, sending him into a lusty moan while the vampire took a step forward and his hands moved down to Embry's legs. Sweeping the shifter off his feet right before Embry let out a pained gasp when his back suddenly hit the ground hard, Emmett's gave a hungry growl as he pushed the shifter down into the ground all while keeping their lips locked in an insanely passionate kiss.

Embry has learnt, that there are two ways that Emmett McCarty Cullen has sex.

One, he makes love. Which is how their first time went just three weeks after they started seeing each other.

It was kind of sweet and so deeply intimate how Emmett had taken at least thirty minutes just kissing Embry and holding himself while his hands trailed all over his body. The vampire had spent most of his time tracing every curve and bend whispering some stray thoughts here and there. Like how Embry's skin warms him down to his very core, or how he feels so complete whenever he holds the shifter that he's sure that Embry must have his soul inside of him. Then the actual act itself wasn't quite how Embry had thought it would be. It was slow but so intense and the shifter was drowning in a pleasured haze for what felt like hours.

And then there's the second method in which Emmett doesn't have sex,

In situations when the vampire's emotions run high through either extreme joy, anger, frustration or euphoria after a good feed. Emmett McCarty Cullen didn't just have sex.

Emmett fucked.

It was raw, animalistic and completely unrestrained. Which is how the PDA wolf incident happened just a few weeks ago.

Embry almost groaned in frustration as Emmett's large frame pressed into him, thankful that he'd gotten the chance to phase back before anything happened this time.

Somehow he doubts that Jake and the others would have appreciated going through that kind of experience all over again.

Although its not like he hadn't enjoyed the absolutely mindblowing experience himself, he's just not very keen on everyone in his pack knowing the details of his disturbing and slightly kinky sex life.

Embry gasped when Emmett finally released his mouth and he took in deep breaths, while the vampires mouth moved down his chest as he tried to tug off his bloodied shirt. Embry moaned as Emmett's mouth moved over his nipples and the shifters hands went up into Emmett's black curls.

Crap, sometimes he hated it when Emmett turned him into a big mass of horny wolf.

That being said, Embry wasn't exactly an innocent blushing virgin whenever they went into their carnal trysts either.

The innocent and calm seeming shifter was actually quite the sex addict when he really wanted to be. Something that had Emmett grinning and teasing the wolf for days after he'd made that fun little discovery.

Honestly sometimes Embry hated that damn muscle head.

But that hate was always over powered by love, so thankfully Emmett hardly ever suffered through any of Embry's wrath either.

Because in all honesty Embry was probably twice as dirty as Emmett could ever hope to be.

The wolf suddenly let out a loud moan as Emmett bit down on a spot just above Embry's third rib from the bottom, an odd spot that he'd discovered the first time they did this when the vampire let out an unnecessary gasp as they were suddenly flipped over and he looked down to find that Embry's head had disappeared somewhere beneath his shirt. Kissing and sucking at the hard skin of Emmett's chest, while the shifter's hands quickly undid the vampire's jeans and his hands pulled the material down just enough so the vampire's erection was free of it's confinement. Emmett let out a deep moan as Embry's head went down lower and slipped free of his bloodied shirt, before stopping just above where the dark curls of hair began.

Emmett groaned when Embry started licking and sucking everywhere on his lower half but  _there,_ pulling down the vampire's jeans and boxers as he went along.

The vampire's hand reached down to grasp Embry's hair and groaned when the shifter gave his dick a small lick before blowing air over the area.

"Fuck... Embry baby, don't tease me."

Emmett could practically feel the wolf smirking at him as he just kept those long licks going as if he was licking his favourite iced treat. "But Em' you and  _predator_  here are always teasing me, I think I'm allowed to have a little payback."

"I-" Emmett suddenly stopped breathing as he was engulfed in a warm moist cavern and his hand clenched in Embry's hair. The shifter placed one hand on Emmett's waist while the other held him at his base as he slowly took the vampire into his mouth before pulling back. Emmett's hips bucked momentarily as Embry gave a hard suck before pulling off completely to drag his tongue over the head and blow warm air over it. The sensation on his naturally cold skin sent shivers down his spine just as Embry took him in again and hummed, scraping his teeth against the vampire's cock just enough to make him hiss but not cause him any pain.

Emmett's head was tossed back in bliss as his hand pressed down a bit harder on Embry's head. While he tried to resist the urge to buck up into that moist cavern, when Embry's mouth was suddenly gone and the vampire whined in protest only to be silenced when he looked back up at his mate.

Embry was hovering above him as he quickly tugged off his leg off's exposing the wolf's perfect body gleaming with sweat while his erection stood tall and leaking with precum. The vampire licked his lips and while Embry kept that deadly eye contact as he crouched down over Emmett and grasped the vampires dick positioning it at his entrance before slowly easing himself down.

Emmett let out a loud groan and his back arched off the dirt as he was engulfed in a tight and almost unbearably warm heat, making him feel slightly overwhelmed as intense pleasure washed over him until Embry was just one inch away from sitting flat on Emmett's lap, a place that they both knew as Embry's limit.

The shifter was breathing hard as both his hands lay braced on Emmett's blood soaked chest and the vampire waited a few seconds before lifting his hips up experimentally causing Embry to let out a soft moan, before he started moving.

The vampire watched in pleasure filled rapture as his mate started working himself on his cock, groaning loudly as he pushed himself up before letting out a deep moan when he went back down again. Embry gave a slight grind on his way back down making Emmett buck up slightly and forcing a slight gasp to leave Embry's lips, he penetrated himself deeply and smiled down seductively at the vampire.

"You like that?" Embry asked as he repeated it one more time and Emmett grinned as he lifted a hand to card through Embry's hair.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Embry asked while his head moved into the vampire's hand and he shut his eyes as he grinned back at him, "How about this?"

Before Emmett could comprehend what he meant Embry suddenly pulled off of him so just the head stayed inside before virtually slamming himself down and letting out a small cry. Emmett's hips had snapped up at that very moment effectively hitting that spot inside his mate that always made his vision blur to white.

"Fuck Em..." Embry paused for a moment to catch his breath, while his hands clenched in Emmett's shirt before moving back off and slamming back down again.

"Shit, you always feel so good when you fill me up." Embry groaned as he let his head fall back and kept moving.

"Is that right?" Emmett gave a breathy chuckle before biting his lip.

"Yeah, I love being wrapped around you and by the way you feel right now," Embry gave a slight grind making Emmett buck up slightly, pulling a moan from his mate's lips. "Judging by how you feel right now, predator likes it inside me too, huh?"

"Oh fuck yeah." The vampire moaned and groaned as Embry kept up the same torturous movement, slowly speeding up as he fucked himself on the vampire's cock. Emmett sat up a bit bracing one hand on the ground so he could lift his hips meet Embry thrust for thrust before reaching over with his other hand to start pumping the shifters cock in time with their movements. Embry gave a sharp cry at the feeling of being so full and stroked from the inside as well as the front, the shifter didn't last too long as he came screaming Emmett's name, before taking the vampire with him as his heated walls clenched around him.

"Fuck." Emmett hissed as his body tensed and he released inside the shifter just after Embry collapsed on top of his chest.

The vampire took deep gasping breaths as the scent of sex clung stubbornly to the air around them, making him let out a moan as he leaned down to the wolf on his chest to give him a deep kiss. Embry returned it tiredly before his mouth was released and he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

As soon as the shifter's breath was semi normal Emmett carefully flipped them back over without pulling out of his mates oh so willing heat, so Embry was lying on the ground beneath him before he gave the wolf a smirk.

"I really can't get over how dirty you get whenever we fuck."

Embry blushed and covered his face with his hands, "Can we please not talk about how sexually depraved I am."

Emmett just grinned as he started kissing down the wolf's chest and taking a brief moment to look back up at Embry and pulled the shifter's hands off his face as he asked.

"Remind me again why we started calling my penis  _'the predator'_?"

Embry's blush got even darker and he had to fight to not look away, "I don't know, first time it happened that time when we were by the river."

"Oh yeah," Emmett said as he looked up and smiled at the memory, "We were making out on the river bank when you pulled me into the water and-"

"Oh fuck, I'm a slut aren't I!" Embry suddenly groaned, looking like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole when Emmett just smiled.

"Yes you are," Emmett answered while Embry glared at him, before the vampire placed a kiss on his mates nose, "But you're my slut so it's O.K."

Embry lifted a hand and swiftly whacked the vampire on the back of his head, "Idiot."

Emmett's smile just got wider before he lifted his head seeming to try and listen for a moment when he looked back down at Embry and gave him a smirk.

"There's a river a couple hundred yards from here, you wanna go?"

Embry frowned and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "To get cleaned up?"

"That and maybe we can feed the predator one more time." Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Embry just glared.

"You don't know when to stop do you?"

"C'mon, doesn't my good little slut want one more go? You know you wanna."

Emmett grinned as he started nipping his way down the wolf's neck, slowly taking in a deep breath of his scent when Embry gave a sigh before pausing to bite his bottom lip in thought. Just before he felt Emmett begin to harden inside of him and he let out a gasp, looking up at his vampire and his pitch black eyes despite just having fed.

Embry gave in.

"O.K but just one more time before we go back to the others before sun down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this chapter after such a long time, I now realize that I regret many things...
> 
> But I wanted to post this as is so...
> 
> Please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Rachel took a deep breath as her hands tightened around the steering wheel and shut her eyes, praying that everything would go well or that she'd at least get to see Jake for a few minutes. But having avoided her brother for the passed month and the obvious tension that still strained between the people of La Push and the Cullen family, Rachel briefly wondered if they'd even let her in, or if Jacob would even want to see her.

But the quileute girl has been putting this off for more than three weeks since that talk with Tiffany in the parking lot. Rachel would always find some excuse not to go even after Tiffany had stopped by the house to see ask if she wanted to go along on one of her visits to Embry, but Rachel would always come up with some kind of excuse.

Rachel was actually very surprised to see the older woman show up their doorstep just two days after the supposed camping trip that she and Sue tagged along on.

Despite the fact that the Cullens hadn't really done anything to prove otherwise and she really didn't want to believe that her brother would fall for a murderous monster, Rachel didn't expect to see Tiffany so calm when she showed up that wednesday afternoon.

But she did, although she did seem a little anxious as well.

Tiffany had gone on and on about how much she'd learnt and what wonderful people the Cullens were but more than that, she kept referring to Jacob and how great it would be for his sister to go see him after everything that happened.

At first Rachel thought that Tiffany was referring to the pack being exiled but then the older woman made it very clear that there was more going on with Jacob than she knew, but she wouldn't tell Rachel what was going on either. Saying that it would be best if she heard it from Jacob herself.

Needless to say Rachel had suddenly found herself with a new excuse to avoid the Cullen house at all costs.

Although Tiffany said nothing that would imply that something bad was happening with Jacob, she made no indication that whatever was happening was good either.

It scared her to no end.

Jacob's life has already been turned upside down enough as it is.

Kicked out of his home, mated to a vampire, his tribe and father's rejection.

What else could have possibly happened to her little brother that would make Tiffany so insistent that Rachel go see him?

As for Billy, he still hasn't said much yet.

Charlie stopped by a few days ago to check on Billy and see how he was doing, although he wasn't planning on staying very long since he'd left Renee at home and didn't want to leave her alone for too long.

Charlie and Renee had run into Jacob and Edward a few weeks back and the meeting had apparently sparked some life into the older woman. She still wasn't quite back to her normal self as she was still worried about her daughter and what could have possibly happened to her. But she'd started leaving the house a bit more often to walk around the neighbourhood or just go to the store, she'd even started a small garden in the back yard as a means to distract herself and Charlie was proud of the progress she was making.

Rachel was glad for the distraction that Charlie provided since the company seemed to be doing her father some good until Charlie mentioned Jacob of course.

Chief Swan was in the middle of telling Billy of the progress Renee was making when he asked about Jacob and Billy shut down all over again.

Billy had stayed silent saying nothing more than agreeing with the fact that he and Jacob had a disagreement, but when Charlie asked if this disagreement had anything to do with Edward, Billy went completely silent and left the room without another word.

Rachel sighed as her hands released around the covered wheel and sat up straight as she glanced at the large mansion she had parked in front of.

Lord only knows how Billy would react if she told him that she had gone to see Jacob at the Cullen mansion today, but something told her it wouldn't be pretty.

It's clear that her father misses Jacob anyone with eyes can see that Billy's been absolutely heartbroken since Jacob let the reservation. He rarely ever left the house, didn't eat unless Rachel practically forced him and sometimes went days without saying so much as a single word.

He missed Jacob terribly and was probably worried sick about him.

But of course, with her father being the proud man that he is, he'd never admit it.

That first night after the meeting was over and Jacob had left La Push Billy had simply said. "It's his choice to be with one of them, there's nothing either of us can do about it."

And left it at that.

Rachel took one more deep breath and grabbed the door handle to step out of the car. The girl left her bag and cell phone in the passenger seat, not wanting anything to distract or from doing what she needs to do but grabbed her keys and locked the doors.

The girl briefly wondered if anyone has ever tried to steal anything from this house before and if they had, what had happened to the moron that tried to steal from a coven of vampires.

Rachel suppressed a snort as she paused to look up at the house, hesitation coursed through her veins for a moment and she almost got back into the car when she shook all those feelings off and determinedly walked right up to the front door.

The quileute girl lifted her hand and quickly pressed the doorbell before she could persuade herself to turn back. Rachel nervously ran a hand through her hair when the door opened no more than five seconds later and a girl stood on the other side of the threshold.

The girl was incredibly beautiful, long blonde hair fell in gold waves around her shoulders. She didn't look all that much older than her but from the ghostly pale skin and gold eyes, Rachel knew that she was probably three times older than she seemed.

But what really got Rachel was the glare in those gold eyes that stared back at her and the sneer that twisted the blonde's lips.

"What do you want?" The vampire growled as she glared at Rachel and the quileute girl briefly wondered if this maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hi I'm Rachel Bla-"

"I know who you are I asked what you're doing here." The blonde snapped and Rachel couldn't hold back a glare of her own when another girl suddenly appeared in the doorway and gave her a bright smile.

"Rachel, hi. You must be here to see Jacob." The short girl with black hair asked as she tried to move the blonde out of the way so she could step forward.

Rachel looked away from the bitchy blonde and tried not to growl as she spoke, "Yes, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Actually-"

"No you're not." The shorter one said interrupting the blonde as she gave her a stern look and the blonde vampire walked away, but not without shooting a heated glare at Rachel first.

"What's stuck up her ass." Rachel mumbled under her breath and the girl in front of her gave a tinkering laugh as she moved forward and took the quiluete's hand suprising her greatly as the vampire's cold touch instantly seeped through her skin.

"Don't worry about her, that's just Rosalie. She's still angry about the thing with Paul. My name is Alice by the way." The vampire said as she pulled Rachel inside and led her through the house.

The quileute frowned as she glanced down at the vampire still holding onto her hand. "Thing with Paul?"

"Yes, Rosalie can't stand the idea of her mate dating anyone but her. So I can't say she's very fond of you right now."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked back over her shoulder. She heard about Seth's mate charging into La Push and attacking Sam when they were exiled, if he had the guts to break the treaty because of Seth who knows what Rosalie would do to Rachel for dating Paul.

Almost seeming to read her mind the pixie like girl smiled as she looked up at her, "Don't worry Rosalie is more bark than bite, although I'd advise you to make sure you're never alone at any point in time."

"Wait what?" Rachel blinked at that last part when Alice Just beamed as she pulled her into what looked like the den area. "Jacob's right through here, I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you."

Rachel just gave a nod as she looked up and saw Jacob on one of the white couches in the room, only he wasn't alone.

Hearing it is one thing.

Her baby brother Jacob is the mate of a vampire.

But seeing it is something completely different.

Jacob lay on his back with a warm adoring smile on his face as he reached up and combed a hand through the bronze hair belonging to the boy that sat beneath him.

The vampire smiled back at Jacob as he leaned down to whisper in the wolf's ear every now and then, while he kept one hand on Jacob's stomach and the other lazily traced lines along the shifters clothed chest and neck.

It was strange.

Somehow the scene didn't look half as horrifying as Rachel assumed it would be. Not that she was expecting bloody fangs and tentacles but she wasn't expecting it all to look so...

Right.

Just standing there for no more than five seconds, Rachel already knew that Jacob was blissfully happy and completely in love.

Alice suddenly gave a sigh down beside her, "Those two. A nuclear bomb could probably go off right next to them and they still probably wouldn't notice."

Rachel smiled while Alice pulled her a little further into the room. "Jacob, look who's here."

Both Edward and Jacob looked up at the same time and Rachel braced herself for whatever reaction she would get once her brother saw her, when Jake's eyes suddenly went wide and he slowly got up off the couch and away from the vampire's grasp. Jacob walked a bit unsteadily making Rachel frown for a brief moment when the wolf's face suddenly broke out in a bright smile and he wrapped his sister in a hug.

"God, I'm so glad you're here." Jacob mumbled into her hair as he took a deep breath, "I've missed you so much sis."

Rachel felt her throat clench as Jacob kept her locked in a hug and she suddenly felt even worse than before for not coming earlier. "Couldn't stay away. Baby brother needs me right?"

"You have no idea." Jacob said as he gave her one more squeeze and the girl returned it when she felt something so odd it was enough to make her pull back.

"Jacob what are you wearing?" the quiluete girl frowned in confusion as she pushed him back and stare down at his stomach and an odd round bulge you could barely see underneath what she now realised was an oversized shirt.

Rachel looked up to into Jacob's eyes and almost gasped at the dark circles she'd only just noticed underneath his eyes and how his skin seemed to be a shade lighter than it usually was. Jacob was obviously thinning out and he was obviously much weaker than a wolf was meant to be.

"Jake what-"

"There's something I need to tell you." Jacob interrupted when his legs suddenly seemed to go weak and Edward suddenly appeared beside him. The vampire quickly caught Jacob before he could fall and Rachel could do nothing but watch as he sweeped the wolf up into his arms and carried him to the couch. Edward's face was filled with concern while Jacob just gave him a weak smile as he leaned up to place a kiss on his jaw before looking back at her.

By then Rachel was completely frozen and at a complete loss for what to do, when an ice cold hand suddenly went down on her shoulder making her jump back in surprise to find Alice with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You're going to need to sit down for this." The pixie said as she gently urged the shocked girl into the seat opposite to where Jacob and Edward sat, giving a weak laugh as she sat Rachel down in the chair. "Edward all but passed out when he found out."

Rachel just stared up at the vampire with wide eyes before looking back at the two on the other couch. Edward's hand was back on Jacob's stomach while the other wrapped around the wolf's shoulders as he leaned into him. The girl gulped but resisted the sudden overwhelming urge to turn tail and run as her brother's deep brown eyes stared at her with fear and heartache, the same way they did when they were younger and she'd try to comfort him after a nightmare.

"Wh-what's going on?" Rachel asked in a suddenly strained voice and tried to prepare herself as Jacob began to speak.

~FLASH BACK~

Edward stared at the woman sitting on the other side of the fire, trying to get a read on her thoughts and failing miserably.

Its one of the most frustrating thing he's ever had to deal with.

It's actually a lot like how things were with Bella, constantly trying to guess what the girl was thinking and what she was feeling. At first Edward had treated it like a riddle that needed to be solved, but then he met Jacob and his interest in solving the puzzle had vanished and all he cared about was memorising Jacob's thoughts.

But with Sue it was different.

Not because he held that kind of interest in her, because there's no creature Edward could ever love more than he loved Jacob but because her thoughts kept phasing in and out because of Jacob.

She'd seem fine one moment, thinking about Seth and Leah or the clinic back on the reservation and sometimes her thoughts would drift to someone or something else. Which wasn't all that odd I suppose. But the problem was that whenever Jacob was within sight she'd her mind would start whirling at an incredible speed, asking questions that Edward could never really fully catch. Dissecting Jacob and just overall staring at him until she felt Edwards gaze on her and she'd immediately divert her mind elsewhere.

It was the most frustrating thing Edward has ever had to endure in his life, because Jacob is his life so what on earth could cause her thoughts to whirl in such confusion over his mate.

What was going on?

The vampire almost sighed when he felt Jacob lean back against him. The shifter sat beside him on the log in front of the fire as he joined the others in the questioning of Emmett and Embry and exactly where they've been for the passed three hours.

Not that Emmett had any problem telling everyone about what they were doing, however his mate didn't share the same thoughts especially with Tiffany sitting right there between Alice and Seth.

"Hey."

Edward looked back down and found Jacob staring at him with a questioning look in his eyes and the vampire smiled at the warmth in those brown eyes he loved so much.

The telepath lifted a hand to brush against Jacob's cheek and the shifter leaned into his touch, "Yes, love."

"You spaced out." Jacob breathed as he shut his eyes and leaned into the vampire a little more, "Is something wrong?"

"You mean other than your regression into highly affectionate territory." Edward answered as he leaned down to kiss his forehead making the alpha open his eyes and glare at him without pulling away while Edward just smiled. "Nothing's wrong."

"Shut up." Jacob growled as he leaned up to give Edward a kiss, "I just feel a little different lately."

"Different how?" Edward asked as he watched the shifter closely before Jacob took his hand and kept it against his cheek.

"Just different, it's no big deal." The shifter shrugged and Edward frowned when a voice suddenly spoke and broke through the teasing circle that had formed around Emmett and Embry.

"Different how, Jacob?"

Edward looked up to find that ever calculating look on Sue's face as she stared at Jacob, while Edward and Jacob just blinked, surprised that Sue had actually heard them from her spot beside Carlisle and Esme.

"Nothing, I just feel warmer than usual." Jacob said with a shrug, making Edward frown even more.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling off?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Because then you would start obsessing over my temperature and freaking out if I made a move, like you always do when something goes wrong. Which is sweet and all but I don't need you playing mother goose over me when there's nothing wrong."

"I don't obsess." Edward argued when Leah gave a snort on the other side of the fire making Alice giggle, the vampire just rolled his eyes. "Even if I do obsess, I'm just looking out for you love."

"And I get that, but there's no need to obsess right now because there's nothing wrong with me. I feel fine."

"Are you sure Jacob?" Sue asked drawing everyone's attention to that oddly knowing look in her eyes while Jacob just frowned, "Course I am Sue why wouldn't I be?"

"When you were hunting today," Sue started as she stared at the boy with a tilt of her head, "Did you feel any differently than you normally do? An increase in weight, difficulty phasing, blurring vision, a sudden urge to pull back."

Edward watched as Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in thought when Seth answered for him.

"Yeah he did." The boy answered from Jasper's side with a nod, "I phased just before Jake did, I remember him complaining about his back hurting when he phased."

"Yeah but so what," Paul asked with a frown, "It's not weird to get phase aches every now and then. We all get them from time to time."

"What about the other symptoms?" Sue asked and all eyes turned on Jacob and the wolf shrugged.

"I guess I felt a little heavier, but I've been feeling that way for weeks."

"Ever since that night you left the rez?"

Surprise ripped though Jacob's mind and Edward looked up at Sue to try and get a reading on her thoughts but found nothing but a quileute song playing on repeat.

"Yeah."

"Sue what's going on?" Carlise asked as he looked around Esme towards the woman when Sue gave a strange little smile.

"Tiffany do you remember I told you that there's a legend among the quileute, one that provides a reason as to why our tribe doesn't discriminate against gender preference."

Embry blinked in surprise, "There is?"

"Uh yes, you never told me what it was about though." Tiffany answered and Sue nodded as she kept her eyes fixed on Jacob.

"It's a legend passed on from one alpha to the next, none of the other wolves are ever told about this just the alphas and members of the council. Just in case something like this were to happen to them, then they'd know."

"What's this legend about?" Jacob asked as he sat up a bit more and Sue continued.

"Long ago, in the times of the first wolves there was a man named Eli. He was alpha of the pack that protected this land when the first cold ones arrived in Forks, vampires even older than all of you I'm sure. Eli was young and impulsive, but well liked until he imprinted one day on a male from one of the neighbouring tribes at the time. In the few years that wolves and imprinting existed there had never been a case where a wolf imprinted on a man. So course they were ridiculed, outcast, the council at the time even planned to have Eli and his imprint exiled from the land of his birth. Until about four months later. You see about a month after Eli imprinted on the first full moon since meeting his mate, Eli went into heat. It's said that they," Sue paused to give Esme a not so apologetic smile, "Well without drawing it out they had sex about four-five times that night. In the archives Eli described it as an almost unbearable fever that only seemed to be eased when his imprint touched him."

Both Edward and Jacob's eyes widened at that making Carlisle stare in confusion.

"Hey," Emmett interrupted with his face twisted in thought, "Didn't Edward and Jake-"

"Shhh." Seth hissed before looking back at his mom and Emmett gave a pout while Embry just smiled at him.

"And then two months later, Eli realised that something was wrong. He had difficulty phasing, increase in weight, blurring vision, urges to pull back during a battle or hunt. He went to the healer and despite the tensions that still hung around Eli the healer inspected him and found nothing wrong other than an increase in temperature. Eli noted that he craved his imprint's touch at all times, just needing to be near him. A constant need for contact that got weaker and stronger at random times. Another month later Eli's body resisted phasing completely, he started to suffer from fatigue, nausea and abdominal pains."

"Is that why you've been watching Jacob," Edward asked as he stared at the woman with his eyes glowing with concern for his mate, "You think he might have caught the same disease that Eli did?"

"It wasn't a disease Edward." Sue explained with a smile, "Although the tribe thought it to be a disease as well at the time, thinking his unholy imprint on a male caused it. Until finally about half way through the month a small bump started forming on Eli's stomach." All around the campfire eyes varying in shades of gold, brown and black went wide, but none were wider than Edwards.

"The healer inspected Eli again and this time they found that Eli wasn't suffering from some obscure disease, Eli was pregnant. The month passed and just one week after the fourth month Eli gave birth to a baby girl."

The entire camp had gone completely silent, nothing but the crickets and cicadas and the low noise of the surrounding brush could be heard around them when Jacob suddenly spoke.

"So what you think what happened to Eli happened to me and now I'm pregnant too?" Jacob asked with a strained laugh while Sue just stared back at him and the others were staring with wide eyes. "Oh you can not be serious! I can't be pregnant! That guy you told us about imprinted I didn't imprint on Edward!"

"Yes well I have my theories on that, none that make much sense right now, but Jacob you carry the call of the alpha. Even more so since your great grandfather was alpha of his time and was more than likely related to Eli in some way."

"But Edward's dead, no offence man." Paul said although Edward didn't seem to be conscious let alone listening at the time.

"But he is still technically human." Carlisle suddenly said as his lips pursed in thought, although you could still see the shock that had marred his expression just moments before.

Jacob blinked and stuttered and choked over his words before he spoke, "But that that guy started getting symptoms three months after he... He went into heat. Even if that's what happened that night Sam exiled us, wouldn't I-"

"Like Carlisle said technically Edward is human but he's also a vampire, its completely possible for the symptoms to be different this time around." Sue explained while Jacob just gaped.

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

"I've known about this legend and it's possibilities since Harry passed away, read through every archive and note they had on the issue. I'm calm because I know you have nothing to worry about Jake." Sue said with a reassuring smile before it turned mischievous, "Plus the fact that I'm not the one that got knocked up by a vampire helps a little too."

"Ow!" Sue hissed as she was suddenly nudged by Esme who sat beside her while Jacob just continued to stutter and gape. Edward was out of commission not moving so much as one inch.

"I-...but-"

Tiffany stared among the shocked faces and blinked for the first time since Sue dropped the news before turning a worried glance onto Embry. "Men can get pregnant?"

~END FLASH BACK~

Rachel just sat there and stared at her little brother as she tried to take it all in resisting the sudden urge to jump up and hit Edward for getting her little brother knocked up, but her mind kept her preoccupied with much more important matters such as.

Holy fuck my little brother is pregnant!

The quileute girl swallowed and took a deep breath trying to reign in her turbulent thoughts, as she tried to think of a response but all she could manage to come up with was a lame,

"How far along are you?"

Jacob gave a small chuckle as he moved a little bit more while Edward brushed a hand through his hair, "Doc isn't exactly sure, but he thinks the baby should be born about a month from now."

Rachel gaped, "A month?"

"Goin' fast huh?" Jacob said as his voice grew a little hoarse, "Carlisle thinks it's cause Edward and I aren't completely human, so it's going faster than a normal pregnancy."

Jacob suddenly let out a pained cough and a groan while his hand went up to touch his ribs, Edwards face fell even more when the bitchy blonde from before suddenly came into the room and handed Edward a glass of water.

"You O.K there Jakey?" Rosalie asked as she sat on the arm rest of the couch and gave Jacob's shoulder a gentle pat.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jacob rasped out just before he took the glass from Edward and took a sip, spilling a few drops on his shirt before Edward took it back and placed it on the table. "He's just moving around again."

"You mean  _she's_ just moving around again." The blonde said with a smile and Jacob just rolled his eyes as he leaned against Edward.

Rachel couldn't help but feel a sudden pang of pain in her chest at her brothers appearance. He was thin and frail, obviously sick and suffering quite a bit. Is it the baby that's making him this way?

"Yes it is." Edward suddenly said, "It's been this way for the passed few weeks."

Rachel frowned in confusion when Alice who stood beside her chair spoke, "Edward can read minds, I'm guessing he was just answering a question you had."

"Oh."

Rachel lowered her gaze, at a complete loss for what do say or do. In her mind she wondered if this child was slowly killing Jacob, because from where she's sitting it sure looked like it and just then a small part of her asked if it wouldn't be better to get rid of it before she lost her brother forever.

"Jacob refused." Edward said staring right at Rachel as he spoke, "He wants to keep it."

Jacob gave an exasperated sigh and Rosalie instantly looked up and glared at the girl seeming to be just seconds away from an attack when Jacob spoke.

"I love you and dad even Rebecca, Rach'. You know that right?" Jacob asked as he looked up at his sister and rachel gave a nod.

"Course I do Jake, just like we love you."

Jacob gave a nod as well, "This kid isn't just a part of Edward, it's part of me too, you wouldn't ask me to destroy that would you?"

Rachel's eyes widened, "No! But Jacob... you're-"

"Happy." Jacob finished with a smile, "You know I've always wanted kids, maybe not this early, but I've always wanted my own family. And this baby isn't just part of me it's part of Edward too, and I love him more than anything else in this world. I want this baby and I'm not getting rid of it."

"But Jak-"

"Just trust me Rachel, everything's going to be O.K." Jacob said as his eyes locked onto Rachel. "This is what I want."

The girl bit her lip and looked up at Edward who looked like he'd be crying if he could right now as he combed a hand through Jacob's hair. Apparently he believed that everything was going to work out as much as Rachel did, but for Jacob's sake the girl forced a smile.

"As long as this is what you want."

"It is." Jacob smiled back, when Alice suddenly spoke in an attempt to break the tension and break Rosalie's unrelenting glare on Rachel.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

Jacob looked up at Alice before laying his head back down on Edward's shoulder, "We've thought of a few. There are two I like."

Edward gave a snort, "One of which Carlisle won't be pleased with."

"Really?" Rosalie asked with interest. "Do tell."

"Sarah, Anne for a girl." Jacob said as he shot a smile at Rachel who felt her heart pull at the name, while Rosalie just frowned.

"And for a boy?"

Jacob opened his mouth to speak when he felt Edward's head suddenly snap up and Rachel watched as the vampire frowned. The sound of the door opening and closing rang through the house before footsteps and a low hum of talking followed. Alice blinked in surprise as she looked back the way they came while Rosalie stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest with an odd look on her face.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as he sat up a bit more, when sounds of scuffling and the microwave came from what Rachel guessed was the kitchen before doctor Cullen and Sue appeared with Esme following close behind.

The doctor and his wife had hopeful looks on their faces while Sue looked determined as she carried a blue water bottle in her hand.

The tribal leader looked down at Rachel for a moment and smiled, "Rachel, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I...came to see Jake." The girl said with an awkward smile while Sue just gave an understanding nod.

"Are you serious?" Rachel looked up to find Rosalie staring at the bottle in Sue's hands with an apprehensive look on her face.

"The baby isn't is only half shifter Rosalie, the other half is a vampire." Carlisle said calmly as he explained to his daughter. "Sue called me at the hospital today and asked if we could at least try it."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked and Sue gave a nod, "Yes."

"Try what?" Jacob asked as he looked around the room when Sue stepped forward and handed Jacob the bottle. Edward helped him hold it.

"Take a sip, tell me what you think." Sue said as she stepped back and Rachel watched as Jacob's nose seemed to twitched before his eyes widened.

"Is this-"

"Yes, now drink." Sue ordered making Rosalie smile while Jacob frowned. The shifter gave the bottle one more look before lifting it up to his mouth and giving the bottle a light squeeze.

Jacob blinked around the bottle as he swallowed before bringing his other hand up to squeeze and force more of the liquid into his mouth, until the bottle was practically crushed and he seemed to be finished.

Rachel watched as Jacob wiped a hand across his mouth to get rid of what looked like a crimson sheen on his lips, before he spoke. "It's good."

Carlisle and Esme both gave a sighs of relief, while Sue gave a triumphant smile and Edward seemed a little less worried than before.

Rachel looked between the faces in the room and asked, "What was that?"

Rosalie looked up at the girl and gave a shrug, "Blood."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked back at Jacob to see a trail of crimson red running down the side of the bottle.

Little brother is the mate of a vampire, was exiled from his home, rejected by his father and tribe, knocked up by said mated vampire and was now dependent on blood.

What else could possibly happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews
> 
> Usual Apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Sue packed up her things before she rushed down the stairs and out the door, not even bothering to lock it as she ripped open the car door and tossed her medical bag in the passenger seat. When a voice suddenly spoke from behind her and the older woman froze.

"Sue, where are you going?"

Taking a silent breath she slowly turned around and folded her arms across her chest as she gave the young man in front of her a level stare.

"Hello to you too Sam."

Sam gave her an amused smile as he stared right back, "Where ya going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

'Mom! Mom you need to get over to the Cullens right now, Jake's in pain and he won't stop screaming. Carlisle thinks he's in labour!'

Sue raised an eyebrow at the quileute and leaned back against the car, feigning ease as the message Leah left on her answering machine came back to her. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"As leader of the pack it's my responsibility to keep an eye on the residents of La Push." Sam said with a smile while Sue just barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes it is, just as it's my right as tribal leader to come and go as I please."

The wolf gave a sigh, "Look Sue, I'm just trying to look out for you. With the pack being as small as it is right now, it's gotten harder trying to protect the reservation."

"And who's fault is that?" Sue asked smoothly not letting her gaze waver even just a bit, even though adrenaline rushed through her veins.

She needs to get out of there now.

"You're the one who exiled five members of your pack without seeking guidance from the tribe first. Your 'understaffing' problems could have been avoided, had you spoken to us first."

"What was I supposed to do Sue? Let them go running around with their bloodsuckers and put the whole res at risk?"

"What's done is done Sam, there's no going back now." The older woman said as she turned back to her car. "They've joined the Cullens and they're not allowed on the reservation. That's the end of that."

As the quileute woman got into her car she heard Sam give a low growl, "You didn't tell me where you were going."

Sue paused for a moment as she looked over her shoulder and pierced Sam in a glare, "I'm not one of your pack followers Sam, trying to alpha me into your command won't work. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

Sue got in her car and quickly pulled out of the drive way and into the road, but not before giving Sam another glare in her rear view mirror.

She drove at an even rate until she made out side of the border and started tearing down the road.

When Sue finally got to the Cullen mansion the front door opened and Leah came running out. The woman quickly jumped out of the car and ran up to meet her.

"Mom!"

"How is he?"

"AAAHH FUCK! EDWARD YOU BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU AND THAT ARGH SHIT-FUCKING DEMON SPERM!"

Sue resisted the urge to smile, "So that's how." And she hurried into the house. The quileute found Alice standing at the foot of the stairs, wringing her hands nervously as she paced back and forth.

The pixie looked up and immediately rushed over to hug her and Sue tensed at her cold touch.

'I'm never going to get used to this'

"I'm so glad you're here. Carlisle didn't want to start until you got here but Jacob's been screaming for so long and-"

"Alright, alright Alice let go so I can get up there." Sue said as she untangled herself from Alice's grasp. "Where's Seth?"

"He and Embry took Jasper and Emmett into the woods to hunt," Alice explained as she took her hand and dragged her up the steps, "They didn't want to be here in case-... Well in case they couldn't handle..."

'Handle the smell of blood'

"I understand." Sue said as soon as they got to Carlisle's office where she found Rosalie staring at the door as she fidgeted uncomfortably. She raised an eyebrow at the blond and Rosalie bit her lip.

"Paul's in there, Carlisle needed someone to help hold Jake down."

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Rosalie cracked a smile at that and Sue couldn't help but return it until she took a deep breath and opened the door. Two pairs of eyes snapped up to meet her while Edward kept his gaze on the boy writhing on the cot. "Don't worry Edward, he doesn't mean any of it."

"ARGH! Like hell I don't..." Jacob groaned, Edward pressed his hand on the shifters forehead to cool him down while Paul held Jacob down by his shoulders with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

"That's the exact same thing your mother told Billy, just breathe Jacob."

"Sue, I'm glad you could make it, did you find anything?" Carlisle said as he looked back down at Jacob's stomach, as he prepared to make the first incision.

Sue rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands in the sink nearby before snatching up a pair of latex gloves and pulling them on. "Just the legend on Eli, but there's nothing on vampire mates, so I couldn't find anything on the shell surrounding the baby. Either way a C-section is the only way to get the child out."

"Is," Sue looked up to find Edward staring at her with pleading eyes. "Is there anything you could do for the pain."

"SHIT!"

Sue gave Edward a sad smile, "Nothing that his metabolism wouldn't just burn away on contact, don't worry this shouldn't take too long."

Sue looked back at Jacob's stomach and felt her eyes go wide there seemed to be something pushing against the shell in the lining of Jacob's stomach and the shifter let out another scream of pain.

"Edward make it stop, please make it stop."

The shifter begged and Edward gently kissed the side of Jacob's head as he whispered against his ear.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked as he looked around the room. Edward gave a nod, Sue gave a yes and Paul just kept his gaze away from Jacob's stomach.

The doctor slowly made the first cut and Sue handed him the forceps to keep the cut from healing, the woman then went to her bag and pulled out an electric saw and she handed it to Carisle. The doctor gave her a look and Sue just shrugged.

"Other than getting one of you to tare him open I couldn't think of another way."

Carlisle sighed as he turned the machine on and a loud buzz filled the air.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"Bone saw." Sue replied as she shot Jacob a smile, making the shifters eyes go wide as they filled with fear.

"It's O.K love, just try to stay calm." Edward whispered against Jacob's ear. The shifter turned his head away from Sue and Carlisle and stared into his vampires eyes. Jacob tried to steady his breathing even with the pain that coursed through him.

"I love you Edward." Jacob whispered and Edward smiled as he kissed the wolf's forehead.

"I love you too."

Carlisle's eyes tracked a path down the middle of the hard shell, trying to determine the safest place to start "cutting" when Jacob's back suddenly arched off the cot and the alpha let out a bone chilling scream.

Edward's eyes snapped up to look down towards Sue and Carlisle, only to find both elders staring at Jacob's stomach in something close to complete and total utter horror.

Something was tearing through the shell on Jacobs stomach, a gut wretching crack rang through the air and this time Paul forced himself to look back making his eyes go wide.

"Jesus..."

Soon a tiny hand became visible, stretching out through the ripped opening and little fingers clenched and moved.

Surprisingly enough, the human is the one that snapped out of it first.

"Tear him open."

"What-"

"Just enough to get the baby out." Sue gulped as she ripped the saw from Carlisle's already loose grip, turned it off and set it down on the floor. "You pull the shell open and I'll take the baby out."

Jacob's back suddenly dropped and the shifter fell unconscious causing Edward to go into a panic. Paul immediately let go and took a step back.

"Jacob?!"

Carlisle seemed to be frozen, an incredible feat for someone who's usually as cool and calm as can be. But seriously in all his years as a vampire he's never seen anything even come close to this.

Sue's eyes moved to Jacob and her eyes widened until they went back to Carlisle and the quileute woman snapped,

"NOW LEECH!"

Carlisle suddenly blinked and glanced at Sue before moving forward and sliding his fingers into the rip where the tiny hand still showed, and slowly pulled the shell apart. A sick crack like rip rang in the small room.

Sometimes vampires just need a firm hand.

Sue took a deep breath as she stepped forward, Carlisle pulled the shell further apart and she reached in through the small opening careful not to harm the child in any way and gently placed one hand around what she thought would be the back and the other behind the head before she carefully lifted it out.

Without even missing a beat Carlisle quickly cut the umbilical cord and bound it off, before Sue went to a counter on the other side of the room to clear the fluid from the baby's mouth.

Seconds later a small cry rang through out the room and Sue shut her eyes to give a sigh, before she spoke softly.

"It's a boy."

"ARGH!"

"Shit! Sue?!"

No rest for those that run with vampires.

The quileute woman looked back to see Jacob convulsing on the cot while Edward and Paul tried to keep him restrained.

"What's wrong?"

"The embryonic fluid," Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed in thought and his nose twitched slightly, "It's laced with venom."

"What?!"

"What do we do?"

"How much?" Sue turned back to the little boy that wiggled around and screamed at the top of its lungs and grabbed one of the towels that Esme had placed in the room earlier and wrapped him up. There wasn't any time to clean him just yet.

Carlisle looked up, locked eyes with Edward and the telepath's eyes went wide.

"NO!"

Sue looked between them and immediately knew, "It's enough to kill him."

"Fuck." Paul cursed as his face filled with fear and he looked down at Jacob's pained expression as his eyes began to sting. "Jake c'mon man, just hold on."

"There has to be something we can do!" Edward started to beg as he took one of Jacob's hands and held onto it.

Sue's mind raced and she looked down at the baby still in her arms, feeling her heart break at the face that looked so much like Jacob's cry out. The tiny little half vampire half werewolf could live never knowing the person he looked like and suddenly it hit her.

"Turn him."

Carlisle paused to stare at her while Edward and Paul looked outraged.

"Are you insane, Sue?!"

"It's the only way." She reasoned and Edward almost screamed.

"He'll die!"

"He'll die if you do nothing!" The quileute woman felt her feet start to pace before stopping to fix Edward in a glare. "Do you have any better idea's?!"

"ARGH-NGH!" Jacob screamed again and Edward looked like he was going to collapse.

"Paul, you and Sue need to leave." Carlisle said as he crossed the room to grab a syringe and pulled his sleeve up when-

"No!" Sue suddenly called making the blond doctor look up at her. "Edward has to do it."

"What, why-"

"Just trust me." The woman said as she headed for the door but stopped when she saw Edward's broken face as he stared down at his mate.

"Edward."

No reply.

"Edward, you're the only one who can save him." Sue bit her lip as her gaze flickered to Carlisle before going back. "Don't let Jacob's son grow up not knowing him."

Something flashed in the telepath's eyes and he suddenly moved to take the syringe in Carlisle's grasp and drove the needle right through his arm, Sue briefly wondered what kind of needle is strong enough to break through vampire skin when Edward spoke.

"Everyone out."

Sue gave a sigh of relief as she made for the door, Carlisle had to grab Paul's arm to pull him out. The second the door opened the quileute woman was faced with Esme and Rosalie.

Esme gave Sue a sad smile as she looked down at the baby, "He's beautiful."

Rosalie immediately wrapped her arms around Paul and the shifter buried his face in her neck as she tried to calm him down, "Jakey's strong, he'll be O.K."

Esme looked up behind Sue to find Carlisle with deep concern in his eyes and tried to offer him a smile before looking back at Sue and leading her down the hall. "Let's get him cleaned up so he can look good for his father when he wakes up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

What happens in the moments just before you die?

No one really has the answer to that question since anyone who's ever had such an opportunity is more than likely to be dead.

Some think that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. You see all the mistakes you've ever made all the choices that you made, all the good times and the bad. That first kiss in the back of your Dad's car just before her father came knocking on the window and almost killed you.

Or that accident, when you and your friends decided to try that failed trick you saw on tv, because you've totally got it figured out and the guys that did it on the video were complete morons but your totally going to get it right. Only to end up in the hospital with a face full of gravel while your friends stand there cracking jokes and taking pictures.

Good times.

Some think of all that they could have done, those events and opportunities they let slip through their fingers, that infinite bucket list they never got to complete. But let's be realistic here, were you really going to climb mount Everest with nothing but hope, trust and that asthma pump strapped to your bag.

Probably not.

And then others believe that when you die, you see everything that's ever been important to you. Family, friends, that teacher in the fifth grade you swear you hate only to realise that they were trying to look out for you. The girlfriend you dumped in college because of some stupid fight, only to realise now just before you die that she could have been the one.

Life's kind of a bitch that way.

And then other people have this theory where it is incredibly important that you,  _NEVER_ go into the light.

We all have theories about our last moments of life, what we see and what we feel.

But what Jacob Black felt in his last moments of life,

Was nothing.

Darkness.

That's all, it was just darkness everywhere and complete silence. Jacob couldn't move or speak hell he even doubted that he was breathing at that time.

It was a soul numbing void of emptiness.

Hours could have passed with him just being there in that concious state of nothing, maybe even months or years. Jacob couldn't really tell.

But then suddenly he heard a voice.

A voice so familiar, God Jacob is sure that whoever this was they might as well have been part of his soul.

A beautiful soft voice was talking to him, there was a tone of agony in that wonderful voice. Like whoever it was was going through incredible pain, Jacob felt his heart ache since he didn't want the voice to sound so sad.

_'Jacob.'_

Edward?

The vampire called and he tried to move or at least answer back, but the nothing wouldn't let him.

_'It's a boy Jacob.'_

A boy? He had a boy...

 _'He looks just like you. He has that perfect round face and dark skin, just like you only his eyes are green like mine were a long time ago and he's unfortunately suffered the defect of inheriting my impossible hair.'_  Edward gave a snort,  _'Rosalie and Esme are always cooing over him, she says my genes are all that I'm good for but she shudders at the thought of how he might have turned out if you weren't part of the gene pool as well'_

Jacob felt the compulsion to smile at that but still couldn't find it in himself to do it.

 _'Do you remember what we planned on naming it? Sarah Anne for a girl and William Stregonio for a boy. So I guess he'll be William Stregonio, although I don't really think Carlisle will approve.'_  Jacob could hear Edward pause and almost feel him swallow hard before he continued to speak.  _'He's growing up so fast, I can hardly believe it. He's more than twice his size since he was born two days ago-'_

Two days, is that all it's been?

Edward cleared his throat but Jacob could still feel pain in his voice and he wished desperately to be able to say something.  _'Carlisle says that the vampire and wolf genes are both making him grow faster than a normal child. He's guessing that in about a week, Will should start crawling. Isn't that that incredible, I think Emmett will be happy since Will won't need anymore diaper changes soon, not that he's changed him even once.'_

Edwards voice broke and Jacob suddenly saw something glimmer in the dark distance. The faint flicker of a light started calling him and Jacob felt himself moving towards the source.

_'I can't do this without you Jacob, Will and I need you. You can't leave us'_

The light got even brighter and when Jacob got close to the source he saw a russet brown wolf laying on it's side.

_'Jacob come back to me'_

The wolf suddenly let out a low whimper and its legs began to twitch.

_'Come back to me Jake'_

_'Please'_

Jacob suddenly felt a cold chill run through him until everything started feeling unbearably hot. The quileute started feeling movement in the place where his arms and legs should be, an unbearably hot burn spread all throughout his body and the russet wolf suddenly let out a pained howl.

_'Jacob...'_

Jacob's heart started to race, he could hear blood thundering in his ears and the urge to phase hit him in a surge. The wolf in front of him howled and yelped until a bright glimmer started surrounding it, covering the creature in the same kind of sparkle that covers Edward whenever he stepped into the sun.

_'Jacob?... Carlisle! Jacob's heart is beating!'_

_'Jake!'_

Edward's voice began to fade as the wolfs pained howls turned into a low growl, before Jacob finally gave in and phased.

The next thing Jacob knew, he was running.

Miles and miles of green and brown blurred in his vision as the wolf's paws rapidly pounded over the earth. Jacob felt the breeze cut through his fur at an incredible speed while the force of his legs just kept pushing him further and faster.

There was an overwhelming feeling of power that surged through his veins and pumped his blood. Like the thing with Sam only this time it was so much more intense than before. The wolf jumped and bounded up against the tree, causing him to leap over a great distance before he went crashing back down to the ground landing in a dirt skid right before a river. Jacob stepped forward, and peered over into the tranquil waters to be faced with bleeding red eyes and snow white fur.

"Jacob."

Jacob's eyes snapped open and the quileute flinched away at the bright light that illuminated the room from the ceiling. He let out a low groan as he shut his eyes, before taking a deep breath and slowly trying to open them again, the boy was overwhelmed at what he saw.

Everything was intense.

Jacob's eyes darted around in rapid concession as every speck of dust, every crack in the ceiling and every ray of light suddenly seemed to be clearer and more defined. The boy slowly turned his head to the side and almost felt his heart stop completely.

Edward stood beside him with a warm smile on his face, but, God, Jacob doesn't think he's ever looked more beautiful. Every aspect of the vampire that Jacob fell in love with was heightened and almost glowing. From the bright golden heus to his glowing bronze hair every part of Edward just screamed perfection.

Even the scars.

Jacob reached out his hand to touch the tiny scratches and scars that littered over random spots on Edwards skin, that he's sure he's never noticed before and Jacob briefly wondered where they came from until his hand made contact with Edwards skin and the quileute felt a shiver run down his spine.

Edward took his hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it and Jacob savoured the cold that felt so much clearer now than it had before until Edward gave him a dazzling smile and the boy couldn't help but breathe.

"God, you're beautiful."

Edward's smile widened until a melodious voice suddenly spoke.

"Oh crap he's lost his mind, I say we hit him with another dose."

"Rosalie?" Jacob slowly sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the cot before looking up at the crowd that had gathered in Carlisle's office, all the while keeping his hand firmly locked in Edwards.

Rosalie and Paul stood to one side of the room, the blonde's beauty was heightened one hundred times more. The way the soft blonde waves fell around her shoulders made her look almost angelic.

"You're beautiful too Rosalie."

The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and Jacob could see how every strand moved and slowly fell into place.

"Yeah but for me that's normal, now thinking that Edward is beautiful is something we should be worried about."

The whole room laughed and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is."

Paul looked up at his alpha and Jacob could almost see and taste the tears that had fallen from the shifters eyes. Jacob could actually hear three heartbeats other than his own beating in rapid succession and he started to wonder why.

"How ya feeling Jake?"

Jacob thought for a moment before he spoke, "Weird, its like I can see and feel everything. Is that some sort of side effect from the pregnancy?" Jacob turned back and stared at Carlisle who was watching him very closely for some reason when the expressions around the room fell and Jacob frowned. Seth was clinging to Jasper's waist as he made a meal out of his bottom lip looking like he was seconds away from bursting into tears.

"What's going on?"

"Jacob," Edward started making Jacob look back at him just as the vampire placed a hand on the side of his face. "There was a complication during the operation to get the baby out."

Jacob's eyes went wide, "What happened? Where's Will is he O.K?!-"

"He's fine, perfectly healthy."

"Then what-"

"There was a complication with you Jacob."

Jacob suddenly tensed as his mind started working faster than ever before and suddenly everything started falling into place.

"The embryonic fluid that the baby was in, was laced with venom and it got into your blood stream. It was enough to kill you Jacob."

"I'm a-" Jacob cut himself short as his heart started to race and his breathing increased.

"We had no other options so I turned you."

Jacob looked up into Edwards eyes and saw the intense heartache that still glowed in the vampire's eyes and the shifter shook his head.

"No it can't be, I still feel the same. I'm breathing and... I have a heartbeat for fucks sakes!"

"I certainly don't know what to make of that." Carlisle said thoughtfully as he dissected Jacob with his eyes. "You're skin is still warm and you're eyes aren't even red. It makes absolutely no sense, but I suppose your wolf gene is the cause for your extra symptoms."

"Edward-"

_'What- I cant-'_

Jacob couldn't even think, his mind was a whirlwind of chaos even more so than the day he found out he was pregnant. The shifter felt his breathing increase and was sure that he was going into a panic when Edward suddenly pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss. Jacob instantly felt his body go lax and he leaned into it, revelling at the feeling of the vampire's cold against his heated skin when Edward pulled back and locked him in his gaze.

"I know things are insane right now, but we'll figure it all out I promise."

"How?"

"I don't know, but you're alive right now Jacob and our son is healthy and that's all I care about right now. We'll figure it out as we go along alright, just trust me."

Jacob gave a quick nod before leaning in for another kiss, this time wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck as he tried to anchor himself down to the reality that was crashing down on him. A low moan left his throat and Jacob quickly forgot about his audience when Edward's hand ran down his clothed chest until Rosalie spoke.

"Well since you two are back to molesting each other I take it you're back with us Jakey."

Jacob quickly pulled away with a blush settling on his cheeks making everyone in the room laugh until Seth suddenly ran forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're O.K Jake!"

"Seth be careful."

Jacob looked up at Jasper and saw the concern burning on his scarred face so he gave the empath a reassuring smile before carefully wrapping his arms around Seth's shoulders, "I'm alive, sort off." The quileute took a deep breath and frowned. "You smell different."

Embry grimaced from his spot in Emmett's arms by the door, "Please tell me we don't smell like wet dog."

Jacob let out a chuckle before taking another deep breath, "No just different. Like I dunno chocolate and mint."

Seth looked up and tilted his head to the side, "That's how Jasper says I smell."

"Really?" Jacob looked back at Jasper to find the empath staring at him with confusion.

"Yes."

"Hey what about me?" Embry asked as he pulled out of Emmett's grasp and stepped forward. Jacob leaned his head forward a bit and gave a sniff.

"Lavender, fresh cut grass and rain."

"Damn. You're right." Emmett said with a nod as he pulled Embry back into his chest, making the shifter growl in annoyance.

"You guys don't smell the same either." Jacob noted as he sniffed in Rosalie's direction.

"So I don't smell like leech?"

"No, you smell like... Roses sweet and strong." Rosalie grinned while Paul gave a slight smile.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked Carlisle and the doctor's eyebrows narrowed in thought.

"It could be, that since they are in your pack, they're no threat to you so you don't feel repulsed. That doesn't really make much sense, you don't make sense... I hate feeling so confused."

Jacob laughed when he suddenly looked around the room only just seeing the damage around him. Everything that wasn't bolted down was either broken or cracked, he's never seen Carlisle's office in such a mess before.

"What happened here?"

"You happened."

Jacob looked up at Emmett and frowned, "Me?"

"Jacob, you've been unconscious for six days."

Jacob gaped at Edward, "Six days?!"

"Your heart stopped beating and you were just lying there not moving for two days." Edward explained with a sad smile while Seth pulled back and Jasper went to stand behind him as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before he spoke.

"We thought you were dead."

"Then after those two days your heart started beating and your temperature picked up. And then-"

"And then everything in the room started floating up into the air before crashing back down." Emmett interrupted sounding like a kid on christmas morning. "You should've seen it Jake, it was so cool."

Jacob frowned and looked at the vampire like he was insane, "Everything started floating? What're you serious?"

"Very serious."

"No way!"

"Believe me Jakey, it happened." Rosalie said with a nod and Jacob frowned.

"Can you do it again?" Seth beamed and Jacob shot him a look of disbelief.

"Do what? I don't even know what I did!"

"It could have been early signs of a gift developing." Carlisle said thoughtfully, "But we can't be sure until it happens again."

Edward moved forward and wrapped Jacob in his arm, "It's O.K Jake like I said before we'll figure it out. How are you feeling though other than the obvious."

Jacob sighed as he leaned into the vampire's side, "Confused and...thirsty. Can I get a glass of water?"

Rosalie shot a look over at Carlisle and the doctor nodded before she disappeared through the door.

"Other than that I think I'm fine, where's Will?"

"He's downstairs with Sue, Esme, Alice and Leah." Edward said with a smile, "He's been growing up fast."

"Yeah can't wait to see him." Jacob beamed when Rosalie suddenly appeared in front of him with a glass of water.

"Drink up pup, so you've decided on a name?"

"Yeah," Jacob took the glass and drained the whole thing before letting out a satisfied gasp, only there was still a slight burn in the back of his throat he couldn't describe.

"He can consume normal water, probably food as well." Carlisle remarked softly as if making notes for later.

"William Stregonio."

Rosalie blinked at that while Emmett and Jasper tried not to laugh at the look on Carlisle's face.

"Stregonio?"

"Yeah, Edward said that's what they used to call you in Italy. It means wizard right?"

"Well yes, but I-" Carlisle gaped completely unsure of what to say. "You really don't have to-"

"Of course we do, I wanted him to have your name but Edward isn't too keen on 'Carlisle' so we settled for the second alternative. You've been nothing but kind to me regardless of what I am and I want to honour that, plus if Will's even half as smart of you are that'll be a win in my book."

Carlisle stared at the boy for a moment as he felt that familiar feeling of fatherly love wash over him and gave a smile.

"I'm honoured Jacob."

Jacob smiled before setting the glass down on the cot beside him, only succeeding to break the glass in a clatter of shards.

"Uh..."

"Newborn strength," Emmett said with a frown, "It'll fade with time."

Jacob laughed before carefully standing up and pulling from Edwards grasp, "I wanna see Will."

Edward beamed as he took his mates hand and pulled him along with him, "C'mon."

Jacob noted how Edward suddenly seemed so much more graceful than before, and his scent was so much richer that the boy closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Your hair's longer." Edward suddenly said snapping Jacob out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Your hair, it's longer than it was before."

"Really?"

Edward stopped to pull Jacob towards a decorative mirror in the hall and stood behind him so Jacob could get a look at himself.

Jacob's eyes went wide.

He looked about the same, only his skin glowed a warm bronze instead of a dark russet like before. His hair was pitch black and thick flowing down his shoulders with a shine that never used to be there before. His face was somehow younger less sharply defined and his frame was leaner and still built but not as large as it was before.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Edward kissed the side of Jacobs head and smiled, "still perfect."

Jacob smiled as he took a deep breath when his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

_'Is Esme cooking something?'_

"No why?"

"I don't know, something smells good." Jacob took another deep breath and the burn in his throat got stronger. He quickly shook it off and grabbed Edward's hand, "Take me to my son."

They walked back down the stairs towards the living room and found Esme and Sue sitting on one side while the motherly vampire doted on the tiny little bundle in Sue's arms while Alice and Leah sat on the other side.

Jacob's eyes locked onto Sue and the burning got stronger, but he quickly cleared his throat and walked inside just before Alice wrapped him in a hug.

"Jake! I'm so glad you're alright."

"C'mon shorty give me a little credit, of course I'm fine."

Alice looked up at Jacob and beamed as she placed a kiss on his cheek before she stopped, "You're still warm, and you smell different. I can't really place the scent though."

Jacob gave an awkward smile, "Yeah Carlisle hasn't figured all the symptoms out yet."

Alice pulled back only to be replaced by Esme, "Welcome back dear."

"Thanks Esme." Jacob looked around her and locked eyes with Sue who gave him a smile.

"Hey Jacob, ready to meet your son?"

Jacob swallowed, "Yeah."

The burn in the back of Jacob's throat returned searing quietly in his neck and making him clear his throat again. Sue got up from her chair and walked over to him, before holding the baby out to him with a smile.

Jacobs fingers twitched oddly but the boy kept calm as he took the child from Sue's grasp and held him against his chest. As soon as he looked down at the boy his heart burst and all thoughts to the pain in the back of his throat were forgotten.

He was perfect.

"Rosalie was right, you do have good genes."

"Rosalie-" Edward frowned until he caught on and gave Jacob that crooked smile. "You heard me."

Jacob smiled back as he leaned up to place a kiss on the vampires lips, "You brought me back."

"Picked a name yet?" Sue asked as she watched them with amusement, noting how calm they both seemed to be when Harry wasn't nearly as calm when she had Leah.

Jacob looked up at the human and the burning came back full force, he cleared his throat again. "William Stregonio."

"William." Sue's face fell into a sad smile.

"Yeah, I wanted him to have a piece of Dad too, ya know."

Sue gave a nod of understanding, when the burning in the back of Jacob's throat became unbearable and the shifter could almost feel his wolf whine inside of him.

"Sue could you?" He asked as he gently placed the boy back in the humans arms, Sue blinked in confusion as she took Will back.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Edward frowned.

Jacob swallowed again and his hands clenched into fists when he suddenly moved and darted out the door. He ran for what felt like a few seconds before he finally stopped and took a deep breath, expecting to be outside only to find himself deep in the forest.

Jacob breathed heavily leaning against a tree while the ache in his throat continued to throb.

The quileute's head snapped up when he caught a scent and he turned back to find Edward watching him carefully.

"Jacob what's wrong?"

"I don't know-"

The shifter stopped as Edward's eyes went wide, "What?"

Edward moved forward and slowly cupped his face, "Your eyes are red."

"What?"

"Jacob when you caught Sue's scent how did you feel?"

"I don't know, I felt fine but there was this burn in the back of my throat it got worse the more I stayed around her."

Edward gave a nod, when Alice and Leah's grey wolf suddenly appeared beside them.

"Edward is Jacob-" the pixie gave a startled gasp when she saw his eyes and almost took a step back. "Jacob your eyes..."

 _'Jesus, they're red!'_  Jacob's head snapped up as he stared at Leah and his head seemed to tilt to the side.

"What did you just say?"

The wolf gave a grunt of confusion,  _'I didn't say anything'_

"You did it again." Jacob grinned,  _'I can hear her Edward'_

Leah gave a startled yelp and almost jumped back,  _'I heard that!'_

"You can hear each other?"

"Really?" Alice gaped.

 _'Yes!'_  Both said simultaneously and Leah's head rolled to the side in a slight grin,  _'Huh, guess you're still our alpha after all.'_

"Can you hear me?" Edward asked as he looked into Jacob's eyes and the shifter shook his head, "No nothing."

"Maybe it only applies to the wolves." Alice said thoughtfully.

_'Can you phase?'_

"No I don't think so."

_'Can you try?'_

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward said with a frown and Alice stared at them in confusion.

"Don't think what's a good idea?"

"I could try." Jacob said as he shrugged off his shirt before looking up at Alice and giving an awkward smile. "Uhm Alice?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not shy." Alice teased while Edward glared at her and she gave a huff as she turned around, Leah gave a wolf's variation of a laugh as she went to stand next to Alice while the vampire stroked her fur.

"Are you sure about this Jacob?" Edward asked as Jacob paused to trace over the scars on his stomach before reaching for the hem line of his pants.

"I'm sure."

Jacob quickly pulled them down and almost instantly regretted letting Edward watch as he felt the vampire's gaze intensify and travel over his skin in a heated surge.

Edward reached out to wrap his arms around the shifters waist when Jacob stopped him by putting both hands on his chest and pushing him away.

"Hold it Casanova, we have an audience."

"They're not watching." Edward grinned mischievously, "We could slip by them and they'd never know."

"The audience is not deaf." Alice suddenly called and Edward glared at his sisters back when Jacob gave him a quick kiss and quickly pulled back.

"Later." Jacob almost laughed at the pout that formed on Edwards face before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

_'Four legs not two'_

The image of a wolf suddenly filled his mind but Jacob almost stopped when it didn't look like his wolf it actually looked like-

A loud growl tore through the air and Jacob's eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings when he caught sight of the others and confusion ripped through his mind at the shock he could feel coming from Leah.

 _'HOLY FUCK! What the hell happened to you?!'_  The grey wolf scrambled back as it's ears went flat against her head and her eyes went wide.

_'What?'_

"Jacob?" Alice squeaked as she stared at the wolf with her gold eyes impossibly wide.

_'Edward what's going on?'_

Jacob asked as he looked back at the vampire only to find that he looked much smaller than he did before.

"Jacob you're-"

_'Huge and white and you're eyes are red!'_

_'I am?!'_  Jacob gave a yelp of surprise making Alice giggle as she stepped forward and ran her fingers through his coat.

"White is a good colour on you."

"How do you feel?" Edward asked as he stepped forward and Jacob leaned down to push his enormous head into Edward's chest.

_'Same?'_

Edward smiled, "We'll have to tell Carlisle about this, I can only imagine how he'll react this time. But for now we need to go hunt."

Alice frowned, "Hunt?"

"The reason Jacob left is because he couldn't handle it around Sue. I think he'll need to feed before he goes back to the house."

 _'What do you mean couldn't handle it?'_  Leah asked and Edward gave a sheepish grin.

_'When I'm around her my throat burns like I'm thirsty only it hurts so much more than it should-'_

_'You mean you almost fed off of my mom?!'_  Leah suddenly growled as she crouched in front of him.

_'Yes, but I didn't'_

"That in itself is incredible enough," Edward started, "A newborn vampire doesn't have that much control. Jacob was around, standing right in front of Sue for at least two minutes and he resisted his urge to kill. Jasper would be impressed."

Alice smiled, "Edward is right, it should have gone much worse but it didn't."

_'Look I'm sorry Leah, but you know I'd never do anything to hurt Sue right?'_

Leah's stance wavered a bit,  _'I know you wouldn't, but can you honestly tell me that you won't?'_

Jacob's throat ached,  _'No, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen'_

 _'Fine, but I'm watching you'_  Leah said as she sat back before walking over and nuzzling her face against Jacob's side.

_'You're the alpha right?'_

_'Right'_

"We should go tell everyone that Jacob's fine while you guys hunt." Alice suddenly chirped as she picked up Jacob's clothes and Leah gave a nod before they ran back the way they came and Jacob looked up at Edward.

_'I should phase back'_

"No don't. You're comfortable hunting in your wolf form, right?"

Jacob's large head gave a nod and Edward smiled, "I think its best if we tried hunting that way for now, besides now that we don't have an audience I don't think we'll get much hunting done with you running around naked."

_'Naked?'_

"Alice forgot to leave you're clothes." Edward said and Jacob whined until the vampire gave him a smirk, "Not that I wouldn't mind hunting with you. Naked but-"

Jacob almost rolled his eyes,  _'You're impossible, I'm surprised you haven't tried to pull an Emmett and Embry on me yet.'_

"Well..." Edward trailed off as he gave a seductive grin and looked the wolf over making Jacob's eyes go wide.

_'I will castrate you if you try!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Esme gave a warm smile as she watched the quileute that sat beside her as he fed the baby in his arms while Edward stood beside them, brushing his fingers against the plump tan cheek as he gave a warm smile of his own.

Thunder roared and lighting cracked making Jacob look up at the sky in concern when Paul suddenly called out making the three look at the crowded baseball field in front of them.

"Hey Jake, are you and Edward playing or what?"

Jacob frowned when lighting cracked again and his enhanced sense of smell carried the warning of rain.

"I don't know," the alpha said as he looked back down at the baby in his arms as those large gold eyes stared back at him from around the bottle in its mouth. "It's going to start raining soon, maybe I should just take Will back to the house."

"Oh c'mon Jakey, it's not going to rain for at least another hour," Alice whined from the pitcher's mound in the middle of the field, "That's more than enough time to play."

"I don't think-"

"It's alright Jacob," Esme said as she placed a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile, "I'll watch Will while you play and if it starts raining I'll take him to the house myself."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," the motherly vampire said as she reached out and Jacob put the baby in her arms careful to keep the bottle in Will's demanding mouth as Esme cradled him. "With all the attention he's getting, I hardly ever get the chance to spend time with my grandson."

Jacob smiled at Esme as she kept the bottle steady when Edward spoke. "Alice looks like she'll come here and drag you over if we don't go."

The wolf rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his jacket when Alice suddenly popped up in front of him and held out one of the uniform jerseys everyone else had on.

"How are we splitting the teams?" Seth called from outer field with Jasper when Rosalie answered from her spot beside Paul.

"Mutts versus Leeches," the blonde gave her mate a teasing smile as she bumped her hip against his and Paul just smirked in return, "I think that'll be fair."

"Mutts versus leeches it is." Carlisle said from home plate as he gave an amused smile.

"So which team is Jake on since he's both?" Emmett called next to Embry as the shifter tried to pull away from him but the vampire would have none of that as he pulled the quileute closer.

"Jacob's more mutt than leech," Leah reasoned when Alice darted back passed her, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek before going back to the pitcher's mound. The female shifter gave a smile before looking back at Emmett, who still hadn't released Embry yet and she rolled her eyes. "Besides we won't get anything done with you two anywhere near each other."

Embry glared at Leah when Jacob spoke as he tossed his shirt onto the log next to Esme, "Agreed, Embry you're on second base."

"Emmett can play out field with Jazz." Edward said with a smirk, making his brother whine in protest as Embry finally free'd himself and moved to his place along with the others.

Jacob turned back for a moment and pushed the powder blue beanie on Will's head back just enough to press a kiss on his forehead and Edward did the same before they both walked up onto the field.

"Right, leeches bat first!" Rosalie called as she twirled the steel baseball bat in her hand.

"Hey why do the leeches go first?!" Paul called back and Esme couldn't help but smile as the wolves and vampires argued about batting order and the logistics of exactly why the mutts had to go second.

The older woman brought her gaze back down to the baby in her arms and her eyes softened even more.

In some ways it was unreal, holding Will like this and knowing that he was her grandson.

Not biologically of course, but Edward has been as much of a son to her as any boy would be to his own mother so she thought it counted.

He's a little miracle, half shapeshifter- half vampire.

A few months ago Esme wouldn't have thought it possible, especially with both Will's parents being male. The idea that Edward might actually get Jacob pregnant never ever at any point entered her train of thought, even now she still found it somewhat hard to believe.

But the proof was right here, lying in her arms.

If Sue were here she'd probably smirk and say that she wasn't surprised Jacob ended up pregnant with Edward's child, with the way those two seem to be going at it.

Esme almost sighed at the thought of her incorrigible human friend.

Honestly sometimes Esme really can't stand her, it's like all her time around Esme was spent trying to do the impossible and actually make a vampire blush with all the teasing Sue does.

Sue really does drive her crazy sometimes, but most of the time she was quite perceptive. Understanding and trustworthy, she wasn't like most humans and that much Esme was grateful for.

Most humans, the ones that knew what they were, always held some godlike fascination with them. Always staring in awe at the impossible vampiric beauty and grace, wishing that they themselves were the same. Or they were terrified of the vampires, fear would start pouring out of every pour and as their hearts began to pound at incredible speeds when these inhuman monsters were standing too close.

There were very few humans like Sue.

Humans that didn't go around practically worshipping them, but didn't cower in fear at their mere presence either.

The tribal leader treated them like they were normal human beings, well as normal as they could be. Of course she didn't ignore what they were either, she just sort off accepted them.

Accepted the stark differences between them and the rest of humanity as just that.

Differences.

Sue rarely ever jumped in surprise whenever one of the Cullen kids suddenly came speeding into the room anymore. She didn't spare more than a brief moment stare when the sun was out and saw light start to catch off of their skin and the last time that Jasper had come home with a trail of blood running down his throat Sue had just pointed a finger at the crimson flow and went back to cooing over Will once Jasper had wiped it away on the back of his hand.

Sue treated them like she treated everyone else.

Like they were human beings.

Esme sighed as she looked down at the vacant spot beside her where Sue probably would have been sitting, missing the natives teasing jokes and silent breathing.

It's been a long time since Esme had someone she could honestly refer to as a friend.

Most of the vampires they met over the years usually weren't that friendly and the humans always grew old and eventually died, so Esme tried not to get too attached to them.

Carmen was as close as a friend as she's had over the passed few years, but they haven't visited with the Denali for so long that it almost seemed like a distant memory.

But, Carmen didn't have children of her own before she was turned and she didn't have the desire for them either and Esme always has, which is why she finds herself so drawn to the quileute.

Sue is a mother, she has her own kids and somehow Esme just felt more drawn towards her for that simple fact. She loves hearing stories about Seth and Leah when they were younger and hearing about all the difficulties they had along the way.

It was like she was getting her own crash course on motherhood through Sue in a way, plus Sue was a really great friend to have. Even if Esme would probably out live her, at least she'd have someone to call a best friend just for a little while.

Today however, Sue was too busy to keep Esme company.

They had decided about a few days after Jacob woke, that the tribal council in La Push would have to be informed of the changes in the Olympic coven.

So far they'd managed to keep Jacob and Will under wraps for a while without anyone asking too many questions.

Embry had saved the day at school when the rumours on Jacob's sudden disappearance two months ago started up. When he told Angela Weber, who told Jessica Stanley, who told the whole school that Jacob was sick with some kind of hereditary disease and Esme and Carlisle thought it would be best if Jacob was home schooled for a while.

Something that had caused a slight panic in the school, but thankfully didn't last too long.

In a way, the lie would make a perfect cover for Jacob, since they weren't sure when would be a good time for Jacob to go out in public and leave Will with Esme while he went to school. Plus this way they could just blame the change in Jacob's appearance on being sick for the passed few month's.

Carlisle had forced Edward to go to school during the first few weeks of Jacob's pregnancy, but the telepath soon refused to leave Jacob home alone when the baby started taking his toll on Jacob's body and Embry somehow managed to convince Angela that Edward hadn't caught the disease as well, as the rumours were starting to suggest, but that since Carlisle worked all day Esme needed someone to help watch over Jacob.

And Edward volunteered.

Really Embry has been doing quite the job fielding questions on the family's behalf and keeping the rumours under control, regardless of the fact that Emmett was getting a little annoyed with his mate's attention being fixed on  _'that Weber girl'_  as Emmett so affectionately growl's.

All in all, the citizens of Forks and La Push were blissfully unaware of the two vampire-shifter hybrids hiding in the large house in the middle of the forest and Sue thought it would be best to tell the council as soon as possible.

Something that Rosalie whole heartedly argued against as she asked why anyone has to know anything at all, but Sue insisted.

She said that if the council didn't hear it from them then there's no telling what decision they might make. Even if they decided to do nothing about the birth of William, the Cullens still broke the treaty.

After all, Edward bit Jacob when he was turning him just after Will was born.

Even if it was meant to save him, a bite is still a bite and someone had been turned into a vampire. Whether or not Jacob still had a heartbeat didn't matter.

The treaty is simple and perfectly clear on this rule.

One bite equals war with La Push.

Lord forbid Sam find out about this before they managed to speak to the council, who knows what he'd do with no one there to stop him.

No, the truth had to come out.

So Sue arranged for a meeting, a meeting that was set to take place just two hours from now.

The native had refused to let Carlisle or any of the others go with her. Having one of the vampires there by her side would most certainly put the elders on edge and especially make Sam less than willing to listen.

The entire council would be there, not just old Quil and Billy this time, so Sue wanted to make sure things started off as smoothly as possible before she gave them the news.

The tension has been high at the Cullen mansion for days now and it almost shot through the roof that morning, which is why Carlisle thought a game of baseball could do everyone some good and offer a bit of a distraction.

Esme looked up as soon as the arguing died down and everyone took their positions, with Rosalie wearing an incredibly smug smirk as she stood at home plate while Paul just rolled his eyes.

Carlisle caught her gaze as he gave her a brief wink and Esme smiled in return before the doctor crouched down behind Rosalie.

"Play ball!"

Paul twisted back and wound his arm up tight as he lifted his leg before un-coiling as he made quite the impressive curve ball, making Rosalie blink in surprise and miss before Carlisle caught the first ball.

"Strike one!"

"I didn't know you could throw like that." Rosalie frowned while the other vampires also stared in suprise as Paul smiled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me beautiful." The wolf gave her a wink as Carlisle threw the ball back and he caught it.

Rosalie gave him a grin, accepting the challenge when Leah gave a shout from first base, "Hey stop flirting and play already!"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the female shifter before bringing her gaze back to Paul and standing ready.

"Why don't you show me what I don't know, pup."

Paul smiled as he pulled back and made another throw, this time Rosalie didn't underestimate him and hit the ball right on the money. Causing a loud crack to ring through the air before she dropped the bat and ran.

Esme's gaze snapped down as she saw Will blink and his eyes become more alert at the sound that rang through the air. The boy paused from his feeding before carrying on while his eyes stared back at Esme.

The motherly vampire took a deep breath as she stared at the boy, ignoring the slight burn in the she felt as the scent of blood drifted through her nose and just lifted a hand to brush the bronze curls peeking out from underneath Will's beanie as he continued to feed.

He was drinking animal blood of course.

Two bottles a day, everyday then formula and baby food the rest of the day.

Much less than the eight bottles of blood that Jacob had to drink when he was carrying Will, but Carlisle had insisted that while Will could survive on just blood it would be best if he got a taste for human food at an early age so he could have some normality once he's older. Plus that way he wouldn't suffer starvation if he found himself unable to feed for long periods of time.

Something that both Jacob and Edward were grateful for.

One of the biggest things that worried Edward, was that his son wouldn't be able to live a normal life because of what he was and he didn't want Will to suffer through that.

Lighting cracked and thunder roared just as Jasper swung a hit and raced across the field and Esme took the bottle from Will's mouth when she realised that he had finished, placing it down beside her. Before lifting him up onto her shoulder to burp him when Alice stepped up to home plate and the pixie grinned as she stole a glance at Will and Esme.

The motherly vampire smiled back as she began to pat Will's back.

Will has become quite the project for Alice as she's been spending most of her time shopping for baby clothes with Rosalie.

Jumpers and vests and cardigans, more baby clothes than any child would need let alone a child who outgrows his clothes with every week that goes by.

But William is a Cullen and Alice refused to see anyone in her family in anything less than what she deemed appropriate.

The wolves themselves had been put through the torture of shopping with Alice that first Saturday after Sue came to see Seth and Leah. They were all going to school after all and Alice vowed to have to make sure that the wolves were turned into the new Cullens, as the other students at school referred to them.

Which is why Will looked like a twelve month old Calvin Klein model.

Once the baby was burped Esme held him up and kissed his cheek smiling as his eyes slowly slipped away from their bright gold back to green, before turning him so he sat on her lap to look out over the field as well. Will giggled as Emmett went speeding passed and Esme bounced him on her lap making the baby giggle some more just as Edward went up to bat.

"Look, there's Daddy." Esme said as she pointed at Edward and Will followed her gaze, before she looked for Jacob on outer field and pointed at him, "And there's Pappa."

Will's eyes moved and instantly caught sight of Jacob and he made a hollow A sound. There was always a strange alert kind off intelligence whenever any of them played or spoke to the child. Of course Carlisle told them that Will's mind probably wouldn't develop at the same rate that his body was, but he is still more intelligent than the average baby boy.

Paul threw the ball and Edward hit it with a loud crack, before he ran.

Jacob went after the ball, using his newly acquired vampire speed to race after the speeding sphere and leaped up into the air to catch it. Unfortunately Jacob wasn't quite used to running like that in his human form, so it's not all that surprising that he didn't realise exactly where he was headed until he went crashing into the wall of tree's behind him, making the others burst out laughing.

"Ha ha." Jacob groaned as he reappeared and shook the dirt, twigs and leaves from his clothes and hair. "I'm glad you find my pain so amusing."

"We are too." Leah quipped from her spot while Edward frowned.

"Are you O.K love?"

Jacob sighed as he threw the ball back to Carlisle who caught it with ease, "Yeah, I'm fine-"

Jacob suddenly stopped and his head snapped up and he looked behind him into the tree's and his eyes widened as he took off into the tree's.

"Jacob?!" Edward called when his nose twitched and he disappeared, running after Jacob as well.

Esme frowned as Will started to squirm in her lap and she shifted her grasp to get a better hold on him when she took a deep breath and realised what Jacob ran after.

Wolf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady was running.

Running faster than he's ever had to run before as he tried to get as far away from the scent of leech as possible, while his mind whirled around what he saw.

He just wanted to see him.

Quil told him not to, that it would be a bad idea and Sam would kill him if he found out. But Sam wasn't on patrol, wouldn't be on patrol until later tonight after the meeting with Sue and the rest of the council. So Brady thought he could at least just go over and look.

Four months had passed since Jake and the others left La Push and Brady missed them terribly. He missed Seth and all the fun he used to have with his cousin, he missed Embry who was so easy to tease and easy to hang out with. He even missed Leah and her mean bitchy ways.

But most of all he missed Jacob.

Brady missed Jacob most of all.

Four months and somehow, Brady's crush on the older boy hadn't faded one bit.

He missed Jacob's smile, his laugh. He missed talking to Jacob or just hanging out with him when they were out on patrol or sitting on Sam's couch while Emily stuffed them with muffin's and cookies.

Sure Brady still had Collin and he was still his best friend, but Brady couldn't get over Jacob.

His warm brown eyes and even warmer skin. Brady missed all of it, he hated the idea that Jacob was with someone else and a vampire to boot, but what Quil said all those months ago was true.

Jacob was obviously happy and he loved Edward, even a blind man could see that. But Brady couldn't help the way he felt so try as he might to stay away he just couldn't.

So he went out to the Cullen's side of the border just so he could see Jacob and how he was doing when he the sounds of thunder and lighting somehow sound louder towards one end of the forest than the rest.

As he got closer the scent of leech got stronger as well until he found himself peering out at the scene in an open field a couple of yards out in front of him.

It was the Cullens, Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul... and they were all playing baseball?

Brady was sure that its the strangest thing he'd ever seen, but he found himself being very impressed as the wolves and vampires played a game that could make the big leagues green with envy when another figure on the field caught his attention.

Brady had stared at the player standing on the outfield in slight confusion as he couldn't place the scent to that of a vampire or a wolf when Edward went up to bat and swung the ball making the unknown figure run out to catch it.

The native's heart almost stopped when he realised that it was Jacob.

Only Jacob was different.

He looked different, he smelled different but most of all he moved different.

Brady watched in shock as Jacob hit a speed than no normal human being shifter or other wise should be able to make and leap up into the air as he caught the ball.

Slowly, very slowly as Jacob crashed back down into the tree's Brady did the math in his head and realised what the Cullens had done and he bolted.

They'd turned him!

The damn parasites turned Jacob into one of them.

How could they?! Why would they?

And why the hell did Seth and the others just let them.

Brady felt his chest tighten even as his paws thundered on the dirt as heartache ripped through his chest.

Jacob is gone.

 _'Brady! Brady, what's going on?!'_  Brady could feel Quil reaching into their link and his mind whirled around what he saw over and over again. The younger could only just briefly feel Quil's shock over his own emotions when the shifter gasped.

_'Jesus... I'm on my way'_

Brady's paws continued to pound across the dirt and he felt the pain continue to claw at his chest when Quil spoke again,  _'Brady calm down'_

_'Calm down?! They killed him!'_

_'We don't know that for sure'_  Quil tried to reason and Brady saw all the possibilities that he tried to go through in his mind making the younger shifter growl.

_'He moves like them, looks like them-'_

_'But he doesn't smell like them does he? Maybe something happened to make him that way'_

_'Like what?!'_

_'I don't know, but freaking out will just make things worse'_  Quil tried again and Brady could see him making his way across the treaty,  _'Paul, Seth, Leah and Embry wouldn't let them change Jacob. Not unless they had to.'_

 _'Had to?! What reason could they have had for killing Jake? There haven't been any leech attacks in months and there haven't been any new scents around town either'_  Brady growled back,  _'They broke the treaty, I'm calling Sam'_

The wolf stopped as he gave a brief skid against the leaf covered ground and stretched his head up to give a loud howl when something suddenly knocked him down onto his back before rolling off of him.

 _'Brady stop!'_  Brady righted himself and found a chocolate brown wolf standing crouched down in front of him,  _'We can't tell Sam yet, not until we're sure.'_

 _'There's nothing we need to be sure about Quil,'_  Brady growled as he crouched as well, his jaw snapped as he barked at his pack brother,  _'You saw what I saw, the Cullens killed him.'_

 _'We can't be sure of that!'_  Quil repeated as he got closer and he paced around the younger shifter with a low growl,  _'if we call Sam now, he'll declare war and we'll be forced to kill all of them! Not just the Cullens but everyone else as well, are you willing to do that? To go after Seth and Leah, Paul and Embry? Are you willing to kill Jacob over something that could be a misunderstanding?'_

Brady shrank back a bit at that until a pained whine left his throat ,  _'Jacob's already dead'_

 _'Even if he is. Jacob is still my brother, I know no matter what I wouldn't be able to kill him.'_  Quil stepped closer to the younger shifter,  _'Are you sure you'd be able to finish Jacob off if Sam orders you to?'_

Brady flinched away and let out a whimper trying to hold back the pained howl that clawed at his throat while Quil continued,  _'You love him Brady, I know you do. That's why I know you love him enough to just wait... Until we get his side of the story.'_

 _'I-'_  Brady's response was cut off when the scent of leech filled the air along with another scent neither of them could place, the same one that poured out of Jacob's veins and the loud thundering sound of paws pounding the dirt.

Only it sounded like one set of paws, the wolf headed towards them also sounded unnaturally heavy. Whoever it was was big, but that didn't stop them from being incredibly fast either.

Both Quil and Brady crouched as they waited and stared in the direction that the newcomers were coming from, when shock took over both their minds as they saw something big and white headed straight towards them. Brady's ears went flat against his head and his tail tucked between his legs as he and Quil backed away a few steps when Edward suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

 _'He?! Who the hell is he?!'_  Quil growled when the wolf gave one leap giant leap and landed rights in front of them making the ground around them shudder for a brief moment and they gaped at the creature that towered down over them.

Snow white fur covered every inch of the monster in front of them while bright red eyes stared back at them as the wolf's jaw hung open and the decidedly sharper teeth gleamed eerily from the inside of his mouth. Brady took one more step back and the wolf stepped forward until Quil suddenly moved in in front of his pack brother and growled threateningly as he crouched down low.

The white wolf paused,  _'Quil, Brady it's O.K. It's just me'_

Quil's eyes went wide and Brady froze as they both stared back at the wolf in shock.

_'Jacob?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The council was taking it well all things considered.

"That's-thats impossible!"

No, not the part about Jacob being half wolf/half vampire.

Sue hasn't even gotten to that part yet.

"It's perfectly possible and it did happen." Sue said evenly as she kept a steady gaze on the room filled with men from all the different families in the tribe.

Its times like this that she wished that there were a few other women in the tribe who were part of the council as well so that the testosterone levels could be curved just a bit, but unfortunately she was the only exception.

Sue's case was special in which Harry, her husband had passed on and therefore the tribe needed another representative from the Clearwaters to join the council. But since Seth was too young Sue was left to inherit her late husbands place in the tribe.

But even with the less than ideal circumstances Sue had worked hard, showed a grace and patience that most in the tribe weren't able to when handling any supernatural problems that rose on the reservation. So with time she had earned their respect.

Of course right now Sue is pretty sure the council's perspective on her might be changing.

"It can not be possible!" A man a bit further down the table where they all sat said as his hand gave a thump on the table at the end of his sentence as if to emphasise his point. "The boy may have accepted a vampire as his mate, but as you yourself have said, he didn't imprint on him. The legend of Eli could not possibly apply to him."

A few voices around the table gave grunts of agreement and Sue took a deep breath before she spoke, "Yes, Jacob did not imprint on Edward, but you forget that Jacob is the true alpha of La Push. He has carried this right since the moment of his birth, that alone is cause enough."

The meeting had started off smoothly, with most of the members arriving on time while others slipped in while some of the more unimportant bullshit was discussed. They went through the impending confrontation with the Volturi which Sam found out about the day the pack was exiled, so thankfully Sue didn't have to say much on that.

It was decided that the La Push pack would hang back and protect Forks and La Push but would stay away from the meeting itself as it wasn't their fight to fight.

Sue had kept a weary gaze on Billy for the better half of that time.

The man looked horrible.

He was obviously eating, no doubt under Rachel's forced influence, but he still looked haggard and tired. Worn beyond his years.

The man was suffering under a lot of heart ache and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. He missed Jacob, he was worried about his son and as a result the stress was taking it's toll.

Sue worried about exactly what kind of reaction she'd get once Billy found out all that was going on with Jacob, since she's sure Rachel hasn't told him a thing about the handful of visits she's been paying to the Cullens. Mostly for Jacob's sake since the boy wanted to tell his father himself. Unfortunately he never really got the chance.

Sue let her gaze slip down two seats beside her where Billy sat and noticed how his eyes had widened significantly and she could practically see the thoughts rushing through his head as he tried to process the fact that his son had gotten pregnant and then given birth.

Again, all things considered he was handling it pretty well.

"But the child's mate is a vampire, he should not have been able to conceive." Another said about three seats from the end of the table and Sue gave an understanding nod.

"From what I understand, or rather what I was told from Carlisle Cullen, they are vampire but they are also still technically human. Some of their normal human bodily functions have been suspended while others have not, it seems possible for a vampire to impregnate even a normal female human. However it would be a difficult process. Jacob suffered through a lot during his pregnancy, I could only imagine how a human without the physical strength of a shapeshifter would survive such an ordeal."

"Suffered?" Sue's head snapped back in Billy's direction as she caught the first word the older man has said since she dropped the news.

"Jacob went through a difficult two months-"

"Two months?!" A voice suddenly echoed from some other part of the table but Sue ignored it.

"The pregnancy took it's toll on his body, it was very different from the pregnancy of Eli. For one thing there was a hard shell surrounding the area where the baby and the embryonic fluid, the child also displayed abnormal physical strength since any movement usually resulted in Jacob's ribs being cracked or even broken. Jacob was also forced to drink blood, since the child seemed to be feeding off of him. So he would drink blood to sustain both of them."

Silence fell over the room and Billy stared back at Sue with shocked eyes when a man Sue recognised as Isaac Fuller suddenly spoke from his seat.

"It fed off of Jacob before it was even born?!"

"He, not  _it_ ," Sue corrected as she looked back at the man, "He is a child not a thing."

"He is an abomination! A freak of nature!"

"Does the child still drink blood after his birth?" Old Quil asked from the seat right in front of her as he stared at her with an expression of deep thought.

"Yes, but he doesn't need it to sustain him. He can consume normal food, just like any other child."

"But unlike any other child he still feeds on blood." Sam growled from his seat beside Quil and Sue didn't argue against him. The alpha's eyes narrowed down at her but Sue didn't so much as flinch as she stared right back at him.

Sue's been keeping an eye on Sam as well, making sure the alpha's hot temper doesn't make him say or do anything stupid and staying ready in case he did.

"I assume you've already seen this child Sue," Abe Littlesea asked and Sue gave a nod as she answered. "Yes, I was there when he was born."

The man gave a nod before he spoke again, "Does he pose a threat?"

"From what I've seen so far, no he doesn't." The quileute woman started, "The Cullens are always keeping an eye on him, watching his accelerated growth and keeping an eye on his feeding urges. So far the child himself shows no hostile tendencies and I honestly doubt that he'd turn violent in the future."

"Accelerated growth?" Quil asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment and Sue smiled.

"The pregnancy itself took only two months. Jacob and Edwards child seems to be growing at a faster rate than any other child, since his birth two weeks ago he already weighs about 23 pounds. His physical age is about twelve-thirteen months old if I had to guess."

"Twelve months? Jesus..." Billy said quietly enough that only Sue and those nearby could hear and stayed silent for a moment before he spoke surprising Sue greatly, "I think it would be best if we just wait for now."

"Wait?!" Another voice asked in surprise and Quil only spared the middle aged man a slight glance before he continued.

"We don't know what we are dealing with right now. Acting hastily without proper knowledge would be a foolish thing to do. Let us not forget that regardless of whether or not this child is half vampire or not, he is still just a child. And no child can be harmed in the name of fear." Quil took a deep breath, "Billy is right. We will wait, if the child becomes a threat in the future then we will decide on the best course of action to take."

A few of the council members nodded while others gave grunts of agreement and others like Sam stayed completely silent.

"There's something else you should know." Sue said quickly before she could lose her nerve and all eyes on the table turned back to her again. "There was a complication during the delivery. The embryonic fluid that the baby was in was heavily laced with vampire venom and some of it got into his bloodstream. The over all effect was enough to kill Jacob."

Billy paled and the entire room fell into complete silence, "There was no other choice left and so they were forced to turn him."

Sue's eyes slid shut and she held her breath as she braced for impact, which was almost instantaneous.

"WHAT?!"

Sam roared as he shot up from his seat and the room instantly filled with shouts of anger and rage.

"THEY TURNED HIM INTO A VAMPIRE?!"

"Sam calm down." Old Quil said as he set a hand on the younger man's shoulder and eased him back into his seat, despite the shock and brimming rage in his eyes.

"They had no choice." Sue said calmly causing many of the men in the room to hiss in anger, "And he's not a vampire, Jacob is the same as his son. He still has a heartbeat, his skin is not cold and he can consume food. Nothing has changed."

"Does he feed on blood?" Billy asked from his seat and Sue looked him straight in the eye as she answered.

"Yes he does. They turned him, Edward bit him but only because they had to." The woman said making sure that she spoke clearly enough for the whole table to hear her while she continued to look right into Billy's eyes. "It was either they turned him, or they let him die and leave his son to grow up without his father."

Billy's eyes widened for a moment and he flinched back in recoil, before tearing his eyes away from Sue.

"They have gone back on their word. The treaty has been broken!" Fuller said and Sue took a deep breath as she prayed for patience.

"They need to either leave Forks or we will make them leave." Sam growled out, you could see the tension in his body as he obviously fought against the urge to phase when Sue pinned him in her piercing gaze.

"Don't be foolish. A war with the Cullens will result in nothing more than your entire pack being killed."

"We can handle a coven of leeches!"

"But can you handle five other wolves including Jacob's increased hybrid abilities? Five of you against twelve of them? Collin and Brady are barely even fourteen years old, are you willing to force them into a war?"

Sam's hand clenched and he looked away to stare down at the table top, "Of course not."

"Then stay calm and think rationally."

"Sue is right, now is not the time to act recklessly." Quil said as his hands went up to rub at his temples and he gave a frustrated sigh, "How much control does Jacob have over his new condition?"

"Jacob is stable, the Cullens have been teaching him how to control his urges."

"And is he able to refrain from killing?"

"I've been going to the Cullen house frequently over the passed few weeks to see my children. Tiffany Call has been there to see Embry and Rachel Black has gone to see Jacob as well. There hasn't been a single incident that I'm aware of."

"He feeds on animal blood?"

"Yes, yes he does."

Quil leaned forward against the table with his hands joined and his head perched on top of them, "I'm not sure what to do. They changed Jacob under the pretences of saving his life."

"But the treaty was still broken, that fact can't just be overlooked." Billy said as he clearly struggled with this decision himself, the older man leaned forward as well as he raked a hand through his hair. The room was silent with the exception of a few that moved and shuffled around in their chairs and Sue held her breath when Billy finally spoke.

"We wait, just like we planned to do with the child. We see how he handles his changes and if he... If he becomes a threat then he and the rest of the Cullens must leave Forks for good."

"And what about the other wolves?" Sam asked just as Quil answered.

"They can choose to stay if they want, but the vampires will have to leave. Including the hybrids."

Sue finally breathed as she nodded her head, "Agreed."

"Agreed." Sam said and the rest of the table echoed the word when Quil gave a heavy sigh as he stared at Sue with a painfully exhausted look on his face.

"Is there anything else we should know about?"

Sue gave the older man a smile as she shook her head, "No, nothing else."

"Oh thank God." Quil breathed as he returned the smile and briefly looked over the table. "If there's nothing else, then this meeting is adjourned."

Sue gave a sigh as she sank back into her chair as the room slowly emptied out. The quileute woman let her eyes slide shut as she took a few deep breaths, thanking the gods that things had gone off without an incident when she suddenly heard a voice speak.

"Did they give him a name?"

Sue opened her eyes and she looked up to find Billy still sitting exactly where he was before, staring at the table top as his hands kept wringing in his lap.

The woman let a soft smile spread over her face as she reached into her pocket and stood up from her chair to walk over towards him. Sue stopped just beside the table as she fiddled with the device in her hands and placed it down on the table on the exact spot where Billy was staring.

"His name is William."

Billy's eyes snapped up to meet Sue's before going back to the phone and he picked it up to stare at the image of the green eyed baby on the screen and his own eyes instantly softened.

"I saved that picture with Jacob's number." Sue said shooting Billy a smile as she left the room, "Just press the call button."

Billy looked up at Sue for a moment and watched the woman leave the room, before looking back down at the phone.

God, he looks so much like Jacob except for his eyes but Billy hardly payed any attention to that. Just paid attention to the fact that his son had a child.

He's a grandfather.

Bille continued to just stare at the picture for a few moments until he swallowed and took a shuddering breath and pressed the call button. The older maybe held the phone up against his ear and only had to wait for two rings before it was picked up.

_"Hey, Sue! How'd it go, what did they decide to do with Will?"_

Jacob asked in a rush, clearly sound in anxious and a little scared. Billy took another deep breath,

_"Hello? Sue are you there?"_

"It's me Jacob."

There was a slight pause,  _"Dad?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Renee gave a sigh as she placed the coffee cup into the sink, staring out the window into the back yard towards the small garden she'd been making for herself.

The small ten foot strip of land she's been working on was fertilised and watered but since they were in the middle of fall with winter fast approaching those flowers she's been planning to plant will have to wait until the start of spring next year.

The woman took a deep breath as she braced her hands on the sink and stared down at the steel surface.

She's been praying that she won't be in Forks long enough to have the time to plant those flowers. Hoping that Bella would be back by then and everything can go back to normal, but somehow she knew she wouldn't.

There's a small voice in the back of Renee's head, a voice telling her an obvious truth that she's been trying to ignore. But can't seem to block out no matter how hard she tries.

A voice that keeps telling her that Bella won't be coming back.

It's a harsh reality that Renee just doesn't want to except after all it's only been four months, her daughter could still be out there. Alive and breathing, trying to find her way home. You hear stories everyday about people who are lost for years and then come back. Bella could be one of those stories.

But then again it's been four months.

The police haven't found a thing.

Charlie got news that the footage that had led the police in Phoenix to believe that Bella might have gotten on a plane to Italy, somehow disappeared and there were no records of an Isabella Swan boarding either.

The police was starting to give up, turning their attention to more recent cases. More important things than one missing girl.

Renee took a deep shuddering breath as she shut her eyes and fought against the sting that threatened the falling of tears while her arms began to tremble and shake.

The harder she tried to block it out the louder that voice became, telling her to give up.

To accept the fact that her daughter was quite possibly dead and move on, but Renee refused to listen.

She couldn't accept something like that, such a harsh fact couldn't possibly be true.

Her daughter, her baby girl couldn't possibly be dead. Sweet Bella who she carried for nine months, who kept her and Charlie up for countless nights. Bella who's first hair cut turned out to be a disaster because Renee had insisted on doing it herself. Bella who stopped believing in the tooth fairy when she turned seven and whined about that stupid doll she wanted until she was ten. Bella who hated math and highschool, who she'd driven away because she wasn't paying attention and now disappeared.

She couldn't accept it, wouldn't accept it.

And yet Renee's hands clenched and silently scraped against the smooth steel finish as a stream of tears escaped her eyes when that stupid voice spoke again.

_'She's not coming back'_

"Renee?"

Renee's head snapped up and she gave a quick glance behind her to find Charlie standing in front of the fridge as he stared at her with concern, the woman quickly turned back and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Renee said as she gave a soft sniff and took a deep breath before turning to face her ex-husband. "Everything's fine."

Charlie just stared back at her with his hand on the fridge's frame, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Renee said and she tried for a smile as she wrapped her arms around her waist and nodded towards the fridge, "Getting something for Billy?"

"Yeah," Charlie started as he gave her one more look that clearly said that he didn't believe that she was fine but he wouldn't push the matter either. "Soda, too early for beer."

Renee smiled as she stepped forward, "Why don't you go back and talk to him, I'll get the drinks. Maybe something to eat."

"No it's O.K I-"

"I don't mind." Renee said as she waved him off and walked over to the fridge, "It'll give me something to do, plus Billy seems nervous about seeing Jacob. I think it'll help having a friend to talk to, to distract him a bit."

Charlie gave a nod as he stared at her one more time before flashing her a smile and turning back towards the living room.

Renee gave a sigh as she let her hand rest against the coolers surface for a moment before pulling it open and grabbing some food, grateful for having her own distraction for a moment.

Bread, lettuce, a couple of tomatoes, cheese and ham. Renee kicked the fridge shut and got started.

It had been quite the surprise when Charlie told her the night before that Billy would be coming over the next morning to see Jacob so they could talk things out.

It seemed strange to her that Jacob wouldn't just go over to the reservation to see Billy or that Rachel wouldn't just drive him up to the Cullens, but when Renee asked why they were meeting here Charlie couldn't give her an answer since Billy hadn't given him one either.

But she hadn't really cared for the reason either.

Renee was looking forward to seeing Jacob again, although she had her suspicions on whether or not Jacob's relationship with Edward had something to do with Bella disappearing, the older woman was just grateful to have another body around the house.

Charlie has been wonderful and so caring but he had his own worries concerning work as well as Bella and Renee didn't want to burden him anymore than she already was just because she was a bit lonely and in need of something to distract her from her daughter.

Although spending time with her daughter's best friend might not be the best distraction, it was the only one she was comfortable with.

Renee finished off fairly quickly.

Four sandwiches, two plates, two glasses and two cans all on a tray. Renee picked up the knife and tossed it in the sink before lifting up the tray and making her way towards the living room.

Billy had showed up in quite a state when Rachel dropped him off about an hour ago, having dropped him off earlier since she had to get to work.

The native looked worn beyond his years and his eyes burned with anxiety and fear. The look itself had made Renee feel a little anxious too. Could he and Jacob's fight really have been that bad?

What on earth could they disagree on that would have Billy that worked up just before his sons arrival?

Whatever they were arguing about, Renee hoped that they would work it out. God knows she would give anything to go back and make things right with Bella when she still had the chance.

Renee turned the corner but paused in the doorway as she took in the scene in the living room. Billy sat in his chair beside the couch next to Charlie.

The police chief sat on the very edge of the couch with a hand on the natives shoulder while Billy's head was down cast, long raven hair hiding his face while his hand seemed to be rubbing over his face.

"You don't understand..." Was all Renee could really make out from the quileute, since they were talking too low for her to hear from where she stood. Billy then looked up at Charlie as he spoke before the police chief leaned in a bit more and his hand drifted up towards Billy's hair near his neck.

The woman gave an odd little smile.

These two.

Even when they were married Renee had always wondered about them and this close relationship they had, although it seemed more one sided from where she was standing. She'd always catch this look that Charlie would give Billy a look she's pretty sure he didn't realise he had either.

But they were best friends so she'd always shrug it off, but now she's starting to wonder.

Renee took a few steps back and pushed the smile away before jiggling the tray just a bit so the sound of dishes would clink loudly before stepping into the room. Billy looked up at her as she walked over to the couch and Charlie was sitting a little further away than he'd been sitting before.

Renee suppressed a snort of amusement.

If ever she needed a distraction this seemed like the perfect one.

"You came over so early I thought you might be hungry." Renee said as she smiled up at Billy and the man returned.

"You didn't have to."

The woman just waved him off, "It's no bother, I've got nothing better to do anyway." Renee set down the glasses and plates along with the cans before straightening up and looking between the two men in the room. "If there's anything you need just shout."

"Thank you Renee." Billy said while Charlie nodded in agreement and the woman turned and walked back out but not before pausing to look over her shoulder. Renee arched an eyebrow at them as she watched them dig in, she almost sighed as she watched Charlie watch Billy.

_'And there's that look again'_

Its worse than a soap opera.

Renee gave a sigh as she turned back to the kitchen, set the tray down as she wiped up the crumbs she's left on the kitchen table. She was just about to go back and check in on the episode of days of our lives that was going live in the living room when there was a knock on the door and she went up to answer it.

"I'll get it!"

Renee called as she walked down the hallway up to the front door and opened it. The woman froze as she stared at the two-no-three on the other side of the threshold.

One was clearly Edward Cullen, looking as unnaturally handsome as she'd seen him that day in the supermarket and the other was...

Jacob Black?

Renee blinked in surprise as she stared at the young man standing by Edward's side.

It's Jacob, she's sure it is but for some reason Jacob looked different.

It wasn't just the fact that his hair had grown out to his shoulders, but this odd gleam his hair seemed to have that it hadn't had before. His skin was still dark but somehow a different shade than she remembers it being and his face seems somewhat younger, softened in a way.

Renee blinked hard wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her or if she just wasn't paying close enough attention to the boy when she met him before.

"Mrs. Swan?"

Renee looked up at Edward who was wearing a polite smile and the older woman quickly shook herself from her thoughts.

"Sorry I'm a little distracted. Jacob, Edward. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too."

Renee smiled back at Jacob when the other person she'd noticed before suddenly squirmed in his arms and Renee looked up at him.

A baby.

A little boy that looked to be around twelve months old, stared back at her with his green eyes as he continued to squirm uncomfortably in Jacob's arms, until the native whispered in the child's ear seeming to calm him down a bit.

Renee's eyes widened just a bit as she realised just how similar this child seemed to be between Jacob and Edward. The older woman's eyes kept darting back and forth between Edwards hair and the baby's hair and Jacob's skin and face to the baby's skin and face.

He looked like a perfect combination of Jacob and Edward, save for the eyes of course.

Renee was so lost in that odd little discovery that she hadn't noticed that they were standing there in the doorway for at least four minutes.

"Uhm Renee," Jacob started as he gave the woman an awkward smile snapping her out of her thoughts so her eyes met his. "Is Billy here?"

"Right! Sorry, I was just... Who's this little cutie?" Renee asked curiously as she stepped aside and Jacob walked in and Edward followed.

Jacob looked back over his shoulder at her and spoke a bit uncomfortably, "This is William...my son. Mine and Edwards."

Renee's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in another question when Edward spoke first, "Mrs Swan, I promise we'll explain as soon as Jacob speaks to Billy."

Renee shut her mouth although her eyes stayed their size and she gave a quick nod, "uhm... Billy's in the living room with Charlie."

Jacob and Edward both gave her a grateful smile as they walked over to the living room and Renee followed.

Jacob's son?

His and Edward's? What on earth does he mean by that?

Do they mean that they adopted him? But at such a young age and no more than a few months of being together.

They couldn't have.

Jacob's barely seventeen and Renee's sure that no parent would allow their child to adopt another child when they haven't even finished highschool yet. Would doctor Cullen and his wife actually do that?

No no, Renee might not be the most conventional of parents but even she knows that that's just absurd even by her standards.

Besides isn't adoption to minors kind of against the law?

What does Jacob mean when he says this child is his and Edward's?

Maybe one of them got a girl pregnant and now their raising him on their own. That makes sense.

But that doesn't explain why the baby looks like a combo of Jacob and Edward.

"Jacob, Edward." Renee heard Charlie say as they entered the room and she stood in the door way to find the two teenagers the woman saw her ex-husbands eyes fixed on Jacob but not on Jacob's face and wasn't surprised to hear him ask.

"Who's that?"

Jacob didn't answer, the boy just turned to Edward and the other took the baby from the natives arms before Jacob moved over and stood in front of Billy. The quileutes stared at each other for a moment before the older man reached out to take his son's hand and held it for a moment almost seeming to search for a pulse under his wrist when he pulled urging Jacob to crouch down in front of him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"It's O.K dad."

Their words were muffled and drowned out but Renee could hear Jacob talking to Billy while his father nodded and spoke every now and then.

It almost broke her heart as the scene brought her back to thoughts of Bella and how she wishes she could have made things right before they went so wrong. Edward looked back at her and gave her a sympathetic smile almost like he could read her thoughts and she smiled back, when Charlie got up off the couch and walked over towards the doorway.

"We should give them some privacy."

"No, wait." Jacob suddenly said making Charlie and Renee pause in the doorway. Billy kissed Jacob's forehead and gave him a smile, Renee could see the tears that still rimmed their eyes and felt a little awkward at intruding when Jacob straightened up.

"There's something you should know." The boy said as he went over to Edward and took William before going back and standing still for a moment. Before leaning down to place the baby in his fathers arms. A warm smile spread over Billy's face just as Jacob spoke.

"Dad this is William. Will," Jacob paused to give a weak chuckle as his father held the baby closer to his chest, "Say hello to grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Charlie asked as his eyes widened in shock while Billy's attention focused solely on the child in his arms.

"He's beautiful Jacob." Billy said as he smiled up at his son before looking back at Edward. The native seemed to take a deep breath and think through his words before he looked up and spoke, "Edward I-"

"It's alright mr. Black," Edward smiled, "I understand."

Renee and Charlie just looked between the three in confusion because they didn't understand.

"Uhm... Jacob?"

Jacob's head snapped up and he gave a sheepish grin, "Charlie, Renee... Edward and I. We were talking and we decided that there's something you should see."

Billy looked up and away from Will who now seemed very occupied with the man's hair, when a look of realisation dawned on him and he frowned. "Jacob-"

"It's o.k dad, they should know."

Billy looked around at Edward and the other just gave a nod, making Billy take a deep breath before looking back at the child. "As long as you're sure."

"What's going on?" Renee asked feeling a little annoyed at all this secret code that they were all speaking in and Jacob let out a deep breath.

"I... We should probably go outside for this." Jacob then walked around the two in the doorway and led the way to the back yard. Renee gave Charlie a look and the man shrugged before they both followed Jacob outside.

Edward stepped up towards Billy and paused seeming to ask for permission with his eyes. Billy just gave a nod and Edward smiled as he went around to grab the wheel chair's handle bars and steered Billy out after the others.

Once they were all outside Jacob turned towards them and took a deep breath, "Before I tell you about Will, I'll need you to understand something first."

"Understand what, Jacob?" Charlie asked in confusion while Renee carried a similar look when the native suddenly shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the ground, before stripping the rest of his clothes making Charlie and Renee shift a bit uncomfortably.

Renee's eyes went wide when Jacob reached for his boxers and she squeaked when he pulled them off completely, "Jacob?!"

A dark flush spread over Jacobs face, "Sorry, but I don't think you'll believe me unless you see the whole thing."

"See the whole what?" Charlie asked as he stubbornly kept his eyes fixed on the teens face while Renee just blushed.

Jacob took a deep breath and his hands clenched, right before Charlie and Renee's mouths fell open in shock at the exact same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renee just stared from her spot by the wall as she watched Jacob talk and laugh with his father as the older man kept his gaze on the little bundle squirming and giggling in his arms.

It was absolutely mind blowing.

It was...

Renee couldn't even think of any other word than unbelievable.

Not the shape shifting werewolf's protectors of La Push thing.

No that she was actually able to grasp pretty quickly, but then again after watching Jacob change into a snow white wolf with red eyes the size of a horse, it would be pretty difficult trying to deny that that didn't happen.

Especially since Jacob had walked right up towards her and let her touch him, making the unbelievable sight not only visual but tangible as well.

Nah the wolf thing she can believe, it actually explained a few things about La Push and why the quileutes always seemed so secretive and exactly why she's seen some of the kids running around in the cold wearing nothing but t-shirts and shorts.

She's got that down pat.

What Renee couldn't believe was how Edward, a teenage boy, had somehow managed to get Jacob another teenage boy pregnant and exactly how he'd actually managed to give birth to a baby.

That part Renee was still trying to process.

Of course this explains why Will looked so much like Jacob and Edward, but it didn't explain how the laws of nature could be rewritten in such a way that men were now able to get pregnant.

Jacob had explained, after he changed back to normal and gotten dressed, this time without an audience watching him.

He explained that being a shape shifter meant that there were certain things he'd be able to do, that he shouldn't be able to and that getting pregnant was one of them.

Renee had listened in complete shock and intrigue while Jacob blushed furiously, as he explained that he'd gone into heat and as a result got pregnant with Edward's child. Meanwhile both Charlie and Renee had tried to process that in a way that wouldn't provide graphic images of the two doing things that minors shouldn't be doing in the first place.

Jacob then went on to explain how because he wasn't completely human, his pregnancy had gone faster than a normal one and that the baby would also be growing much faster than a normal child should. Explaining why Will looked like he was twelve month's old when he'd apparently only been born about two weeks ago.

That fact threw Renee for quite the loop as well.

By those calculations, Will should be the size of a two year old in just a few weeks maybe even bigger.

And at that thought Renee couldn't help but sigh.

What trauma and sleepless nights she could have saved herself had Bella grown so quickly.

Nature can be so unfair sometimes.

The woman's head gave a slight tilt as she watched Charlie who sat on the couch beside Billy's chair as he stared at the same shock and confusion that she was feeling and Renee almost laughed.

How interesting would it have been had Charlie been pregnant with Bella instead of her.

God, Renee doesn't think her ex-husband would have dealt very well with that. Or any other man for that matter.

So how did Jacob deal with it?

Being male, in highschool and pregnant with his boyfriends baby. It must have been quite the shock when he found out, he must have been terrified. Renee knows she was scared out of her wits when she got pregnant with Bella but with her at least it was somewhat acceptable that she had a child, being a woman and all.

But Jacob?

Renee could only imagine how it had been for him.

"Jacob was terrified at first,"

Renee's head snapped up to find Edward standing beside her with his eyes focused on the area in front of them, with his strange gold eyes periodically moving from Will to Jacob and then back again.

"We were both terrified at first when we found out." Edward clarified as he slipped his hands into his pockets and Renee blinked in surprise as the boy somehow knew exactly what she was thinking and that fact put her off balance for a moment, until she shook the strange thought from her mind.

Just because Jacob is a shape shifting werewolf doesn't mean that Edward had some kind of mind control powers.

The woman regarded Edward for a moment as his eyes somehow just continued to fill with warmth with every second that passed by of him watching Will and Jacob. Renee leaned back a little more against the wall before she spoke.

"God, I can't imagine. It's one thing for a girl to get pregnant, but for a boy... How did you deal with it?"

"It wasn't easy," Edward started as he took a deep breath and his shoulders shifted a bit, "Jacob didn't want to believe it at first and I-I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Falling in love with Jacob was the same way, he didn't want to believe it and I wasn't exactly sure what to do about the obvious truth that was staring us in the face at first. But after Sue brought over the legend archives and Carlisle did the first ultra sound, we didn't have the luxury to deny it anymore. So we were forced to deal with it. We have the support of my family and mrs. Clearwater, which I'm eternally grateful for. And Jacob was so strong through all of this, I just... I forced myself to be stronger for him."

"But how did you deal with this?" The older woman asked in complete disbelief, "I mean, did you even know about him being a wolf?" Renee gave a random gesture with her hand as she asked.

One of the things she didn't get was how Edward and his family had dealt with their son dating and then impregnating another boy. They must have been shocked out of their minds.

I mean didn't any of it affect their relationship at all.

Edward looked up at Renee before quickly looking away and swallowing before he answered, "I knew what Jacob was when we met. But that didn't change the way I felt, the way I still feel about him."

"And your family?"

"My family is very understanding." The teen shifted against the wall again and kept his gaze straight ahead as he spoke with a slight smile. "I think they'd have to be, since my brothers and sisters are dating wolves themselves."

Renee's eyes widened at that, "Really?"

"Yes, that's why Sue was visiting when she realised that Jacob was pregnant. Seth is dating my brother Jasper and Leah's involved with Alice."

Renee almost gaped.

Jesus, both of Sue's kids were shape shifters? She could barely believe it.

Sure Renee had only met Sue a handful of times before she and Charlie split up, but some how it didn't add up.

That cheeky little twelve year old girl with the pigtails and a muddy blue dress couldn't possibly be a shape shifter, could she?

"Besides," Edward started, drawing Renee out of her internal debate with an oddly self mocking expression on his face. "We all have demons we can't get rid of... Or control."

Renee arched an eyebrow at that but didn't push as she gave an understanding nod as she shifted against the wall to get a better look at Edward before she cautiously asked, "And how was it? The pregnancy I mean."

All through her confused thoughts Renee's been insanely curious to exactly how a male pregnancy went and if it was similar to what she went through. The idea of a man waddling around with a pregnancy glow and a bump on his stomach filled her mind.

Like Arnold Schwarzenegger in that movie Junior.

Was that how it was?

Edward's expression fell a bit and Renee could almost see pain in the young man's handsome face.

"Jacob's pregnancy was harder than the average one. He... He got sick and-..." Edward stopped and Renee could see his jaw clench tightly and his eyes strain almost like he was about to cry, "I'm only grateful that it didn't last too long."

Renee's eyes widened a bit at that, clearly her thoughts on a pregnant Jacob was very different from the reality. Edward seemed to swallow quietly as that sad look stayed on his face and Renee saw Jacob look away from his father and up at Edward for a moment.

Some silent message seemed to pass between the two as Jacob held his gaze before giving a smile and Edward's lips curved up in a crooked smile and she could hear him quietly whisper, "I love you too" although Renee couldn't imagine how Jacob would have heard that.

But the native's smile grew just the same before he looked back down at Billy and Will.

Somehow the scene made Renee's heart throb and ache for just a moment.

They seemed happy, so happy that somehow Renee's mind went back to Bella and the woman couldn't help but wonder if her daughter would ever get this opportunity herself.

Would Bella ever fall in love again and have the opportunity to have a family of her own?

Or would she never get the chance?

Renee didn't care whether or not Bella came home really as long as she could just know for sure that she was alright. I'd she just knew that her daughter was alive and well then Renee wouldn't ask for more, if Bella didn't come home if she chose to stay away, then it would be her choice and Renee wouldn't force her to come back.

As long as she was alive to do it.

Renee's hands slipped down to her waist and she tightened her hold as she fought back against the urge to cry for her lost daughter when a surprisingly cold hand came down on her shoulder and she looked up to find Edward with a soft smile on his face.

"I'm sure Bella is fine, where ever she is."

The older woman stared back into Edwards eyes somehow just knowing that he didn't believe his own words even as he said them. But Renee appreciated the effort all the same and offered a weak smile in return when she caught movement in the corner of her eye and saw Jacob walk over to him and place Will in his arms.

Charlie seemed a bit nervous as he stared at the baby, looking the exact same that he had the first time he'd held Bella. Like he was sure he was going to do something horrible like drop or crush the child and the people around him were complete lunatics for entrusting him with such an important task.

Renee gave a snort at the thought but it easily left her mind when Edward gave her a slight nudge in their direction and she walked over and leaned on the back of the couch and over Charlie's shoulder.

Bright green eyes seemed to be staring up curiously at the older man that held him, there seemed to be an odd level of intelligence in that gaze that took Renee by surprise for a moment until Will shifted his gaze from Charlie to her and she couldn't help but smile.

He really is absolutely adorable just sitting there in a denim jumper and white vest, bronze curls already resembling his fathers messily perfect locks. Renee stretched out her hand and the baby instantly latched onto her finger inspecting the appendage. The older woman pulled her hand from his grasp and let her fingers twirl in front of his face, making Will try to grab at her hand as he giggled and screeched.

Both Renee and Charlie smiled when the police chief's head gave a slight tilt, "His eyes are green."

Jacob blinked in surprise and looked up at Edward when the other answered from his spot behind Billy, "My biological mother had green eyes, I guess the gene just skipped me."

Renee almost frowned at the look that Billy gave Jacob but didn't ask as her gaze snapped back to a giggling Will and she noticed something she really should have noticed earlier.

"Are those teeth?"

"Yeah," Jacob said with an awkward shrug, "Werewolf gene. Just don't let him bite you they're... Sharp."

Charlie and Renee looked up in slight confusion at the odd air that suddenly rose but Renee quickly forgot it as Will let out a squeal after finally catching her index finger.

The woman smiled at the little boy and felt her heart begin to swell.

She has been looking for a distraction all day.

And this seemed like the perfect one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Marcus stared at the woman he could see down below with clear confusion as he tried to understand exactly what it was he was feeling.

Months had passed as slowly as they as they always did in Volterra and not much had changed.

Isabella Swan was adapting well to her change and Aro was pleased to see the progress the girl was making with her gift. From what the Volturi leader could tell, the newborn bared the gift of a shield. An almost physical manifestation capable of warding off most if not all mental attacks although it proved to have little resistance against physical attacks.

In fact Bella had become so talented that Aro had started to favour the girl over some of the members of his guard, much to Jane's annoyance.

Marcus didn't have to use his powers to know that the only thing saving the newborn from Jane's hatred was the fact that Aro's punishment for killing Isabella would be far worse than any death she could possibly come up with.

Despite the heated tension between Bella and Jane, things were going well for the most part, Bella had gotten a better hold on her thirst than any of the Volturi ever had and Aro was impressed by her level of control.

She was turning out to be quite the vampire and even Marcus could admit that immortality was a much better fit to the clumsy little thing she was before her change.

That is, until she asked to leave.

According to the girl, she wanted to go back and see how things had changed in her absence, she tried to assure Aro that it was a simple visit nothing more and that she would return to Volterra as soon as possible.

As you probably know, Aro isn't stupid and certainly isn't naïve enough to believe a lie like the one Isabella had spun so smoothly.

The Volturi leader had seen enough from the girl to know that she would try to leave eventually, that becoming a vampire was just the first step in whatever plan she was devising and she would leave to try and execute the rest of it.

So he kindly told Bella to cut the crap as politely as a vampire of his standing could manage and sat there patiently as he listened to the real reason she joined the Volturi.

And it all made sense.

As Marcus watched the girl from his throne beside Aro he suddenly understood why a broken bond was hovering above Bella's head. The fact that she had become a vampire naturally only intensified the tattered shreds that seemed to follow the girl everywhere she went, meaning the desperation she had to fix them before has only gotten stronger as well.

The Cullens had mated a pack of wolves.

Caius had gone into an uproar breaking several pillars in the large stone hall and killing two lesser members of the guard, as he hissed about traitorous welps and stinking mutts.

And as for Aro, for once the shock and confusion was clear on the vampire's face, until it faded into a tinge of curiosity. Its clear to Marcus that Aro was doing the math in his head as to how much stronger the Olympic coven now was since adding five wolves to their ranks.

How strong are they compared to the Volturi? And if they were stronger then them, then how much damage would be acceptable in-order for them to neutralise the threat to his power?

After all, danger or no danger, the Olympic coven had gifts that Aro has sought after since Carlisle turned it's first member. Edwards gift of telepathy and Alice's gift of sight were very precious and couldn't be spoiled on a whim.

So despite Caius' insistent suggestions, Aro decided that they needed to find out more before making any hasty decisions.

So he let Isabella have her way and let her go see her precious Edward, of course Aro wasn't dumb enough to let her go alone. Who knows what the girl would do if she was left to her own devices, Aro didn't want her killing this Jacob Black out of anger and ruining Edward in the process.

After what Didyme's death did to Marcus, Aro wasn't about to drive Edward into the same depressive state. Especially since he's sure that Chelsea wouldn't be able to make Edward stay with the Volturi, like she did with Marcus.

Which is why Marcus and Jane stood beside Bella at the top of the hill about one mile away from where the olympic coven stood. Aro had forced Marcus to go so he could confirm Bella's story on the vampires mating a pack of dogs and Jane was sent along since the leader had no doubt in his mind that his follower would do anything in her power to make sure Bella returns, especially if it meant getting the opportunity to tear her limb from limb and carrying her back in a bag.

It really would be Jane's absolute pleasure.

As Bella had said, the scent of wet dog lay heavily all around the area. So neither Jane nor Marcus were surprised to find that the Cullen mansion practically reeked of the stench.

What did surprise Marcus though were the bonds he could feel emanating from the house. His gift doesn't usually work at this kind of range, but for some reason it did.

The vampire could feel chains of devotion all across the home. Lengthening and shortening whenever they moved closer and further apart. It wasn't until later that Marcus got to see the bonded pairs.

First he saw a female obviously a wolf walk out into the snow, wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and jeans despite the cold, with Alice Cullen clinging to her back.

Marcus' watched with mild curiosity as Alice simply beamed at the wolf that carried her out into the snow, while the girl seemed to radiate devotion and love the likes of which Marcus can only remember seeing in his beloved Didyme.

Next followed Emmett, who had his arms wrapped around a somewhat smaller male. Something that made even Jane do a double take since she didn't see the large vampire falling for a male when his previous mate was a female of such incredible beauty. Then followed Rosalie and Jasper each with a mate of their own.

And then came Edward.

Marcus could hear Bella let out a hiss as she glared down at the young man wrapped in Edward's arm as they stepped out in front of the house.

Both Marcus and Jane paused in slight confusion since this one didn't look quite like the others.

His skin was a dark rich shade of warm bronze, but something about the texture looked unnaturally polished and almost glowing. The boy's hair was long down to his shoulders, a dark raven black that seemed to glow oddly in the pale moonlight and his frame while still large for someone who was sixteen years old was somewhat lean.

Small little details than one would normally disregard, but there was obviously something off about this boy, this Jacob Black.

Unfortunately all thoughts to the wolf were brought to a complete halt when a screech of laughter came from the house and a little boy that looked no more than four years old came running out of the mansion.

Both Edward and Jacob turned at the noise, before the wolf smiled as he crouched down to catch the boy and lift him up into his arms. Edward grinned at the boy and carded a hand through his hair just before he placed a kiss on his forehead, while the child squirmed and squealed at the affection the vampire showered him with.

Bella let out a gasp and her eyes went wide, it wasn't hard to tell why.

The boy carried a strange resemblance to both Edward and Jacob. Bronze hair went down to his collar just above his neck, perfect green eyes seemed to glow from the round puppy like face while dark russet skin stretched across the boy's frame. Oddly enough, Marcus could feel a parental bond that the boy had with both Edward and Jacob.

Strange.

But Marcus only had a few moments for that thought, when Carlisle and Esme left the home next with a human walking on Esme's right side.

The vampire's took an unnecessary breath as he stared at the woman tugging on a grey winter coat, barely able to believe his eyes. Esme gave her a warm smile as they talked and Marcus noted the amusement in Carlisle's eyes as he watched his mate interact with her.

Marcus shut his eyes as he stepped forward and took a deep breath when the red orbs snapped open again at the strange scent he couldn't quite make sense of.

He didn't understand.

It doesn't make sense.

Picking up on Marcus' sudden activity, which was very strange since Marcus barely moved at all if he could help it, Jane made to ask if something was wrong when Bella suddenly moved out of sight.

Jane's head snapped back and she stared in the direction of where the newborn had disappeared, before letting out a hiss.

"Insolent little wench. We'll need to get to her before she does something stupid." Jane looked back at Marcus but found that he hadn't so much as batted an eye lash in her direction. His attention seemed to be focused on the human woman running off in another direction down below, as she ran after the strange little boy that had somehow managed to escape Edward and his dog's clutches.

"Marcus." Jane snapped trying to draw the elder vampire's attention, but Marcus still hadn't moved his gaze away from the human. "We need to get her."

"I have other things to attend to," Marcus said smoothly as his eyes kept following the human below. "I'm sure you'd be more than happy dealing with her yourself. Use whatever force you deem necessary."

Jane opened her mouth to protest but Marcus disappeared before she could. The blond cursed low in her throat, before turning back and running after Bella.

Idiotic little brat, oh she's going to use force alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will! Get back here!"

Sue called as she ran after the werewolf hybrid, cursing herself for suggesting to go after the boy when Alice would have caught up to him so much easier than she could.

Really, what the hell is she doing?

Sue's too old to go running around with a coven of vampires let alone playing auntie to a werewolf-vampire hybrid.

It was completely ridiculous and yet, for some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to stay away.

Esme and Carlisle were lovely and the Cullen 'kids' had grown on her quite a bit. She's been terribly lonely since Seth and Leah left the reservation so Sue found herself spending most days at the Cullen mansion, sometimes barely noticing how different they were from the rest of the world.

Except of course for those rare occasions when they let her tag along on their hunting trips, but watching the dripping blood and ripping carcasses actually became the norm so eventually the image became less shocking the more time she spent with the vampires.

So while playing the mother in-law to a couple of leeches did get exhausting sometimes, it was now her definition of normal.

Dear Lord.

If Harry could only see her now.

The woman looked around among the tree's as she slowed down and trudged through the snow, hoping against hope that William wasn't up in a tree somewhere like he's been doing ever since Edward and Jasper started teaching him how to run.

The quileute woman let her eyes dart around and did a slow turn when her eyes fell on a light blue snow jacket and she saw a head of windswept bronze hair behind a tree a few yards away. Sue smiled as she crept up on the boy, of course she knew that Will could probably hear her coming a hundred yards away. But sometimes the boy was so distracted that he forgot to use his vampire abilities.

As soon as she was less than a foot away Sue quickly moved and grabbed the boy lifting him up to wrap in her arms.

"Gotcha!"

Sue grinned as she turned the boy around but Will beat her to it, wrapping his arms around her neck as he buried his head under her chin. The boy was trembling horribly and Sue quickly started rubbing circles on his back to try and calm him down.

"Will, what's wrong?"

The boy's grip tightened, "Ba...ba-ngh."

Sue frowned and tried to look down at Will but the boy held on tight, so she looked around the small space. Brown eyes moved over rocks bushes and tree's and Sue wondered if maybe an animal had scared him when the quileute woman's gaze a fell on a shadowed figure high up in a tree.

Sue blinked a few times thinking that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw two flashes of bright red and her blood ran cold.

The quileute woman tried to keep her breathing steady as she kept her eyes on the figure while she crouched down and put the boy down.

"Will honey, you know how daddy and uncle Jazz have been teaching you to run?"

Will nodded but kept his arms around her neck.

"I need you to run just like that right now, straight to daddy."

The boy shook his head and Sue gulped as she pried his hands away. "Go on, straight to daddy. Fast as you can." Sue stood back up as soon as the boy had let go and gently tried to push him back in the direction of the house. Will shook his head and grabbed the woman's hand to try and pull her with him, she looked away for a moment so she could fix the hybrid in a stern glare, "Will, go!"

When the woman looked back she had to fight the urge to yelp and step back as she was suddenly faced with an incredibly pale face with glowing red eyes under a black hood. Will's eyes had gone wide and the boy stood frozen as he stared between Sue and the stranger until-

"William, do as I say!" Sue suddenly snapped making Will flinch back and disappear in a blur back towards the Cullen house.

The quileute swallowed hard but kept her breathing steady as she looked the vampire right in the eyes, refusing to show even an ounce of fear no matter what the leech tried to do to her.

"You're..." The vampire took a step forward and Sue could see the confusion in his eyes as his eyebrows knit close together, before he pulled his hood back. The vampire's skin looked so much paler than it did under the hood a stark paper white, the red orbs of the man were bright and almost glowing while dark raven hair fell around his shoulders. "You're different."

"Dark creatures like you aren't welcome here," the quileute woman said as she stood at her full height, not so much as blinking an eye. "Leave."

The leech ignored her, "You've changed. You're much older and your skin is so much darker than before." Pale hands lifted up towards her face, but Sue slapped them away before they made contact. The quileute woman inwardly cringed at the pain that throbbed in her hand, but she didn't show it.

"Says the bloodsucking parasite who was probably there when Lincoln was shot and looks like he's been dipped in bleach. I said you are not welcome here leech, now leave."

The vampire's lips quirked up in a slight smile, "You're much braver than you were before. How is it that you've changed so much but still stayed the same?"

Sue took a step back as she stared at the vampire in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

He stepped forward, "Do you... know me?"

The woman blinked as she stared at him and opened her mouth to speak when she felt something grab her, there was a sudden rush of air and she was suddenly standing ten feet away. Sue looked up to find Esme with her arm around her waist while Carlisle stood in front of her.

A loud growl made her look passed the doctor to see Seth in his wolf form, standing in front of her as well while Jasper stood by his side.

Seth was crouched down low as his muscles coiled in preparation for attack, growling angrily at the stranger who had yet to tear his eyes away from Sue.

"Good evening Marcus," Carlisle said in his usual diplomatic way, "It's good to see you."

"Carlisle." The vampire said shortly when Seth let out another growl and the vampire glanced from the wolf to Sue and he blinked in surprise. "Your son?"

"Yes, it is." The doctor answered as he stepped forward to stand beside Seth. "Unfortunately we don't allow hunting human's in Forks Marcus, I'm afraid that you'll need to go else where if you wish to feed."

"Feed?" Marcus finally looked away towards the blond doctor and spoke with a hint of disgust in his voice, "I had no intention of feeding on her Carlisle."

Esme's hand tightened around Sue's middle and she tried to step back when Marcus' eyes instantly snapped back to Sue.

Carlisle was slightly surprised by that but kept his face composed. "We'll then why are you here? We've already seen Bella and Jane, although Bella's reasons for returning are clear that doesn't explain why both of you came with her and why you left Jane alone with Bella."

Sue's head snapped up at Carlisle before she looked down at Esme. Bella is back? Does that mean that this guy is in the Volturi?

But didn't Alice said they wouldn't be in Forks till the end of winter?

"I'm not sure either."

Sue could see Jasper tilt his head to the side before glancing at her over his shoulder and then back at Marcus and shock flashed in the vampires eyes.

"Well then." Carlisle said as he offered a smile, "Why don't we get back to the others and we can sort all of this out together."

Marcus gave a nod and Esme gently turned Sue around to lead her back before leaning up to whisper in the quileute woman's ear. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Sue tried for a weak smile and put her hand over Esme's with a light squeeze. "I'm fine."

Esme didn't look convinced, but said nothing for the moment. Seth went to walk by his mother side, occasionally throwing a glare back at Marcus, Carlisle walked on Esme's other side while Jasper walked between Seth and Marcus. Sending worried glances Sue's way while Marcus never let his eyes waver for even a moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward took a deep breath as he breathed in his mates scent and clutched the quileute against his chest. The telepath let his hand drift down to Jacob's stomach and he traced his fingers along the scars that still marked his love's body and leaned down to place a kiss on the spot where he'd bitten Jacob in an effort to save his life. It amazed Edward to no end how Jake's skin still burned through his own, despite the venom that was now laced in his blood.

The shifter let out a low moan and leaned further back into Edwards chest, making the vampire smile.

"You know, Rosalie and Paul asked if we needed them to watch Will tonight."

"Mmhmm." Jacob sighed as one of Edwards hands wandered up to his hair.

"And I was thinking, that maybe." The vampire paused to slip the other underneath Jacob's shirt. "Maybe they could watch him tomorrow morning too, maybe for the rest of the day-"

Jacob let out a snort, "More like the whole week right?"

"We'd be back by Sunday...probably." Edward shrugged and Jacob let out a laugh, "We barely ever get to spend any time alone these days."

Jacob frowned as he tilted his head back to look at Edward, "What are you talking about? We went hunting together just yesterday."

"Yes but we weren't alone for very long." The telepath grumbled in Jacob's ear as he pressed a kiss against his mates neck. Jacob gave an exasperated sigh as he leaned back a bit more so his head rested on the vampires shoulder.

"Is this about Brady?"

Edward paused for the briefest of moments before continuing his path up Jacob's neck, "No."

Jacob just rolled his eyes as he thought about Edwards behaviour towards Brady over the passed few months ever since they managed to get him and Quil calm enough to listen as they explained why Jacob looked the way he did.

They told them about Will and the pregnancy and how Edward was forced to change him, making sure to point out that Jacob wasn't dead. That he still had a pulse and his skin was still warm and somehow they managed to convince them not to tell Sam until after Sue's meeting with the council.

Things went off well, even if Sam did not take the news about Jacob well, at least he freaked out in front of the council and they stopped him before his anger could persuade him to do anything stupid.

There was no war, Sam stayed away from the Cullens and Quil and Brady had been visiting the Cullen house quite frequently.

Quil just loved Will from the moment he met him and Brady was obviously better since seeing his cousins again. But for some reason, regardless of all the help they've given by keeping their secret, Edward absolutely hated it whenever Brady came around.

No one else noticed but Jacob would always feel Edward tense and growl at the young shifter before pulling Jacob away towards some other corner or wrapping an arm possessively around Jacob's waist while his eyes narrowed down at the boy.

What the fuck is up with that?

"I don't get why you don't like him, he did help us out after all."

Edward sighed, "And I'm grateful for his help, but it's no longer needed so he doesn't have to hang around anymore."

Jacob paused, "But it's O.K if Quil wants to hang around?"

"Yes."

"As long as Brady doesn't come with him?"

"Preferably."

Jacob was silent for a moment until he gave an exasperated sigh, "Edward please tell me you're not jealous of Brady."

The telepath tensed but still answered, "I'm not jealous of anyone."

"He's thirteen years old, Edward."

Edward sighed as his arm tightened around Jacob's waist while the other slipped out from underneath his shirt to move up and comb through the alpha's hair. "He's in love with you."

"No he's infatuated, it's just a crush Brady will get over it." Jacob said dismissively when Edward paused before turning the shifter around to look at him. Gold eyes narrowed in a glare making Jacob blink in surprise.

"You know?"

"Of course I do." Jacob rolled his eyes, "It would be kinda hard not to know with him always staring at me like that."

"Why the hell haven't you said anything?"

"Because it's just a crush, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?!"

"No it doesn't." Jacob said clearly as he glared back at Edward, "Because no matter how much he likes me, I'm in love with you not him or is the real problem here that you don't trust me?"

The telepath's eyes widened for a moment, "No, of course I trust you-"

"Then stop acting crazy and get this vampire jealousy thing you have under control. It's getting old," the wolf growled despite leaning up to kiss Edward on the lips, "He's just a kid."

Edward frowned as he stared down at his mate for a moment and his hand went up to brush against Jacob's cheek, "A kid that could give you and Will a normal life someday."

Jacob's eyes softened as he leaned his head against Edward's chest and wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist as he spoke softly, "Maybe he could, but Will and I aren't normal. We fit in better with you, besides Brady's too young for me. I have a thing for really really really old guys."

Edward gave a snort as his own arms wrapped around Jacob, "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah," Jacob grinned, "Brady would have to be at least two hundred before I even thought about going out with him."

The telepath looked down at Jacob with his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Jacob I'm only a hundred and nine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well shit, here I was thinking you were around about two-three thousand years old. Maybe you and I won't work out after all." The wolf said as he lifted his head with a playful smirk on his face. "How old is Carlisle again?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Too old for a brat like you."

"Whatever grandpa." Jacob's smirk grew into a smile as the telepath leaned down to seal their lips in a kiss when Leah brought them back to reality.

"Alice?"

The quileute was lying on her back in the snow, while Alice sat on the shifters lap. By now Leah had gotten used to her vampire's random vision wipe outs so she wasn't too concerned until Alice's eyes cleared and she let out a startled gasp.

"Sue."

"What?"

Leah immediately sat up and all eyes turned on the psychic.

"Alice what's wrong?"

Seth immediately looked up from where he was wrestling with Jasper in his wolf form. Emmett had released Embry from the make out session behind a tree nearby at the sound of Alice's gasp. Rosalie and Paul looked up while Esme and Carlisle looked scared half to death as the motherly vampire went to crouch down beside her daughter.

"Alice what-"

"We have to find Sue, Marcus is here!"

Embry frowned, "Who's Marcus?"

Edward froze, "Marcus is here, why?"

Before Alice could answer, the sickly sweet scent of bleach in the air suddenly increased and all the wolves began to growl. Paul and Embry phased almost immediately and Leah gently tried to move Alice from her lap before she crouched down in front of her and phased as well.

The vampires crouched as they caught the scent until a low rustling came from the tree's and out stepped Bella Swan.

Jacob tensed in Edwards grasp and the vampire's eyes narrowed down at the girl who was now a vampire.

It almost broke Jacob's heart.

Bella's skin now glowed a perfect porcelain white, her hair was a darker shade of brown with a slight hint of red and her eyes were no longer a deep brown but a hauntingly bright red and the girls movements were impossibly graceful. So different than the Bella he once knew.

This Bella was unnaturally perfect, inhuman.

A monster in a man suit, not even half as beautiful as the human Bella, who's slight quirks and clumsy feet were so much more endearing than this.

Immortal Bella.

The quileute almost felt his heart jerk as his best friend glared at him with unrestrained hatred it was a look he hoped to never see her give him.

Jacob could feel Edward pull him back a little more when the pack's thoughts came through loud and clear.

_'Jesus, she actually did it'_

Jacob's eyes drifted to Embry who was growling viciously despite the shock the alpha could clearly feel.

 _'What do we do?'_ Seth asked in concern almost letting out a whimper as he stared at the person that used to be one of his closest friends.

 _'Jake what do we do?'_  Paul growled as he crouched lower.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, when Edward beat him to it.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

Bella's eyes moved away from Jacob towards Edward and the red eyes seemed to soften as she spoke, "I'm here for you Edward. Don't you remember when you said that we'd be together forever?"

"That was a long time ago Bella, things have changed. You don't belong here anymore."

The girls eyes narrowed and she glared down at Jacob in disgust, "And Jacob does?"

Edward straightened and pulled away from his mates back to stand beside him and lace their fingers together, "Yes, he does."

"Why?"

"What?"

"I want to know, what this stupid mutt did to take you from me!" Bella growled as she took a step forward, only to be driven back when the wolves all barked and snarled at her.

Jacob flinched at the insult but stood still.

"You little witch!" Rosalie hissed as she stepped forward glaring at the girl, "I'd be careful who to insult especially since the only stupid mutt around here is the one I'm staring at."

Bella's glare went from Edward to Rosalie before going back again.

"Jacob didn't do anything, Bella." Edward said as calmly as he could manage, before giving an unnecessary sigh. "I'm the one that left you for him none of this is his fault."

"Yeah?" Bella scoffed, "then tell me Edward, who's fault was it that I had to find out about you two from watching you fuck my best friend, tell me who's fault that is!"

Both Edward and Jacob froze at that, completely unsure of what to say.

Jasper has warned them many times, although they never listened, that they were always so focused on each other that sometimes they don't even realise that someone was in the same room.

Jacob could only imagine when Bella had caught them together.

Suddenly a loud tinkering laugh broke through the air and Jane appeared right beside Bella. They all tensed simultaneously and the wolves stared at the vampire wondering if there were any more they should be worried about.

Jane gave Bella a look of intense amusement as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I can't say I don't approve."

"Jane." Carlisle said with a curt nod which Jane returned. "Can I ask to what we owe this visit?"

"We are under Aro's orders. Isabella informed us of the... unusual state of your coven and sent us to confirm the reports."

Edward glared at Bella who's attention was all focused on Jacob. When Will suddenly came bursting through the brush and straight into Edward's arms.

Both Jane and Bella gaped at the speed that the boy seemed to move and Jacob cursed low under his breath.

 _'Don't worry Jake,'_  Leah suddenly said as she felt her alpha's distress,  _'They won't get within two feet of Will'_

Will instantly wrapped his arms around Edwards neck and the telepath tried to calm the boy down when he read the boy's thoughts and his head snapped to Carlisle and Esme.

"Sue is in trouble."

_'Seth go!'_

Jacob said and Seth didn't have to be told twice before he left with Jasper.

Esme's head snapped up and she immediately ran in the direction that the hybrid came from.

 _'We'll be back soon'_  Carlisle told Edward as he ran after Esme and he brought his attention back to the vampires in front of them, both of whom were staring at the boy in Edwards arms.

"An immortal child?"

Jacob's head snapped up to Jane before looking back at Edward as he answered, "No, just a child."

"Edward please," the blond sneered, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that that child is normal?"

"No you shouldn't." Jacob suddenly said speaking up for the first time since he locked eyes with Bella.

Jacob has had it.

He's spent too long wallowing in the guilt that was caused by Bella, because he's the one that took Edward away from her. He's the one that hurt her, he's the one that made Bella join the Volturi, he's the one who made her give away her life.

It's his fault and he knows it.

But Jacob Black is done paying for things he couldn't control.

"He isn't just a child, he's mine and Edwards."

Jane paused, "Excuse me?"

Jacob tore his gaze away from the other vampire and gave Bella a sad smile.

"I know it's my fault Bella, everything that's happened to you. If I hadn't gone to the dance then Edward wouldn't have seen me."

Bella frowned, "What..."

"It's my fault Edward left you the first time, because every time I left your house, I'd go home to Edward. And he'd keep me there. It's my fault he came back to you and lied to you everyday, even though you really didn't deserve any of that."

"You-... You were-"

"Yeah Bells, Edward and I have been together since he left you the first time last year." Jacob said as he took a step forward and let go of Edwards hand. "Look, I'm sorry for hurting you, I never wanted that. You were happy with Edward and I ruined it, all the pain you went through everything that's happened to ruin your life is my fault and I am sorry for everything. If there was a way to prevent you from going through all of this then I would take it, but I can't."

Jacob looked back at Will and Edward before giving a soft smile, "I'm sorry for hurting you Bella, but I'm not sorry for this. I love Edward, he makes me happy and as shitty as I feel for taking him away from you I won't apologise for everything this has led to. I'm happy Bella, for the first time in years I'm actually completely happy and you would be too if you just let it go."

"Let go of what?!" Bella snarled as her anger kept growing throughout Jacob's entire confession. They've been playing her for a fool for months.

"Of a cheap slut stealing my mate?!"

"You-"

Edward stopped when Jacob shot him a look before bringing his gaze back to Bella. "Let go of Edward, Bella. You know I remember what you were like when Edward left you the first time, all you ever talked about was how perfect he was and I'd listen wondering if you and I were talking about the same person because I didn't really see him as perfect. Sure the first few weeks I did but after a while-" Jacob glanced back at Edward as he gave a slightly confused smile. "After a while I realised he wasn't."

Emmett let out a snort as Jacob continued, "To you Edward was beautiful and smart and beautiful and smart over and over again every single day. With you it never changed but to me, Edward is nerdy and kinda arrogant in that smug way of his and possessive and annoying with that know-it-all attitude of his and he's a show-off and such a cheesy romantic its actually kinda pathetic-"

"Are you getting to the point anytime soon?" Edward suddenly growled, Will let out a soft giggle while Rosalie bit back a laugh and the pack had to fight to keep up their menacing composures, Jane on the other hand had no problem laughing outright when Jacob smiled.

"He isn't perfect to me, but I still love him. Bella you could have moved on passed Edward all those months ago but you didn't. You could've done better, you could have found someone who would make you happy. You could've grown up and gotten married and had kids but you wouldn't. You just sat there in a room pining after someone who didn't want you, you almost tried to kill yourself by jumping off a cliff even though you deserved better. Just look at what you've done Bells, look at yourself, are you happy now that you're this?"

Bella blinked and swallowed as she took an involuntary step back her mind almost seemed to clear from the rage she was feeling before and she looked down at her hands.

"Do you even realise what you've done? What you've put Charlie and Renee through? Charlie's had to take time off of work because Renee has been a wreck for months. She keeps holding onto some blind hope that you're still alive somewhere, God only knows how much it'll kill her to find out that you're dead."

Bella's head snapped up, "What?"

Jacob's eyes softened as he took a step forward while Rosalie gave a grimace. The alpha put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and she gave him a weak smile and a nod.

"Isabella Swan is dead, you get that don't you?"

"Bella what you are right now..." Alice paused as she ran a hand through Leah's coat. "It's not being alive, it's just existing."

"God knows I love Edward and Will more than anything else in this world, but what he is it's..."

"It's unnatural." Edward finished as he held the boy in his arms tighter against his chest.

"But even so, I wouldn't trade them for anything. And even if you're what you are now, I still want you in my life Bells. I know I've lied about a lot of things but one thing I've never lied about was you. You're still my best friend and I'll always love you. It kills me to see you like this, to think of you as my enemy because you've joined them. But you don't have to be." Jacob took another step forward. "It can be like it used to be just come back home, Bella."

"Will?" Bella asked half dazed and Jacob smiled.

"My son, mine and Edwards."

"How?" Jane asked, "He's a vampire and you're male."

The wolf's smile became a little awkward, "Apparently its possible for male shifters to get pregnant. I wish someone had warned me a bit earlier though."

"You know it's funny, he likes it when Edward reads him those lame romance novels you used to like," Jacob paused to look between Bella and Will, "Would you like to meet him?"

Edward immediately tensed and the pack stood on high alert.

 _'Jake what are you doing?!'_  Leah growled and Jacob just ignored her.

"You're still my best friend Bells and I know my best friend wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I want you to meet him, you'd love him just like I do."

Bella's eyes went wide and she froze, "I-"

"His name is William Stregonio Cullen," Jacob smiled, "You should've seen Carlisle's face when he found out what we named him."

Bella stared at the child who had looked up to gaze at her and her frozen heart almost broke. He was perfect.

He had Jacob's skin and adorable round puppy face, Edwards untamable bronze hair and his eyes were green like Esme said Edwards used to be when he was human.

They obviously weren't lying about the child belonging to both of them and Bella felt herself start to fall in love with the boy the longer those green eyes continued to stare in curiosity. The girl took a step forward and almost reached out when she suddenly took a step back and shook her head.

"No."

"Bella-"

"No this isn't right! I'm not dead! Edward is supposed to be with me! He's supposed to love me! Were supposed to be a family not you!"

"She's losing it," Emmett growled as he readied himself in case Bella attacked.

"You can't take him away from me! I won't let you!" The girl hissed, "You and that abomination are going to pay for this!"

Jacob's mind instantly darkened at the thought of William getting hurt and Edward growled, "You won't touch him."

"We'll see about that! I understand now! This is why Edward is with you, you got knocked up like the desperate whore you are and now Edward is stuck with you!" Bella scoffed, "Ha! Well there's an easy way of getting rid of that problem."

Anger started to surge in Jacob's veins and the alpha was sure he was about to phase, only it didn't feel quite right.

"Edward could never want a mutt like you! Just wait until that brat is taken care of, then he'll drop you like the trash you are!"

Jacob's hands clenched as his body began to shake and that feeling of phasing intensified, but this time instead of his muscles and bones dislocating and morphing into a wolf, rage went straight to his head in a surge.

"Shut up."

"The only trash here is you. I suggest you go back to whatever hole you crawled out from before I rip that filthy mouth off your face!" Rosalie growled and Bella turned her glare on her.

"Oh right, your screwing a dog too. Figures you would have to resort to that. No one else wanted you especially after you've been damaged, huh."

Rosalie's eyes widened and Paul let out a vicious growl, while Jane shot Bella a look.

"Shut up." Jacob growled again as he sank into himself as the unnatural phase clawed at his mind screaming to be let out.

But that doesn't make any sense.

"Jacob?" Edward asked as he took a step forward towards the wolf while everyone else continued to argue.

"Bella that's uncalled for!" Alice yelled and Bella just gave her a smirk.

"You don't get to lecture me Alice, we're not so called friends anymore. Why don't you go take your bitch for a walk I'm sure Leah would love to go since no one else wants her. By the way how are Emily and Sam doing?"

Surprisingly enough Leah didn't rise to the taunt and kept her anger under control while Alice tensed and the pack growled with Paul threatening to attack.

'Let it go and stay back, she's just desperate for a reaction'

"Shut up."

Bella glared back at Jacob, "What's wrong mutt? Can't take the truth? You gonna run and hide with you're tail between your legs, don't worry once that freak is out of the way Edward will dump you and-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

What happened next shocked everyone into silence.

Jacob pulled back up and glared at Bella as he let out a growl he should only be able to release in his wolf form when an invisible force suddenly lifted the girl up off the ground and threw her into the line of trees behind her causing them all to crack and break before falling on top of her in a loud crash.

Jane's eyes went wide as she stared at the mound of broken trees before looking back at Jacob, "You- what was that?! Wolves shouldn't be able to do that!"

Jacob collapsed on his knees as he let out heavy panting breaths, when Edward quickly moved forward and put Will down before wrapping his arms around Jacob while the boy gently touched his fathers black hair.

"Jacob are you alright?"

Jake looked up to reveal his eyes burning a bright red like they did whenever he needed to feed and Jane gasped.

"You... You turned him didn't you?"

The loud crash of the pile of trees Bella was in rang through the air and the girl slowly pulled herself out as she stared at Jacob in shock.

"You turned a wolf, how very interesting."

Everyone looked up to find Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Seth and Marcus appear from where they'd disappeared before. The entire pack tensed at the newcomer but Marcus barely paid them any attention. Just kept glancing between Jacob and Edward before looking back at Sue.

"Where have you been?" Jane hissed as Marcus went to stand beside her.

"Busy, although it would seem that I am not the only one." Marcus said as he watched Bella pick herself up. "Was that your doing Jane?"

"No," the blonde growled in annoyance, "Edward's mate did it, without even touching her."

Marcus looked back at Jacob to find Esme and Carlisle standing beside them before looking back at Sue who was now standing between Alice and Leah.

Jane scowled as she glared at the older man, "What is it with you and that human? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Marcus said simply when Bella suddenly let out a hiss and moved forward to attack Jacob.

The pack crouched to stop her when Marcus suddenly appeared in front of her and gave her a cold glare.

"We came here only to observe. You will behave or I will have Jane use whatever form of force she deems necessary in order to subdue you and drag you back to Volterra where I will personally carry out your punishment and you will learn exactly why I lead the Volturi by Aro's side. Understand me when I say that not even he will be able to save you, is that clear?"

Bella glared but sank back as she folded her arms over her chest, "Yes."

"Good."

Marcus turned back and drew Carlisle's attention as he spoke, while Jane just stared at the older man in confusion. Marcus never does anything if he can help it.

What on earth is going on?

"Carlise, your coven has mated a pack of wolves?"

The doctor stood up from where he was crouched as he checked on Jacob and matched Marcus' gaze.

"Yes, they have."

"And then you turned one into a vampire?"

"No not a vampire. We aren't exactly sure what Jacob is now but he has characteristics of both wolf and vampire, he has even maintained his ability to transform."

Jane's head snapped up at that and almost frowned since the moon was full but Jacob was still in his human form.

Marcus gave a nod, "And the child?"

"William Stregonio, he is both Edward and Jacob's."

Marcus let his lips twitch up in a slight smile, "Stregonio?"

Carlisle sighed, "They insisted."

Marcus suddenly laughed causing the vampires to all stare, "He is not an immortal child?"

"No," Carlisle started to explain, "Jacob is very unique in the way that his shape shifter heritage has allowed him to conceive and give birth to a child. As you can clearly see. William is able to eat normal food and sleep, as can Jacob. The only difference is that William grows at a much faster rate than a normal human child does. As you see him now he is no older than three months old."

"I see." Marcus gave a nod as his gaze drifted back to Sue who was still staring at him with a hint of confusion.

"And her."

"Susan Clearwater. She is Seth and Leah's mother."

"No humans can exist that know of what we are Carlisle." Jane said simply making Alice pull Sue closer to her.

"We understand that however the circumstances surrounding Sue are different."

"How?"

"Sue is from the quileute tribe, they have centuries of knowledge on vampires because they have wolves who were born to kill our kind. We are meant to be enemies after all."

"And yet here we are." Jane said with a snort.

"I think that's all we need to know for now." Marcus said while his gaze didn't waver from Sue. "I'm sure you are aware of the fact that Aro will be hearing all about this and will no doubt come for a visit."

"We are."

...

"I will not be able to stop him."

Edward looked up at that and shared a look with Carlisle as he frowned.

Was Marcus concerned?

"We know."

"Very well then." The vampire said when his eyes narrowed slightly and he asked. "How old are you?"

Sue blinked in surprise until she folded her arms over her chest, "I'm sure you never learnt about manners, what being born in the age of cavemen and all but in this age its rude to ask a woman her age."

Carlisle's eyes widened while the pack seemed to be holding back their laughter and Marcus gave a smile, a real actual smile that reached his eyes and made Jane stare in shock.

"My apologies, I only wish to know for interest sake."

The human stared back at him before she answered, "Thirty six."

"Thirty six," Marcus breathed before giving both Bella and Jane a look. "We're leaving."

Jane huffed as she turned to leave while Bella gave Jacob and Edward one more glare.

Jacob had Will wrapped in his arms while Edward held the shifter against his chest as he glared at her. The girl let out a hiss before turning back and walking on after Jane.

"Farewell." Marcus said with a nod and let his eyes linger on Sue for just a few more moments before he left as well. The vampires left in a blur and Alice let out a deep breath.

"That went better than I thought it would."

They all turned back and stared at the pixie.

"Alice," Esme stared, "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"What's going on?" Emmett asked with a frown and Alice's eyes started to dart among those of her family members when Leah suddenly came up to her and nuzzled her arm.

The pixie gave a nod before looking up at Sue.

"It's time you knew."

Sue frowned, "Knew what?"

"How you're going to save us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Marcus leaned back in his seat cracking his knuckles and twirling his fingers to remove the stiffness between the joints that had gathered over the ages.

The jet was prepped and just moments away from taking flight.

Jane sat in the seat behind him while Bella sat in the row opposite to where the blonde was sitting, glaring out of the small window while her body thrummed with tension. Bella was obviously still wound up after what happened with the wolves while Jane was practically humming in satisfaction at the turn of events that showed little miss perfect's true colours.

You could practically see Jane imagine in full detail how she'd shame Bella in front of Aro once they arrived in Volterra.

Marcus on the other hand was a bit more preoccupied.

As always the Olympic coven had surprised him yet again, but this time they brought a surprise that Marcus still wasn't sure what to do with.

It was so strange.

They were so similar, yet so different Marcus could hardly wrap his mind around it.

His darling Didyme.

So sweet, so young, so caring so  _different_ from Sue Clearwater.

Sue who is so fierce, so protective, so brave but so similar to Didyme as well.

Marcus had sworn he'd felt his heart thump in his chest when he saw her. It was like seeing Didyme all over again, only this time Didyme was older, her skin had been worshipped by the sun and made darker. Somehow she was so much more than she was before.

Didyme wasn't that fair innocent angel anymore, she was this dark mysterious beauty and Marcus found himself being drawn in even more by that fact.

When Marcus first met Didyme she was still a child, just eighteen years old when Aro turned her. She was just so young and innocent, so trusting of the world and Marcus had loved that about her.

It was simple because she was simple.

It was so easy loving her, this pure virtuous pretty little thing. That combined with Didyme's gift made it so it wasn't long before Marcus had fallen in love with her and claimed her as his mate.

She was an angel.

But Sue... Sue is obviously different.

Sue is still young by Marcus' standards but by human standards she is quite mature. She is fierce and strong, influenced by the world. She has no illusions of trust and innocence or naivety, a clear influence of a life lived in this impure world. Sue has an understanding gained through experience.

Falling for Sue would be hard.

Her independence, her strength. The woman would obviously be hard pressed to trust Marcus let alone let him anywhere near her and also unlike Didyme, Sue wasn't surrounded by that constant sphere of euphoria.

The air around Sue was void of artificial emotion, nothing to fill the gap between her and others but the cold hard reality of true emotion and that fact scared Marcus a little.

He knows what that scent he smelled on Sue means, he knows what it is he feels towards her.

She's his mate, maybe even more than Didyme was.

But with Sue it wouldn't be simple, there were no illusions with her no induced happiness. Marcus had spent the passed few centuries in a detox like state. Didyme was his drug, but when she died the source of his addiction disappeared. So his body tried to kick the habit but it failed, he craved everything about her.

Her scent, her skin her touch.

The brush of her hair against his skin and the touch of her lips against his cheek, but now that he's met Sue that craving has all but disappeared. And now all that's left is this empty void needing to be filled by something.

Of course he still loves Didyme, it would be impossible for Marcus not to love her but this void, this hole in the centre of his chest needed to be filled by something and Sue seemed to be the only thing that fit.

Marcus tilted his head back to stretch out his neck and a series of sickening cracks rang through the air. Jane looked up at the older man with her eyes narrowed in suspicion and Bella glanced back at Marcus before going back to glaring out the window.

Again, Marcus is a little scared at the prospect of mating Sue or rather courting her? Is that what the younglings call it these days?

Didyme was a young girl with naïve ideals and such an innocent view on the world, but Sue was not.

How on earth is he going to manage this?

Marcus tilted his head to the side and a few more cracks ran through the air as he thought back to the brown and grey wolves he'd seen hovering around Sue, her son and daughter.

What had Carlisle called them?

Seth and Leah.

Didyme had always wanted children, growing up without parents and after her brother had left her she'd yearned for a real family of her own. But her being a vampire ended all hope of that ever happening.

It was so strange yet so fitting thinking of her as a mother. Although Seth and Leah are nothing like the children that Marcus would have imagined for Didyme.

Wolves, creatures born and built to hunt vampires. So fierce and strong. Seth had been ready to rip his head off at the thought of a threat to his mother. They are a tight knit family that much is obvious even without Marcus' powers.

So what to do?

Marcus knows that should things between him and Sue... Work out. If he were to take her as his mate, if she was even willing to be his mate.

Sooner or later he'd have to turn her, but what kind of effect would that have on Sue and her children. Marcus didn't want to be the one to have to take their mother away. From what he could tell the boy was young and still in need of his mother, but maybe they would understand.

They have vampire mates of their own they understand the pull of a mate, right?

Unfortunately Marcus is very aware of the fact that it is in no way the same and they probably wouldn't understand, which is their full right.

Oh why do things have to be so difficult.

He never had to think this hard where Didyme was concerned.

With her it was so simple, so easy.

But maybe, maybe this time difficult is just what he needs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was upstairs.

Edward and Jacob had moved into Esme's old cottage a few days after Jacob woke since they wanted to have some space of their own but Jacob didn't want to be too far away from his pack. They were both still a little wired after what happened and they didn't want to leave Will alone in his room in the cottage, but they didn't want him to upset him anymore than he already was so Rosalie and Paul took him up to their room so he could rest and they could keep an eye on him.

The dining room in the Cullen house was full, with each vampire seated next to their wolf. Carlisle and Esme sat near the end of the table where a shocked Sue stared with wide eyes at the sketch pad in front of her.

"I don't understand."

She really didn't. Alice was making it sound like she was some kind of superhero sent there to save them.

But how the hell is she supposed to do that?!

"I can't see very much, it's very cloudy and blurred." Alice said as her hand curled around Leah's underneath the table to steady both their nerves. "But from what I can see your presence changes things. In the vision where you aren't here we... Very few of us survive but in the one where you are here all of us survive."

"Why?" Seth asked looking completely confused and Alice looked up to him as she answered.

"I'm not sure, but Sue means something to the Volturi. Something important."

"Something like what?" Rosalie asked looking just as confused as Seth, "I mean, Sue no offence but have you ever even been to Italy before?"

"No." Sue answered distractedly as she flipped through the pages of the book, there were two other pictures in there of her and that vampire Marcus.

"Well then what could she possibly have to do with the Volturi?"

"I don't know."

"Well then you're just useless aren't you?!" Rosalie snapped and Alice's eyes went wide when Leah shot up from her seat, "I don't see you coming up with any ideas barbie!"

Rosalie growled and almost shot up from her seat as well when Paul grabbed her arm and urged her back into her seat. "Rosalie calm down." Alice squeezed back on Leah's hand and the shifter sank back into her seat shooting a glare at Rosalie while Paul tried to calm her down. The blonde has been antsy ever since Alice told her about the alternate future in which she and Paul both die.

What hurts her more than anything else is knowing that she'll be the cause for Paul's death. She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let it happen.

A wave of calm instantly filled the room and both Rosalie and Leah were forced to relax.

"Thank you, Jasper. Getting angry now won't help anyone." Carlisle said from his seat next to Esme with his eyes narrowed in deep thought. "I'm not sure what's going on either, but it's obvious that Sue does mean something to the Volturi."

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked as he took long easy breaths under Jasper's influence and Edward answered as he tightened the grip he had around Jacob's waist and the hybrid breathed a little easier.

"Marcus wasn't himself tonight. Usually he barely even moves or speaks, he's been that way ever since his mate Didyme was killed. His thoughts were on a constant loop always revolving around her."

"Exactly, but tonight he was different. He was alert and focused." Carlisle explained and he gave a scoff, "I think tonight is the first time I've ever heard him laugh. It's almost as if he's come alive."

"Alive?" Embry asked as his fingers curled in and out of Emmett's hair. The large vampire's head had been buried in Embry's shoulder since the moment Alice told them that they could die first, he was just s terrified as Rosalie.

"His thoughts weren't exactly focused though, I couldn't track all of them but somehow they all revolved around Sue." Edward said as his grip tightened a little more and Jacob placed an hand over his arm to give it a brief squeeze.

Edwards first instinct when Alice told them the truth was to run, just do whatever it takes to get Jacob and Will as far away from the Volturi as humanly possible, but he knew that that would only be a temporary fix. The Volturi would find them eventually and when they did it was very unlikely that they'd be shown any kind of mercy. Sue is all they have left.

"Around her scent, her skin, her eyes, her face. He seemed confused."

"He was confused." Jasper said as he shut his eyes and sent out another wave of calm, while Seth put a hand over his.

God, he might actually be forced to change Seth. And even after that he'd still lose him, but if that meant Seth could live then Jasper would do it.

But to change Seth at such a young age and leave him with the Volturi guard, that would be a fate even worse than death.

"But he was also excited, anxious. So many emotions all at once like a vampire meeting their mate for the first time."

And at that Sue's head snapped up and she gaped, "Mate?"

Alice looked up at the woman seeing the confusion and shock written all over her face, "That couldn't be right, right Alice?"

"No, it couldn't." Edward frowned, "Marcus already had a mate, vampires mate for life. Sue couldn't be his mate."

"Edward you forget that each of you once thought that you were mated to someone else only to be proven wrong when you met the wolves." Carlisle explained as he gestured around the table. "It's rare, but entirely possible."

"No, no, no, no, no." Sue shook her head as she pushed the drawing book away. "If I was his mate shouldn't I have felt something, right? Doesn't mating go both ways?"

"No it doesn't," Jacob said as he took another deep breath, "it's not like imprinting Sue. I met Edward when I was still human and yeah I thought he was sort of cute but I didn't feel anything deeper than that."

"When a vampire mates a human, the connection takes a while for the human to feel and understand. A vampire's senses are intense, we can fell our mates from more than a hundred yards away. So if you are Marcus' mate you might not feel it, but he does." Jasper explained as he took in a deep breath as well.

"But even more than that, Sue being Marcus' mate isn't enough to stop the Volturi the way that Alice described." Carlisle frowned even more, "if she is Marcus' mate the Volturi could just find a way to separate her from us and still kill all of us. If she is the reason that the guard doesn't immediately attack, it means that she means something more to the guard than just a mate."

Sue gulped and let out a sigh, "Exactly what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing." Alice said as she gave Sue a small smile at the determination she could see in her eyes, "What Carlisle said was true, you mean something to the Volturi. Aro specifically. Whatever you are to him it puts him on edge, along with some of the older members of the guard. You're what makes them stop in the vision, but beyond that, I can't tell why you're so important."

"Ohkay." Sue raked a hand through her hair when Emmett suddenly spoke, "What's the catch?"

"Catch."

"C'mon Alice, if it were as simple as Sue just being there then you wouldn't have kept it from us for so long and you wouldn't be this nervous either." Emmett explained making everyone turn to stare down at the pixie. "What's the catch?"

Alice sighed and Leah squeezed back on her hand, giving the vampire a smile before Alice spoke.

"She'll be changed."

Sue froze and the entire room tensed, "What?"

"You'll be turned into a vampire, mom." Leah whispered but every ear in the house could still hear her. "The picture's in the back of the book."

The human quickly grabbed it and quickly flipped to the back page. Alice had coloured this one and Sue gasped at the sight of her usually dark brown eyes burning a bright red, she looked a lot younger too. Her features were softer and her hair was somehow a little longer than before.

There was an arm around her waist but the owner of the arm was blurred out.

Esme gasped as she looked over Sue's shoulder and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god.."

"No." Seth suddenly growled out, "No we'll find another way, Alice tell me there's another way."

Alice looked away from the boy's eyes, she couldn't bare to look into those big brown eyes which were filling with so much fear.

"No!"

"There is no other way, Seth." Leah said as she pulled Alice into her arms. "The only other way there is, involves all of us dying and even then there's a chance that she'd still be changed."

"But... Leah how can you be so-..." Seth's body began to shake and his hands clenched as he fought back the urge to phase, "So what were going to just hand her over on a silver platter?!"

"My-..." Leah growled and she let go of Alice as she shot out of her seat. "Do  _you_ have any better ideas?! It's the only way! What do you want Seth, do you want all of us to die, watch Jasper get killed right in front of you and then have them force mom into being changed?!"

Seth's eyes went wide and the hand around Jasper's tightened on reflex, "Of course not."

"Then there is no other way."

"I'l-" Sue tried to speak only to be ignored as they spoke over her.

"Not necessarily, Alice said she only saw one possibility of what happens if we fight," Jacob reasoned, "There are others right?"

"Yes, but in those ones-" Alice stopped and looked down in her lap, "Some of us die and some of us live. In one only you and Edward die, in another they slaughter all of us, in another they try to change the wolves themselves and we all still die."

"Can I-" Sue tried again but to no avail.

Carlisle sighed in frustration as Esme rubbed soothing circles on his back, "There has to be another way."

"What if there isn't?" Rosalie asked. "What if it really is up to Sue?"

"Jesus, she'll have to be changed." Emmett breathed.

"Isn't there a way to stop her from being changed, to keep her human."

"If she's Marcus' mate there won't be much we could do to stop that."

"What if-" Jasper was cut off when a loud wolf whistle suddenly rang through through the air and the vampires all cringed.

Everyone looked up once it stopped to find Sue glaring at all of them, "Can the human make her own decision? Well?!"

The room quieted down and Sue took a deep breath as she turned to Alice, "How long until I'm turned into a vampire?"

"Either after a month or a year, depending on the choice you make."

Sue frowned, "What choice?"

"I can't see that. Somehow the wolves are too closely involved for me to be sure." Alice explained and Sue just gave a nod of understanding.

So here's her choice.

Leave the Cullen house and never come back again, leaving them all to their most certain death and her own uncertain one.

Or

Stay and in a the next year be turned be turned into the walking dead. The very thing she vowed to protect her people against when she first joined the tribal council.

Sue really doesn't want to be a vampire.

No aspect of vampirism seemed in any way attractive to her. There were the obvious pulls.

The beauty, the speed the strength, the eternal youth and life, but Sue didn't want any of that.

She is a quileute through and through. She cherishes La Push just as much as she cherishes her family. It's the birth place of her ancestors, her culture and heritage. Sue was raised on the ideals and virtues of those that came before them and one of the biggest morals she was taught was the value of life.

It wasn't meant to be wasted but it's not meant to be unnaturally prolonged either.

We all run the course of our own lives for however long it may last and once we pass on we make peace with what we have achieved and left behind.

Sue wanted a normal life, a normal death. No part of living forever seemed like a good idea. Human's aren't meant to stay on this earth for all eternity, that's why vampires were thought of as abominations in La Push. You know other than the whole drinking blood thing.

Good lord she'd have to drink blood for the rest of her life, never sleep, never age. Sue swallowed hard at the lump that had suddenly grown in her throat, before looking up to find everyone in the room staring at her.

Jasper had long ago stopped influencing the emotions in the room, feeling that this was something Sue needed to do with a clear head. Seth sat beside him, clutching his hand so hard, Sue's sure he could have broken a few bones in any normal human.

God, Seth's so young.

She would never leave him, even if she was a vampire but how would he deal with it all? What if she was forced to leave? The Cullens are great and of course they'd take care him but it wouldn't be the same, would it?

Leah, Leah's old enough to move on on her own. She's strong she'd probably handel it well enough, hell she looks like she's made peace with it already and if she didn't take care of Seth if something went wrong then Jasper would.

Their both strong quileute wolves, gifted by the spirits. They could probably handle a fight if all hell broke loose during the Volturi's arrival and maybe Sue wouldn't have to be changed.

But, it's a mother's job to protect her children, no matter what the cost.

Sue let her eyes run over the image on the drawing book in front of her and took a deep breath as she took in what would be her mirror image for the rest of her life.

"I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies, so much OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters

"Tell me again Jakey."

Jacob gave a sigh as he looked down at the blond clinging to his arm, with a lovesick look in her eyes and a slight pout on her lips as they stood by a tree in the back yard.

Siobhan had let him take a break from training and Emmett and Embry took his place. The Irish vampire was having the most fun coaching the wolf on how to beat an opponent without using brute strength, while Emmett grumbled and complained every time Embry actually managed to knock him down using nothing but his tail or paw.

"Why do you insist on hearing me tell you this story over and over again, Tanya?"

Just then Embry knocked Emmett down for the third time in a row, this time pinning the vampire beneath him as he phased back to his human form.

"Gotcha again."

Emmetts eyes were narrowed in annoyance just before they flickered down and the vampire smirked. "Hey, I'm not complaining."

Kate gave a loud whistle as she cat called him a few feet away where she sat with Garret watching while Zafrina playfully sparred with Will, tickling the boy and making him squeal everytime she caught him.

Embry blushed as he realised that he'd forgotten he's completely naked. Siobhan gave a hearty laugh while Emmett's smirk got even wider.

Now totally embarrassed Embry started to shift back when Emmett stopped him short, "For the record, you're making up for turning me into a training dummy later."

The wolf's eyes narrowed down at his vampire until he moved down to give Emmett a quick kiss. "You'll have to beat me first."

With that Embry phased and jumped back, before he crouched in front of Emmett. Siobhan gave a wide grin.

"Well, you heard him muscles, I'd get to it if I were you." The woman teased in that thick irish accent as she walked over to the other side of the yard to get a better view.

Tanya sighed in that incredibly sad way she had learned would make Jacob bend to her every will, "Its a beautiful distraction from my sad existence." The blond said dramatically as she looked up at the shifter with her gold eyes. "Besides I'm making notes so I'll be able to woo my own wolf should I ever come across him."

"Curly-"

"Please Jacob."

Jacob groaned, "Fine."

Tanya gave a squeal as she quickly moved up to place a kiss on Jacob's cheek before going back to wrap her arms around his. The vampire let out a deep unnecessary breath as the werewolf hybrid's heat warmed her skin. "Now tell me, how did Edward make you his mate."

Jacob sighed as he looked around the the yard, wondering how on earth he ended up with a female vampire permanently attached to his arm while Edward was off doing...

Whatever it was he was doing.

The passed three weeks had been rough on everyone, but thankfully things had calmed down somewhat since there weren't anymore vampires randomly showing up in Forks and Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had come back from their world wide recruit.

The Denali had arrived first, all except for Irina of course since the vampire still bared a grudge against the Cullens and wolves alike and refused to help Carlisle with anything unless she was allowed to exact her revenge for her mates death.

Unfortunately, even with Irina's absence the initial meeting hadn't gone as well as Carlisle had hoped. If finding a pack of werewolves living at the Cullen mansion and being told of Jacob's transformation wasn't enough of a shock, the Denali's were almost pushed over the edge when they saw Will for the first time.

At first the sister coven had assumed that William was just a human child since he looked normal enough, until the child ran clear across the woods and back at an incredible speed just before pushing over a tree ten times his size.

Needless to say the Denali freaked.

They were Volturi law purists after all, so finding out that the Cullens had created an immortal child was nothing less than horrifying. The only one who even agreed to at least listen was Carmen, a woman who Jacob later learned was Eleazar's mate.

The woman was incredibly sweet and kind, and Jacob found himself relating her to Esme.

Thankfully Carlisle managed to convince them to stay for at least a few days to watch and see for themselves how the child grew.

It took less than four days for them to come around maybe even less, since William already had Kate and Tanya twirled around his little finger by day two. It was also on this day that Eleazar informed Jacob of his gift.

Telekinesis.

Of course Jacob had been trying to hone his ability ever since the Bella incident a few weeks before, but so far the shifter hadn't been able to do more than move a pencil a few inches on a table.

Which is why Kate started training him.

The blond vampire used the example of her own gift to teach Jacob how to force out his gift.

Next came Zafrina and Senna.

Two of the craziest looking vampires Jacob had ever seen in his entire life, but also two of the most insightful.

Unlike the Denali, the amazons hadn't reacted half as shocked as they did when they saw William and Zafrina didn't seem nearly as bothered with the werewolves stalking around the home as she should have been.

Quite the opposite really.

After seeing Leah and Paul phase just after their arrival, Senna had almost beamed while Zafrina gave a soft smile as she said.

"Perhaps this will seem more like home after all."

Then came Garrett who had been amazed and simply fascinated at the shifters and spent most of his time around them asking questions whenever he wasn't preoccupied with Kate.

There's really no mistaking that this guy is one of Carlisle's friends.

Next was the Egyptian coven.

Amun, Kebi, Bejamin and Tia.

Bejamin had been helping Jacob further hone his gift since his own was similar in kind, with the only difference being that whereas Jacob could move objects of any kind Benjamin could only influence the elements.

The only problem Jacob had with this coven, other than the fact that they kill humans, was Amun.

The man is a proverbial control freak and Jacob found himself wishing for him to leave despite the fact that they'll need him against the Volturi. Especially since Amun has been staring at the alpha and eyeing all the other wolves since the moment he saw Bejamin helping him develop his ability.

And then there came Jacob's favourite group of bloodsuckers.

The Irish coven.

Siobhan is strong, confident and has an incredible sense of humour. The woman carried a presence all her own that somehow went beyond that of any normal vampire coven leader. So much so that if Siobhan was a wolf then Jacob had no doubt in his mind that she'd be the alpha. Maggie was adorable, if not a little forward, like another version of Alice. Without the hyperactive sugar rush, but not as restrained as the psychic either. Liam was quiet for the most part choosing only to stick by Siobhan's side, never wandering too far away.

Jacob spent most of his time with the Siobhan. He'd use his new ability to throw objects at her and push her back with them to increase his strength, while the redhead's impressive strength provided quite the resistance forcing him to push it further.

As the days passed a couple more showed up.

Some nomads like Mary, Randall and Alistair, before Alistair turned tail and ran of course.

Jasper's friends Charlotte and Peter, both of whom took an immediate liking to Seth not only because he was the empath's mate but because the boy seemed so open towards them regardless of what they were and what he was.

Unfortunately the other wolves weren't coping as well as Seth in the beginning.

It was a problem that a lot of them were going through.

Since Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had left Forks to look for witnesses to testify for them, Seth, Leah, Embry and Paul were left behind.

It wasn't that the vampires didn't want to take their mates with them, the problem is that if they came across any vampires on their trip, they would most definitely not stop to listen once they caught the scent of shifter in the air.

So the wolves were left to suffer home in wait.

Things were made especially hard since the vampires that kept showing up fed on humans and the shifters had to fight against phasing, or growling uncontrollably.

But as the days moved on they were forced to adjust.

For reasons that cannot be explained, Senna had taken an instant liking to Paul, so the quiet girl would often leave her sisters side in favour of hanging around the shifter instead. Especially when Paul was in his wolf form. No matter how many times Paul growled, barked and snarled at her Senna was always there watching with a smile on her face.

Until Paul just gave up and let her be, something that would later annoy Rosalie to no end.

Leah and Embry were tormented by the plague that is Maggie, since the truth detecting vampire had take it upon herself to follow the two shifters around and point out every single lie they told. Even when they were in wolf form and most likely just thinking to themselves.

Fortunately things weren't as difficult for Seth and Jacob of course.

The sandy wolf has never really been all that uncomfortable around vampires of any kind so it didn't take him much to get used to the new guests.

Jacob still had urges to phase and rip through some vampire bodies on occasion, but his vampire half kept his wolf half under control and eventually the presence of the human eating bloodsuckers didn't bother him anymore.

That is until  _'they'_ showed up...

Jacob looked away from Tanya just as he was telling her about his and Edwards first kiss, a memory that still made him blush, when his eyes suddenly snapped up and he looked across the yard.

Seth was sitting next to Benjamin and Tia watching with a bright smile as the elementalist levitated water and made it spin and turn. Jasper was standing a few feet away as he kept an eye on Seth while Peter and Charlotte endlessly teased him about his infatuation with his new pet. Of course Emmett and Embry were still being coached by Siobhan while Liam and Maggie watched a few feet away.

Senna had gone back to her sisters side, Paul and Rosalie took a trip to Seattle since the blonde was having strange difficulties not killing the amazon that insisted on hanging around her mate. Randall and Mary were hunting out of State. And the rest were scattered across the house.

Just then Jacob paused when he realised that he hadn't seen Leah since an hour after Edward left that morning. The alpha shrugged when he realised that she mustve gone hunting with Alice. Jacob's throat started to burn.

He really needs to remember to take Will hunting tonight.

And at that very thought Jacob suddenly realised.

"Where's Sue?" Jacob asked as he looked down at Tanya. "Is she in the kitchen with Carmen and Esme?"

It had taken quite a bit of adjusting on the part of the vampire guests to adjust to Sue's presence at the Cullen mansion as well. But most of them kept themselves under control, since Alice insisted that Sue's part in the Volturi's arrival was important and they might not have much time to go get her if they suddenly decide to come early.

Even Peter and Charlotte controled themselves, although credit to that goes to the fact that Sue is Seth's mother.

Even with all the vampire's co-orporation, the Cullens and the pack always made sure to keep an eye on the tribal leader.

It's not like they were worried someone might accidentally eat her or anything, but it was still best to know where the Sue was at all times.

"No," Tanya said with a slight shake of her head, "Carmen and Esme went hunting with Leah and Alice."

"So she's with Carlisle and Eleazar?"

"No."

"Well where is she?"

"With Vladimir and Stefan in the living room."

Jacob tensed.

"Tanya."

"Yes, Jakey."

"How long has Sue been alone with them?"

The blond shrugged as she lifted a hand to stare at her nails, "About an hour."

"Jesu-... Tanya?!"

"What?" The blond blinked as she stared up at Jacob with amusement. "You said to make sure the romanians don't corrupt Will you never said anything about corrupting Sue."

"Why am I not I surprised?" Jacob said with exasperation as he pulled out of Tanya's grasp and moved in a blur across the yard straight for the house. When he got to the living room he found Sue seated on the couch with Stefan sitting on her right side while Vladimir sat on a chair on the other side of the room, reading one of Carlisle's history books.

The romanians.

They have been a pain in Jacob's ass since the moment they arrived in Forks.

It was obvious what they were after, after all they weren't exactly keeping it a secret.

They wanted a war with the Volturi.

At any cost necessary.

"Romania is beautiful this time of year." Stefan cooed while Vladimir gave a snort of amusement on the other side of the room. Stefan had only glanced at his coven mate before bringing his attention back to Sue. "Snow covers every inch of the ground and the tree's are donned with millions of ice crystals hanging off the leaves, catching the sunlight that beams through the clouds and sparkling like diamonds."

"Sparkling in the sun," Sue raised an eyebrow at the vampire as she looked him straight in the eye. "Like you do?"

Stefan blinked in surprise and Vladimir let out a loud laugh, regardless of the fact that he was also being insulted. Jacob had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing.

Once the shock had passed Stefan smiled in amusement, "Ah, always such fire my little Zana."

Jacob rolled his eyes and decided to put an end to the tribal leaders torment. "Sue."

The quileute woman looked up at the door way and looked like she wanted to give a sigh of relief.

"Yes Jacob."

"Seth needs you, outside."

Sue gave a quick nod and immediately stood to leave the room when Stefan stood as well, the vampire took her hand and placed a kiss on the back. "Until later Susan."

"Yes, much much later."

The quileute woman pulled her hand from his grasp and left the room with Jacob in tow, when they heard Vladimir break out in a fit of laughter.

Jacob caught up with Sue just as they left through the door and it closed behind them.

"Sue, stay away from Dracula one and two."

"I tried," Sue growled as she shot a glare up at Jacob, "He cornered me an hour ago right after Carlisle and Eleazar left."

Jacob frowned when his eyebrows suddenly furrowed in thought, "Wait, what the hell is a Zana?"

"I have no idea. Where's Will?"

"With Kate and Zafrina."

Sue looked up to where Jacob was pointing and gave a sigh of relief. The woman had looked just in time to catch Kate send a bolt of electric shock that knocked Garret flat on his ass just as the nomad tried to touch her. "Finally something normal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freedom.

Its a concept that had long ago eluded Benjamin and for the most part, the elementalist had accepted that fact.

He lost his freedom the moment that Amun had taken him away from his uncle and his teeth broke through his skin. He'd spent many years in the temple alone with only his sire and Kebi for company but even that wasn't much at all.

Benjamin has always known that Kebi only put up with him to keep her mate happy, so she rarely ever paid much attention to anything he did and Amun only found interest in him when it had something to do with his gift.

Which is why it wasn't too long before he went looking for Tia.

The life of a vampire especially one forced into his isolation was incredibly lonely and Benjamin was often plagued by thoughts of how things used to be before he was turned.

He missed the crowded streets of Cairo, he missed the sly street vendors that had tried to swindle him on more than one occasion. Promising him the moon and the stars all for just a few pieces of silver or gold. He missed the scent thousands of herbs and spices all mixed together with the scents of perfumes and sweet oils from the thousands of stalls that all huddled up on the dusty streets. The crowds of people that watched in shock and awe as he used his gift to put them under his spell, all cheering and gasping while his uncle watched from afar.

But most of all he missed Tia.

The smart and cunning young girl who became his best friend only days after his aunt passed and he started living with his uncle. So he managed to escape Amun and went to go see her and almost left when he found that she was married.

Tia was wonderful, worth so much more than the cursed existence he's being forced to live. If her husband made her happy then Benjamin wouldn't ask for anything more.

Of course Tia wouldn't be so easily deterred and in that incredibly cheeky way that was Tia insisted on leaving with him so he wouldn't be bored to death for all eternity.

But still even with Tia there, the elementalist still wanted so much more from his existence.

Benjamin smiled at the young boy that sat in front of him as he waved his hand over the filled glass and the water inside rose up in a stream. A bright smile broke out over Seth's face as a the elementalist made the stream separate into smaller drops of water before he made them twirl and swirl in random patterns.

The vampire's head tilted to the side in slight wonder at how childlike the shifter seemed to be despite his somewhat older appearance and he could almost feel Tia's warm smile as she watched Seth as well.

It was quite the shock when they arrived in Forks and discovered the scent of werewolf not only near the reservation, but all around the Cullen mansion as well. Amun had been ready to leave the moment they arrived and were assaulted by the scent of wet dog, fortunately Benjamin had been adamant in staying to find out what Carlisle needed help with before simply leaving without hearing the coven leader out first.

It was unbelievable.

The Cullens had not only changed a werewolf into a vampire hybrid of somesort, but they had also mated a pack of shifters. Benjamin has always held a strong sense of fascination whenever it came to the Olympic coven. Not only because they denied instinct by feeding on animals, but also because of how Carlisle governed his coven.

Like they weren't even a coven at all.

Like they were a family.

Carlisle was more like a father than the vampires sire and leader and Esme doted on them like she was the one that gave birth to them.

He's heard many stories of how Emmett and Rosalie would sometimes break away from the coven to go on long honeymoons that sometimes went on for years and the trips that Jasper and Alice also took only they didn't stay away for too long before going back.

They were a coven meant to stay together at all times and yet, the Cullens seemed to have all the freedom in the world.

Part of him has always envied that, but he never did anything about it. Because regardless of how he felt Amun is the one that turned him.

He is Benjamin's sire.

Despite the fact that the elementalist would never have wanted this kind of existence for himself and the fact that Tia would leave with him should he ever wish to do so, he still didn't have a reason to abandon his master just yet.

As Benjamin made the water float higher up into the air, he noted with amusement at how Seth's head moved up with it. It amazed him to no end how this seemingly innocent child could turn into a wolf the size of a horse in no more than five seconds.

Benjamin's nose scrunched up a little as he took an unnecessary breath and the scent of wet dog clung to his nostrils. The smell was still something that the elementalist was yet to adjust to, but fortunately it was getting better.

Tia had noted, the night before when they passed Jasper's room and saw Seth sleeping while the empath read a book near the end of the bed, that she's been able to sense some other scents underneath the wet dog smell. It was a promise that the smell would eventually fade the more time they spent around the shifters, so spending time around their so called mortal enemies became easier and easier every day.

But Jacob was different.

Although Jacob didn't smell like any of the werewolves, his scent wasn't exactly pleasant either. If Benjamin had to place it, he'd say it smelled like fresh water. You can't so much smell it as taste it and even then there's no definable trait you could link it to.

Another thing that held Benjamin's interest was the pack and how they worked. From what Carlisle explained Jacob was their alpha, which meant that the wolves followed his orders. Much like a coven leader only much more dominant in the eyes of his pack and Bejamin couldn't help but wonder,

"What is it like?"

Seth's eyes went back down to lock onto Benjamin as his face twisted in confusion.

"What's what like?"

"Being in your pack," the elementalist explained as he made the water join and spread into a circle. "Does it work the same way as a coven?"

Seth shrugged as he brought his gaze back up to where it was before, "I guess it depends on the coven."

This time Tia's head tilted in slight confusion as well, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you mean is it like a normal vampire coven then no. I don't think it is. But if you mean a coven like the Cullens, then yeah... Sorta."

"Sorta?" Benjamin sounded out the word like he was trying to decern its meaning.

"Yeah, I mean, being in the pack is like being part of a family but more than that. Especially with the whole mindlink thing."

Tia leaned forward on her knees and she frowned with her top lip caught between her teeth, a human habit she'd taken with her after her change. "Mindlink?"

"Right, you guys don't have that." Seth looked back down at her and smiled, "well the simplest way I could put it is when we phase were able to read each others minds, but its not like Edward does. Like when Jake was seeing Edward, even though he tried to hide it. The whole pack could feel that there was something different. He'd slip up sometimes and we'd feel how he felt about Edward, like...like we felt what he felt you know."

"You feel each others emotions, like Jasper does." Benjamin asked and Seth pursed his lips in thought.

"Well, its more like we experience them... Damn, Jake would be able to explain it so much better than me." The boy sighed in frustration and Benjamin couldn't help but smile.

"Jacob is your alpha correct?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to be at first but after the thing with Sam he had to."

"Had to?" Tia frowned, "Why what happened?"

"Jake told him about Edward and Sam gave him an alpha order to force him to stay away, but then Jake turned alpha on him so he couldn't order him around anymore." Seth beamed, "It was so cool, Jacob left the pack and we followed him. Jake says it felt like chains were breaking apart, like something inside of him broke free."

"Broke free." Benjamin said more to himself when he felt Tia's hand go down onto his shoulder to give a slight squeeze and he realised that the water he had levitating in the air was starting to float down and he quickly forced it higher up. It's strange, but he and Jacob had a lot more in common then he realised. Both of them were trapped, stuck in an existences they couldn't control only Jacob managed to escape.

"And when Jacob left this Sam's pack, you left with him."

"Yip, Jake's a better alpha than Sam ever was anyway. With Sam everything was an order, like an obey or die kinda thing." Seth gave a laugh as he looked back up at the swirling water. "But Jake isn't like that, he let's us make our own decisions. He's like a big brother, we draw strength from him."

"I see."

Benjamin kept the water spinning for a few more moments until it came back down and streamed back into the glass and Seth's gaze followed it until a hand suddenly came down on the boy's head to push it down.

"Geeze, C'mon Jake knock it off!"

Benjamin looked up to find the werewolf hybrid smiling down at Seth as he ruffled the shifters hair, making it fall into his eyes.

"I thought you said you'd get Alice to cut your hair."

"She went hunting with Leah this morning, they won't be back till later." Seth growled in annoyance as he soon as Jacob's hand moved away from his hair and he tried to push the longer strands back flat against his head. "Besides Jazz said he likes it this way."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pocket, "You wanna go hunting with me and Will later?"

"What about Edward?"

The shifter sighed as he raked a hand through his own shoulder length hair, "Emmett said Edward is out running some kind of errand, don't when he'll be back. Besides, Will's eyes are starting to change so I want him to feed before we go to see my dad at Charlie's tomorrow."

Seth shrugged, "O.K, Jasper needs to feed too anyway, right Jazz?"

Benjamin saw the empath turn back towards his mate and give him a smile.

Jacob nodded, "Alright, we'll leave at sunset."

Benjamin looked up at Tia silently asking with his eyes and Tia nodded eagerly with a smile.

"May we go as well?"

The elementalist suddenly asked making Jacob stare at him before he gave him a sheepish grin, "Well we're probably gonna hunt some deer so I-"

"Don't you feed from humans?" Seth interrupted with a curious tilt of his head.

"Yes we do, we just want to observe."

"We've never seen vampires hunt animals before," Tia explained with a smile, "I am curious to see how it works."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Benjamin said with a sure nod as his eyes fixed on the boy he realised was so much more like him than he could have possibly imagined. Jacob looked over his shoulder at Jasper and the empath gave a slight shrug. After taking a deep breath the alpha finally answered.

"I guess just watching can't hurt. We'll head out at sunset."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had only meant to catch it.

Just see if there was as much sport in hunting an animal as there is hunting a human.

For all his faults, Amun wasn't like most vampires that treated humans like they were nothing but livestock meant to be slaughtered and fed from. The coven leader had as much respect for humans as he had for all other living things.

Amun didn't kill because he wanted to but because he had to. The humans were a means of survival. They needed their blood in order for them to exist, but that doesn't mean they have any less right to live than vampires do.

It was an odd balance between need and indifference.

They feed from humans because they have to, no more no less.

But as Benjamin stood over the carcas of the three year old buck he couldn't help but wonder.

The Cullens didn't need to feed on humans to survive, they managed to live solely on the blood of animals. So how is his way any better than theirs.

Tia stood beside him with a thoughtful frown on her face.

They hadn't meant to kill it.

They left the Cullen mansion at sunset and followed Jacob, Will, Jasper and Seth to a hunting ground that they didn't use as frequently.

Benjamin had watched in awe when Jacob phased in front of him. He'd never seen the werewolf hybrid in anything other than his human form before so seeing the boy he'd associated with vampirism change into a large white wolf with bleeding red eyes was quite the shock.

Will had gotten on Jacob's back and the shifter carried his son all they way into the woods while Seth phased as well and the vampires ran along side them.

When they got there Jacob and Will went one way while Jasper and Seth went another. Benjamin and Tia decided to follow the hybrids and watched as the father and son began their hunt.

It was different but not all that strange, how Jacob would silently stalk a small group of deer they'd found near a creak and waited to watch the animals for a moment. William had gotten off of his fathers back and stayed at a close distance while Jacob selected his prey before they took off.

When hunting a human, vampires usually go for the art of seduction. They lure the human towards them and make them submit before going in for the kill or sometimes if the target actually manages to resist them there's a slight chase, where you steer them into seclusion smelling their fear and hearing their hearts pump blood furiously through their veins.

But Benjamin and Tia learned that while hunting animals was similar it was also just a little bit different. There's fear, anxiety a chase but unlike hunting humans with animals there were no restrictions.

It was an predatory dance of raw instinct, a moment when humanity could be lost for just a second without the guilty after-effects of taking the life of a mother or father or first born child.

Curiosity had gotten the better of the two and they decided to give it a try.

Benjamin and Tia broke away from watching as Jacob's large jaw clamp down on the deer's neck before he stepped back so his son could feed. They found a lone buck just a mile out from where they were before.

And again they didn't mean to kill it.

Just stalk it chase it and maybe catch it, but after the animal began to struggle Tia had to take a stronger hold on the buck than she had anticipated and accidentally broke it's neck.

The egyptian vampires stared down at the animal, not exactly sure what to do with it now that they'd killed it. Benjamin crouched down and moved a hand to stroke the creatures deep brown coat, the buck was still warm and the elementalist couldn't help but wonder how the creatures blood would taste.

He felt Tia's hand come down on his shoulder and looked back at his mate, silently asking her like he always does and the girl shrugged.

"I don't know. If you try it, then I will too." Tia said thoughtfully as she ran the finger on her free hand across the deer's coat. "I admit, I'm a bit curious about this as well, but if you wish for us not to then we won't."

Benjamin gave a nod and looked back down at the buck, before lifting up the animals head when Tia suddenly stopped him short.

"Amun will not be pleased."

"I'm aware of that."

Tia nodded and Benjamin suddenly moved, the vampire sunk his teeth into the animal's coat and ripped out the fur covered skin insulating the flesh before biting down on the wound to let the animals blood flow into his mouth.

It was odd.

Not as revolting disgusting as the stories he'd heard but not exactly pleasant either.

It held none of the sweet thickness of human blood, the smell wasn't as pleasant and it was in no way as filling as feeding on a human is.

If Benjamin had to describe it he'd say it tasted like fresh water.

It was actually quite refreshing.

Human blood instantly sends you into a state of blissful euphoria that goes straight to your head, making you feel whole while the sweet taste rushing to your head made you feel slightly intoxicated and warm all over.

But the animal blood didn't.

Yes there's that brief exhilaration and ecstasy every vampire feels when the coat of blood reaches your tongue, but it doesn't last too long and the warmth fades quickly. It doesn't fill as easily, but Benjamin actually felt his mind start to clear a little more as the buck's blood ran down his throat.

Like a drunken haze was slowly being washed away.

The elementalist could feel Tia's shoulder bump into him as she lifted part of the animal and bit down as well.

It was strange how the knowledge of his mate being so close to him, filled him with a sense of devotion that somehow felt clearer now than it had before.

He remembers one of the Denali, Eleazer, explain to Jacob once that feeding on animals allowed them to build relationships and close bonds to one another. Their sense of humanity is heightened since they don't take the lives of others to improve their own.

He didn't think too much of that conversation before, but now he was starting to wonder.

The elementalist lifted his head from the carcass and took a deep breath while a trail of blood ran down his throat and he was immediately hit with the scent of the boy he realised he had so much in common with.

The boy whose scent could be tasted as fresh water.

A scent he'd linked with the taste of freedom.

Jacob's eyes were a red with touches of gold burning in the irises from feeding as he stood next to Will, whose normally bright green eyes were momentarily gold from his meal.

The great white wolf stared down at him with something akin to worry in his eyes as they slowly moved between him and the still feeding Tia. Even Will seemed concerned as his eyebrows were knit together in a tight line and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth.

Tia looked up and licked the blood from her lips and Jacob gave them one more look before he gestured with his head back towards the way they came and turned to walk back when Will spoke.

"Uncle Jazz and uncle Seth are done. Pappa said we have to go back now."

Tia and Benjamin stood quickly wiping the blood from their mouths, the elementalist opened the ground beneath the buck and the carcass fell inside before he closed it again.

The girl smiled up at Benjamin as she intertwined her fingers with his and he returned it as they followed the hybrids back towards the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob gave a sigh when a hard cold pressed against his back and Edward's arms wrapped around his waist, before placing a kiss on the bite mark on his neck.

He'd already heard the infamous black Volvo pull into the drive way just a few seconds ago and heard Edward whisper something to low to hear from his distance to Zafrina. So he wasn't all that surprised when he suddenly felt his vampire wrap around him.

"Kissing up to me won't make up for disappearing all day." Jacob said as he leaned back and almost growled when he felt Edward smirk against his skin.

"I had a quick errand to run."

"What kind of errand?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Edward whispered making Jacob glance up at him when the vampire suddenly looked up at the two in the dining room that his wolf was staring at before.

Benjamin and Tia sat by the table as they spoke to Tanya and Kate. The egyptian vampires seemed to be in much higher spirits than Edward had seen them that morning as the talked and laughed while the blonde sisters argued over some other thing. The telepath watched as Benjamin glanced down at Tia with a warmth he hasn't seen in those burgundy red eyes before while Tia returned it, placing a kiss on her mates cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Those two seem different." Edward commented casually when Jacob let out a sigh and mumbled under his breath.

"For good reason."

Edward frowned at that and moved his head to the side so he was staring down at Jacob's profile when a memory flit through the shifters mind.

He saw Jacob and Will hunting, stalking a few deer before they fed when the memory suddenly rushed by and he saw Benjamin and Tia kneeling down over a brown buck. Benjamin had lifted his head up and he took a deep breath, showing a trail of blood running down his neck while his lips were stained crimson red.

Edward tensed at the memory and Jacob gave the arm wrapped around his waist a brief squeeze to bring the vampire back.

"Does Amun know?" Edward whispered quietly in Jacob's ear and the shifter shook his head.

_'No, I doubt he even knows that Benjamin and Tia left with us.'_

Edward gave a nod as he continued to watch them, "I think it's best if he doesn't know for now, hopefully it was just curiosity."

"Hopefully."

"Where's Will?"

Jacob leaned back a little more so his weight was resting entirely on Edward as he soaked up the vampires cold skin, "With Mary and Randall out back. Alice and Leah are keeping an eye on them while Mary shows Will some technique she learned on the road."

"O.K," Edward said as he placed another kiss on Jacob's neck, "C'mon there's something I want to show you."

Jacob looked up at that and stood up straight to turn and stare at the vampire in confusion, "Show me what exactly?"

"What I've been doing all day." The vampire smiled as he took Jacob's hand and pulled him along with him, dragging the boy up the stairs towards their room. Jacob frowned when Edward stopped at the door and pulled the wolf in front of him.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

The telepath smirked as he pushed the door open and Jacob gaped.

It was like a whole other world stood on the other side of the door way and Jacob tensed when a cool breeze brushed up against his skin, carrying the sweet scent of wildflowers, earth and pine. Edward gently nudged Jacob inside (or rather outside?) And the shifter stepped on the dirt and grass beneath his feet hearing and feeling the crunch beneath his shoes as a twig snapped in half.

"Edward?"

"Relax."

The vampire cooed as he urged Jacob deeper in.

They stood before a large waterfall, water rushed down over a cliff up ahead and down into the pool below making the air humid and cool. There were flowers all round the brush surrounding the area where they stood. Evening lily's and flowers glowed in bright reds and violet almost blue hues, while the moon stood full and bright along with the stars up in the sky.

It was beautiful.

Jacob gaped at the scene a little more when Edward stopped and he turned back to stare at the vampire, "How did you-"

"I asked Zafrina for a little help." Edward smiled as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead before pulling back, "I saw this place in her mind a few days ago and the first thing I thought was how I'd love to take you here when I ask you, but leaving Forks right now wouldn't be a good idea so I went for the second alternative."

Jacob gave a nod and gulped at the strange tension he could feel coming from Edward when the telepaths words registered completely. "Take me here when you ask me what?"

"Jacob, I love you." Edward took a step back while he held the alpha's hand, "I think of the moment we met as my second rebirth. You've given up a lot for us to stay together and you've gone through so much pain, but I promise that I'll spend every moment of my existence loving you to make up for that pain. I can't imagine what I could have possibly done to deserve someone like you, but I thank every higher being in exsitance every day for letting me have you."

"I've already done this before, but I wanted to do it right this time." The vampire then went down on one knee and Jacob's eyes went wide, "I know you're probably sick of hearing me say this, but... I'm yours and you're mine, I've known that since the moment that we met, but right now I want to ask you if you'll make it official."

Jacob swallowed hard, while Edward let go of his hand to fish around in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. The vampire open the small little container and pulled out a platinum wedding band, before looking up at his wolf and taking his left hand.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, will you marry me-"

Edward expected a lot of different reactions from Jacob. The first one was where he hoped that the shifter would say yes, the second was where he hoped that Jacob wouldn't say no. Then another where he expected Jacob to be less than pleased as he accused the vampire of treating him like a girl. He expected Jacob to maybe pass out, although that was unlikely, Jacob to curse at him which was very likely. He expected Jacob to phase and kill him.

Worst case scenario.

And yet somehow during all these imaginary scenario's he neglected to think of one.

Jacob moved before Edward had even finished his sentence, practically tackling the vampire to the floor as he sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Edward smiled into it and wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist making sure to keep a good hold of the ring in his hand while the wolf devoured his mouth.

_'Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!'_

A few more moments passed until Jacob pulled back and smiled at Edward with a deep blush on his face.

"Yes."

Edward's face split into a large grin and he lifted his hand to show Jacob the ring. The shifter sat up on his lap stared at the deep silver ring that had one orange stone, one pearl and one bright yellow stone between them while a thin band of diamonds connected them and went around the ring. There was an engraving on the inside that read, "For All Eternity."

Edward sat up and took Jacob's hand to slip the ring on his finger as he spoke. "They're our birth stones. Garnet for you, a pearl for me and topaz for Will."

"It's perfect." Jacob smiled as his hand clenched around Edward's, "So this is what you've been up to all day?"

"All week actually, I've been on the phone with the jeweller for a while. Then I had to go pick it up today."

"You didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did," Edward said sternly as he combed a hand through Jacob's hair and brushed one side behind his left ear while the other hung over his face, "I would've gone to the stars and back if I had to."

The wolf frowned at that and Edward briefly wondered why,

_'God, you're so cheesy'_

Edward glared at Jacob while the shifter just grinned.

"Why am I agreeing to this again?"

"Because you love me." Edward answered and Jacob leaned forward to steal a quick kiss.

"I meant other than that."

The vampire shrugged, "Because I'm a great shag?"

Jacob stopped to stare before giving a snort, "Did you seriously just say 'shag'? Who are you, Austin Powers?"

"Would you prefer the term fuck?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk like that, it's disturbing."

Edward arched an eyebrow at that, "You didn't seem to find it disturbing last night, in fact if I remember correctly you had an entire vocabulary of words surrounding my-"

Jacob covered the vampires mouth with his hand, "Don't go there."

Edward just grinned seductively up at Jacob, "So Jake, you wanna shag?"

Jacob flushed and glared at the vampire when-

"Hey Jakey can you-" the sentence was brought to an abrupt halt as a high pitched squeal murdered every ear in the house. The forest, waterfall and flowers around them suddenly vanished and Jacob looked up to find Zafrina rubbing her ear in the corner of Edward's room while Tanya stood in the door with a beaming smile on her face, before she darted inside and grabbed Jacob's left arm to stare at the ring.

"It's so beautiful!" The blonde cooed as she placed her free hand against her chest before looking down at Edward, "Did he say yes?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Yeah Curly I said ye-"

"Kate!" Tanya interrupted as she dragged Jacob up off the floor and out of the room.

"Tanya!" Jacob yelped as he was dragged downstairs while Zafrina just looked down at Edward who seemed to be quite annoyed at being interrupted and she gave him a smile.

"Perhaps you can shag later, whatever that means."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Last day for this one, though I'll probably come back to it just to like edit it properly and fix like spelling and grammar issues. But yeah we're done today. I will be continuing with the behind the scenes shots though
> 
> thanks for all the reviews
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Aro watched the figure down below with a calculating stare as the other slowly fed on the form he was holding onto.

Aro wasn't just concerned.

He was downright terrified, which was an incredible feat for a vampire of his age and almost limitless power.

Almost a month had passed since Jane, Bella and Marcus returned from their visit to Forks and the volturi leader wasn't sure what to make of his coven mates sudden change of behaviour.

The moment that Marcus entered the doors of the large throne room Aro knew that something was different.

There was a sudden alertness in Marcus' eyes that wasn't there before. The slight twitch of his left brow as he took in the familiar surroundings of Volterra almost like he was really taking it all in for the very first time. Marcus had moved with a sense of purpose and consciousness that Aro hasn't seen since before Didyme's death and the Volturi leader couldn't help but wonder why.

As Jane told Aro of everything that happened in Forks making sure to stress Isabella's shameful behaviour as well, Aro and just about every member of the Volturi guard were shocked to hear Marcus interrupt Jane every now and then, seeming to correct certain aspects of her story and toning down some of the girls exaggerations concerning the Olympic coven.

Especially when Jane described Carlisle's explanation on the human they were keeping in their company.

Sue is apparently what they called her.

Marcus' hand seemed to twitch slightly at the mention of her name and a slight tug that only Aro had managed to notice was pulling at the corners of Marcus' mouth.

Aro was absolutely confused.

What could have possibly happened to invoke this kind of behaviour in his coven mate?

The coven leader only had a moment to process this before Jane spoke of Edward's mate Jacob and all they learnt about him.

Aro couldn't help but listen in rapture and complete shock as Jane went into the details of what they saw, all while Bella tensed and fumed silently.

In all of Aro's years he's never heard of such a thing.

First this Jacob Black apparently gives birth to a child and then he somehow manages to withstand vampire venom to become some sort of vampire-wolf hybrid.

Will the Olympic coven ever cease to amaze him?

Jane had gone into detail of how the child looked and behaved along with his father and Aro instantly felt his interest pique to new heights as his follower told him about the attack that the wolf had used on Bella, which she albeit quite grudgingly also confirmed.

Jacob has a gift and a strong one by the sounds of if.

My my what an interesting addition he'd make to the Volturi guard.

Edwards gift of telepathy and his mates strange but powerful gift, Aro felt excitement thrum in his veins at the mere prospect of how well he'd do with those two in his service.

But how to acquire them.

Aro has no doubt that Edward and Jacob most certainly had no desire to leave the Olympic coven much less join the Volturi. And the boy's werewolf heritage would most certainly make things difficult if all that growling from Caius and a few members of the Volturi were anything to go by.

But Aro refuses to let such talent go to waste, especially when it had the potential to bring his power to new heights.

What gifts would the other wolves have if Aro somehow managed to convince the Cullens to turn them as well, would they be as strong and powerful as Jacob's.

Probably not.

But they'd still both have vampire and werewolf traits which would make them quite the additions to his guard, perhaps not as high up as Jacob would be but definitely worth the effort to look into.

This child that Jacob supposedly gave birth to would have to be looked into as well.

William Stregonio Cullen.

Aro and a few members of the guard had almost laughed at the boy's name and the leader couldn't help but imagine the look of mortification on Carlisle's face when he said it.

All things considered, Marcus and quite surprisingly Jane both agreed that the boy wasn't an immortal child and anyone that looked at him close enough would undoubtedly believe that the wolf had somehow given birth to this child.

Which meant the idea of using the whole "immortal child", Cullens breaking a sacred rule in the world of vampires thing quite useless. If someone as ruthless as Jane could testify to the child being born from Edward and Jacob then there's no doubt that any witnesses there as well would come up with a similar conclusion.

Of course Jane had subtly given him the idea that the Cullens had broken a law by having a human around them that knew of what they were, but that was quickly thwarted by Marcus who explained that this "Sue" apparently had centuries of knowledge on vampires that existed long before the Cullens moved to Forks. And that killing her would undoubtedly mean killing the entire tribe of residents that lived on the reservation, which could lead to an ugly mess with the wolves in the area.

A valid and wise point to be made, but Aro could hear the subtle undercurrents in Marcus' voice. Like there was some deeper concern the vampire had that really had very little to do with the Volturi's well-being.

Even before the debriefing Aro had decided that they would pay the Olympic coven a visit, but now with the new information that's been given to him Aro realised that he'd need more than just his usual guard to see the Cullens.

This could be one of the few chances he has in acquiring the Olympic covens gifts, without breaking any Volturi laws himself. After all with all this uncertainty surrounding the coven of vampire's he's sure he could somehow convince a sufficient amount of followers that his actions are justified and well within his rights.

One thing that Aro has learnt in his years as a vampire is that people are easier to control when the live in the illusion of freedom and fair play.

Who only knows how the vampire world would react to finding out of all the crimes he's committed himself. It would surely lead to a revolt and he and all his followers would be slaughtered in the onslaught.

Because no matter how powerful the Volturi is, the worlds vampire population consisted of thousands and a war would undoubtedly lead to them losing.

Aro had dismissed both Bella and Jane while Marcus sat in his seat by the throne, making sure to reprimand Bella for her undignified behaviour as well as leaving a subtle threat to exactly what would happen should she ever behave in that way again.

The girl had stayed silent and gave a slight bow before leaving the room all while Jane practically beamed with content and Marcus sat on the throne as silently as he always had.

It wasn't till a few days later that Aro had noticed a change.

It had become the usual routine for Aro to almost literally force Marcus to feed so he wouldn't suffer under starvation, since his coven mate had deemed any movement whatsoever including the vital act of feeding, after the death of Didyme unnecessary unless under Aro's orders.

So Aro would find Marcus in whatever corner he was silently grieving in and toss some unsuspecting victim at his feet so the vampire could feed.

But this time Aro couldn't find Marcus anywhere, he'd asked multiple members of his guard and they said that they weren't aware that Marcus had made any movement that entire day. While Aro was the picture of calm on the outside he was a seething mass of emotion on the inside.

After all he's spent years no centuries trying to insure that Marcus stayed by his side. He'd even ended the life of his own sister in order to keep his coven mate by his side, since Marcus' gift was too precious to be thrown away simply because of love.

Finding out that he'd suddenly disappeared almost had Aro in a panic and the coven leader was about seconds away from suggesting a search party when Marcus came walking through the throne hall doors.

The vampire looked about the same as Aro had seen him just the day before only this time there was the clear unmistakeable scent of blood on him, more disturbingly than anything else.

It was animal blood.

Aro had watched Marcus Carefully as the man simply gave him his apologies for slipping out without giving word, but explained that he'd needed to feed an found himself unable to wait for Aro's acknowledgement first.

That alone had every vampire in the room staring in shock.

Marcus never asked for permission, for anything!

Hell, Marcus never spoke or even moved let alone asked for permission to go hunting.

What on earth is going on?

Things only got worse as the days progressed.

Marcus seemed so much more lively than he was before the trip to Forks. Conversing with members of the Volturi, leaving the gates of Volterra to feed, actually taking care of himself.

It was like the man had somehow gained a new lease on life and Aro couldn't understand why.

Of course another thing that had Aro more than just a little bit concerned were the gold sparks slowly tinting Marcus' usually bright red eyes.

It was clear to everyone that Marcus had stopped feeding on humans the moment he made it back to Volterra, something that had Caius more than just a little bit disturbed.

But Aro never made a comment, instead choosing to watch his once trusted coven mate trying to decide for himself what was going on.

It's clear that the altercation with the Olympic coven had somehow sparked this change in Marcus, but Aro couldn't figure out how that could have possibly happened.

Chelsea's power was meant to keep Marcus in his place, to bind him to the Volturi for the next few centuries even after she stopped using her ability on him.

So how is it that Marcus' loyalty seemed to be waning so quickly?

As the weeks went by, Aro was torn between the olympic coven and trying to find a solution to the long list of problems they were causing and keeping an eye on Marcus who seemed to be changing a little more with each day.

It was after the hunt and death of Toshiro in London just a few days before, Aro found out that the Cullens were gathering witnesses in the wake of the Volturi's arrival meaning there would be very little he could do without the entire vampire world knowing about it. Soundly putting an end to any plans he had of disposing of the Olympic coven in-order to obtain their gifts without no one knowing.

The coven leader decided to reach into Janes mind and see if there was anything the blonde had failed to mention that might be of some help in the future confrontation with the Cullens and of course Jane was more than willing to allow it. Aro had slowly gone through her memories, being sure not to miss a single shred of thought as the trip to Forks came flooding into his mind.

He saw the werewolves along with the vampires, the clear devotion and admiration both parties displayed towards each other crushed any idea that the Cullens mating a pack of dogs was some kind of fluke.

He saw for the first time what Edward's mate Jacob looked like, as well as the tiny differences that distinguished him from the others. The subtle almost perfect glow on his skin and the increased but not complete grace in his movements left little doubt that this boy was different from the others.

Then there was William, Aro had almost gasped at the clear resemblance the boy held with both Edward and Jacob, that coupled with the fact that Jane had taken a moment to listen to the rapid but steady heartbeat beating in the boy's chest, left little argument that Carlisle's story on Jacob giving birth to the child wasn't true.

It would certainly be difficult trying to convince the guard of the danger in the childs existence.

Aro had watched as Marcus suddenly disappeared and gone after a human that Jane hadn't payed enough attention to to give a clear memory, and the vampire briefly wondered what on earth had happened when the confrontation with Bella and the Cullens played through and he almost groaned at the girl's sudden loss in self restraint.

Honestly her behaviour was unacceptable.

To go ranting on like a toddler that couldn't get what they wanted, screaming poor insults like a banshee in heat.

How utterly disgraceful.

It was right in the middle of hoping that someone would shut the girl up before she embarrassed the volturi and all they stand for anymore than she already had, when he witnessed the supposed gift that Edward's mate possessed.

It was quite extraordinary.

Bella had been lifted up into the air before being thrown in to a line of trees by a force so strong it made the tree's around it crack and sway until they all ended up in a pile on top of the girl.

Jacob collapsed on his knees and Aro realised that, that was the first time the boy was using his ability which would explain his exhaustion afterwards. But it was also clear that with a little honing Jacob's gift would be quite the force to be reckoned with.

Clearly a gift that would be one of the crown jewels in Aro's arsenal.

Aro's mind worked at incredible speed's as he continued to watch Jane's memories.

How would he acquire Jacob without starting an unnecessary row, does the wolf's son carry a gift as well? If so what would that gift be?

And what of the other wolves?

If they were turned as well, would they have gifts as extraordinary as the one that Jacob possessed? How to convince the Cullens to turn them?

How to lure the wolves away from the Olympic coven and change them himself? Would Chelsea's ability work on them?

What if-

Aro's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when Marcus reappeared with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and another wolf that had disappeared a little earlier in the vision. Along with the human that Marcus had gone after a little earlier.

A gasp forced itself from Aro's throat and the coven leader's hand clenched around Jane's hand with such force that it would have crushed a human hand, but only caused mild discomfort for Jane.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

This human that Carlisle referred to as Sue was...

Aro kept running the image over and over again in his mind, trying to find some indication that he could possibly be wrong but he couldn't.

Yes she seemed older and her skin wasn't quite right, but there's no doubt in Aro's mind that-

Aro had kept a closer eye on Marcus after that, watching his coven mate's every move as the realisation dawned on him that his old friend could create quite the problem when they visit the Cullens in just a few weeks. After all, Aro might have more power of control but for sheer power in strength and speed Marcus had Aro outclassed by a mile.

Not even Caius or Felix could compare. The only reason no one else knew this was because Marcus preferred peaceful resolutions above all else and since he's been the definition of passive since Didyme's death, Aro always made sure to keep him out of any battle situations since the man obviously wouldn't lift a finger to prevent his own death.

If it weren't for the guard's constant supervision he probably would have ended his life by now. But that doesn't mean he's incapable of defending himself, not by a long shot.

Yes, Marcus was a new problem that Aro wasn't quite sure how to deal with

Aro's head gave a slight tilt as the heartbeat he could hear coming from the dying form down below began to slow while the vampire fed.

Marcus had disappeared once again to go hunt, but this time Aro decided to follow him and watch.

It was quite amusing watching a vampire hunt an animal and he'd briefly wondered what sport Carlisle could possibly see in this act when Marcus stood up straight and dropped the carcass of the buck in his hands.

There were tiny drops of blood scattered on the man's white button down shirt and Aro watched as Marcus wiped away the blood on his lips, before grabbing the animal and dragging it's body behind some bushes nearby.

"Out for a midnight stroll, Aro?" Marcus suddenly said as he rolled up the bloodstained sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, not bothering to look up into the tree where Aro stood since they're both aware that Marcus sensed his coven mates arrival the instant he started watching him.

"I simply wanted to see the strange interest you've developed in hunting animals," Aro remarked casually as his eyes stayed fixed on Marcus, "Personally I don't see the appeal."

Marcus glanced up for a moment, "My visit with the Cullens three weeks ago simply sparked my curiosity."

"Curiosity? Is that really all it is Marcus?"

"What else would it be Aro?"

The volturi leader leaped down from the tree, barely making a sound as he landed on the earth and fallen leaves below, meanwhile Marcus walked over to where he had put his jacket earlier. Dusting off the few strayed specks of dirt that clung to the black suade material.

"The human you found in the olympic coven's company, the one Jane called Sue."

Marcus tensed for only the briefest of moments before glancing up at his coven mate with his trained mask of indifference.

"What about her?"

Aro turned to walk over to where Marcus had been feeding just moments ago, counting every drop of blood that had spilt onto the earth during the hunt. "Jane showed me a memory of her, she bares a striking resemblance to Didyme doesn't she?"

"Yes she does."

"Although she seems to be much more willful than my sister was. Much more mature." Aro remarked casually as he turned back towards Marcus who he found staring at him with that same blank look on his face and he gave the man a thoughtful smile as he walked passed him. "What an interesting addition she would make to the guard."

"I honestly doubt that she would ever want to be changed, she does have children after all."

"Yes and what powerful creatures they could be if they had the proper hand to mold them."

Marcus tensed considerably and his eyes narrowed down at the man before him, "What are you trying to say, Aro?"

"Only that it wouldn't be difficult to have the rest of the guard accept Susan and her children into the coven. Should they agree to be turned."

"Unlikely-"

"But possible."

"Her children are wolves."

"As was Edward's mate, Jacob." The volturi leader interrupted as he folded his arms behind his back, "Not only did the boy survive exposure to venom but he became even more powerful than he was before. If one wolf could survive then it's more than likely that the other's would as well."

"And if they refused to be changed?" Marcus asked watching Aro closely and the other man's head gave a slight tilt as he answered.

"They could be persuaded."

Marcus stayed silent for a moment, without taking a breath or even blinking an eye. Completely silent among the eerie sounds of the brush.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You've chosen Susan to become your mate, haven't you?"

"What if I have? Don't you approve?"

"Do not misunderstand, brother. Who you choose to spend eternity with is your decision, however I think I have to remind you of the company Sue keeps. As dear of a friend as Carlisle is, our visit to Forks could go unpleasantly should they try to resist us. She could be harmed if she's caught in between."

Marcus' jaw clenched and the man's eyes narrowed down at the other until he took a deep unnecessary breath, "What do you want Aro?"

"Just your support, brother." Aro said as he made a gesture with his hands, palms open and arms slightly apart. "The volturi needs to display unity to survive. I would do not want to see the olympic coven fall for us to survive, but if it should come to that I want to know that you will remain by my side."

Marcus looked away as he pulled his jacket on in one fluent movement, tugging on the sleeves and hem of the jacket. "I can only promise to do what's right when the time comes."

Aro gave a slight nod, "I won't ask you for more."

Marcus glanced back at his coven mate for a moment, eyes narrowed in calculation before leaping up into the trees in less than a blink of an eyes and disappearing in the thick forestry above.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob tugged at the collar of his shirt almost completely sure that these damn leeches where trying to slowly kill him by strangling him with this damn monkey suit. The hybrid gave a sigh, deciding that he'd finally had enough Jacob made to pull off the tie when his hands were suddenly slapped away and he was faced with a glaring Alice.

"Don't you dare, it took me ages to get that it tied just right and you are not undoing all my hard work."

Jacob huffed an annoyed sigh as he sank back into the chair while Rosalie grinned from her spot behind him as she continued to tinker with his hair.

There was a large mound of thick black hair in the corner of the bathroom just a few feet away and Jacob looked on as the blonde plucked and pulled at his shorter hair. Alice fluttered around him, checking that his cuffs were perfectly pressed before running over to the jacket hanging on the closet door of Alice and Leah's room.

Jacob lifted his hand to chew on his thumb when Alice's hand appeared yet again and stopped him short, "No chewing your nails."

The hybrid growled in annoyance and folded his arms across his chest, "Tell me again why I didn't let Kate and Tanya plan the wedding?"

"Because Kate and Tanya tried to put you in a dress." Rosalie said with a shrug as she styled his hair and Jacob cringed as the memory came back to him.

"Right, I almost forgot about that."

"I haven't." Jacob turned his head to the side to find Leah grinning at her in the doorway as she leaned against the frame with her arms folded across her chest. "I even took pictures."

Jacob blinked in surprise as he stared at the female wolf. Dressed in a pale blue dress and silver heels, a diamond pendant around her neck with her hair up and out of her face with a jewelled pin to keep it all together.

"Are you wearing make up?"

Leah rolled her eyes as she stood up straight before glaring at her alpha, "At least I didn't spend two hours on my hair."

"Rosalie spent two hours on my hair, I was just forced to sit here while she did it."

"Be grateful pup." Rosalie said as she turned his head so he was facing the mirror again. "Once I'm done with you, Edward will have you tied to a bed faster than you can say bondage."

"Kinky." Leah said with a smirk while Jacob just glared at Rosalie in the reflection of the mirror, "I didn't know Jacob and Edward were into that."

"If they aren't they will be." The blonde said with a shrug before giving Jacob a wicked grin making the shifter frown in confusion, "What's that supposed mean?"

"Let's just say, you should save Paul and my gift for the honeymoon. A little heads up, the ring isn't meant to go on a finger and the red ball goes in your mouth."

Jacob flushed a bright red making Leah burst out in laughter while Alice giggled.

"I hate you all."

"Aww, we love you too Jakey!" Rosalie cooed as she leaned down to kiss his cheek before pulling back and giving his hair a few more small tugs and giving a bright smile.

"Done. Alice?"

The pixie came bouncing over with the black jacket and Jacob stood up from the chair as he took the jacket and pulled it on. Rosalie smoothed down the non existent wrinkles on his shoulders while Alice swatted his hands away so she could button up the front.

After a few more pats and tugs the vampires stepped away to look at him and the pixie gave a beaming smile while Rosalie nodded in approval.

"Well?" Jacob asked a little nervously as the vampires continued to stare at him but didn't say a word.

"You look perfect." Alice squealed just before a cat call came from the doorway and Jacob looked back to find Emmett and Embry standing in Leah's place.

"Sure you don't wanna run away with Embry and I instead?" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while Embry just gave a snort, "I think Edward would kill us both if we tried."

"Yeah besides, Paul and I have first dibs." Rosalie said with a cheeky grin while Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. One moody possessive leech is more than I can handle."

Emmett laughed while Embry gave a smile, "I can't believe your actually getting married Jake."

"Yeah, neither can I."

And that's the truth.

I suppose you could say Jacob's been trying to play it off over the passed few weeks.

It's not a big deal. He loves with Edward, he wants to spend the rest of his life with the vampire. Jacob honestly can't imagine going on without Edward, so getting married shouldn't be that big of a deal.

It's just putting what he already knows is true on paper.

He shouldn't be this nervous, but somehow he was.

Jacob's stomach has been plagued by butterflies for the passed two weeks. It wasn't too bad at first, at first it was just a little flutter when he caught himself staring at Edward for too long while the vampire just stared back with loving eyes and he realised that those are the eyes that he's going to be staring into forever.

But now the butterflies were bordering on demonic.

He wants to marry Edward, Jacob's sure of that. He's just...

Really really nervous.

"Jacob. It's time."

Jacob looked up at Alice and found the pixie wearing an encouraging smile, took a deep breath and smiled back. "Let's go."

Emmett and Embry stepped aside to let them pass and Rosalie hooked her arm around his as she led him downstairs towards the front door, where Carlisle stood waiting with Will.

The boy went running up to his father and squealed when Jacob caught him to swing him around, "You look beautiful, Pappa."

"It's handsome kid." Leah whispered as she walked passed with Alice and resisted the urge to ruffle his hair which had obviously been styled by Tanya since the vampire had been dying to get her hands on that untamable mane for weeks. Alice kissed the boy's cheek as she gave his powder blue tie a slight tug and he grinned at the kiss before looking back at Jacob with large green eyes.

"Handsome. You're handsome pappa."

"Thanks baby." Jacob smiled as he gave his son a brief squeeze. He looked up when he realised that he was so nervous that he hadn't noticed the music playing from the back yard, until Alice opened the door wide.

"Good luck." The pixie said as she leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek and took Leah's hand to disappear outside.

"Let's go Will. We're up." Rosalie said as she took the boy from Jacob and walked on after Alice and Leah.

"Are you ready Jacob?"

Jacob took a deep breath as he tried to steady his nerves when a hand went down on his shoulder to give a brief squeeze and he looked up to find Carlisle staring at him with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was nothing if not entertaining.

Sue sat on the stairs on the porch in the back yard while Esme sat beside her.

The sun had set and it was casting warm glows of orange pinks and purples through the clouds in the sky. Jasper and Emmett had taken down the light canopy they'd had set up over the entire back yard to prevent the vampires from being caught in any direct sunlight since the human guests had left by then.

Rachel, Billy and Charlie were there along with Renee, although the woman seemed a little heartbroken as she watched the ceremony play out. She still smiled and wished Jacob and Edward well. Tiffany was there as well, but had to leave earlier since she has to work the next day along with Sam, Emily, Jared, Quil, Colin and Brady.

Surprisingly enough Sam and the rest of the pack had been on their best behaviour, although Sue figured that they had Billy and Emily to thank for that.

It was eerily beautiful how their skin would sparkle in multiple tones under the glows of the setting sun and Sue caught herself staring at some of them several times since the canopy went down.

The chairs from the ceremony had been cleared out for the reception and the large makeshift dance floor just before them was had a few of the Cullens witnesses dancing to the beat of the music that played softly through the speakers.

Sue smiled when she caught sight of Garrett and Kate, the blonde had a bright smile on her face while Garrett looked close to bursting from frustration as Kate obviously argued with him over some other thing. Jasper and Seth sat at one of the tables on the side, the shifter's head lay loosely on Jasper's shoulder as they watched the couples on the dance floor with Jasper tangling his hand in Seth's hair. Completely undoing all the hard work that Tanya had done that morning. Rosalie and Paul danced in the centre, of the dance floor completely oblivious to the rest of the world as they waltzed across the floor.

Sue didn't even know that Paul knew how to waltz until now.

The rest were all scattered around the garden.

All except for Amun and Kebi of course.

They haven't been seen since the coven leader went out hunting the day before. Of course everyone heard the argument between Benjamin and Amun before he left, although they weren't sure what they were arguing about since it was all in hebrew.

But from what they could tell, Amun was not pleased.

Sue's head gave a tilt to the side as she watched Benjamin and Tia on the other side of the garden.

The two sat by a table with Emmett and Embry, laughing and talking to the two while Benjamin had a ring of sand levitating in the air.

Those two have been oddly attached to Jacob's pack lately.

If they weren't with Seth they were hanging around Leah or Embry and when they weren't with them they were playing with Will. Benjamin had developed this strange fascination with the pack, always asking how their telepathic connection worked while Tia stayed close to Leah when she wasn't at Benjamin's side. Alice didn't seem too bothered by it, despite the fact that the egyptian vampire seemed to be getting a little attached to her mate.

They didn't go hunting with Amun and Kebi anymore and when they did go hunting it didn't take a few days like it used to. They would always return a few hours later meaning where ever they were hunting, it was somewhere in Forks.

Sue had been concerned at first, until Carlisle told her that they weren't feeding on the humans in Forks. Although she couldn't imagine what they were doing when they disappeared if they weren't hunting. And their eyes haven't gotten any darker either.

How strange.

Edward stood against one of the tables while Jacob stood in front of him, holding Will in his arms as the boy fought bravely against the fog of sleep that constantly tried to pull him in. Edward moved forward and placed a kiss on the top of the boy's head just as it slumped on Jacob's shoulder.

Usually Will doesn't need much sleep to get by, but after being up for the passed five days because he wanted to help with the wedding. The vampire werewolf hybrid was exhausted.

Sue almost gave a snort at the thought.

"And he's out." The quiluete leader said as she leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands perched up on her head. "Here I thought hybrids can go on forever."

"Poor thing, he's been up for days." Esme said with a sigh as she leaned forward as well, brushing a long hair behind her ear.

"Trying to make Pappa and Daddy's day perfect like auntie Alley says." Sue said with a grin and Esme giggled.

"That boy is too adorable for his own good."

"Oh just you wait, he'll get passed that phase real soon." Sue joked and Esme laughed as she leaned over and lay her head on the human's shoulder. While her eyes strayed towards Rosalie and Paul.

"Do you think the other's would be able to have children as well?"

Sue paused to let her eyes run across the back yard, "I don't know. According to the legends, they'd need to imprint first or have the call of the alpha. So, probably not. But I can't say for sure."

"Rosalie didn't show it but it killed her when Jacob fell pregnant. She's always wanted to be a mother."

Sue sighed as she shifted a bit against Esme's weight, careful not to disturb the vampire too much while her cold skin seeped into hers.

Maybe she is starting to get used to this.

"Rosalie and Paul are a bit more difficult. Even if Paul could get pregnant like Jacob did with Edward, Rosalie is female. It would be nearly impossible for them to conceive."

"It's a shame, Rosalie would have been a wonderful mother."

"The way she spoils Will, I can't say I'm surprised." Sue said with a sad smile. "You know, you're not too bad a grandma either. Or at least, you're the prettiest one I've ever seen."

"You really mean the oldest grandma you've ever seen don't you?" Esme said with a playful pout as she looked up at Sue and the human gave a nod of understanding, "Yeah that too."

Esme gave a tinkering laugh, "I'm going to miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Having a best friend."

Sue paused to look down at the vampire with a frown while Esme just kept her head on her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere Esme."

"If everything works out the way Alice says they will. You're going to be changed soon and if Marcus is the one to do it you'll have to go with him to Volterra." Esme sighed as she leaned into Sue a little more, "And even if you don't, being a vampire... Sometimes people change."

"Maybe I will." Sue said honestly as she leaned her head on top of Esme's, "But it'll take a lot more than my turning into a bloodsucking corpse for you to get rid of me. After all, you're my best friend too."

Esme burst out laughing and covered her mouth lest she get too loud while Sue just smiled indulgently at her. Until the giggles died down and the motherly vampire spoke.

"Bloodsucking corpse. My, how interesting it would be to see you in Volterra."

Sue said nothing choosing to look around the backyard, watching as Paul pulled Rosalie close and gave her a kiss. It looked like something out of a movie with Paul decked out in a black tux and Rosalie in a long white satin dress. The way the setting rays of the sun hit her skin caused a slight glow to fall over both of them. It was actually quite beautiful.

The human looked down at her hand, turning it this way and that as she tried to imagine what that bright sparkle would look like scattered over her skin.

She still can't see it.

No matter how many times Sue has looked in the mirror she can't imagine what it would be like to be one of them.

A vampire.

Although she's caught herself thinking about this, Marcus more times than she knows it's healthy for someone she met once very briefly.

Of course Sue isn't in love with him, it's much too early to say that, but she does feel something for him. Sue isn't sure if it's because of the way they met or if it's what Jasper and Jacob said about how mating works. Maybe it's just curiosity that she feels, but she does feel something.

Carlisle told her about him in the days after Bella's visits to Forks and Edward told her what little he knew about him as well.

She feels bad for him because of what happened to his last mate. From what she can tell or rather what she's been told, mating works a lot like imprinting without the subtle little differences in between.

But she never at any point could have imagined that something like that might happen to her.

Harry was her first love and quite frankly Sue has never really thought of any other man in that way since they met. There never seemed to be a reason to, she was blissfully happy and although things were rough in the beginning she never had a reason to think that maybe there would ever be a reason to think of another man that way.

She was nineteen when she fell pregnant with Leah. Twenty one when Seth was born, twenty five when she graduated from nursing school twenty seven when they moved to La Push and thirty four when Harry passed. And never in that time had she given even the slightest thought to dating or any other such nonsense.

She had two kids to take care of, a clinic to run on the reservation and duties to fulfil as a member of the council. There wasn't ever any time.

Besides that, Sue loved Harry.

She still loves Harry, nothing will ever change that, but ever since the thing with Bella a few weeks ago. Sue has found her mind straying towards Marcus whenever she let her guard down and sometimes even when her guard was up.

She's seen the complete love and devotion Jasper displays whenever he's around Seth and of course how Alice adored Leah. But somehow Sue felt like it was different for them, being that they were wolves. Sue's read all the legends, seen how Sam acts around Emily. Somehow Sue just knew that it worked differently for supernatural beings than it did for humans.

Although the fact that both parties involved weren't exactly human, didn't make it look any more appealing

She'd think of how obsessed Bella was with Edward.

How she'd dropped into a six month depression before trying to kill herself all because she believed that they belonged together and then how she'd behaved a few weeks ago after being changed.

That made Sue want to turn around and run for the hills for fear that something like that might happen to her.

But then she'd watch Esme and Carlisle and she'd wonder.

From what Esme told her, she and Carlisle met when she was still human and although she didn't have Esme's traumatic past, it was still a fair bit closer to her own situation.

Carlisle had known that Esme was his mate the moment he met her, but Esme was human so she didn't. So Carlisle left her to live a normal life until they met again a few years later.

"What was it like?"

"Hmm?" Esme turned her head a bit to look up at the human and Sue glanced down at her with a slight smile before nodding towards Carlisle who sat beside Eleazar and a now brooding Garrett.

"When you were changed... After you were changed, when did you know that Carlisle was the one."

"The moment I opened my eyes, three days later." Esme said without missing a beat while a small smile spread over her lips, "I suppose I always felt something towards him, even if I wasn't exactly sure what it was. But... After I was changed, even through the thirst I knew what he was to me the moment I woke up and saw him. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett will tell you it's almost instantaneous. I even knew what he smelled like before taking a full breath. It's a little difficult to understand when it happens, but once you do there is no turning back."

Sue let out a deep breath and gulped, fighting against the urge to bite her top lip the way she always does when she's nervous, "Jesus."

"A little overwhelming?"

"Yeah."

"It feels a lot better than it sounds, trust me." Esme said as she placed her hand on Sue's leg and gave it a slight squeeze. "It just takes some getting used to but it does take away some the regret that comes with being changed."

"Really?"

"Really. I was lucky enough to be changed by my mate and if Alice's visions are right, you will be too. Feeding isn't too bad but you get used to it and you'll miss things like warmth and the smell of cookies and fresh cream, the taste of fresh water and the cool of a breeze on a hot day. You'll miss being able to dream."

Sue looked down at Esme and found her staring at Will with a lost look in her eyes, when Edward leaned over to wrap his arm around Jacob's shoulder while the hybrid rocked Will to sleep. "But in a way, it will be worth it. As long as you have the right person standing by your side when you wake up."

Sue gave a nod of understanding as she leaned her head back on top of Esme's. "How can you be sure though? Alice thought Jasper was her mate before Leah didn't she?"

"If you ask Alice the difference between Jasper and Leah she'll tell you that Jasper was a vision but Leah was a heart. Don't worry, you'll know."

Sue gave a sigh of frustration as they sat there quietly on the porch until a shadow fell over them and Sue blinked in surprise until she looked up and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Good evening Susan." The vampire cooed and Sue resisted the urge to roll her eyes again as she took a deep breath and looked up into the red eyes of Stefan the annoyingly-persistant.

"Stefan."

Sue didn't know what it was about her that made the vampire hang around her every chance he got. Maybe it's the fact that she was the only constant human presence among the many many vampires, maybe it's the fact that she gave birth to two wolfs a fact which he mentions on numerous occasions for some reason or maybe it's the fact that his constant presence around her and Will made irritated Jacob more than anything else in this world and the romanians enjoyed ruffling the hybrid up for some reason.

Whatever it was, Sue can't deny that she finds their little run in's completely un-entertaining. But that doesn't stop him from being a pain.

Esme lifted her head up off of Sue's shoulder and looked on with interest as the romanian stood there just radiating confidence while Sue clearly fought back the urge to to scowl in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Dear sweet Susan, you use such harsh tones when I come to you with nothing but the purest of intentions." Stefan said in that thick romanian accent giving the human a look of hurt that would have anyone feeling a little guilty at that moment.

Sue didn't fall for it.

"Purest of intentions, huh?" Sue said with an arched brow before leaning back to fold her arms over her chest, "And what are these intentions exactly?"

"I simply wanted to ask you for a dance." Stefan said eyes dancing mischievously as he gave a slight bow, "One as beautiful as yourself should not be sitting to one side such a wonderful occasion."

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks, I'm perfectly fine in the company I am in right now." The human said as she nodded in Esme's direction when the vampire's head suddenly snapped up and she gave Sue a wicked grin as she quickly stood up. The quileute leader's eyes went wide.

She wouldn't dare.

"I think I hear Carlisle calling."

Sue gaped, "Esme-"

And she's gone.

Sue just stared at the vacant spot beside her until she heard a throat clear and looked up to find Stefan smirking at her as he held out his hand and she resisted the urge to huff like a four year old before placing her hand in his to let him help her up.

"One dance, that's it."

"I couldn't ask for more."

Sue's eyes narrowed down at the vampire for a moment as she was led to the dance floor. Stefan stopped in the spot that Rosalie and Paul previously vacated and placed a hand on her waist while he held on to the other. Sue put her free hand on his shoulder and they began to move.

"Exactly what are you after?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're after something." Sue said as she looked the vampire right in the eye while he just kept smirking in return as they moved in a slow waltz across the dance floor. "You don't strike me as the type to do something without reason. So why are you always trying to get my attention, what are you after?"

Stefan chuckled as he stopped to give Sue a little spin before pulling her back to keep moving, "I simply see potential in you Susan Clearwater, it would be a shame to see that potential go to waste."

"Potential?"

"Yes," Stefan said as they made a spinning turn around Mary and Randall. "You are a leader in your tribe, you have knowledge and wisdom beyond your years and you have given birth and raised children with incredible power. You have strength and bravery my, dear Zana. What a shame it would be to watch you waste away in a tower."

"Waste away in a tower?"

"Yes, that is what the volturi choose to do with their brides. Lock them away for fear of them being captured or harmed." Stefan explained smoothly, "Is that what you want? To be locked away like a caged bird?"

"What makes you think I would let myself be locked away?" Sue said as she looked him right in the eye as a clear challenged and Stefan chuckled as they made another turn.

"This is the potential I see in you Susan. You always show such bravery and confidence even in the clear face of danger."

"Danger? I wasn't aware that you were going to try and hurt me."

"Me? No I would not dream of harming a single hair on your head."

"Then what do you want, Stefan?"

Stefan took a deep breath and looked away for a moment almost in thought, "I see great things in you Susan. You would make a great vampire someday should you choose to be changed. I understand that little Alice says you will be changed sometime soon?"

Sue paused for a moment. Alice's visions of her weren't exactly being kept a secret but she still wondered how much she should tell to someone who wasn't part of the Cullen family itself.

"You're not answering my question, Stefan. What do you want?"

The vampire arched a brow at the redirection but took in I stride as he stopped all their movement, making them stand at the far end of the dance floor. "I want only what you would want for yourself, the freedom to choose you're own destiny. The freedom to live your life as you choose fit, without suffering under the Volturi's rule."

"And you'll be the one to give me this freedom?"

"Yes."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Stefan smirked as he let go of Sue's hand to brush her hair back over her left shoulder, the quileute woman tensed considerably but didn't pull away. "By making you my mate, if you would have me."

"You're joking right?"

"Do I seem like the kind of man who would make such a joke?"

Sue just stared back at the vampire at a complete loss of words until her eyes narrowed down at him, not believing the fact that she hadn't already rejected his proposal. "Why me? We met less than a month ago."

"And yet from the moment I saw you I knew you are exactly what I have been looking for, for more than two centuries." Stefan said smoothly as his smirk grew into a smile and Sue continued to watch him, trying to find any sign that he was lying.

"What makes you think I'd want to join you?"

"Because you like all zana have beauty, bravery, wisdom, but most of all you seek freedom, independence. The Volturi does not value such things, but we do."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch?" Stefan chuckled, "The romanian coven only demands loyalty, nothing more nothing less. The choice is yours Susan Clearwater, what will you choose?"

Sue wanted to kick herself when she realised that she was actually considering it. Alice never explicitly said that she would end up with Marcus, only that her presence during the Volturi's arrival would change things. Although Jasper's theory on her being Marcus' mate was convincing Sue wasn't sure how comfortable she was letting vampire magic voodoo decide what she was meant to do with her life. But then again why does she need to be a vampire at all, Alice could be wrong about her being changed.

But what if she wasn't?

What if she could make her own decision right now, mind you Sue doesn't trust Stefan further than Seth could probably throw him but he did give an interesting argument. Eleazar explained what it was like when he was part of the Volturi and Sue can't really say that any of it seemed very appealing.

But running away with a romanian vampire was beyond stupid, I mean honestly she's too old to start rebelling like some kind of teenager.

Still, Sue couldn't help but let herself consider it.

Sue was staring at the ground while Stefan watched on, trying to figure out exactly why it was so hard to just say "no" when a loud gasp broke through the music just as they began to move.

Sue looked up to find Alice breathing deeply while Leah eased her down into a chair.

Saved by a vision.

All eyes turned onto the pixie as her mate tried to get her calm and Sue could see Jacob and Edward tense considerably with Will in his arms from the corner of her eye.

Alice glanced up at Leah before looking over at Edward and Jacob as she spoke, "They're coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Alice sat by Leah's side, clutching the shifters arm as she waited just like she has for the passed five days.

She kept replaying that moment when Leah was attacked over and over again in her mind. She remembers how her heart had clenched painfully in her chest when Leah's body fell to the ground. The rage that she felt towards her mates attacker. But most of all she remembers that last sickening thump of Leah's heart beat just before the venom took over.

Sue was crying, so was Seth and if Jasper could give tears he probably would have too.

They'd carried her back to the house and put her in Alice's room where the pixie stayed, never leaving Leah's side not even once to feed.

It wasn't all bad though, Leah's heart started beating just like Jacob's had a few days ago so now they were just waiting.

Waiting to see what happens next.

~ FLASH BACK~

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Snow covered every inch of the large open field they stood in while every inch of the sky was blocked off under the dense cover of clouds that lay over it.

The large white wolf took deep breaths that evaporated into puffs of steam as Jacob stood staring out in front of them, glaring at the top of the hill where the Volturi would soon appear. Will sat on his back, green eyes large but focused on the hill while Edward kept one of his tiny hands locked tight in his own as they waited in the deafening silence.

The Cullens stood in the centre of the large group, with Carlisle and Esme standing in the centre while their children stood around them beside their respective wolves. Leah and Alice stood on Sue's right side while Jasper and Seth stood on her left. The Denali, irish and egyptian covens stood behind them, with Amun looking particularly sour while Benjamin ignored him as he and Tia stood behind Embry and Emmett. Paul and Rosalie stood beside Carlisle and Esme with the amazons just a few feet away. The romanians stood just a few feet behind the Clearwaters while the nomads including Peter and Charlotte stood a little further behind.

They'd been waiting for roughly thirty minutes out there in the snow, Alice couldn't tell what they're exact time of arrival would be but she estimated that it would be somewhere around noon so they headed out at eleven just to be sure.

Carlisle and Eleazar briefed all of them on how to behave once the Volturi got there, making sure to remind the wolves to remain absolutely calm no matter what was said or done since the Volturi would use any excuse necessary to take them all out.

They'd already talked battle strategies before they left the house, with Zafrina, Jacob and Benjamin being their most valued members which were to be protected at all costs since their attacks were able to reach over longer distances.

Amun hadn't wanted any part of a fight with the Volturi and promised to only stay long enough to give his testimony should it be necessary. He may be a bit of an asshole, but he never goes back on his word.

Kate already chose Jane to be on the receiving end of her attack, since she thought that the girl could do with a little taste of her own medicine, while Maggie had promised Siobhan that she would stay out of the fight once it began.

And as for Will, it was already decided that he would go with Sue, Seth and the Romanians should things get out of hand.

As much as Jacob hated to admit it, they would be safer with Stefan and Vladimir than with anyone else.

Sending them to the reservation would be risky if the Volturi managed to win and hunted them back to La Push. The entire reservation could be wiped out if that happened, so Vladimir in his infinite arrogance suggested that they take Will and Susan to their coven in Albania if something went wrong.

After all, they've dealt with the Volturi before and although the romanians lost the last battle, Eleazar said that the Volturi had many casualties during that war, so they'd be more than just a little hesitant to try another fight with the romanians. Least of all on their territory.

Seth doesn't want to go, he wants to stay by Jasper's side should something happened, but they all agreed that it would be safer this way. Someone has to look out for Will and Sue after all and although Seth is young he was more than capable of protecting them.

As for the rest, they were prepared for whatever happens next.

Jacob took in a deep breath, he could almost taste the increased scent of vampire in the air. It was different for him of course, since he could pick up individual scents among the many that were headed their way, unfortunately the rest of his pack wasn't so fortunate.

 _'God they reek even more that the vampires we have here,'_  Paul snarled as he shook his head and gave a snort like the scent was stuck in his nose and he was trying to get rid of it.

 _'Does that mean there's more of them?'_ Seth asked as he shook his head a little as well and Jacob just sighed.

_'No, it means they're different.'_

_'It doesn't matter how different they are, we can take 'em.'_  Leah said confidently as she cast a glance Jacob's way and her trap widened a bit in her wolf's variation of a smile,  _'Right Jake?'_

 _'Right.'_ Jacob said although he didn't really feel it.

Alice had pulled him aside just before they left, she tried to get Jacob to force Leah to stay away although she wouldn't tell him why. Jacob hated seeing Alice that way, she was scared and downright terrified but there was nothing he could do about it.

If any of them were going to survive then they'd need all the help they could get.

Hell, even Sam showed up if you could believe it.

The La Push pack was hanging back standing behind the Cullens and their witnesses as they waited for the Volturi to arrive. Surprisingly enough, Sam had showed up on his own. Without being made to do so by the council.

Not that he'd suddenly seen the error of his ways mind you, no he was just there to make sure none of the leeches tried to get into La Push and start trouble. Which is why Quil and Jared flanked him while Colin and Brady stayed behind to look over the reservation in case of danger.

Although Colin had shown up earlier because he wanted to help protect Jacob and Will as well, much to Edward's annoyance but Sam forced him and Brady back and made sure to command them not to leave the reservation until it was over.

They can't rely solely on Alice's vision to get them by. The future can always change, so now they wait.

 _'You guys think the reservation will be O.K?'_  Embry asked from Emmett's side and Jacob looked over at him.

Tiffany was still on the reservation, Embry had tried to convince her to leave at least for the day but tiffany refused. She wanted to be nearby in case he needed her and although that was unlikely Embry knew better than to argue with his mother.

She felt left out and she really did want to be part of her son's life so Embry let her because he wanted her in his life too.

 _'It'll be fine, don't worry.'_  Jacob said reassuringly and Embry's head gave a slight dip in a nod when he caught sight of Tia and Benjamin. The two vampires were staring between Jacob and Embry while they communicated telepathically, which freaked Jacob out more than all else since he could almost swear that they understood them.

Benjamin and Tia gave Jacob a brief smile before look back ahead of them.

_'Do you think they can hear us?'_

Seth asked and Edward looked up at the two with his eyes narrowed in thought, "I don't think so, but it's hard to tell for sure."

"Hard to tell what for sure?" Sue asked when they caught her attention and Edward just gave her a reassuring smile, "Nothing important, at least not for now."

Sue gave a nod and looked back while Edward watched her closely. Stefan has been stirring up quite a bit of trouble with the quileute leader lately and Edward could only hope that his influence on her wouldn't impact all of their fates as well.

He'd wanted to talk to her about it but Alice stopped him short, because she already knew.

Of course she knew.

She said that it needed to be Sue's decision and him meddling would only confuse Sue even more. So Edward agreed to let it go.

Sue is smart and much more perceptive than most humans. She would make the right decision on her own.

It was then that the sounds of marching feet rang through the air. The Volturi had been running before, making sure to move as quickly as possible so they could avoid any human detection but now they were just walking and everyone could hear them.

"Here we go." Carlisle said as he stepped forward. Up till now Jacob had stayed in his wolf form since he wasn't completely comfortable in his human form in the face of danger, vampire abilities or no vampire abilities. But Carlisle thought that it would be better if he appeared in his human form before the Volturi for now.

Edward took Will off of Jacob's back just before the alpha phased right there in front of everyone before getting dressed.

"Edward I must commend you again on your exceptional taste." Kate teased making Jacob blush as he quickly put on his clothes, trying to ignore Tanya's leering stare while Edward glared at them both.

"How old is Jacob's cousin again, what was his name, Brady?"

"Tanya!" Carmen gasped.

"It was just a question."

Paul and Emmett both gave a barks of laughter so similar you would swear that both of them were wolves, while Rosalie grinned and Embry shook his head.

"Children that's enough." Esme said and Paul stopped his laughing while Kate and Tanya both forced themselves to look away.

Edward leaned into Jacob's ear once he was dressed, "When this is over I'm locking you away somewhere where no one can find you."

Jacob just rolled his eyes while Will just stared on in confusion as Edward set him down between him and Jacob. The boy held both his fathers hands as they waited until the shadows fell over the horizon.

"All of you behave." Carlisle said letting his eyes linger on Stefan and Vladimir for a moment before looking back, "We can't afford any mistakes."

The shadows moved and soon enough a wall of hooded figures appeared on the horizon. All of them walking at the same pace coming in a little faster than the Cullens expected them. Sam and Jared separated and moved to the outer flanks on the first row of the Cullen witnesses while Quil went around to stand beside Paul and Rosalie.

The Volturi still didn't falter in their movements until Alice looked up at Sue and gave a slight nod. The woman took a deep breath and stepped out of the line, so she wasn't stuck between Leah and Seth anymore but she was still behind Edward and Jacob with her head held high. Then it happened.

Edward saw Aro pause slightly while Caius almost came to a complete stop, a few other members of the Volturi faltered as well. Edward's mind became a buzz of voices as the guard sparked confusion and intrigue as they all subtly stared at the human that stood among the olympic coven.

 _'Didyme?'_  Caius thought rather loudly for someone who usually had much more control over his thoughts and he kept glancing over at Aro who lead the group forward.  _'Did he know?'_

 _'Sister?'_  One of the wives Edward recognised as Aro's mate, Sulpicia, came to a complete stop until Caius' mate, Anthenadora gently took her arm and pushed them forward despite the confusion she felt as well.

Sue had tensed considerably and Edward could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she might not be able to see them but she can definitely feel the gazes that were fixed on her.

Jasper took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through Seth's fur and sent out waves of calm to their party, trying to make sure they all stayed calm.

"Didyme?" Edward said with a frown and he cast a glance back at Alice who's eyes had narrowed down dangerously as anger glowed in her eyes despite the calming waves that Jasper was sending out.

The pixie's eyes were fixed on one of the guard, just a few feet behind Aro beside Jane.

Bella.

Edward could help the growl that escaped his throat until Will gave his arm a slight tug and he looked down to find the boy frowning at him while Jacob gave him a worried glance.

_'Daddy'_

_'Edward, even with Jasper, you're the only thing keeping me sane right now. Don't do anything stupid.'_

Edward took a deep breath and gave Will a soft smile making the boy relax a bit. Leah gave Alice a slight nudge with her head and the psychic let out a heavy sigh as her hand rested on the scruff of Leah's neck.

The Volturi stopped about mid way at Aro's last step and Jacob held his breath when Carlisle spoke.

"Aro. It's good to see you."

The volturi leader dropped the hood of his coat along with a few of the others including Bella, Jane, Alec, Caius and Marcus who's eyes have been fixed on Sue since the moment they appeared. Although Edward wasn't really all that surprised since he heard the man's thoughts on the human woman coming a mile away.

"Carlisle," Aro smiled as he looked over the Cullens and their witnesses, "I would ask if we were intruding but judging by your company I'd say you already knew were coming. Good morning Alice."

Alice gave the man as polite a smile as she could manage at the moment trying her hardest not to tense when he stared at the hand that lay on Leah's neck.

"Only to give you our fullest cooperation."

"Indeed." Aro said as he let his eyes sweep over the olympic coven making sure to take a moment to take in each and every wolf before arching an eyebrow when he looked at Sam, Jared and Quil. "Eight were wolves? I was under the impression that only five had joined your coven Carlisle."

"The three other wolves you see are from the reservation, they are not part of Jacob's pack." Carlisle explained with an easy smile, "They only came here to ensure the safety of their land and the people in it."

"I see." Aro said as he shifted a bit but didn't step back or forward as his eyes fixed on Jacob, "And you must be Jacob Black, I've heard many interesting things about you... and your child. I believe his name is William Stregonio Cullen?"

"Jacob Cullen as of yesterday, actually." Jacob said with a bit of a bite to his tone that made some of the guard stare at him for a moment while Aro just gave him an indulgent smile as his eye slipped down to the wedding bands around Edward and Jacob's fingers.

"Is that so? It would seem that I've missed a wedding, such a shame. I would have liked to give you a gift."

"That's very kind of you Aro but not necessary." Edward said a little calmer than Jacob and Aro just gave a slight nod in return.

"As I said before, I've heard many interesting things about you Jacob. Specifically concerning you and your child. Am I right to assume that he is not an immortal child?"

"No, he's not."

"You and Edward were able to conceive this child?"

"Yes."

"Forgive me, but exactly how would a man be able to conceive. The last time I checked nature didn't allow for such... Abnormalities."

"Jacob is a shape shifter." Sue suddenly said making all eyes fall on her as she spoke, "There's nothing abnormal about his ability to conceive."

"The human speaks out of turn, Carlisle." Caius said as he kept his eyes trained on Sue.

"The human has a name leech." Sue mumbled under her breath, but alas every vampire in the area heard her and Caius just blinked in surprise and Carlise let out a soft sigh.

Esme and Rosalie were trying their best not to giggle. The wolves all gave snorts of amusement and Jacob smiled when Vladimir spoke softly into his brother's ear.

"Stefan, if you do not take her to be your mate then I will." Stefan chuckled when Marcus' gaze suddenly moved from Sue to the vampires behind her and they narrowed into a glare.

Aro regarded the scene for a moment listening as the human's heart slowed down and her eyes became sharper, more focused. Like her nerves were melting away.

 _'Much more willful than Didyme'_  he thought while their brides watched the human with interest and Caius let out a scowl.

Aro gave the vampire a look and the blonde stepped back before looking back at Sue, "Forgive me my dear, I was told about you as well. Susan Clearwater?"

"Yes."

"And where do you get your knowledge on these werewolves."

Sue cast a glance towards Carlisle since she's pretty sure he'd have a heart attack if she just suddenly spoke again and the doctor gave her a slight nod before she spoke. "I am an elder for my tribe, we have knowledge of vampires and wolves that dates back centuries. For the record they're not werewolves, they're shape shifters. Theoretically they could take on the shape of any creature that they choose, its just a coincidence that they're ancestors chose the form of wolves. They have complete control over their shifting abilities. They don't need the full moon as you can clearly see."

"I do. Is their bite poisonous to us?"

"No. But each and every single one of them has more than enough strength and speed to kill a vampire. It was the purpose of their creation after all, to hunt."

Caius gave a snort, "Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Sue said with a glare directed at the blonde and she looked him right in the eye making Caius growl while Marcus gave a small smile Anthenadora gave a brief giggle until Caius gave her a sharp look and she quickly quited down. Sulpicia watched on with a spark in her eyes and Aro forced back a sigh.

This could be a bad influence.

"And exactly how was Jacob able to conceive?"

Sue took a deep breath, "Jacob retains the call of the alpha and in a pack the alpha holds ultimate dominance and control over it. Not only that but, the alpha heritage also allows Jacob certain privileges that the other wolves may not have. Shapshifters have a process called imprinting, and the purpose of this act is for a wolf to not only find their soul mate but also to find the person they are most likely to be able to breed strong offspring with. Jacob did not imprint on Edward but his alpha heritage recognised him as the individual who would be able to give them the strongest offspring. Therefore Jacob went into heat and he was able to conceive."

"I see and what of the other wolves," Aro asked as he kept his eyes trained on Will while the boy bravely matched his gaze. "Would they be able to conceive?"

"I'm not sure, but it's unlikely. None of the others have the call of the alpha."

"And they did not imprint either." Caius suddenly said looking like the cat that stole the cream, like he had some kind of trump card over the Cullens. "Meaning that the wolves couldn't possibly be mates with their so called vampire mates could they?"

He had them there.

The Cullen kids all glared at the blonde while he barely blinked an eye, when Sue suddenly smirked.

"Oh it's completely possible."

"Excuse me?"

Jacob's eyes snapped over to Sue seeing the spark of determination that glowed in her eyes.

Where the hell is this coming from?

"Imprinting is a soul connection, but vampires don't have souls. So even if the pack imprinted on the vampires they wouldn't know it because the connection could not be made. However from what I understand vampire mating works in very much the same way, an instant recognition of their soul's other half." Sue's eyes drifted over to Marcus before she finished. "The vampires made the connection because they could recognise their soul's connection even in the absence of a soul, but the wolves did not because there was no soul connect with."

"So you're saying the Cullens imprinted on the wolves?"

Sue glanced back at Seth, Jasper, Alice and Leah. "In a way."

"And where does this theory of yours come from?" Caius growled out and what Sue wanted to say was,

"Years of raising bloodsucker hunter's." But a sharp look from Edward made her stop short and she settled for a tame.

"Years of being a clan leader for my tribe."

Aro kept his eyes trained on the human for a moment longer before bringing his gaze back to Edward, Jacob and Will. "And why was Jacob turned into a vampire?"

"There was a complication when Jacob gave birth. His bloodstream was exposed to vampire venom, normally venom is deadly for wolves. But Edward was able to turn Jacob by injecting his venom into Jacob's heart." Carlisle answered as he took a deep breath, "From what we can tell, the wolves can only be turned when the venom of their mate is used to change them. Anything else and they run the risk of death."

Aro gave a nod, meanwhile inside his mind was racing.

Well there goes his plan to kidnap the wolves and change them himself. Edward held back a growl.

"Jacob is not a vampire, but a hybrid. He has characteristics of both wolf and vampire. He has a heartbeat, his skin is warm and he's retained the ability to shift into a wolf as I'm sure Jane and Bella have already informed you."

"They have." Aro said with a tentative smile, "They've also informed me of a very interesting ability that Jacob seems to have."

"Yes."

"Would it be too much trouble, if I asked him to demonstrate this ability?"

Carlisle looked over at Jacob and the alpha gave a nod as he let go of Will's hand and stepped forward. Edward tensed.

_'It's O.K, I've got this.'_

Aro watched as the hybrid stepped forward before he stopped a few feet away from his mate. The hybrid's eyes changed into a bright red and the Volturi guard watched closely when a loud crack suddenly rang through the air and all eyes moved to the row of trees behind the olympic coven and Jacob raised his hands.

Siobhan, Kate and Benjamin watched on with proud grins when four fully grown trees suddenly drifted high into the air. Sam's eyes went wide along with the eyes of about every member of the Volturi as the tree's twisted and broke into multiple pieces and Jacob's eyes fixed on Bella. The girls eyes went wide when Jacob suddenly dropped his arms and the large wooden stakes crashed down behind the Volturi and stuck solidly into the ground while the last one fell right in front of Bella just inches before her feet making the girl jump back.

"Oops I slipped." Jacob said as he turned back to stand next to Edward. Bella growled in anger while Aro's eyes stayed fixed on the wooden stake that had fallen right at his followers feet.

"Yes well, slip again and your mate will replace her." Aro said distractedly making Jacob's jaw clench, but he barely paid attention. "What incredible power, will the boy have a gift as well?"

"It's too early to tell." Alice said as she tried to hold back a grin and Aro nodded before giving a glance over in Chelsea's direction and the girl gave a slight nod before turning her gaze on Edward and Jacob as she used her ability.

Edward tensed and Jacob snarled, the girl tried again and this time Jacob let out a full blown growl as his eyes turned red and instantly fixed on the girl. Chelsea let out a shriek when she was suddenly lifted up into the air. Jane and Alec immediately made to attack but Zafrina used her ability to blind them and the twins were left in a blind panic.

"She's making it worse Aro." Marcus growled out as he stared at Edward and Jacob. The telepath had started to hiss while Jacob continued to growl, his skin began to stretch and morph underneath his clothes while Will started hissing as well. The cut Chelsea was trying to make in their connection did nothing but aggravate and strengthen it.

"Whatever she's doing, I suggest you tell her to stop." Sue said while Esme looked close to a panic and the other wolves stared to whine in concern. "I'm not completely clear on how mating for vampires work but an aggravated imprint always turns violent."

Chelsea gave another shriek when her arm twisted itself backwards instantly forcing her to stop. Jacob and Will fell down to their knees, Edward took deep panting breaths but still managed to crawl over to his mate and child and Carlise rushed over to check on them.

Aro didn't say a word just watched as Chelsea picked herself up while another member of the guard helped push her arm back into place.

"Aro."

"Yes."

"This is getting out of hand." Marcus hissed while the volturi leader turned back to watch as Jacob and Edward stood up, both clutching Will protectively in their arms. Bella let out a hiss at the scene but Aro barely paid her any mind either.

Until the witnesses in the guard began to chatter and whisper and he realised the attempt could have done more harm to his rule than good.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Sue said with a glare directed at the terrified vampire.

"Is that a threat, human?" Caius sneered.

"No more of a threat than what she just tried to do, leech."

The blonde stepped forward and hissed and Marcus' eyes immediately snapped towards him and his body tensed when Vladimir and Stefan stepped up behind Sue.

Aro raised his hand and the guard immediately calmed down as he spoke coolly. "I apologise, I was merely conducting an experiment."

"An experiment?" Eleazar said as he stepped forward as well, "I wasn't aware that the Volturi conducted experiments at the risk of a child. Why are you here Aro?"

"I was informed of the state of the olympic coven and I simply came here to see if it posed any threat." Aro explained with a slight gesture of his hand, "Such dangerous and volatile creatures to be kept in your care Carlisle?"

"They are only a threat when they're provoked." Alice said well aware of the fact that they were already trying Aro's patience as it is. Zafrina still held her ability over the twins until Aro glanced over towards them and she released them.

Jane and Alec both gave sighs of relief.

The only thing keeping Aro from attacking right now could be anything from curiosity to greed. Alice hoped for the former.

"Will the other wolves be changed as well?"

Rosalie's eyes went wide and Carlisle tried to keep the shock from his expression since he knew this question would come eventually.

"Only time will tell."

"Is that a yes or a no."

"It's a yes." Sue suddenly said and Rosalie's head snapped towards her as she spoke, "Shape shifting works on the principle of staying in the presence of vampires. The pack will not age or change for as long as the presence of vampires is among them, however no  _natural living_  creature can go on indefinitely. So at some point they will have to be changed if the Cullens wish to keep them indefinitely."

All the wolves eyes went wide, why didn't she mention this earlier?

"And how long will they live before needing to be changed?"

"Approximately fifty years."

Fifty years is a long time.

Aro turned his head a bit as he thought through these fact in his head.

The potential these wolves held was great no doubt about it, but was he really willing to wait fifty years for the olympic coven's hand to be forced?

"Consider it Aro." Marcus said as he glanced back at Sue, "The wolves are volatile at this moment, if you tried to force them to be changed they could rebel and we would have an even bigger more powerful problem on our hands."

"But to wait fifty years?" Aro said with an almost sighed and Marcus forced an indulgent smile. "Are we not eternal brother? We have all the time in the world and in that time the wolves could be persuaded to join us of their own free will."

"Leaving them as they are is a risk in it's own Aro." Caius growled out with a glare directed towards Marcus, "Are they not already wilful enough and that human-"

"Is Didyme's successor in the guard."

Caius paused and a hush fell over the entire guard, Anthenadora watched Sue more closely while Sulpicia gave an odd smile.

"You knew of her?"

"I saw her in Jane's mind." Aro said dismissively before letting out a sigh, "Alas, Marcus is right."

Marcus held back a smile as he watched Aro walk over towards the olympic coven. The entire coven line tensed and Edward's eyes narrowed down at the Volturi leader until his body relaxed a bit as he read no immediate bad intentions from the man's mind. It seemed he just wanted to get a closer look at the hybrids, which Edward wasn't all that comfortable with mind you but he didn't move either.

Aro stopped a few feet in front of the three and the wolves all tensed simultaneously ready to pounce should their alpha and his child be harmed. Aro noticed this and gave a smile.

"My my such, aggressive devotion. But it is unnecessary, if I wanted to kill them I certainly wouldn't do it myself."

Jacob glared at the man as Aro watched them with those red eyes, "With the power that Jacob holds it would be foolish to even try." Aro lifted his left hand and pulled off the glove as he gestured towards Jacob, "May I reach into your mind."

The words, "Hell no." Were right there on Jacob's tongue when Maggie suddenly spoke.

"Why?"

Aro glanced up at the girl before looking back down at Jacob. "I simply want to make sure that nothing is being kept from me."

"They're not lying if that's what you think. I can sense when someone is lying and none of them are. You on the other hand-"

"Maggie!" Liam hissed and the girl instantly quieted down, Aro's eyes narrowed down at the girl when Jacob suddenly spoke.

"Fine, I don't have anything to hide." He gently handed Will over to Edward, the boy still hadn't recovered from Chelsea's little trick earlier and by now he was out like a light.

Jacob reached out and put his hand in Aro's feeling his legs buckle when the connection was instantly made.

Aro's head tilted from side to side as he went through the boy's memories sifting through each one and giving the occasional snort every now and then, until he eventually let go and Jacob immediately stepped back towards Edward breathing hard while Aro just smirked in return.

"Very well, it seems we will be waiting a few years before our next visit."

"Next visit?" Carlisle asked as he stared back at the man and Aro gave a shrug in return. "You're coven interests me Carlisle, them and all the acquaintances they've made." Aro's eyes slid over towards Zafrina and Benjamin and the amazon had to hold back a growl. "I will definitely be back to check on your progress, especially yours Jacob."

Jacob said nothing, still breathing hard as he leaned into Edwards shoulder.

"Jacob, are you alright?"

"I never want anyone but you in my head again." Jacob breathed and Aro just smirked in return before looking over at Sue. "I will be seeing you very soon Susan Clearwater."

"Hopefully not too soon."

Aro chuckled, "It's time we left."

Aro announced and the entire guard fell into formation but a low hum of chatter fell among them as they turned to leave. All except for Bella.

The girl stood glaring at Edward and Jacob, rage surged through her veins when the telepath wrapped an arm around Jacob's shoulders and the hybrid wrapped his arm around the boy.

She could hear Edward whispering words of comfort into both the hybrids while Jacob hummed softly into Will's ear.

That was meant to be her.

She was meant to spend eternity with Edward not Jacob! He stole Edward from her and Edward just fell for it! He got Jacob pregnant and made things worse when that brat was born.

And even worse, it was clear that Aro planned to make Jacob his crowned jewel. Him and the rest of those stinking mutts once they were turned. He's ruined everything!

He doesn't deserve Edward, he doesn't deserve the Cullens! He doesn't deserve any of it!

It happened in an instant.

Bella moved, Marcus saw her but couldn't move fast enough to stop her. Edward and Jacob were oblivious to the world the way they always were when they were near each other. The rest of the olympic coven was blinded by the relief of their survival. Benjamin and Tia who were as always watching Jacob tried to move but they weren't quick enough.

But Leah was.

She isn't known as the fastest shifter on the pack for nothing after all.

So she had to pay the price.

And all hell broke loose.

~ END FLASHBACK~

It was anarchy.

Alice remembers nothing but harrowing sadness and blinding rage.

Bella pulled away, looking stunned half to death at what she'd done and Seth immediately moved to attack her, but thankfully Jasper stopped him before he could. Jacob immediately phased once he realised what had happened and pounced on the girl snarling viciously and the rest of the pack wasn't far behind.

Sue froze before dropping to her knees by Leah's side and Alice moved forward to rip Bella's head from her shoulders, nothing but anger and vengeance in her mind when Sue's voice broke through the fog.

The psychic immediately appeared by Leah's side and found the wolf convulsing and shaking on the ground as her body phased back and she lay there naked on the snow.

Alice was at a complete loss for what to do when Sue's voice broke through yet again and they took Leah back to the house as quickly as possible so Alice could change her.

"You have to drown out Bella's venom with your own."

Sue explained that Alice was the only one who could do it, so she did.

It's been six days since then.

Jacob came in later to tell her what happened after she left, but that's only after he'd let her sob into his chest for what must have been hours.

Apparently, Stefan and Vladimir had been the ones to stop an all out war from breaking out, surprisingly enough. They demanded one and only one thing in return for the unprovoked attack on Leah Clearwater.

Bella's death.

A life for a life is what they'd said and the pack would be the ones to carry out her judgement.

Unfortunately Aro argued that Leah wasn't dead, at least not yet, and that they would wait to see if she survived the attack before carrying out her punishment.

The next surprise came from Marcus who suggested the highest form of punishment besides death for Bella's attack, since it was completely unprovoked and Aro reluctantly agreed.

The next morning saw Isabella Swan, left permanently blinded for attacking the mate of another without provocation. Rosalie was the one to dish out all the gory details since she'd insisted on being there for the "eye removal", but Alice couldn't really find it in herself to care.

Not when Leah's life was in danger.

Days passed.

The Volturi weren't far away, they didn't tell Carlisle where they would be, only that they'd be nearby to see witness Leah's fate.

Seth came in on the second day after spending the entire night crying on Jasper's shoulder while Sue sat by Leah's side for the first three days, while Esme managed to coax her out of the room to eat something every few hours.

The pack would come in and check on them every now and then, Jacob blamed himself while Embry wishes there was more he could have done.

Apparently, Sulpicia suffered under the vampire mothering curse and came over to the house along with Anthenadora to see how Sue was doing. Sue didn't really take to their sympathies, but she'd try to stay as polite as she could.

Caius and Aro didn't dare show their faces since the romanians were still hanging around and they weren't exactly on friendly terms. Not that Caius had any interest with the girl's fate but Aro was drawn in by his twisted curiosity.

The only one who made it through the doors was Marcus. Sue had just stared at him for the longest time three days straight when she wasn't at Leah's side. Until something in her just snapped and she ended up crying days full of tears into his shoulder.

But now Leah's heart is beating, so now there's hope.

Alice ran her hands through Leah's hair as she waited for her mate to wake up, it had grown more than twice it's previous length since she went under just like Jacob. Only unlike Jacob her skin would catch in a bright sparkle whenever the sunlight beaming through the window hit it just right.

Leah would be a vampire.

Alice gave a bittersweet smile.

So her very first vision of Leah was right after all. Alice only hoped that Leah's transformation would go as well as Jacob's and she wouldn't suffer under blood lust like most newborns.

With Sue in the house, Alice knew it would kill Leah if she actually attacked her own mother. Although, Leah probably wouldn't get very far what with three vampires constantly hovering around Sue.

Alice gave a snort at the thought, the tribal leader must be going insane by now-

Alice froze when she felt a hand on her own and looked up to find Leah staring at her with her head tilted to the side as she clenched her fingers around the vampire's fingers.

Alice started panting as she stared into Leah's blurry brown eyes until the shifter smiled,

"Hey beautiful. How long was I out?"

Alice let out an earbursting squeal as she immediately leaped up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Leah's neck and crushed their lips together in a deep kiss.

Jacob and Edward immediately appeared in the room with Will not too far behind and the boy wrinkled is nose at his two aunts locked in a kiss on the bed.

"Ewww!"

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and he leaned into Edwards shoulder while the sounds of footsteps came thumping up the stairs and the room filled with vampire and shifter alike.

Alice had moved around to Leah's back so Sue could wrap her arms around Leah's neck, not caring if Leah tried to bite her as she cried into her shoulder and Seth did the same.

Carlisle and Esme stood in the door with Paul and Rosalie. Embry smiled from his spot always locked in Emmett's arms, Jasper leaned in to give Leah a kiss on the cheek and whispered a welcome back into her ear. Will hopped onto the bed with a beaming smile.

As the room continued to fill with Alice now permanently attached to Leah's back, Jacob smiled as he leaned up and gave Edward a kiss.

_'This is all our fault isn't it?'_

Edward smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him tighter against his chest.

"Yes it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETH!"

Four years went by in a flash.

Leah was adjusting well to her new situation, along with her mother.

Although, Sue wasn't changed until a year later.

Marcus wanted to extract himself from the Volturi first and he didn't want Sue there while he did it because of the mystery still surrounding Didyme's death and quite frankly the man had made himself wise to the Volturi's ways.

They didn't stay in Forks for the changing either. Surprisingly enough they went to Albania and joined the romanian coven.

Stefan had been true to his word when he said that he had absolutely no evil intentions toward Sue whatsoever and although he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of losing Sue to Marcus, the fact that the Volturi didn't have either of them was more than satisfying.

They were allowed to feed on animals since Sue wouldn't touch human blood even if they tried to toss a bleeding corpse at her feet. It appeared that Sue's strong will was magnified after her change and Marcus has had his hands full trying to keep up with the quileute woman. But it was all worth it.

Sue felt her bond to Marcus right after she'd been changed just like Esme said she would and the two have never been happier.

Benjamin and Tia never left Forks, choosing to stay with the Cullens or more specifically Jacob's pack. It was a strange little occurrence that they weren't sure what to do about at first.

Amun was steamed when Benjamin broke the news and left Forks as soon as he was able, cursing the entire town for it's bad luck as he did. It was an adjustment but one they took in their stride when Carlisle and Esme welcomed the two into their home.

As for Jacob's pack things were going pretty well. With the exception of Embry's falling pregnant about two years after the Volturi's visit.

It happened when Edward and Jacob decided to break away from the Cullens for a few months on an extended honeymoon after graduation. You see, Jacob unfortunately somehow managed to forget one important rule of the pack.

It must always have an alpha.

Which is what surprised them all since a fight between Paul and Embry resulted in the smaller wolf unleashing an alpha heritage he had no idea he had in the first place. Also resulting in a rude awakening for Tiffany and Billy since Billy was forced to admit to cheating on Sarah all those years ago.

Jacob and Rachel had been angry, frustrated, disappointed and it took a good four months for them to forgive their father. Around about the same time that Nicholas Cullen was born.

After getting a look at those bright blue eyes any and all anger they had against Billy just kind of melted away and Jacob found himself with a new brother.

Of course Embry was forced to submit to Jacob once they returned from their trip, a slightly traumatic experience for Embry but it had to be done.

Rosalie held up pretty well with a new baby in the house but in a way it helped her bury some of the demons she'd been carrying since her death since baby Nick was a spitting of Vera's child. Also resulting in the blonde's spoiling focus moving on to her newest nephew since Will had quickly grown into his teenage phase and was now roughly the size of a fifteen year old. It would be a few more years before he could go to school with everyone else, but for now Will was happy tinkering around in the garage, helping Esme in the kitchen and keeping an eye on his cousin.

Leah was holding up well with her thirst and she even discovered a gift.

It was similar to Jane and Kate's abilities of inflicting mental pain only hers was more powerful in the way that she could make a vampire go into a sleep like state if she just concentrated long enough.

But as a rule she never used it on anyone in the family, except for that one time when Paul was getting on her nerves.

Yep, everything was finally going well for the olympic coven and the pack.

Even with Seth.

They'd moved to Alaska after Seth graduated from Forks high and this year they decided to take a year off before heading right back into school or trying for college next year. Inevitably prompting Irina to move out of the house, since she still hadn't moved on passed her mates death.

Seth grinned at the smiling faces that surrounded the dining room table while a birthday cake sat before him.

It was huge and decorated in a way that could only have been done by Esme with eighteen candles all in a row.

His gifts already sat unwrapped in the corner of the room, with the exception of Marcus' gift which sat in the garage. A brand new mercedes convertible which Sue didn't approve of at all but Marcus insisted that it was Stefan's idea.

Alice got him a whole new wardrobe, regardless of the fact that she's probably just going to take him shopping in a few weeks anyway.

But whatever, you only turn eighteen once right?

"C'mon squirt, make a wish." Leah said with a grin as she stood next to Alice while Kate and Tanya took pictures.

Seth gave a pout at the nickname but still puffed out his cheeks and shut his eyes before blowing them all out. Will and Nick both cheered from their seats beside Rosalie and Paul. Edward and Jacob stood all bright smiles in the corner while Embry and Emmett cheered from the side of the table as well.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Esme asked as she leaned over to kiss the side of Seth's face whispering happy birthday as she pulled away. While the rest of the room filled with noise as the cake was moved into the kitchen.

Tia appeared beside the boy and pressed a kiss against his other cheek as she sped by while Benjamin just smiled. Seth stood up to follow the crowd when a hand suddenly fell over his eyes and another went around his waist.

"What did you wish for?"

Seth smiled when Jasper's scent wrapped around him and he leaned back against the telepath's chest, soaking up his cold skin.

"The same thing I wish for every year but you won't give me."

Jasper let out a snort and he tightened his grip, Seth felt the air around them rush by in a gust of wind when they suddenly stopped and Jasper pulled away.

"I want to give it to you now." Jasper said as he pulled away and Seth blinked at his surroundings.

It wasn't overly romantic, like something you'd read in a cheesy romance novel or see in a movie but it was still beautiful nonetheless.

Seth's sure he hasn't seen this part of the house since they moved in a few months ago.

The entire side of the wall was nothing but glass window, letting in the moonlight that shone down into the room and showed off the skies above. The snow covered mountains somehow seemed so much closer that they do in any other room in the house.

There was a bed on the opposite wall, a dark mahogany four poster bed with blood red and crisp white sheets on the bed. There were a few pillows on one end and four candles lit up the corner of the room in a soft glow.

"Wow, I-"

Seth was cut off when Jasper suddenly turned him around and locked their lips in a deep kiss, instantly opening the shifters mouth to explore his heated cavern while his hands gently cupped the sides of his face.

Seth gasped when Jasper pulled away and started tugging at Seth's shirt, "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to be for the passed four years?" The empath whispered as he caught Seth's lips in another kiss and Seth smiled into as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I can't imagine."

"Would you like to feel it?"

"Yeah." Seth said with an eager nod and Jasper chuckled when the shifter suddenly felt his legs buckle beneath him and he gasped as a sudden burst of desire flowed through him instantly making him hard.

What the-

"That was last week when you kept teasing me when we went hunting in the woods." Jasper whispered against Seth's lips and the boy tightened his grip around the vampire's neck when another wave of lust rocked through him forcing his legs to go a little weaker. Jasper swooped him off his feet and dropped him onto the bed before leaning down over him to kiss down the side of his neck.

"That was three years ago, when you teased me in the middle of the cafeteria where everyone was watching."

"Jasper-ah!" The shifter gave a sharp gasp and his back arched up off the bed, his whole body was on fire. Tingling and sensitive as the empath licked down the side of his throat and let his cool hands gently drift up along his chest.

"This is from two months back when we were helping Esme in the kitchen and you teased me in the pantry." Another wave of lust rocked through Seth's body and he became painfully hard. Jasper pulled off his jeans and boxers in one swift movement and the shifter gasped when his skin was exposed to the cool air but it wasn't enough.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!"

Seth cursed over and over again as Jasper licked his way down his chest taking a moment to bite and tease at both of his nipples before moving down lower.

Around his belly button, down his thighs before going back up and taking the shifter into his mouth without warning. Seth's hand clenched in the bed sheets while the other tangled in Jasper's hair and he twisted and turned when he was suddenly engulfed in a cool cavern.

"Jasper..." Seth breathed when the empath moved up and down along his shaft, taking his time as he sucked on the swollen head and did something absolutely demonic with his tongue.

"Fuck! Fu-... Jazz I'm gonna." Seth couldn't hold back any longer as he came with a small cry and the heated lust surged right through his body while his hand stayed fisted in Jasper's hair.

That was fast.

Is it supposed to be that fast?

Shit.

Seth was breathing hard when Jasper pulled off of his cock and licked his lips, taking off his shirt and pants to toss them aside before moving down to seal their lips in another deep kiss. The shifter was still in a daze when Jasper kissed him and he missed the little strip show the vampire did a few seconds ago, but he still managed to wrap his arms around his neck as he slowly came down from his high.

Jasper pulled away a few inches from his face and he smirked, "Do you want to feel more?"

"What?" Seth asked not completely down from his daze when he suddenly felt desire course through him all over again. The shifter gasped and his fingers scraped down the empath's smooth hard skin, "Shit!"

"That's from the time I was wrestling with Emmett in the back yard and you distracted me." Jasper said with a smug grin as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a the bottle that Kate left there a few minutes ago, while Seth twisted and writhed on the bed barely able to control his movements as he suddenly got hard all over again.

"Jazz...please."

"Alright." Jasper purred against Seth's neck while his hands opened up the little silver bottle and he emptied it's contents out onto his hand.

"There was that time on the couch when you begged me to fuck you." Seth cried out when another wave of lust hit and he was sure that he would come any minute when his head turned into the bed at the unbearable heat that surged in every muscle in his body. He gasped as a finger suddenly slid into his entrance and he clenched on reflex bringing the empath's movements to a complete halt.

"Seth relax."

Seth let out a shaky breath as his arms tightened around Jasper's neck and he tried to relax, when the finger moved slowly in and out before another went in and stretched him out sending sharp stinging pains through his already over sensitized body and he mewled in pain.

"Shhh, it's O.K." Jasper cooed against Seth's ear and the shifter tried to take deep steady breaths when yet another finger went in and Seth fought back against the urge to ask if Jasper planned to use his whole hand as the pain slowly eased away and the heat in his body cooled down a bit.

Jasper pulled his fingers out and Seth let out a quiet sigh while the empath grabbed the bottle on the bed to squeaze out the last amount of liquid on his hand and carefully rubbed it over his erection. Breathing deeply as he did before dropping back down over Seth, he pulled the shifter into his lap and aligned their bodies together.

"And this," Jasper smiled as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Seth's forehead, "Is from the moment I met you four years ago."

Seth stopped breathing and his mouth fell open in a silent scream when Jasper suddenly entered him in one hard thrust and he felt burning waves of desire crash over him all at once. The shifter's back arched right off the bed and his hands tore scratches right down Jasper's back, making the vampire groan as he paused up above him.

His lungs began to burn and Seth gasped as his back settled back onto the sheets and he let his arms fall down at his sides, trying to fight back against the dark lust that rolled through him while simultaneously trying to adjust to having Jasper inside of him.

"Seth-..." Jasper moaned out after a few moments of silence as his hands gripped possessively at the shifters hips and Seth just gave a quick nod, not trusting his voice to speak and Jasper moved.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Seth gasped short quick breaths as the empath made slow steady thrusts inside of him, nipping and sucking his way around Seth's neck and chest while the shifter lifted his hands to bury Jasper's honey gold locks.

"Seth~" Jasper moaned against Seth's neck and Seth cried out when the empath gave a hard thrust and something inside of him was hit that made everything feel warm and electric.

"Jazz. Again." Seth moaned out and Jasper gave another hard thrust as his fingers started to dig into the shifters skin. And then another and then another.

Seth cried out with each one pulling the empath as close as humanly possible while his hips started to move in time with Jasper's thrusts.

"Jasper. Jazz...please more."

The empath groaned at his mates desperate please and his control slipped loose. The control over himself and his gift.

Seth's eyes went wide when he suddenly started feeling dozens of emotions all at once. Anger, sadness, happiness, jealousy, betrayal. All of them over and over again, but above all Seth was consumed by lust as Jasper kept pounding into him over and over again while Seth screamed and cried out. Jasper's head was buried in the side of his neck and Seth pulled him up to crush their lips together in a bruising kiss, sucking and licking at a pace that bordered on insanity when he came for a second time that night and Jasper swallowed his scream just seconds before the vampire came as well.

Seth slumped into the bed, exhausted and dazed while Jasper let out heavy panting breath's against his neck.

Seth was still in a warm electric haze when he felt Jasper slowly nip and suck at his jaw while he spoke.

"Are you ever going to tease me again?"

Seth smiled as he stared up at the ceiling as he waited for his breathing to even out.

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> This was lots of fun
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
